Blond comme un garçon
by pilgrim67
Summary: Harry, jeune orphelin, entre au service des Malefoy comme garçon d'écurie. Sa rencontre avec le jeune lord Malefoy va bouleverser sa vie. UA. Slash HPDM. Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fic, un UA cette fois, qui se situe dans l'Angleterre victorienne, pour souffler et sortir un peu des ténèbres.**

**Une histoire toute simple, que vous apprécierez, j'espère…**

**Bonne lecture….**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR**

**Avertissement : rated M, je le crains…**

**Chapitre 1 L'apparition**

Lorsqu'Harry vit apparaître, au détour du chemin, l'imposante demeure des Malefoy, il sut que sa vie allait changer.

Jusqu'alors il avait vécu dans la ferme de ses parents, mais, à la mort de sa mère, deux mois plus tôt, il avait été obligé de tout vendre et de se placer comme garçon d'écurie dans une grande propriété.

Plus la calèche avançait dans l'allée, plus le bâtiment lui semblait immense. A côté du manoir se dressaient une grange et un autre bâtiment, moins solennel mais vaste.

Les Malefoy étaient les nobles du coin, et Harry, s'il en avait déjà souvent entendu parler, ne les avait que rarement croisés, à la chapelle, ou à la kermesse.

Quand il avait appris que, grâce à l'intervention du curé, il allait travailler pour eux, il s'était senti à la fois fier et un peu effrayé.

Tout le monde regardait les Malfoy avec respect, ils avaient l'air tellement supérieurs, froids, différents…Il appréhendait de les rencontrer. Il n'avait pas osé en parler avec le curé, mais comment doit-on se comporter avec ce type de personnes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et s'il commettait des gaffes ?

En principe il aurait peu affaire à eux. Il était sensé s'occuper des chevaux, ce qui signifiait se lever tôt, travailler d'une manière épuisante et n'attendre aucun remerciement. Mais il aimait les chevaux, c'était déjà çà.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta devant la demeure, il descendit d'un bond et récupéra son baluchon. En levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que la façade comportait plus d'une dizaine de fenêtres. Combien de pièces y avait-il à l'intérieur ? Combien étaient-ils pour habiter une si vaste demeure ?

Ayant scruté la majestueuse façade, il se retourna vers les bâtiments adjacents et le parc. L'écurie lui paraissait immense, elle aussi. Visiblement, il serait bien occupé, s'il fallait aussi s'occuper du ménage des lieux. Il se rembrunit en pensant qu'il ne serait qu'un domestique.

Il regretta furtivement sa décision de ne pas s'être engagé à l'armée, comme il l'avait envisagé. Mais partir à la guerre…c'était pire qu'être domestique. Quoique…il y avait le prestige de l'uniforme, et les filles aimaient çà. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Un homme en livrée l'accueillit de quelques mots et le conduisit à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait jamais vu entrée et hall aussi imposants. Il voyait passer des domestiques, tous semblaient très affairés, et ne se parlaient pas. Où allaient-ils ?

Soudain il vit arriver vers lui une jeune soubrette, fraîche, souriante, et il lui sembla qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil en passant à côté de lui. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il rencontra le gérant du domaine qui lui expliqua brièvement son rôle. Il lui dit qu'il dormirait dans les parties communes, avec l'autre lad, et le congédia rapidement.

Puis un homme en uniforme sombre, strict, lui demanda de le suivre et le conduisit dans sa chambre, où il déposa un baluchon. La pièce était étroite, avec deux lits sommaires et deux chaises. Il identifia le lit de son compagnon et posa son baluchon sur l'autre, le cœur serré. Il avait toujours eu une chambre à lui, et soudain le poids et de la solitude et de la perte de sa mère lui tomba sur les épaules. Il jeta un regard triste par la petite fenêtre, et se dit qu'il donnerait tout au monde pour retourner chez lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa tristesse car déjà le domestique le priait de le suivre aux cuisines. Harry s'aperçut qu'il mourait de faim.

En le suivant tout au long des couloirs, il regardait autour de lui, éberlué par la richesse de la décoration, le marbre, les tapis, les portraits accrochés au mur. En passant devant un miroir ouvragé il entrevit son propre visage, les cheveux noirs en bataille, le teint mat et l'éclat vif, un peu fiévreux de ses yeux verts. Puis il entra dans la vaste cuisine avec ses ustensiles rutilants et les délicieuses odeurs.

Une femme de chambre un peu forte préparait un plateau pour le thé ; il admira la délicate porcelaine, les tranches de cake, la beurre, la confiture, la crème et les minuscules sandwichs au concombre. Il en salivait juste à la vue, hypnotisé.

En souriant, la cuisinière le fit asseoir à table et lui proposa du thé et une tartine. Il accepta, car il était affamé. Le déménagement et le voyage, même s'il était court, lui donnaient l'impression de n'avoir pas mangé depuis très longtemps. Elle lui posa quelques questions, auxquels il répondit brièvement, intimidé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de gens.

Comment pouvait-on vivre avec autant de personnes autour de soi ? Il voyait bien qu'on le dévisageait, surtout les femmes. Il vit la jeune soubrette repasser à côté de lui, avec le même sourire complice. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ? Ou est-ce qu'elle le trouvait mignon ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Devait-il lui sourire en retour ? Le temps d'hésiter, elle était repartie.

Il avait fréquenté peu de filles, et il n'avait ni sœur ni cousine. Evidemment, il y avait la fille de son voisin, qui lui souriait gentiment, et qui rougissait parfois quand il lui parlait.

Il soupira. Il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt. Il termina sa tartine et son thé et commença à se détendre. La chaleur des fours le berçait.

Les domestiques, eux, étaient très affairés et il comprit qu'une soirée se préparait au manoir.

D'après les conversations, il comprit il s'agissait d'un bal donné pour les 19 ans du fils Malefoy. Les serviteurs parlaient de lui avec déférence, mais un certain agacement aussi. Il n'était pas facile à contenter, semblait-il.

Harry était surpris : tant de gens à son service, à lui préparer une fête, et il n'était pas content ? Décidément, les gens riches n'étaient pas comme les autres.

Pour ses 18 ans, deux mois plus tôt, il avait assisté à l'enterrement de sa mère. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur et il soupira à nouveau.

Le majordome entra dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en le voyant affalé sur sa chaise, son menton dans une main, coudes sur la table. Il lui signe de le rejoindre.

Il se leva rapidement et le rejoignit. Il apprit, en l'accompagnant pour faire le tour du domaine, qu'il serait tout spécialement affecté aux soins du nouveau cheval qui serait offert le soir même au jeune maître de maison. Un autre lad s'occupait déjà des chevaux de Lord et Lady Malfoy.

Cà promettait, pensa t-il. Serait-il à la hauteur ?

La propriété était immense ; il découvrit d'abord les dépendances et l'écurie, puis visita une partie du Manoir. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas sensé déambuler dans le Manoir, hormis les parties communes et l'office des domestiques près des cuisines où il prendrait ses repas. Une partie des domestique était logée dans le bâtiment adjacent, mais il avait la chance-il compris que c'était une faveur- de loger à l'extrémité du Manoir.

Il termina sa visite légèrement étourdi par tant d'informations. Il rencontra également les domestiques, les uns après les autres, sans réussir d'ailleurs à se souvenir qui était précisément qui et quelle était la fonction exacte de chacun.

Lors du repas du soir il se rendit nettement compte qu'il y avait une stricte hiérarchie entre la domesticité, et que lui faisait définitivement partie de la piétaille. La jeune soubrette le regarda à plusieurs reprises en souriant, mais il n'osa lui parler directement.

Après le repas, il sortit se promener dans le parc. En revenant, il entendit des calèches passer dans l'allée, et se souvint qu'une soirée était prévue au château.

Il fut irrésistiblement attiré par ce ballet de cortèges luxueux.

On était fin septembre, et l'air fraîchissait. Il regarda défiler devant lui les équipages, et les suivit en se faufilant entre les arbres. Il ne savait pas s'il était autorisé à se promener la nuit dans le parc autour de la demeure des Malefoy. Il se sentait comme un intrus.

Arrivé près du grand escalier, il vit descendre d'une calèche un couple richement vêtu, accompagné d'une jeune fille délicate, blonde à la peau claire, magnifiquement parée. Elle ressemblait au portrait d'une princesse qu'il avait vu dans le vieux livre de contes de sa mère. Ils entrèrent rapidement.

Lorsqu'une vingtaine d'autres personnes furent entrées, toutes très élégantes, le défilé s'interrompit.

Il glissa alors furtivement vers les fenêtres éclairées, à gauche de l'entrée. En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il pouvait voir la salle de réception.

Il en eut le souffle coupé : la salle était décorée de dizaines de bougies argentées, et des bouquets de fleurs blanches décoraient toutes les tables. Des bougies illuminaient également les lustres en cristal, et l'ensemble scintillait comme un meilleur Noêl. Il comprenait maintenant l'affairement des domestiques.

Les invités passaient de table en table, lentement, et buvaient du champagne avec distinction. L'ambiance était joyeuse, mais de bon ton. Des jeunes gens se massaient dans un coin et riaient plus bruyamment. Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie en les voyant.

Il chercha des yeux les hôtes de la soirée, mais ne les vit pas.

Puis, comme à un signal, tout le monde s'assit et commença le ballet des domestiques apportant les mets. Les invités les dégustaient négligemment, du bout des lèvres.

Harry était frigorifié mais ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner les talons. C'était un spectacle inhabituel pour lui, comme s'il était au théâtre.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, les lumières semblèrent s'éteindre, et le silence se fit.

Un énorme gâteau porté par deux serviteurs apparut alors, brillant de l'éclat des 19 bougies allumées. Ils le déposèrent à l'extrémité de la plus grande table, et Harry, en changeant de fenêtre, découvrit enfin le héros de la fête.

A travers la vitre embuée, à la lueur des bougies, Drago Malefoy lui sembla une apparition.

Blond, élancé, et vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit, se tenant avec élégance et retenue devant ses invités, il était splendide. Il souriait d'un air modeste mais digne, et souffla d'un coup toutes ses bougies, sous les applaudissements. Son visage pâle était d'une régularité parfaite, d'une noblesse mise en valeur par sa blondeur et sa chemise à jabot blanche. A peine sa bouche légèrement charnue laissait-elle deviner un tempérament sensuel.

Puis il se tourna vers ses parents et dit quelques mots. A côté de lui se tenait la magnifique jeune fille qu'Harry avait vu arriver, et elle fut la première à recevoir une part de gâteau.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce couple sublime. Tant de beauté et de jeunesse étaient comme une provocation pour lui, et pour tous les vauriens de son espèce. Il était à la fois fasciné et énervé par tant de perfection.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Après avoir encore longuement observé la scène, il rentra se coucher, un peu écoeuré.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, le réveil à 5 heures fut un peu difficile pour lui. Après avoir avalé un café en vitesse avec son compagnon de chambrée, il courut retrouver le responsable des écuries, appelé Adams.

Ce dernier le détailla des pieds à la tête et lui dit, un peu narquois : « C'est tout ce que tu as à te mettre ? ».

Harry rougit, un peu honteux. Ses vêtements rapiécés étaient un peu courts, mais confortables.

Il s'aperçut que l'autre lad était habillé aux couleurs de la maison Malfoy, vert et argent.

Adams ajouta :

- Tu iras voir la couturière, elle te bricolera quelque chose. Il faut être correctement habillé ici.

- D'accord, maugréa Harry.

Cà commençait bien. S'il n'était déjà pas assez chic pour s'occuper des chevaux…

On le conduisit au box du nouvel arrivé. C'était un magnifique pur sang arabe, et Harry n'en avait jamais approché jusque-là. Il avait l'habitude des chevaux de trait ou des demi-sang. Il écouta avec grande attention les consignes d'Adams. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir, pour son premier jour.

Heureusement l'autre lad, David, était gentil, plutôt bavard et pas méprisant. Il avait à peine 16 ans et c'était le fils d'une femme de chambre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui car lorsqu'il était rentré, la veille, l'autre garçon dormait déjà profondément.

Le cheval était racé, nerveux, et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à le préparer pour l'heure dite.

Enfin, à huit heures, il était fin prêt, et le cheval aussi. Il attendait, immobile, au manège, un peu ému. C'était lui qui tenait le cadeau d'anniversaire du jeune lord, et il avait presque l'impression que c'était son cadeau à lui.

Au bout d'une heure, le cheval ne tenait plus en place et Harry le maîtrisait difficilement. Adams, passant devant lui, lui dit :

« M. Malefoy n'est jamais pressé. Fais lui faire un tour de manège sans cavalier en attendant ».

Harry obéit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit arriver un grand jeune homme maussade, en bottes de cuir. Il eut du mal à reconnaître l'homme élégant de la veille. Son expression renfrognée et sa bombe sur la tête cachant ses cheveux le banalisaient. Il s'arrêta de l'autre côté du manège, et lui lança :

« Eh toi, qu'est ce que t'attends pour me l'amener ? Tu crois que je vais sauter sur son dos au vol ? » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Harry rougit et s'empressa d'arrêter l'animal, très énervé.

Le cavalier s'approcha du cheval, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il transpire déjà comme çà ? » lui demanda – t-il.

« Ben..euh…c'est M. Adams qui m'a dit de l'entraîner.. »

Malefoy examinait à présent le cheval attentivement, comme si Harry n'existait plus.

Ce dernier l'observait à la dérobée. Il n'avait pas l'air commode, en effet. Et il n'était pas aussi beau que çà de près, avec cette moue boudeuse, ce qui rasséréna un peu Harry. Finalement il n'avait pas tout pour lui, ce garçon trop gâté.

Lorsque Drago grimpa sur le dos du cheval et commença à le faire trotter, Harry dut néanmoins reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup de prestance.

Il récupéra la longe et commença le travail de manège avec son maître. Il se concentrait sur les pas du cheval, tout en suivant les indications du cavalier.

Malefoy se révéla un excellent cavalier, et Harry commençait à se détendre lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'approcha d'eux :

« Alors, mon fils, qu'en penses-tu ? Il est magnifique, hein ? »

- Pour le prix, il peut, Père. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- Cà suffit, Drago. Inutile d'y revenir.

Harry était surpris : il n'était pas satisfait de cette merveille? Décidément, il lui était de plus en plus antipathique.

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils, se retourna avec un geste grandiloquent et repartit vers la demeure.

Son fils ne réagit pas et se mit à galoper, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un long moment il s'arrêta et descendit d'un bond.

Sans un regard pour Harry il repartit vers le bâtiment principal. Ce dernier était un peu déçu, mais pas vraiment surpris de cette indifférence. Il savait qu'il faisait juste partie des meubles.

**A suivre…..**

**Merci pour votre lecture, merci pour vos commentaires….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le chapitre 2. La fréquence de parution de cette fic risque d'être variable, merci de votre compréhension !!**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM. UA. Rating M.**_

**Chapitre 2. La proposition **

Petit à petit il s'habitua à cette nouvelle vie, rude et monotone. Heureusement il adorait les chevaux, et avait vite sympathisé avec David. Il se tenait à l'écart des intrigues des serviteurs, qui semblaient tous se jauger et être prêts à comploter pour obtenir les faveurs des Malefoy.

Harry ne les avait croisés que rarement, Lucius Malefoy passant une grande partie de la semaine à Londres tandis que Narcissa semblait ne jamais sortir de son salon où elle recevait parfois les ladies des alentours. Elle passait parfois, au loin, fine et éthérée, et ne l'avait jamais même regardé.

Harry voyait chaque matin Drago Malefoy pour son manège, mais celui-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il n'arrivait jamais à la même heure, mais semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Souvent il partait après au galop vers le parc et Harry le regardait s'éloigner, rêveur.

Quand le jeune lord rentrait ses joues n'étaient plus si pâles et le cheval était sale et fourbu.

Parfois Harry apercevait ses amis qui galopaient à ses côtés, mais même là Drago Malefoy semblait insatisfait.

Harry apprit également que quelques semaines plus tard il devait se fiancer avec Virginia, la fille d'un noble voisin. Bien sûr c'était la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait aperçue lors de l'anniversaire.

Elle venait parfois en visite chez les Malefoy, accompagnée de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle était là, Harry ne manquait jamais de jeter un œil subrepticement par la fenêtre du petit salon, pour l'observer.

Il la trouvait incroyablement fine et délicate, buvant son thé du bout des lèvres, rougissante et parlant peu. Elle était pour lui la quintessence de la noblesse et de la pureté, mais la distance entre elle et le fils Malefoy l'intriguait. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, et ne se regardaient même pas.

Il supposa que le protocole exigeait cette froideur, mais une fois il avait surpris le jeune homme à bailler en regardant sa montre, et il se demandait quelle sorte de mariage ça allait donner.

Quant à lui, il avait enfin fait connaissance avec la jeune soubrette, Mary, qui s'avéra être la sœur de l'autre lad. Elle passait de plus en plus souvent à l'écurie sous des prétextes divers, et David commençait à l'appeler « ta fiancée » quand il parlait de sa sœur, ce qui faisait immanquablement rougir Harry.

Il aimait bien parler avec elle, elle était gentille et le regardait toujours d'un air mutin. Il lui avait raconté sa vie, et elle savait l'écouter et compatir.

Harry sentait son intérêt pour lui, et se demandait s'il devait l'embrasser…sa bouche gourmande l'attirait, mais il lui semblait dangereux de précipiter les évènements, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec la mère de Mary qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil…

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Après sa journée de travail Harry empruntait parfois un cheval de l'écurie pour se promener et faire un tour dans les environs, mais il n'était autorisé à le faire que quand les Malefoy étaient absents.

Une après-midi, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'office pour prendre un repos bien mérité, il vit arriver Drago Malefoy, passablement énervé, qui l'apostropha :

- Hé toi, selle-moi mon cheval, vite…

- Maintenant ?

- Non, demain, idiot !! Evidemment, maintenant…dépêche-toi, lui dit-il en le toisant de son œil gris.

Harry, en soupirant, retourna à l'écurie de mauvaise grâce, et ramena l'étalon, nommé Slytherin, au jeune homme. Il le sella sous le regard impatient de son maître.

Ce dernier bondit sur son dos et s'éloigna au galop.

Peu de temps après Lucius apparut devant l'écurie :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu mon fils ?

- Oui, il vient de partir, avec Slytherin…

- Bon Dieu, quel imbécile!! Tu sais faire du cheval ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors prends-en un et aide moi à retrouver cet imbécile…

- Votre fils ?

- Bien sûr ! de qui crois-tu que je parle ?

- Je dois le ramener ?

- Oui, absolument. Dis-lui que s'il ne rentre pas immédiatement, il lui en coûtera.

- Et je vais vers où ?

- Pars vers l'étang…et tu as intérêt à le retrouver. Je vais chercher Adams pour qu'il nous aide.

Harry partit au galop, pas mécontent de sortir un peu mais légèrement angoissé par sa mission : s'il le retrouvait, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Est-ce que le jeune homme savait au moins qui il était ?

Il galopa relativement longtemps puis décida de ralentir pour laisser son cheval se reposer un peu. Il errait un peu au hasard dans les bois quand il aperçut Slytherin, seul, broutant dans un pré.

Lorsqu'il essaya de le rattraper, le Pur Sang s'enfuit, trop rapidement pour Harry. En un éclair, il vit une silhouette entre les arbres, et força son cheval à faire demi-tour.

S'approchant, il reconnut Drago Malefoy, passablement mécontent d'avoir été vu et le fixant d'un air peu amène :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Votre père m'envoie pour que je vous ramène…

- Et puis quoi encore ? qu'il aille au diable…

Harry soupira, essayant de garder son calme :

- S'il vous plaît…il faut venir avec moi…

- Et pourquoi ?

Harry commençait à s'énerver, à devoir s'abaisser à supplier ce jeune prétentieux. Il semblait encore plus difficile à attraper que son cheval, et Harry était fatigué.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais si vous ne venez pas, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, et vous devrez rentrer seul, à pied. Vous préférez ça ?

Drago l'observait attentivement, surpris par tant de culot.

Ils se tancèrent du regard quelques instants et Drago esquissa un sourire :

- Et tu crois me convaincre ?

- Franchement, non…alors tant pis, dit Harry en faisant demi-tour avec son cheval.

Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit :

- Attends !! tu vas où ?

- Je rentre, puisque vous ne voulez pas venir. Je vais prévenir votre Père. Ils sont plusieurs à vous rechercher.

- Reviens ici, immédiatement !!

Harry ralentit de mauvaise grâce, puis fit demi-tour. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, lentement.

Drago le dévisageait intensément, mi-amusé mi- énervé. Son regard gris brillait d'une lueur étrange, et il demanda :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

- Et tu viens d'où ?

- Je travaille pour vous….

- Evidemment, idiot !! Mais avant, tu étais où ?

- Oh ! dans un village voisin, chez mes parents. Qui sont décédés, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Drago souleva les sourcils et fit une moue rapide :

- Bon, donne-moi ton cheval….

- Et je vais rentrer comment ?

- Dis-donc, tu es bien insolent, Potter !! Ca, c'est pas mon problème…Descends de ce cheval, immédiatement.

Ils se toisèrent du regard quelques instants. Finalement Harry sauta à terre et donna son cheval au jeune noble.

Ils entendirent des bruits de sabot se rapprocher et coururent pour se dissimuler derrière un arbre. Harry sentait la respiration rapide du jeune lord contre son dos, et il frissonna. Il savait qu'il était sensé donner l'alerte, mais il ne bougea pas.

Puis les bruits s'éloignèrent. Drago sauta sur le cheval d'Harry et lui dit :

- Vas-y, monte !!

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il grimpa derrière le jeune homme et eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper qu'il commençait à galoper.

Draco maîtrisait parfaitement le cheval et s'avérait être un excellent cavalier. Il partit sans hésiter vers la forêt, à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils avaient entendu des bruits.

Harry ne savait absolument pas où ils allaient, et devait se tenir fermement pour ne pas tomber. Ils galopèrent pendant un long moment, en forêt puis à travers champs, et Harry s'aperçut que le cavalier semblait trouver la situation plutôt cocasse et prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur.

Il apercevait un fin sourire aux commissures de ses lèvres, tandis qu'Harry accrochait désespérément ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, à la fois par la peur de la chute et la crainte d'être entraîné dans une histoire que lord Malefoy père pourrait lui reprocher. Allait lui reprocher, à coup sûr…

Finalement le cheval ralentit un peu, et Harry desserra son étreinte. Il se relâcha, pour détendre ses muscles noués, et s'appuya plus légèrement contre le dos du cavalier. Son corps était mince entre ses bras, et il sentait une délicate odeur d'épices. Il sourit.

Ils allaient peut-être enfin s'arrêter….

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une auberge, et le cheval s'immobilisa.

- Occupe-toi du cheval…dit Drago en entrant à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Harry alla lui chercher de l'eau, le nettoya un peu et entra à son tour.

Le jeune lord était assis à une table, discutant avec un homme à la mine patibulaire. Il ne lui fit pas signe de les rejoindre, et Harry s'assit seul, dans un coin.

La conversation semblait très animée entre les deux hommes et les bières se succédaient. Le contraste était grand entre eux : autant le jeune lord était fin et élégant, autant l'autre homme, barbu, était épais et mal vêtu. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien amener deux individus aussi différents à se côtoyer. Plusieurs fois il eut l'impression qu'ils jetaient des coups d'œil autour d'eux, méfiants. L'homme barbu sortit une carte et la discussion reprit de plus belle.

Harry faillit s'endormir lorsque Drago se leva enfin, titubant légèrement. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et grimpa difficilement sur le cheval. Le jour commençait à tomber. Harry s'avança vers lui :

- Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne les rênes, plutôt ?

- Comment ? Tu crois que je ne tiens plus en selle ? Quelle insolence !!

Harry ne répondit rien, soutenant son regard.

Finalement Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur et répondit :

- D'accord. Viens…

Il descendit, et laissa Harry monter, avant de s'installer derrière lui. Il referma les bras derrière lui, et posa sa tête contre son épaule en disant :

- A la maison, cocher…

Puis il donna un coup de talon au cheval qui partit brusquement.

Harry réussit à le calmer promptement pour éviter qu'il ne parte au galop, mais eut une bouffée d'angoisse.

Il sentait toujours la tête abandonnée du jeune homme contre son épaule et en fut troublé. C'était tellement inhabituel, tellement opposé à l'image hautaine et morose qu'il donnait d'habitude qu'il se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Il percevait également avec beaucoup d'acuité ses bras autour de lui, et eut à plusieurs reprises l'impression que les mains fines se déplaçaient furtivement sur sa poitrine et ses hanches. Lorsqu'il le sentit soupirer tout contre lui, Harry rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sa respiration s'amplifia également et il ferma les yeux à demi.

C'était un moment particulier qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, dans l'obscurité, et Harry en ressentit un bien-être intime. Draco était collé à lui plus que nécessaire, et le jeune lad se demanda si c'était intentionnel.

Petit à petit des frissons remontèrent le long de ses reins, et il se cambra légèrement.

Il pencha la tête doucement la tête en arrière et les cheveux bruns frôlèrent les cheveux blonds.

Le jeune lord resserra alors ses cuisses autour de lui et Harry sentit son intimité contre ses fesses. C'était gênant et troublant à la fois. Il avait envie d'être touché encore plus intimement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec un garçon, et il ne savait pas si c'était une illusion ou un désir partagé. Les mains douces étaient posées sur son corps, les cuisses musclées l'enserraient fermement et il respirait le parfum délicat de Drago avec un trouble croissant.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, intimement serrés l'un contre l'autre, et lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent au Manoir Harry ressentit une légère déception.

En entrant dans l'allée Drago desserra son étreinte et se remit droit. Il sauta à terre à peine arrivé et entra dans le Manoir. Il ne se retourna pas vers Harry et ne le salua pas.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, chacun avait repris sa place.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOO

Le lendemain Drago réapparut, en retard, avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Il ne s'enquit pas du sort de son Pur-Sang que les villageois avaient ramené la veille, et ne fit pas mine de le reconnaître. Harry n'en fut pas surpris.

Il avait appris par les domestiques qu'une violente dispute avait éclaté la veille entre le père et le fils, et qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Il lui sembla par la suite que les visites de la jeune fiancée du lord s'espaçaient, et il crut la voir repartir en larmes, un soir.

Il n'aimait pas écouter les ragots mais il surprit les domestiques dire que la mère de la jeune fille s'était émue du manque d'empressement de son futur gendre et que ce dernier avait clairement laissé entendre que ce mariage n'était pas sa priorité.

Harry ne comprenait pas : comment ne pas être attiré par une aussi jolie et délicate jeune fille ?

Il pensait souvent à elle, le soir, dans son lit, et aimait évoquer l'instant où il les avait vus, tous les deux, blonds, raffinés, magnifiés par la lueur des bougies.

Ce bref instant le faisait rêver, et faisait battre son cœur. Mais il se souvenait aussi que si la jeune fille regardait le jeune lord avec des yeux pleins d'amour, lui ne regardait que la pile de cadeaux, et que son regard partait souvent au loin, vers les étoiles, à l'extérieur…

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooo

La vie reprit son cours et Harry avait presque oublié l'incident lorsqu'un jour, à la fin de son entraînement, Drago commença à galoper vers la route, comme d'habitude, puis fit demi-tour. Il revint sur ses pas et demanda à Adams :

- Est-ce que Potter sait faire du cheval ?

- Oui, sir.

- Alors qu'il se prépare et vienne avec moi.

- Vous ne préférez pas que je vous accompagne, mylord ?

- Non, vraiment pas, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je m'ennuie avec vous. Qu'il se dépêche !

Harry assista à l'échange, abasourdi : Pourquoi le jeune lord feignait-il de ne pas savoir qu'il savait faire du cheval ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il l'accompagne, au mépris du respect de la hiérarchie ?

Adams lui souffla, mécontent :

- T'as entendu, Potter ? Alors, dépêche-toi !!

Harry se hâta de préparer un cheval, redoutant la colère d'Adams à son retour, et rejoignit Malefoy. Celui-ci lui lança un regard moqueur, et lui dit :

- Bon, on va voir ce que tu sais faire, Potter !! Le premier arrivé à l'étang….

Et il donna un coup d'étrier dans les flancs de son cheval, qui partit comme une flèche. Harry, surpris, mit quelques secondes à réagir et partit à son tour, déjà distancé.

Il galopa derrière le Pur Sang le plus rapidement qu'il pût, encourageant son demi-sang à accélérer. Parfois le cheval dérapait sur la terre mouillée mais Harry n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. La course continua, sans qu'il arrive à réellement mettre en danger l'avance de Slytherin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, hors d'haleine, à l'étang, et le fils Malefoy sauta à terre :

- Pas mal, avec un bourrin pareil…

- Si au moins on était partis en même temps, j'aurais peut-être eu ma chance…

Drago éclata de rire :

- Tu ne manques pas de culot, toi !! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

Harry faillit répondre : « A un jeune prétentieux », mais se retint. Il n'avait pas envie de goûter aux coups de cravache et il se méfiait de Drago Malefoy.

Il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter avec lui, car autant il était en général hautain et méprisant, autant par moment il redevenait un jeune homme de 19 ans, blagueur et presque naturel.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas vers l'étang et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait l'accompagner, ou pas. Il resta immobile, adossé à un arbre, regardant le jeune lord s'éloigner.

Drago s'arrêta devant l'eau et se mit à jeter des cailloux dans l'étang. On était en janvier et Harry commençait à avoir froid. Il espéra qu'ils rentreraient rapidement car il s'ennuyait et de tenait pas à jouer les demoiselles de compagnie pour jeune lord désoeuvré. A cette heure-ci il aurait dû être à l'office, devant un bon thé. Il entendait des corbeaux croasser et le paysage lui parut sinistre.

A un moment le jeune lord se retourna et le regarda longuement. Son expression était indéchiffrable mais il sembla à Harry percevoir une certaine tristesse, ou une hésitation dans son regard.

Finalement Malefoy revint vers lui, se planta en face de lui, déterminé, et lui demanda, les poings sur les hanches :

- Potter, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Est-ce que tu partirais avec moi en Amérique ?

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants puis demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Je veux partir de ce pays, m'installer en Amérique et j'ai besoin d'un domestique pour m'accompagner.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Drago fit une légère moue, et répondit :

- Parce que tu es débrouillard, orphelin et que donc rien ne te retient ici.

Harry pensa brièvement à Mary, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler. Devant son silence, Malefoy fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi ? tu as peur, ou quoi ? Ou il y a quelqu'un qui te retient ?

Harry rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux, et Drago ajouta à mi-voix :

- C'est cette servante, c'est ça ?

- Comment savez-vous… ?

- J'ai mes espions, Potter, je n'ignore rien de ce qui se passe dans ce château. Tu préfères rester dans ce manoir, où tu n'es rien, te marier avec elle et avoir une flopée de gamins qui cureront les sabots de mes chevaux ?

Sous le coup de l'insulte Harry rougit violemment et répliqua :

- Et si je pars avec vous, je ne serai pas un domestique ?

- Quand on sera en Amérique, je rejoindrai mon oncle et tu feras ce que bon te semble…si tu veux revenir épouser ta rousse, tu pourras le faire. Si je suis satisfait par tes services, je te donnerai beaucoup d'argent.

Harry faillit répondre : « et si vous ne l'êtes pas ? », mais il se tut et demanda :

- Combien d'argent ?

- Ah ! tu es moins sot que tu en as l'air. 2000 livres, c'est une belle somme.

Harry hésitait. Cette proposition était tellement surprenante. Etait-ce vraiment sérieux ?

- Pourquoi vous voulez partir ?

- Potter, je ne pense vraiment pas avoir à me justifier devant un domestique, mais soit…parce que je ne veux pas de cette vie. Epouser une ravissante imbécile et la tromper la semaine à Londres avec des gourgandines, comme mon père…très peu pour moi.

- Lady Virginia n'est pas une ravissante idiote !!

- Oh ! Elle te plaît, elle aussi ? Félicitations, tu as bon goût…Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais je veux vivre, moi, pas m'enfermer ici. Des jolies filles, il y en a plein partout...même en Amérique, tu verras.

Harry trouva l'argument particulièrement fallacieux mais ne répondit pas. Il demanda :

- Et vous partirez comment ?

- Il y a un bateau qui part de Portsmouth dans un mois, j'ai vu le capitaine et il accepte de me prendre à bord, avec mon valet. Mais tous mes valets au Manoir sont des imbéciles et ils me détestent. Ils m'espionnent et complotent dans mon dos, je ne les supporte plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai cru que tu étais…différent. Plus aventurier. Je crois que je me suis trompé…dit-il dans un soupir.

- Mais pourquoi il vous faut absolument quelqu'un pour vous accompagner ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Qui va s'occuper de mes affaires et me préparer mon thé ?

Harry faillit éclater de rire devant tant d'infantilisme mais se contenta de sourire. Drago, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa réplique fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

- Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide…prends cette écharpe, dit-il en la dénouant de son cou, et si tu acceptes, tu l'accrocheras à la selle de mon cheval, dans trois jours. Sinon, je saurai que c'est un refus. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie trop souvent ensemble, sinon mon père l'apprendra et t'interrogeras. Et je ne te le souhaite pas, dit-il avec une grimace.

Et il s'éloigna sans un regard, laissant Harry dans un abîme de perplexité.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	3. la bague au doigt

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR, même si c'est un UA**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM**_

_**Chapitre 3 : la bague au doigt**_

Harry retourna au manoir et fila à l'office, mais l'heure du thé était passée et Mary le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il lui sembla que les autres domestiques également le fixaient bizarrement et il se douta que son « escapade » avec le jeune lord avait déjà fait le tour du Manoir. Il pria pour que lord Malefoy Père ne le convoque pas.

Adams l'avait fusillé du regard quand il était rentré, et Harry avait eu beau s'excuser auprès de lui de l'avoir remplacé lors de cette ballade, Adams ne lui adressa plus la parole de la soirée.

Harry ne savait que penser de cette proposition. Les paroles du jeune lord tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il terminait de nettoyer son cheval quand son collègue lad arriva.

David lui souffla :

- Lord Malefoy t'a proposé la place d'Adams ?

- Mais non, pas du tout !! je n'en veux pas…

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui ?

Pris de court, Harry répondit vivement :

- Il voulait juste faire une course contre moi…

- Tu l'as laissé gagner, j'espère ?

- Même pas, son cheval était beaucoup plus rapide.

- T'aurais quand même pas osé le battre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Malheureux, tu ne connais pas son caractère, il t'en aurait voulu à mort…il t'aurait renvoyé, à coup sûr.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, surtout par un jeune prétentieux de cette espèce. Il aurait bien voulu le battre, en fait, et voir des éclairs dans ses yeux. Visiblement, Drago avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier qu'il ne se soumette pas. Ou était-ce juste une apparence pour le convaincre de l'accompagner ?

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il allait rentrer, il sentit deux mains sur ses yeux. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Mary lui soufflait :

- Devine qui c'est ?

Il se sentit inexplicablement décu. Il répondit :

- la Reine Victoria ?

- Mmm…tu brûles…c'est la Reine Mary, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait et Harry en fut troublé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, l'insupportable Malefoy ?

- Oh…juste faire une course.

- Méfie-toi de lui, Harry…

- Pourquoi ?

Elle fit une légère moue et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle l'attira au fond de l'écurie, et se pressa contre lui en l'embrassant plus voluptueusement. Elle frottait ses hanches à celles d'Harry et il lui rendit son baiser.

- Parce que tu es à moi, Harry !!

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Si, bien sûr, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, heureux de sa bonne fortune. Il était coincé contre le mur et priait pour que personne n'entre.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière afin qu'il lui embrasse le cou et la poitrine, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec une jeune fille, et son corps battait à tout rompre. La peau de sa gorge était soyeuse, et il se risqua à découvrir et mordiller un sein, ce qui la fit glousser.

Il frottait son érection contre son ventre, et elle poussait des petits cris et soupirs affolants. Le désir les avaient totalement envahis.

- Et si on allait dans le foin, en haut ? proposa-t-elle.

Harry était tenté mais il craignait l'apparition de son frère, qui était chargé de surveiller les écuries jusqu'à la nuit.

- Plus tard…souffla-t-il

- Mais tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de son splendide regard vert.

- Shshhshsh

Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur et une rougeur délicate était montée aux joues de la jeune fille.

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit et se séparèrent brusquement. David venait d'entrer. Mary se rhabilla rapidement et sortit, rouge et échevelée, en riant.

David rejoignit Harry :

- J'espère que tes intentions envers ma sœur sont honnêtes, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Venant d'un garçon de 16 ans, la phrase était plutôt comique, mais Harry le regarda sérieusement et lui dit :

- J'apprécie énormément ta sœur, et je la respecterai.

- T'as intérêt, Potter…ou tu tâteras de ma fourche, reprit le jeune homme très sérieusement.

- Bon !! Je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis épuisé…à tout à l'heure.

Pendant tout son repas dans la salle commune Harry se sentit observé et jalousé par les domestiques d'un rang supérieur, tandis que Mary s'amusait à lui lancer des clins d'œil peu discrets.

Lui qui détestait se faire remarquer était au supplice. Il n'avait envie de ne rien révéler de sa vie, mais au Manoir les langues et les exagérations allaient bon train.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Le soir, dans son lit, la proposition de lord Malefoy l'empêcha de s'endormir. D'un côté, il repensait au sourire et aux seins fermes de Mary, et de l'autre la perspective d'aller en Amérique le tentait fortement.

Découvrir un nouveau continent, avoir sa chance, ne plus être valet…c'était risqué mais inespéré.

Il avait entendu moult histoires de vauriens qui avaient fait fortune en cherchant de l'or, ou en s'engageant dans la construction des chemins de fer.

Là-bas, l'origine n'avait pas d'importance, seul le travail et le courage comptait, et il en avait à revendre. Il rêva toute la nuit de bateau et au matin il était presque décidé à partir.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Lorsque Drago Malefoy reprit son manège ce matin-là, il lança un regard si vif à Harry qu'il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

Adams et les autres domestiques les observaient, prêts au moindre commentaire s'il s'était passé un incident sortant de l'ordinaire. Déjà des bruits couraient qu'Harry convoitait la place d'Adams, ce que ce dernier lui fit payer cher en l'assignant presque exclusivement aux tâches de nettoyage des écuries.

Mais tous les deux jouaient parfaitement le jeu et se comportaient d'une manière normale, ç.à.d. que le jeune lord traitait Harry avec la plus parfaite indifférence.

Pendant toute la matinée le jeune lad ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer sur le bateau en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, et il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Il connaissait ses sautes d'humeur et ne tenait pas à jouer les boniches. Laver ou repasser ses vêtements, très peu pour lui….

Mais l'Amérique….

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Le soir venu, Mary le rejoignit encore une fois dans l'écurie et lui sauta au cou. Ils passèrent encore un long moment à s'embrasser et échanger des caresses, de plus en plus précises, et Harry se sentait à feu et à sang quand finalement il se coucha ce soir-là.

Il tournait sans cesse dans sa tête la proposition de Malefoy, qui le tentait de plus en plus.

A côté de lui son voisin ronflait et Harry faisait le compte de ce qu'il avait à perdre ou à gagner, mais le compte était assez vite fait : pas grand-chose à quitter, à part les bras de Mary.

Mais il avait fortement envie de découvrir l'amour physique avec elle, et son tempérament fougueux se contentait difficilement de leurs baisers.

En se retournant dans son lit ce soir –là, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer encore une fois ans les bra non pas Mary mais de lady Virginia, à laquelle il pensait souvent le soir, et son image enflamma son esprit.

Il se vit passer ses doigts sur son corps fin, son visage pâle, ses cheveux blonds….

L'idée des cheveux blonds suscita une brûlure inattendue dans son ventre, et l'envie de caresser une chevelure claire l'obséda au point qu'il se rappela l'odeur agréable des cheveux dorés qui l'avaient frôlé sur le cheval, ce jour-là….cette odeur si particulière….il avait envie, besoin de la respirer à nouveau…revivre ce moment intime.

Alors il bondit hors du lit et alla chercher l'écharpe cachée sous le matelas…il le renifla. Immédiatement l'odeur d'épices du jeune lord l'enivra et son désir s'accrut à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glisser cette écharpe sur son visage, dans son cou, puis sur son ventre….

Cette écharpe était l'incarnation de la peau fine et douce de Drago, et, bien malgré lui, quand il la glissa le long de sa verge, il ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée…il avait envie de Drago, maintenant, de ses mains, de sa bouche charnue, de son corps….

Il se rappelait des mains douces autour de sa taille, qui se déplaçaient doucement sur ses hanches, et de ces cuisses qui se refermaient contre lui, et de ce sexe dressé contre ses fesses, sans qu'un mot ni un regard soit échangé.

Quand il se rappela que leurs cheveux s'étaient frôlés, ce jour-là, et que Drago avait soupiré, il accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur l'écharpe.

L'orgasme le surprit par son intensité quand il réalisa qu'il avait joui en rêvant de cheveux blonds…blonds comme ceux d'un garçon.

Un garçon insupportable, méprisant, désirable.

Avant de s'endormir il se demanda si la proposition de lord Malefoy était parfaitement honnête ….ce désir subit changeait notablement la donne, et le prudence aurait voulu qu'il refuse et reste sagement avec Mary.

Mais l'Amérique….

Sur le matin il se convainquit que c'était juste un rêve qu'il avait fait, et qu'il serait et resterait un valet pour Drago Malefoy.

Et qu'il fallait refuser.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Au matin du 3ème jour, il était encore plus troublé que les jours précédents, et l'écharpe était légèrement souillée…il avait tenté de la nettoyer, mais elle demeurait rêche à certains endroits.

Le cœur battant, il prépara le pur sang du lord, et se demandait encore ce qu'il allait faire de cette écharpe, dans sa poche, en conduisant le Pur–sang au manège.

Evidemment lord Malefoy était en retard et le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Il n'accrocha pas l'écharpe.

Puis Drago apparut et se dirigea directement vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux gris.

Il grimpa sur son cheval et lui souffla :

- Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure…pourquoi tu as gardé l'écharpe dans ta poche ?

Harry rougit et baissa la tête.

- Je t'offre 3 000 livres, Potter…ne gâche pas tout pour une fille, dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

Harry attendit, puis, sur une brusque inspiration, se mit à courir et lui cria :

- Attendez, Sir, vous avez perdu votre écharpe !!

Drago fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, attrapa l'écharpe au vol avec un demi-sourire et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre…pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Pour l'argent ? Pour l'aventure ? Par défi ?

En tout cas le sort en était jeté et il resta longtemps immobile à regarder Slytherin s'éloigner.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Le soir même il se faufila hors de ses quartiers car une autre fête était donnée, pour les fiançailles de Drago et lady Virginia, contre l'avis de ce dernier.

Une fois de plus les invités se succédaient, et la fiancée était plus ravissante que jamais, parée de somptueux bijoux et vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue pâle. Sa blondeur illuminait son ravissant visage et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer en la regardant descendre de son carrosse. Comment lord Malefoy pouvait-il souhaiter quitter une si charmante créature ?

La grande salle était illuminée et on attendait un Duc. Les valets habituels étaient aidés par des villageois recrutés pour l'occasion, et un feu d'artifice était prévu.

Harry était à nouveau devant la fenêtre, guettant les festivités en rêvant.

Après le souper fin se fit l'échange des vœux et des bagues de fiançailles et Harry perçut nettement l'indifférence du jeune lord, qui ne regarda même pas la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il en eut mal au cœur pour lady Virginia qui cachait difficilement sa déception sous un sourire forcé. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son fiancé, mais lui semblait absent, une fois de plus.

Lors du bal les fiancés dansèrent à peine ensemble et Lucius Malefoy prit son fils à part pour le sermonner.

Harry, toujours dissimulé, voyait à leurs expressions que la discussion était animée, et Drago Malefoy tourna brusquement les talons et disparut.

Harry l'aperçut se diriger vers l'écurie et le suivit silencieusement.

Drago se retourna vivement en entendant un bruit et lui dit :

- Ah ! Tu tombes bien…selle mon cheval, tout de suite !

- Mylord, vous n'allez pas partir le soir de vos fiancailles ?

- Cette mascarade ? Je n'aurais jamais dû y participer…Virginia te plaît ? Tiens, voilà la bague…c'est ta fiancée désormais, dit-il en retirant rageusement l'anneau et en le jetant au visage d'Harry.

Harry l'attrapa au vol et la glissa dans sa poche… :

- Si vous voulez partir discrètement, Mylord, ce n'est pas la bonne solution, à mon avis. Dans dix minutes tout le village sera à votre recherche. Mieux vaut partir plus tard, incognito, non ?

Drago, encore blême, le fixa et lui dit :

- Tu as sans doute raison. On part dans 15 jours. Rejoins-moi demain à la taverne du cheval blanc, à 16h, pour mettre au point notre départ. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Harry hésita :

- 3000 livres et je serai libre en arrivant ?

- Bien sûr !! Mon oncle vient de monter une société de chemins de fer en Californie, et il m'offre d'être son adjoint et de diriger les travaux. Tu te rends compte ? traverser l'Amérique, quelle aventure !! J'ai supplié mon père de me laisser partir, mais il a toujours refusé.

Il le fixa attentivement et ajouta :

- Si tu veux, tu pourras travailler pour moi, là-bas, comme contremaître, ou revenir ici, avec ton argent.

Harry soutint son regard et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Malefoy le regarda avec une nuance de mépris, fit demi-tour et repartit.

- Mylord, votre bague …mieux vaut de pas attirer les soupçons….s'exclama Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules, soupira fortement et revint vers Harry.

Il retira son gant, lui tendit sa main et Harry lui repassa la bague de fiançailles au doigt, le cœur battant.

Le jeune lord le fixa avec un petit sourire et lui dit :

- Tu fais ça bien….Tu ne veux pas l'embrasser à ma place, non plus ? Puisqu'elle te plaît tellement…

Harry baissa la tête devant l'éclat gris du regard de Drago. Puis ce dernier ajouta, narquois :

- Mais n'oublie pas, c'est à moi que tu as dit oui…

Cette phrase tourna longtemps dans l'esprit d'Harry se soir-là, tandis qu'il tentait en vain d'oublier la douceur de la main à laquelle il avait passé une bague de fiançailles….

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	4. la correction

_**Disclaimer : les personnages (la plupart) sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM. UA.**_

_**Chapitre 4. Correction**_

Les évènements s'étaient déroulés à une telle allure qu'Harry ne savait plus très bien où il en était : la proposition de départ pour l'Amérique, le rapprochement avec Mary, son désir physique pour Lord Malefoy, et enfin cette bague qu'il avait passée à son doigt.

Quoi de plus symbolique que ce geste ? Etait-ce une proposition déguisée ? Et cette phrase : « N'oublie pas, c'est à moi que tu as dit oui ».

Dit oui à quoi ? A partir avec lui, comme valet ? Ou comme …Harry ne savait même pas comment cela se nommait. Coquin, amant ?

Il avait entendu de sordides histoires de lords ayant eu des aventures avec des garçons, et il savait que c'était honteux, et sévèrement puni par la loi.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse attention. Etait-ce aussi interdit en Amérique ?

Il chassa cette pensée. En fait, il avait dû se faire des idées…tout était malentendu.

Lord Malefoy était sur le point de se marier, et lui était attiré par Mary.

Un point c'est tout.

oooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOO

Dans ses rêves cette nuit-là, il s'imagina somptueusement vêtu en marié, avançant dans une église bondée, jusque devant l'autel. Visiblement il était riche, et en se retournant il fut surpris d'apercevoir Mary et David, habillés en valets, le fixant méchamment, dans les rangs de l'Eglise.

La jeune mariée s'avançait dans l'allée, merveilleusement habillée d'une robe de soie blanche, le visage recouvert d'un voile. Il reconnut la longue chevelure et la silhouette de lady Virginia. Il en put en croire ses yeux : il allait épouser la plus magnifique jeune fille de la Région…Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle l'aimait en retour, et ils se sourirent.

Le prêtre procéda à la cérémonie, et les jeunes mariés étaient incroyablement émus, en particulier lors de l'échange des alliances.

Lorsque le prêtre dit : « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », Harry souleva le voile et sourit en voyant le délicat visage de lady Virginia, rougissante. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, à ce moment-là, quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de la jeune fille il se sentit envahi d'une vague de désir brûlante au contact d'une bouche gourmande et affamée, qui dévorait ses lèvres.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que lord Malefoy avait remplacé lady Virginia et prenait ses lèvres avec voracité, immisçait sa langue dans sa bouche tout en le saisissant par la taille. Il le serrait fortement dans ses bras, et Harry sentait nettement sa verge contre sa cuisse et ses mains sur ses fesses.

Harry se laissa porter par ces sensations vertigineuses, n'osant regarder l'assistance.

Lorsqu'il regarda enfin autour de lui, il vit que lady Virginia, toujours habillée en mariée, pleurait dans les bras de sa mère tandis que lord et lady Malefoy le fixaient avec dégoût. La foule des invités murmurait avec désapprobation et quelques personnes quittaient la cérémonie en criant au scandale.

Il tenta de se dégager des bras doux et chauds qui le tenaient fermement mais Drago lui souffla : « N'oublie pas, c'est à moi que tu as dit oui… ».

Un tourbillon de désir le saisit à nouveau et lui coupa les jambes.

Il avait la tête qui tournait et la pensée d'appartenir à Drago Malefoy, d'être touché, caressé par lui tout au long d'une nuit de noces le remplit d'une vague de désir brûlante, incontrôlable. Il voulait vivre ce moment, totalement. Il avait oublié le prêtre, l'Eglise, les invités.

Il s'imagina couché dans un lit aux draps soyeux, à a lumière des bougies, son corps nu enlacé à celui du jeune lord, leurs peaux douces se frottant l'une à l'autre, et cette odeur délicieuse sous ses lèvres…l'image de la bague glissant le long du doigt du lord lui mit l'esprit en feu, car le symbole était trop évident…il avait envie de ça, et de beaucoup plus….même sans savoir exactement quoi, car il était parfaitement novice dans ce domaine.

En visualisant dans son rêve leurs sexes dressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs caresses et leurs douces pénétrations, il jouit dans son sommeil.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ce rêve impudique, interdit ?

Il tenta de se rendormir en pensant à Mary, mais toujours des cheveux blonds réapparaissaient dans son rêve, et cette voix un peu rauque qui lui rappelait qu'il lui avait dit oui…

ooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin il eut le plus grand mal à s'occuper correctement des chevaux, car il n'arrêtait pas de penser au rendez-vous de l'après-midi avec le jeune lord. Il était relativement bouleversé par son rêve, également, dont il ne comprenait pas – ne voulait pas comprendre- le sens.

A midi toute la domesticité parlait de la scène de la veille, lorsque le jeune lord avait quitté les fiançailles après une nouvelle dispute avec son père. Harry n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, mais il apprit que Drago avait été consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, son père redoutant de nouvelles frasques.

Quand Mary rejoignit Harry plus tard dans l'écurie, elle lui fournit tous les détails qu'elle possédait : humilié par l'attitude de Drago Malefoy, le père de Virginia avait menacé de rompre les fiançailles si le mariage ne se déroulait pas au plus vite. Or les Malefoy comptaient sur ce mariage pour renflouer leur situation financière qui, à la suite de mauvais placements, était au plus bas.

Déjà les mauvaises langues jasaient et prétendaient que ce mariage était de pure convenance, pour allier deux fortunes, mais que le jeune lord était sentimentalement engagé ailleurs.

Pour preuve, ses nombreuses escapades dans la lande environnante…Harry en fut fortement surpris : était-ce pour préparer son départ, ou le jeune lord avait-il réellement une aventure ?

D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Harry en doutait….quoique...

Il apprit également que, selon la demoiselle de compagnie, Lady Malefoy était inconsolable suite au scandale de la veille et devait garder la chambre, tandis que lord Malefoy, fou de rage, serait parti pour Londres après avoir administré une sévère correction à son fils.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser : qu'en était-il de leurs projets de départ ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir déçu ou rassuré.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il revoie le jeune lord, et il se remit à ses occupations sans trop se poser de questions.

Ses relations avec Mary prenaient un tour sérieux, et elle se faisait de plus en plus insistante pour officialiser leur relation et se marier au printemps. Harry se rendait compte qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui, car elle passait sous n'importe quel prétexte et recherchait baisers et caresses avec avidité. Elle lui promit un amour éternel, et voulut qu'il fasse de même. Il le fit, un peu honteux par le mensonge qu'il venait de proférer...

Harry l'appréciait beaucoup, mais ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, pris entre l'envie de lui céder et le désir de partir.

Autant il avait hésité précédemment, autant maintenant il aurait tout donné pour aller en Amérique. Il savait par la domesticité que Drago ruminait dans sa chambre, mais son père n'avait pas levé l'interdiction de sortir.

Un soir, dans la salle commune, il apprit que le mariage aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard, et que c'était le branle-bas de combat pour préparer la noce. Plusieurs domestiques ironisèrent sur la fait que d'ordinaire on hâtait les noces quand la jeune fille était dans un état « intéressant », mais que c'était la première fois qu'on se dépêchait de peur que le fiancé prenne la tangente.

Fiancé qui, soit dit en passant, semblait moins décidé que jamais à convoler.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooo

La nuit suivante il eut la surprise de recevoir la visite d'un valet de pied de Drago, qui lui remit un pli cacheté et s'enfuit rapidement, sans réveiller David.

Harry l'ouvrit le cœur battant et lut :

« Potter,

Comme tu le sais, je suis retenu dans mes appartements jusqu'à mon mariage. Je t'ordonne de venir me rejoindre cette nuit, afin qu'on mette sur pied notre départ. Mon valet t'attendra devant mes appartements. Hâte-toi et ne te fais pas remarquer.

Lord Malefoy »

Harry regarda alternativement la fenêtre et son lit, et se dit qu'il prenait beaucoup de risques alors qu'il n'était rien pour ce lord et risquait sa peau pour lui, finalement…

Il fixa longuement la pauvre pièce qui lui servait de chambre, David, qui ronflait dans le noir, et ses quelques habits.

Il pensa à Mary, sa déception s'il la quittait…et faillit renoncer.

Puis il repensa à l'Amérique….et se leva d'un bond.

Il se faufila hors du quartier de domestiques et, la peur au ventre, rejoignit le valet de pied qui le conduisit dans la chambre du jeune lord.

Malgré la semi obscurité il fut émerveillé par la richesse des étoffes et des meubles, les bibelots précieux et le grand lit à baldaquin. Une délicate odeur poudrée flottait dans l'air.

Drago l'attendait debout devant le lit et semblait pâle et fatigué. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et de s'asseoir à une table. Lui-même resta debout. Il lui souffla :

- Si quelqu'un apprend que tu es venu, tu seras fouetté, alors si tu préfères partir, fais-le tout de suite, dit-il en détournant les yeux vers la porte.

- Non…, dit Harry en cherchant son regard. Je n'ai qu'une parole…

- Bon, le bateau part dans deux jours, Potter. Il faut que tu ailles voir le capitaine pour lui donner cet argent, dit-il en lui tendant une bourse bien pleine. Tu le trouveras demain à 16h dans la taverne de la dernière fois. C'est la somme convenue. Dis-lui que nous serons là à l'heure prévue.

Il se tut quelques instants, puis ajouta :

- Ecoute moi bien, Potter. Ici je suis prisonnier et je n'ai aucun allié, à part toi, et ce jeune valet qui…m'aime bien, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Voilà la liste de tout ce qu'il faut emporter pour mon départ…tu sais lire, au moins ?

- Bien sûr, mylord, le curé m'a appris.

- Bien. Andrew, mon valet, préparera mes affaires, mais toi il faudra que tu t'occupes du reste. Voilà de l'argent. Débrouille-toi avec. Demain, tu prétendras que ta tante est malade et que tu dois aller la voir en ville. Dis que ma mère t'a donné l'autorisation. Personne ne vérifiera. Et fais les achats nécessaires avec cet argent.

Il lui tendit une autre bourse. Harry la saisit et vit que la main du jeune lord tremblait.

- Vous allez bien, mylord ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement.

Puis il fit un pas en avant et grimaça.

Harry se demanda si la « correction » infligée par son père n'était pas pour quelque chose dans la raideur de son attitude.

- Je préparerai Slytherin pour quelle heure ?

Drago ferma les yeux douloureusement.

- Viens à cinq heures du matin. Tout sera prêt. Prépare un baluchon léger pour toi. Tu peux partir maintenant. Appelle Andrew, qu'il m'aide.

Puis il fit demi-tour et s'accrocha aux montants de son lit, visiblement épuisé.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et alla chercher le jeune valet qui attendait à la porte. Puis il la referma et attendit quelques instants sans bouger.

A l'intérieur il entendait des voix étouffées et des gémissements. Il se pencha et, jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, regarda par le trou de la serrure, un peu honteux.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle : Andrew aidait le jeune lord à se dévêtir, mais le dos de ce dernier était zébré de larges cicatrices purulentes, probablement dues à des coups de ceinture. Chaque geste semblait une torture pour lui.

Harry comprit pourquoi il ne s'était pas assis et avait semblé mal à l'aise.

N'écoutant que son cœur, il repartit dans l'écurie sur la pointe des pieds et alla chercher un onguent préparé par sa grand-mère qui soignait toutes les brûlures, puis il revint sur ses pas.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques énormes et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais il avait toujours privilégié l'action à la réflexion et il toqua doucement à la porte du lord.

Le jeune valet vint lui ouvrir, surpris, et se retourna vers lord Malefoy qui était étendu sur son lit, sur le ventre.

Les yeux d'Harry et Drago se croisèrent et ce dernier dit avec amertume :

- Autant que tu sois au courant de la situation….tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu te fais prendre ici par mon père. Il adore faire claquer sa ceinture, et il a de la force.Tu veux vraiment rester ?

Harry hocha la tête et entra.

Lord Malefoy fit signe à son valet de sortir, ce qu'il fit avec réticence. Harry sentit qu'il empiétait très nettement sur ses plates-bandes et qu'il ne s'était pas fait un allié.

Drago lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu ? Plus d'argent ?

- Non, je veux juste vous aider Mylord…laissez-moi vous soigner.

Harry sortit le pot de sa poche et le lui montra.

Le jeune lord ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi et répondit :

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher avec ça ? C'est quoi ?

- Une préparation de ma grand-mère….très efficace pour les écorchures et brûlures.

- Sur les chevaux, oui !! Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, mais tant pis alors, je vais repartir….bonne nuit, Mylord, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Drago soupira.

- Non, attends, reviens…mon père interdit qu'on me soigne. Autant essayer ton …baume, ça ne peut pas être pire.

Harry s'approcha de lui doucement et s'assit au bord du lit. Le jeune lord ferma les yeux tandis qu'Harry soulevait sa chemise et découvrait ses reins striés de balafres purulentes. Il trouvait la situation particulièrement incongrue, un simple lad en train de dénuder le dos d'un lord...mais plus rien n'était vraient normal dans sa vie, depuis quelques temps...

- Est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau ? demanda Harry

- Il y a un broc dans le coin, là-bas…veux-tu qu'Andrew t'aide ?

- Non, ça ira…sauf si vous préférez qu'il le fasse...

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du lord mais il ne répondit pas.

Harry nettoya soigneusement les plaies, le plus délicatement possible, tandis que lord Malefoy serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Une fine transpiration perlait à son front. Harry l'admira pour ça. Il savait que c'était lié à son éducation mais le jeune lord avait quand même du courage de ne rien montrer.

Puis, avec douceur, du bout de ses doigts il appliqua sur la peau pâle et fine un peu de baume qu'il fit pénétrer doucement. Il n'avait jamais touché un garçon aussi intimement et rougit quand il passa ses doigts enduits de baume sur le haut des fesses fermes, blanches et rondes de Drago. Il dut insister sur certaines zones.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment et se mordre les lèvres.

Harry, faisant fi des convenances, lui prit la main pour la serrer en guide de réconfort. Il avait rarement vu un dos en aussi mauvais état. Lucius malefoy n'avait pas retenu ses coups, visiblement. Il chuchota :

- N'avez-vous pas un peu d'alcool ?

Drago répondit difficilement :

- Demande à Andrew d'apporter du brandy…

Harry ouvrit la porte et trouva le valet juste derrière elle, l'oreille collée à la porte : « Tu as entendu ? Va chercher du brandy… ».

Andrew le foudroya du regard et revint quelques instants avec deux verres. Il s'éclipsa l'air furieux.

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire et but une gorgée du liquide.

- Il faut en boire plus, Mylord, à mon avis…

- Tu veux me saoûler, c'est ça ?

- Non…mais ce sera plus efficace. Dites-moi si je vous fais mal…

- Sûrement pas…je sais me tenir.

Harry se retint de sourire et reprit ses soins. La peau boursouflée était à présent luisante, et les joues du lord Malefoy très rouges. Harry reprit ses soins avec délicatesse puis essuya doucement la peau écorchée avec une serviette propre.

Drago Malefoy semblait se détendre et respirait plus librement.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes chevaux ?

- Oui, Sir…à part le brandy..

- Ils ont bien de la chance…

Harry ne répondit pas, attribuant cette phrase au brandy.

- Vous croyez que vous pourrez monter à cheval après-demain ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon je rate le bateau. Laisse-moi ton baume, Andrew m'en remettra régulièrement.

- D'accord, Mylord.

Et il déposa le pot sur la table de nuit et fit mine de se retirer.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser ainsi, les fesses à l'air ?

- Oh, pardon, dit Harry précipitamment qui redescendit la chemise délicatement sur son postérieur.

- Avant de partir, redonne-moi un verre, Potter, et assieds-toi.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit près de la table de chevet.

Drago but lentement son verre en le dévisageant en silence. Harry ne brisa pas le silence et attendit.

- Tu te plais ici ?

- Oui, Mylord

- Tu t'entends bien avec l'autre lad ?

- Oui…

- Et avec sa sœur ?

- Oui…,dit Harry en rougissant.

- Pourquoi tu acceptes de partir, alors ?

- Pour l'aventure…découvrir l'Amérique.

Drago sourit et pour la première fois Harry eut l'impression que son sourire était sincère, pas maniéré.

- Pourquoi tu m'as soigné ?

Harry haussa les épaules, faillit répondre : « je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui », mais se tut.

- Tu espérais quoi ?

- Rien….Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais que tu as désobéi aux ordres de mon père, qui interdisait qu'on me soigne ?

- Oui…je sais…

Drago le regarda encore longuement, sembla se ressaisir, puis lui dit :

- N'attends rien de moi, Potter, ni remerciement, ni argent. Je suis un lord, et tu restes un valet, même si tu m'as touché d'une manière inconvenante. Tu peux disposer.

Harry se leva brusquement, et partit rapidement.

Cette mise au point le rassurait, finalement, car il souhaitait lui aussi s'en tenir à des rapports maître/valet, et ne pas risquer le bagne pour les beaux yeux- et les belles fesses- de lord Malefoy.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	5. Proposition indécente

_**Disclaimer : à l'origine, les principaux personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : UA slash HPDM et plus si affinités….**_

_**Chapitre 5 Proposition indécente**_

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry fomentait son plan de départ pour l'Amérique dans sa tête en nettoyant les écuries, David vint le rejoindre en courant :

- Attention, lord Malefoy te cherche, et il a l'air mécontent !!

Harry n'eut pas le temps de fuir que la haute silhouette de Lucius Malefoy apparaissait dans l'entrée de l'écurie. Il le toisa méchamment et lui dit :

- Viens ici, toi !!

- Oui, Mylord ?

- Est-ce vrai que tu as rendu visite à mon fils, cette nuit ? dit-il en plissant méchamment les yeux, et en s'approchant dangereusement.

- …Non…non, Mylord. Bien sûr que non…

- Le valet de Drago t'a vu !!

- C'est un mensonge, je vous jure…

Lucius lui administra une gifle puissante qui le fit vaciller :

- Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, Potter…tu pourras comparer tes jolies blessures avec celles de mon fils…dit-il avec une lueur cruelle dans le regard, en débouclant sa ceinture.

Harry, sous le coup de la peur et de la colère, le poussa violemment, le faisant trébucher, et s'enfuit hors des écuries, vers le bois.

- Vite, toi, prends un cheval, rattrape-le, hurla Lucius à David.

David s'empressa de monter sur le premier cheval, et partit à la recherche d'Harry.

Il parcourut les bois environnants, et bien sûr, le rattrapa facilement, et le héla :

- Harry, arrête !! Attends-moi, je ne vais pas te ramener à cette brute, n'aie pas peur….

Harry s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et le regarda, indécis. Pouvait-il avoir confiance ?

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais je t'aiderai, si tu veux. Tu peux aller chez ma grand-mère, à Scarborough, elle t'hébergera si tu dis que tu viens de ma part.

Il le regarda sérieusement :

- Tu prépares quoi, au juste ? Tu fais quoi avec lord Malefoy ?

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit.

- Je vais partir en Amérique avec lui.

- Tu plaisantes ? Et tu abandonnes ma sœur ?

- Je suis désolé, David, j'aime beaucoup ta sœur, mais…je ne veux pas rester valet toute ma vie.

- Et il t'a promis quoi, l'autre ? dit David ironiquement

- De l'argent, et ma liberté….

David hocha la tête pensivement, se tut quelques instants et dit :

- Tu vas faire beaucoup de mal à Mary, tu sais…

- Je sais, dit Harry en baissant honteusement la tête. Mais je reviendrai quand je serai riche, et je l'épouserai, promis….

- Ne promets rien que tu ne puisses tenir, Harry….je sens bien que ce n'est pas elle qui t'intéresse vraiment…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je crois que tu es très attiré par lady Virginia, mais tu te fais des illusions….elle ne te connaît même pas. Elle ne voit que lord Malefoy, qui la méprise. Ah, on peut dire qu'il en fait du mal, celui-là….

- Pourquoi ?

- Il paraît qu'entre Andrew et lui…bref…lord Malefoy aurait profité de lui, et lui aurait fait des promesses …enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a trahi, et a prétendu qu'il t'avait vu dans sa chambre…C'était vrai ?

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Harry ne répondit pas, gêné.

- Harry, méfie-toi de lord Malefoy, derrière son joli visage se cache une âme bien noire…

Harry était complètement abasourdi par ces révélations. Lord Malefoy avait-il abusé d'Andrew, et comptait-il en faire autant de lui ? Il s'adossa à un arbre et se mit à réfléchir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu décides, finalement, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus. Laisse-moi réfléchir cinq minutes.

- Dépêche-toi….bon. Je te donne l'adresse de ma grand-mère, et je t'y rejoins demain après-midi. Tu me diras ce que tu veux faire.

- Merci, David, tu es un vrai ami…

David sourit tristement et dit :

- Et j'aimerais bien te garder aussi comme ami…mais si tu préfères partir….A demain !!

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Harry fut très gentiment accueilli par la grand-mère de David, et passa la journée à réfléchir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, et il découvrait Drago sous un jour encore plus noir qu'il le soupçonnait.

Etait-il un simple instrument, pour lui ? Allait-il le jeter à la première occasion ?

En fait, Drago ne lui avait jamais rien promis, que de l'argent. Alors pourquoi Harry se sentait-il trahi par ces révélations ?

Y avait-il eu quelque chose dans l'attitude du lord envers Harry…comme une promesse ? Ou Harry avait-il rêvé ? Oui, bien sûr qu'Harry avait rêvé de lui, et plusieurs fois….Il en avait honte, et se sentait complètement perdu.

Ces phrases à double sens, que signifiaient-elles ? Lord Malefoy avait fait les mêmes propositions, avait-il eu les mêmes gestes équivoques avec Andrew ?

En y réfléchissant, il avait du mal à croire à l'histoire du valet, et se demanda dans quelle mesure on pouvait faire confiance à Andrew. Lord Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il se méfiait de ses valets…alors pourquoi lui avoir fait confiance ce soir-là ?

Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix….il se souvint de son dos meurtri, et fut pris de pitié pour lui.

Etait-il bourreau, ou victime ?

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Il passa plusieurs jours chez la grand-mère de David, l'aidant à la ferme, et apprit que le bateau qu'ils devaient prendre avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Son beau rêve d'Amérique s'envolait…

De temps en temps David venait le voir, mais Mary ne se montra pas. Lui en voulait-elle ? Harry n'osa pas poser la question à son frère.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve un métier, mais il était un fugitif, maintenant. Il avait gardé l'argent de lord Malefoy, et aurait souhaité lui rendre, car il ne voulait pas passer pour un voleur, mais comment l'approcher ?

Il appris incidemment que Lucius Malefoy avait arrêté les recherches pour le retrouver et préparait activement le mariage de son fils.

Il fut troublé par cette nouvelle, et ne put s'empêcher de plaindre le jeune lord….et la jeune fille. Voilà une bien mauvaise union en perspective, se dit-il.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

Ce samedi-là, toute la ville était en fête pour les noces de lord Malefoy et lady Virginia. Les maisons pavoisaient et tous les villageois étaient invités à un vin d'honneur après la célébration à l'église. Chacun rivalisait d'élégance et les badauds attendaient avec impatience la mariée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dissimuler sous une écharpe et un chapeau pour observer la noce, caché derrière un pilier de l'Eglise.

Quand il vit s'avancer les époux au son de la marche nuptiale, il fut particulièrement ému et repensa à son rêve. Mais les jeunes époux faisaient plutôt grise mine, et les invités semblaient mal à l'aise. Même le prêtre était compassé.

Harry détailla la mariée qui était ravissante dans sa robe de soie blanche, et semblait encore plus fine et délicate que d'ordinaire. Son visage était dissimulé sous son voile, mais son pas semblait hésitant. Il la trouvait magnifique. Il aurait voulu vivre son rêve...

Il fut surpris de la mine blafarde de Drafo Malefoy, qui avançait en traînant légèrement des pieds et semblait comme absent. Il parut souverainement s'ennuyer en écoutant le curé, et ne regarda pas sa fiancée une seule fois.

L'échange des anneaux et consentements fut rapidement expédié, et lorsque lady Virginia souleva son voile, le jeune marié ne prit pas la peine de l'embrasser, ainsi que l'y incitait le prêtre.

Lucius Malefoy bouillait visiblement de rage et lady Narcissa paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Les parents de lady Virginia s'efforçaient de faire bonne mesure, en vain.

Ce mariage était une longue torture pour la plupart des participants, et quand enfin la cérémonie fut terminée, les époux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, main dans la main, tête baissée.

Pourtant, en arrivant à sa hauteur, Drago releva la tête et reconnut en un éclair Harry. Il lui lança un regard ardent puis baissa à nouveau la tête.

La noce se poursuivit au château dans la soirée, et Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir assister à la réception, caché derrière les fenêtres du Manoir. Il aurait voulu les voir ensemble, ce couple si jeune, si beau, mais si peu harmonieux….

Il apprit par des rumeurs que la réception n'avait pas été très joyeuse, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

Quelques jours plus tard il fut surpris de recevoir un message de lord Malefoy via David, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre deux jours plus tard près du lac où ils s'étaient rendus quelques semaines plus tôt.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Harry se rendit au rendez-vous, et vit arriver lord Malefoy plus sombre que jamais. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :

- Nous avons raté le bateau, et maintenant me voilà marié...de force. Il faut qu'on arrive à s'échapper…je suis plus ou moins surveillé ici, il faudrait que tu voies si un autre bateau est prévu bientôt. Tu as toujours mon argent ?

- Oui, mylord…

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour partir ?

- Bien sûr….mais je suis recherché par votre père, non ?

- Non, je crois qu'il a laissé tomber finalement. C'est plutôt moi qu'il surveille. Ecoute, on se retrouvera ici dans quatre jours et tu me diras quand part le prochain bateau.

- D'accord…et votre valet ?

- Ah…celui-ci…je l'ai fait renvoyer. Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, finalement.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, à votre avis ? demanda Harry.

Lord Malefoy hésita :

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté l'idée que je parte en Amérique…je croyais pourtant pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, et Lord Malefoy lui dit :

- Bon, je compte sur toi, Potter.

- Vous pouvez, Mylord…

Mais Harry n'était pas si sûr que la confiance puisse être réciproque.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Quatre jours plus tard Harry avait toutes les infos nécessaires : un autre bateau partirait dans un mois. Quand il l'annonça à Drago, celui-ci fit grise mine :

- Encore un mois à attendre !! Je ne vais jamais y arriver, dit-il en soupirant.

- La vie avec lady Virginia est donc si difficile ? risqua Harry.

- On se croise, à vrai dire. Elle passe son temps à soupirer et à gémir…c'est insupportable.

Harry se demanda pourquoi le jeune lord lui faisait tant de confidences, mais il en conclut qu'il ne devait avoir personne d'autre avec qui parler. Il décida de poursuivre sa curiosité :

- Elle ne se plaît pas dans votre Manoir ?

- Non, les domestiques lui mènent la vie dure car elle est jeune et ne sait pas s'imposer.

- Mais vous ne l'aidez pas ?

- En fait, je passe mon temps à l'extérieur…elle m'ennuie. Les femmes sont ennuyeuses. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry se sentit inquiet de cette révélation, qui corroborait ce que lui avait laissé entendre David au sujet d'Andrew….et il ne savait comment répondre à cette question.

- Ca dépend desquelles, je suppose…

- Peut-être que ta Mary est plus amusante que Lady Virginia…en tout cas je ne supporte pas ses airs éthérés.

Harry garda pour lui qu'il trouvait Virginia délicieuse…

Drago s'assit par terre, au pied d'un arbre, et Harry en fit autant.

- En fait, Potter…il y a un autre problème…

Il s'interrompit et Harry attendit.

Le printemps commençait à poindre et les oiseaux chantaient autour d'eux. Le paysage était bucolique, malgré le froid. Quelques primevères pointaient dans les prés. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

Drago semblait très embêté, et avait quitté cette arrogance coutumière qu'Harry lui connaissait si bien.

Le jeune lord reprit, à voix basse :

- Voilà, mon père voulait que je me marie…et je l'ai fait. A contre-cœur, tu t'en doutes bien. Mais il a mis quand même ma fortune sous séquestre, et je la récupérerai à une condition bien précise, et cette condition, je ne veux pas la réaliser. Donc je n'ai pas l'argent suffisant pour partir, pour l'instant. Et je ne sais pas arriver à reprendre mon argent…je ne veux pas remplir cette condition, dit-il plus fermement.

Harry était plutôt surpris par cette nouvelle, et ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

- Il vous a fait promettre de ne pas partir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et Harry décida de lui laisser le temps de trouver les mots.

Soudain lord Malefoy se leva et lui dit :

- On peut avoir confiance en David ?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans hésiter.

- Alors reviens au Manoir cette nuit, je vais lui demander de te cacher dans l'écurie en attendant.

- D'accord. En attendant quoi ? dit Harry, de plus en plus surpris.

- Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre, au premier ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, le cœur battant à toute allure.

- Je laisserai ma fenêtre entrouverte, ce soir, et tu demanderas à David de te prêter une échelle pour monter.

Harry était abasourdi :

- Mais c'est terriblement dangereux, non ?

Drago hésita :

- Oui, tu as raison…je ne peux pas te demander cela. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son cheval.

D'une manière irraisonnée, Harry n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Il se leva à son tour :

- Attendez, Mylord !!

Ce dernier se retourna et le fixa, plein d'espoir…

- Oui ?

- Je viendrai…ce soir.

Drago sourit, puis ajouta :

- Tu peux garder l'argent que je t'ai donné, Potter. Tu le mérites bien. Et tu en auras bien plus si tu réussis….A ce soir.

Il s'éloigna au galop, laissant Harry plus perplexe que jamais.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Le soir, le jeune Harry rejoignit David dans l'écurie, passablement effrayé.

Ce dernier le fixa d'un air interrogatif et lui dit :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry ? Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de lord Malefoy ?

- Oh, arrête, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

- Bon, c'est toi qui vois…Pourvu que tu ne le regrettes pas…pourquoi tu vas dans sa chambre, au fait ?

Ils se fixèrent. Harry trouva la question judicieuse, et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il prenait tant de risques pour ce jeune prétentieux de lord Malefoy…pour l'Amérique ?

- Pour partir en Amérique, je te l'ai dit….

- Et tu viens en pleine nuit pour ça ?

- Bon, David, tu veux m'aider, ou pas ?

- OK, je t'aide, mais je ne sais pas si je te rends vraiment service, Harry…

Harry savait qu'il avait raison, mais maintenant il était un peu tard pour refuser.

Prenant moults précautions, ils déposèrent l'échelle devant la fenêtre de la chambre de lord Malefoy, et Harry grimpa les marches silencieusement, terriblement angoissé.

Il passa à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, et se retrouva dans la magnifique chambre de Drago Malefoy.

- Ah ! Tu es venu…chuchota celui-ci. Entre…

Il l'aida à descendre du rebord de la fenêtre, et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit à baldaquin :

- Potter, je sais que ce que je te demande va bien au-delà de ce qu'on doit demander à un valet, mais…je sens que tu es le seul sur qui je peux compter.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre.

Drago avait l'air plus pâle et fatigué que jamais, et Harry se dit que le mariage ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? lui proposa Drago d'un ton révérencieux.

- Oui, volontiers, mylord…

Harry était surpris de voir que le jeune marié ne partageait pas sa couche avec son épouse, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Il en conclut qu'ils faisaient chambre à part.

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité seulement éclairée par une bougie brillant faiblement sur la table de nuit. Des ombres se projetaient sur tous les meubles luxueux, et le lit n'était pas défait. Lord Malefoy était entièrement habillé, et ne semblait pas prêt à se coucher.

Une carafe en cristal était posée sue une table non loin de là, avec deux verres, et Harry se dit qu'il était attendu, non plus comme un valet, mais comme….quoi ?

Il n'aurait su dire au juste, car les yeux gris le dévisageaient presque timidement, et lord Malefoy lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré :

- Est-ce que tu tiens toujours à partir en Amérique ?

- Oui, Mylord

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire une chose très grave et très incorrecte pour ça ?

- Incorrecte ?

Harry pâlit. Il était particulièrement mal à l'aise de se trouver sur le bord de ce lit aux draps fins, en compagnie de ce jeune lord si séduisant. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui demander, et surtout ce qu'il allait répondre…il haussa les épaules, indécis.

Les yeux de Drago brillaient à la lumière de la bougie, et sa bouche paraissait plus sensuelle que jamais. Harry tenta d'oublier tous les rêves qu'il avait fait à son sujet, et la promenade à cheval. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort qu'Andrew, qui avait été séduit puis abnadonné, mais devait bien avouer être très attiré par le jeune homme en face de lui.

Ils burent en silence quelques minutes, puis Drago dit, d'un ton de conspiration :

- Ce que je te vais te révéler doit rester un secret entre nous, Potter. Un secret inviolable. Rien de ce que je vais te dire ou demander ne doit sortir de cette pièce. Jure-le.

- Je le jure, Mylord…

Drago baissa la voix et se pencha vers lui :

- Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on parle habituellement, donc je te remercie de comprendre rapidement et de ne poser aucune question.

Harry acquiesça en silence, le cœur battant.

- Voilà, mon père ne me rendra la possession de mon argent que si ce mariage est …consommé.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et rougit violemment.

- Et, comme tu le comprends sans doute, ce n'est pas le cas, et ce ne sera pas le cas.

Harry ne comprenait pas la raison de cet aveu. Il fronça les sourcils.

Drago posa sa main sur la main d'Harry et l'emmena vers la porte adjacente, qu'il entrouvrit.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, dans un grand lit couvert de coussins, dormait paisiblement lady Virginia, sa merveilleuse chevelure blonde étalée autour de son délicat visage.

Il voulut reculer mais Drago ne lâcha pas sa main et l'empêcha de partir. Il murmura d'une voix chaude à son oreille :

- Regarde comme elle est belle, douce…Est-ce que lady Virginia te plaît ?

- Comment ?

- Chut !! Tu la trouves séduisante ?

Harry, affolé, enleva de force sa main de celle de Drago et rentra dans la chambre de ce dernier :

- Mylord, je crains qu'il y ait méprise….je suis désolé.

Drago referma la porte et durcit le ton :

- Elle te plaît, non ?

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas…je n'ose comprendre.

- Tu comprends très bien. Je t'offre 10 000 livres pour accomplir ce geste…écoeurant. Il suffit qu'on puisse montrer un drap souillé, et je récupère ma fortune. Et on part en Amérique, toi et moi...

Harry était déboussolé :

- Mais, elle n'acceptera jamais…

- Bien sûr que non…mais j'ai l'idée d'un subterfuge qui fera très bien l'affaire. Alors, ta réponse ?

**A suivre….**

_**Merci pour votre lecture, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews..**_


	6. Ita missa est

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**

**Avertissement : UA. Slash HPDM. Rating M et scène explicite dans ce chapitre. A réserver aux lecteurs avertis.**

**Chapitre 6. Ita missa est.**

Harry était abasourdi, et incapable de répondre….bien sûr il rêvait d'aller en Amérique, bien sûr il était attiré par lady Virginia, mais de là à remplacer son époux…il y avait un pas qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir, loin de là.

- Non, je suis désolé, lord Malefoy, mais c'est impossible…je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi, elle ne te plaît pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème…le problème c'est que je ne veux pas la duper. Vous vous rendez compte ? c'est horrible pour elle…

- Ah ! C'est ça qui t'arrête…tu as des scrupules ?

- Bien sûr…ce serait la tromper abominablement.

Drago sourit amèrement et dit, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit :

- C'est plutôt moi qui serai le trompé dans cette affaire, non ?

- Mais…

Harry hésita :

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous n'y arriverez pas vous-même ?

Drago redressa la tête fièrement :

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie…

- Et…vous avez déjà essayé ?

Le jeune lord s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit et soupira longuement :

- Oui, la première nuit…Ca a été un fiasco complet.

Harry aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais osait difficilement poser plus de questions. Il resta muet, debout au pied du lit, se demandant comment il allait prendre congé.

Le jeune lord lui fit signe d'approcher, en tapotant doucement sur le lit, à côté de lui :

- Viens, assieds-toi…

Harry s'assit précautionneusement, pas trop près de lui, et fixa un tableau au mur, légèrement gêné.

Drago se mit à parler doucement, comme à lui-même :

- En fait, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie ce soir-là, et elle avait peur…Tu comprends, c'était la première fois, et quand je l'ai déshabillée, elle était tellement effrayée…et moi j'étais tellement peu …motivé, que forcément ça n'a pas marché.

- Je comprends…

- Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, mais quand je la touche, elle se raidit et ne se laisse pas faire…elle ne veut pas se dévêtir, et reste immobile et apeurée. On dirait que je vais la torturer…il paraît que ça mal, au début, mais quand même !!

Harry osa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et vous, vous avez envie d'elle ?

Drago ferma les yeux et répondit douloureusement, dans un souffle :

- A vrai dire, non.

- Et d'une autre femme ? Peut-être qu'en imaginant une autre…

- Potter, aucune femme ne m'attire. C'est désolant, mais c'est comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi…

Il laissa cette phrase flotter entre eux.

- Potter, si tu ne m'aides pas, on ne partira pas…dit-il d'une voix douce, caressante.

- Mylord, j'aimerais vous aider, vraiment…mais pas comme ça, souffla Harry.

Drago se tourna vers lui, passa sa main lentement sur son visage et lui dit :

- Vraiment ? Tu ferais quoi, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas….je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que vous, dit Harry en rougissant.

- Mais les femmes t'attirent, non ?

- Oui…

- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr…souffla Drago en se penchant sur lui.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa Drago déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche sans bouger.

Le jeune lord lui mordilla doucement les lèvres et Harry gémit.

Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou et Harry soupira.

- Hummm...je vois, chuchota Drago.

Il glissa un doigt dans la bouche d'Harry et celui-ci le lécha et le suça avec sensualité, sans réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il était touché par un garçon, et c'était une expérience incroyable…il avait envie d'être encore embrassé par cette bouche gourmande, caressé par ces longs doigts. Il avait envie d'être aimé par ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

Brièvement il pensa à Andrew et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir vite, avant de perdre son âme…et sa virginité.

Drago, ravi de ses réactions, continua à l'embrasser et Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore plus fort. Il était surpris par la force de son désir, par ces ondes brûlantes qui le transperçaient, par la douceur des mains du jeune lord. Il était ému par ses baisers délicats dans son cou, et par son odeur troublante.

C'était l'odeur de l'écharpe, l'odeur des cheveux blonds…Harry ne se contrôlait plus et répondait aux baisers de lord Malefoy.

Harry eut envie de plus….de le toucher partout, de le posséder. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et frotta son bassin sans pudeur contre celui de Drago.

- Tu vois que tu saurais y faire, Potter….

- Mais vous aussi, Mylord, j'en suis sûr…

- Non, moi je n'ai pas envie de réessayer. Elle ne m'attire pas. Et toi ?

- ….

- Tu peux me répondre sans crainte, tu sais, dit-il en le regardant avec curiosité.

- Oui, j'ai déjà été attiré par des femmes, et lady Virginia est très jolie, répondit Harry en rougissant, et en s'écartant de Drago.

- Pourquoi tu hésites alors? De quoi tu as peur ?

- Je vous l'ai dit…je ne veux pas abuser d'elle.

- Mais elle prendra peut-être beaucoup de plaisir avec toi, donc elle n'y perdra pas. Tu crois qu'elle est plus heureuse comme ça ?

- Non…mais vous allez l'abandonner, après…

- Oui, parce qu'on m'a forcé à l'épouser. Je ne lui ai jamais fait croire que je l'aimais. Elle ne sera pas plus heureuse avec moi ici que si je pars, crois-moi. Elle est jolie, elle refera sa vie, j'en suis sûr. Et au moins elle n'aura pas vécu le déshonneur de rester vierge après son mariage, grâce à toi.

- Mais c'est cruel…

- Et m'avoir forcé à l'épouser, c'est pas cruel ? Je déteste mon père…il n'est intéressé que par l'argent de sa famille. Mais moi je veux vivre !!

Drago s'approcha à nouveau de lui, lentement, et lui chuchota :

- Tu n'as pas envie de partir avec moi ?

- …..

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Eh bien…on raconte que votre valet, Andrew…

- Ne me parle pas de ce traître !! Tu sais qu'il était jaloux ?

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, jaloux que je veuille partir avec toi et pas avec lui….mais il était bien trop peu débrouillard pour partir si loin.

Harry resta muet. Il fixa les flammes dans la cheminée, se demandant si c'était la vérité. Il décida de continuer :

- Mais on raconte que vous et lui….

- Quoi ? Quelle ignominie !! Bien sûr que non. Lui aurait bien voulu, mais je n'étais pas intéressé par lui…Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Beaucoup de gens le pensent, je crois.

- Vraiment ? Il est temps que je parte, alors, je ne supporte plus tous ces ragots horribles. Mais si tu ne m'aides pas, on ne partira pas….

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il se sentait complètement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te déciderait ? Plus d'argent ?

- Oh non…ce n'est pas l'argent.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Drago fit la moue, mécontent, et lui dit :

- Décide-toi, s'il te plaît.

- J'aimerais savoir : ce serait quoi, le subterfuge ?

Le jeune lord se pencha sur lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qui firent rougir Harry. Puis Harry se leva, se retourna une dernière fois vers lord Malefoy, et lui dit :

- Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Harry passa une nuit agitée, prit entre son désir pour le jeune lord, qu'il ne pouvait plus nier, et ses scrupules envers lady Virginia.

La situation était inextricable :

Certes, elle était attirante, mais moins que son époux. Et cet époux avait mauvaise réputation et risquait de se servir de lui comme un simple instrument.

Certes, Drago l'avait embrassé, mais il ne lui avait pas dit avoir des sentiments pour lui, et ne lui avait rien promis, à part partir en Amérique. Ne l'avait-il pas juste embrassé pour le convaincre ?

Et quand Harry pensait à Andrew, il avait peur. Serait-il aussi séduit et repoussé ?

Il se dit que le mieux serait de refuser, mais dans ce cas, adieu l'Amérique….

Il passa la journée à tourner en rond, pesant le pour et le contre.

Posséder Lady Malefoy serait une infamie, mais dire non à lord Malefoy serait le perdre à jamais.

Et Harry se rendit compte avec compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas envie de le perdre…

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Le soir venu, il retourna en catimini au Manoir, et, avec l'aide de David, plus réticent que jamais, il retourna dans la chambre de Lord Malefoy.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi, Potter ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, j'ai réfléchi, Mylord. J'accepte.

- Parfait, fit Drago en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. On va faire ça dès demain. Il faut que je prépare la soirée en attendant….

Il le regarda en souriant, et lui dit :

- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu auras beaucoup d'argent.

- Mais je pose une condition…

- Laquelle ? fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils

- Vous allez me signer une lettre dans laquelle vous vous engagez sur votre honneur de gentleman à partir avec moi en Amérique à la fin du mois.

- Tu crois que je te mens, c'est ça ? A cause de l'histoire d'Andrew ?

- Disons que j'ai besoin de garanties…

- Bien, tu es futé. D'accord. Ce sera prêt demain soir. Viens vers 10h, et ne fais pas de bruit….A demain, donc, Potter, dit-il froidement.

Harry fut un peu blessé par son attitude hautaine, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Lord Malefoy était-il un génial manipulateur, ou était-il juste secret ?

Dans quel pétrin Harry s'était-il fourré ?

oooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Il passa encore une nuit d'angoisse, regrettant d'avoir accepté, et se demandant s'il serait à la hauteur avec lady Malefoy. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas d'expérience….

Lorsqu'il gravit l'échelle, ce soir-là, son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais. En haut, lord Malefoy, particulièrement bien habillé l'accueillit en lui faisant signe de se taire, et l'accompagna dans une pièce voisine, éclairée par deux bougies, où se trouvait une grande baignoire :

- D'abord, commence par prendre un bain avec ces huiles, puis tu mettras quelques gouttes de mon parfum, pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien…On est en train de dîner, en bas. Je remonterai te chercher dans une demi-heure, environ…sois prêt. Tiens, tu mettras ce pyjama, dit-il en lui montrant un pyjama de soie sur une chaise.

Harry se déshabilla, se glissa avec plaisir dans la baignoire mousseuse -c'était la première fois- et se laissa bercer par la chaleur du bain et l'enivrante odeur du parfum du jeune lord.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il allait faire, et se dit qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Il resta de longues minutes à se détendre peu à peu dans la chaleur du bain puis se vêtit du pyjama.

Il entendit des voix dans le couloir et se sentit un peu effrayé. Puis le silence s'installa. Il s'observa dans un miroir et ne se reconnut pas, habillé de la sorte. L'habit faisait-il le moine ?

Il vit une bouteille et un verre près du miroir et se servit. Après tout, il aurait bien besoin de se détendre un peu…il vit également une lettre à son nom, qu'il ouvrit.

C'était l'engagement de lord Malefoy de partir en Amérique en sa compagnie, contre versement d'une forte somme d'argent, dès qu'il aurait récupéré sa fortune. Harry sourit. Au moins, il avait une garantie, maintenant.

Au bout de longues minutes, lord Malefoy entra sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il était vêtu du même pyjama qu'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de lady Virginia, et celle-ci était étendue sur le lit, en simple déshabillé, les yeux bandés par un foulard de soie.

Ses joues étaient rouges de confusion et elle souriait d'un air coquin :

- Est-ce vous, mon cher ?

- Bien sûr, Virginia, souffla Drago.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, et Drago ajouta :

- Etes-vous prête, très chère ?

- Oui…dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry la contempla et la trouva magnifique, ainsi offerte.

Sa peau était claire, soyeuse et ses seins émergeaient à peine du déshabillé de soie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étendus sur son oreiller et elle respirait rapidement. Ses seins se soulevaient à chaque respiration, ce qui était un spectacle très émouvant pour Harry. Il n'osait croire qu'il allait toucher une aussi ravissante créature.

Drago saisit la main d'Harry et la posa sur le bras de son épouse. Celle-ci sursauta.

- Shshshsh…n'ayez pas peur, ma douce, murmura Drago tandis qu'il déplaçait la main d'Harry sur le déshabillé de Virginia.

La situation était particulièrement gênante pour ce dernier, mais il apprécia la douceur de la soie, et le contact de la main du lord sur la sienne.

Petit à petit, sa main, lentement dirigée, se déplaça sur le cou, puis la poitrine de Virginia, découvrant un sein. Elle soupira, et Harry, encouragé par un regard de Drago, posa ses lèvres doucement sur le sein et se sentit envahi d'un désir violent. Il la mordilla doucement et perçut qu'elle commençait à se détendre et vibrer sous ses lèvres.

Elle se mit à réagir et bouger doucement, et dit :

- Embrassez-moi…

Drago se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son épouse, sous le regard d'Harry, puis le valet en profita pour lui retirer son déshabillé. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, elle posa ses mains sur ses seins, en geste de pudeur.

- N'ayez pas peur, détendez-vous...J'ai tant envie de vous ce soir, ma belle...souffla Drago.

Doucement, Harry poursuivit sa découverte sur ce jeune et tendre corps offert tout en regardant Drago qui lui souriait en retour, et bientôt il ne sut plus s'il était plus excité par le corps de Lady Virginia ou par le regard de lord Malefoy.

Ce dernier le dévêtit lentement tandis qu'Harry poursuivait ses caresses sur lady Virginia, et bientôt Harry fut entièrement nu et dressé, sous les yeux fascinés de Drago.

Pendant quelques secondes tous deux s'observèrent, et le blond passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, en geste de désir.

Harry ressentit une vague brûlante le traverser, tandis que Drago regardait alternativement Harry et son épouse, toujours offerte, et totalement ignorante de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle.

Elle tendit à nouveau les lèvres et son époux, se penchant en avant, l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry en profita pour descendre le pyjama de lord Malefoy et passer sa main avec sensualité sur ses fesses et entre ses cuisses.

Il sentit nettement l'érection du jeune lord et commença à la stimuler, tandis que le baiser entre les époux se poursuivait. Tous deux gémissaient à présent, et Harry fut heureux de voir que le baiser était voluptueux entre eux.

Lady Virginia s'accrochait à présent au cou de son mari, écartant ses jambes en signe d'attente, et Harry posa la main du jeune lord entre les cuisses de son épouse, lui imprimant une lente rotation qui fit pousser des gémissements à lady Virginia. Drago poursuivit ses effleurements intimes même lorsqu'Harry lui eut lâché la main.

Harry faisait toujours parcourir ses mains sur les fesses et le sexe de Drago, qu'il sentait de plus en plus dur, et fut surpris de l'enthousiasme des époux à s'étreindre.

Il savait que lui-même était pour une grande partie dans la sensualité du moment, mais, agréablement surpris par la tournure des évènements, il saisit les hanches du jeune lord, et les amena contre le bas ventre de son épouse.

Après une brève résistance, Drago, sentant toujours les mains d'Harry sur ses fesses, pénétra son épouse doucement, selon la pression indiquée par la main par son valet, et selon le rythme imposé par celui-ci.

A un moment, Lady Virginia poussa un petit cri, et son époux s'interrompit quelques instants. Puis, il reprit doucement ses mouvements en elle, sur les indications muettes d'Harry, puis pencha la tête en arrière pour frôler la chevelure du brun, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Ce dernier descendit ensuite précautionneusement du lit pour laisser les jeunes mariés à leur intimité.

Drago tourna alors la tête pour chercher Harry des yeux, et en le voyant nu à côté de lui, accéléra un peu ses mouvements et jouit dans le corps de sa femme en lançant un regard brûlant à son valet.

Le mariage était consommé.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	7. Lequel des deux ?

_**Disclaimer : à l'origine, les personnages étaient à JKR (la plupart)**_

_**Avertissement : rating M.**_

Rappel : Harry vient "d'aider" Drago à acomplir son devoir conjugal...

**Chapitre 7 : Lequel des deux ?**

Harry se retira en silence et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se rhabilla. Il versa quelques gouttes d'eau de toilette sur une serviette qu'il cacha dans sa chemise. Il redescendit l'échelle et repartit rapidement chez la grand-mère de David.

En se couchant ce soir-là, il ne put chasser de son esprit la douceur et la suavité de la peau de lady Virginia, et le regard brûlant de lord Malefoy.

Il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il avait vraiment effleuré les seins ronds et doux de la jeune femme, et caressé les fesses fermes et le sexe tendu de Drago Malefoy. A cette pensée il sortit la serviette parfumée et la passa doucement sur son corps et son sexe.

Le désir l'avait reprit en évoquant ces instants troublants, que son corps réclamait à nouveau, et lorsqu'il jouit enfin dans la serviette parfumée, il ne sut si c'était en pensant à lord ou lady Malefoy…

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain il fut surpris de recevoir un mot de lord Malefoy, via David à nouveau, qui l'invitait à reprendre ses fonctions de lad au Manoir, en l'absence prolongée de son père pour Londres.

Quand il entra dans les écuries, il eut l'impression de l'avoir quittée de puis une éternité, il s'était passé tant de choses depuis…

David l'accueillit avec un sourire un peu suspicieux, et il ne fut pas surpris d'être dévisagé d'un air goguenard par les autres domestiques.

Mary, après lui avoir battu froid au début, revint le voir et se montra toujours aussi empressée auprès de lui. Que savait-elle exactement ? Que son frère lui avait-il raconté ? Il ne chercha pas à approfondir, et essaya de rester dans ses bonnes grâces tout en ne cédant pas trop à ses avances, sachant qu'il partirait bientôt.

Il surprit des conversations des valets indiquant que Lucius Malefoy, fort satisfait de la tournure de ce mariage, était reparti content pour Londres et s'apprêtait à débloquer les fonds de son fils.

Il ne vit pas Drago pendant deux jours mais aperçut de loin lady Virginia se promenant avec sa demoiselle de compagnie et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec nostalgie en évoquant son corps délicat.

Il pensait tous les soirs à cet épisode, revivant chaque détail, et se demandant si le jeune couple avait repris ses ébats. Sans lui.

oooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans leur minuscule réduit, David, n'y tenant plus, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait chez les Malefoy, exactement ?

- Quand ?

- L'autre nuit, tu sais bien…je t'ai aperçu monter à l'échelle.

Harry fut saisi d'une angoisse : quelqu'un d'autre l'avait-il vu ? Il ne répondit pas, inquiet.

- Alors, t'as fait quoi ?

- Rien, j'ai…discuté avec lord Malefoy.

- Pff…tu te moques de moi ? en pleine nuit ?

Harry resta muet. David reprit, avec curiosité :

- Avec lequel des deux tu as couché ?

- Quoi ?

- Ou avec les deux ?

- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !!

- C'est quand même bizarre, juste la nuit de ta venue, le mariage a enfin été consommé…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Mary a dû montrer le drap souillé à lord Malefoy père, qui était étonné et ravi, soit dit en passant….il connaît bien son fils, je crois.

- Arrête avec ces ragots immondes, s'il te plaît…

David se rapprocha de lui, lui fit un clin d'œil, et murmura :

- Allez, tu peux me le dire, à moi…c'est toi qui l'as déflorée ?

- David, tu m'énerves. Je vais te répondre, une bonne fois pour toute : je ne l'ai pas déflorée, et je n'ai pas couché avec lord Malefoy non plus.

- Mais tu étais dans la chambre, non ? Tu tenais la chandelle ?

- Oh ! Arrête…tais-toi. Je ne te répondrai plus.

- Je te l'ai dit, Harry : méfie-toi de lui…il est bizarre, cet homme-là. Tu ne serais pas le premier qu'il manipulerait…

Harry pensa à la lettre, cachée bien en sécurité sous son matelas, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la brusque disparition de Drago. Il n'était pas parti à Londres, a priori, alors pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il plus de cheval, le matin ?

Ou alors était-il si amoureux de son épouse désormais qu'il ne quittait plus sa couche ?

Harry fut saisi d'une inquiétude et se persuada que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait peur que leur voyage tombe à l'eau.

Au bout de quelques jours, à bout de nerfs, il se résolut à interroger le nouveau valet de pied de Drago, et il apprit que ce dernier se prétendait souffrant et ne voulait pas quitter ses appartements. Il apprit également avec déplaisir qu'il ne faisait plus chambre à part avec son épouse, qui semblait, elle, s'être épanouie et paraissait radieuse.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, alors qu'il nettoyait l'écurie, un peu morose, il sentit deux mains se poser sur son visage :

- Arrête Mary, j'ai du boulot….

- Désolé, Potter, ce n'est pas ta petite copine, dit une voix moqueuse, un peu traînante.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé : c'était Drago Malefoy qui se tenait derrière lui, et soufflait doucement dans son cou :

- Alors, toujours prêt à partir avec moi ? dit-il en se pressant doucement contre lui.

Immédiatement Harry se sentit électrisé par ce contact, et déglutit :

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Alors selle mon cheval et rejoins-moi à l'étang dans une demi-heure. Et arrange-toi pour qu'on ne te voie pas…

Aussitôt il tourna les talons, et attendit dans la cour qu'Harry lui amène Slytherin. Lorsque Drago le vit approcher avec son cheval, il sembla à Harry qu'il le regardait avec un demi-sourire, mais qui disparut dès qu'Adams approcha d'eux.

- Puis-je vous aider, mylord ?

- Non merci, Adams, je vais faire un tour…A tout à l'heure.

Il partit au galop et Adams s'adressa à Harry avec méchanceté :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, toi, mais si tu essaies de me prendre ma place, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça…

- Mais je vous jure que non, Monsieur…

- T'as intérêt, ou sinon….

Adams s'éloigna en le foudroyant du regard, et en marmonnat :

- Il y a en d'autres qui ont essayé, ils s'y sont cassés les dents, crois-moi.

Harry continua à nettoyer l'écurie, un peu déstabilisé, puis sella un cheval et s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible vers l'étang.

Il rejoignit lord Malefoy, adossé à un mur, une jambe repliée contre l'arbre, le fixant d'un air goguenard :

- T'as réussi à échapper aux foudres d'Adams ? Celui-là, si je pouvais m'en débarrasser, lui aussi…

- J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu partir….

- Je l'espère pour toi, effectivement…

Harry trouva la remarque particulièrement cruelle, venant d'un homme qui l'avait forcé à prendre tous ces risques…

- Bon, j'ai revu le capitaine hier, et on part le 29. Les consignes sont toujours les mêmes, tu t'en souviens ? Tu as des achats à faire, tiens, voilà la liste. Et il faudra que tu m'aides à préparer mes affaires, maintenant que cet idiot d'Andrew n'est plus là, et que je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Entre-temps il faudra qu'on soit extrêmement prudents, et qu'on continue à s'éviter comme maintenant. Je ne veux pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de quiconque…J'espère que tu as été discret ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

- Et l'autre lad, il n'est au courant de rien ?

- Si…il a bien fallu que je le mette un peu dans la confidence, sinon il ne m'aurait pas aidé.

Drago fronça les sourcils :

- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans hésiter.

- Et sa sœur ? Tu ne lui as rien dit au moins ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

Drago fit la moue, lui fit signe d'approcher, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je voulais te féliciter pour ta performance de l'autre soir…même si ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ. Ca devait être toi qui devais t'en occuper, tu te rappelles ?

Harry rougit à ce souvenir, et répondit :

- Certes, mais c'est votre épouse, non ?

- C'est vrai…j'avoue que tu m'as bien eu, Potter, dit-il en passant sa main sur les joues rougies d'Harry.

Harry recula légèrement, mais Drago l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa contre l'arbre. Puis il se colla contre lui et prit ses lèvres avec avidité. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger, et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes.

Harry était un peu étourdi par la vivacité du geste, mais ne résista pas. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa leurs langues se mêler, tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour du jeune lord.

A nouveau il se laissait troubler par son odeur, à nouveau il avait envie de toucher sa peau.

Drago lui souffla :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli me faire, Potter ?

- …

- Tu te souviens, quand tu t'es mis derrière moi et que tu as posé ta main là, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en posant la main d'Harry sur son propre sexe.

- Oui, je me souviens, murmura Harry, sentant l'érection du lord, mais n'osant pas appuyer sa main.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ?

- Oui…

- De qui tu avais le plus envie, Potter ? demanda lord Malefoy en penchant la tête d'un air ironique. D'elle ou moi ?

- Je…je ne sais plus.

- Allons, réfléchis…Viens, je vais t'aider à te souvenir, dit-il en posant sa main sur le pantalon d'Harry.

Il sourit en sentant la fermeté de son sexe, et chuchota :

- Mmmmmh…intéressant. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

A la grande honte d'Harry, il commença à le caresser doucement, le faisant gémir.

- Potter, je suis très impressionné par ta virilité...lui souffla-t-il.

Puis il se pencha sur son cou et le couvrit de baisers, tout en continuant ses mouvements lascifs sur sa verge.

Pour Harry, sentir sa bouche avide dans son cou, son parfum délicat et ses mains autour de son sexe, c'était trop de sensations irrésistibles et il fut enflammé par un désir violent.

Il aurait aimé être à nouveau dans la chambre du jeune lord, mais seul à seul cette fois.

Le bruit d'un galop de cheval au loin les interrompit, et ils se séparèrent rapidement.

C'était Adams, qui passait non loin d'eux, sur le chemin.

- Je parie qu'il nous recherche, murmura Drago. Il vaut mieux rentrer séparément. Dommage, dit-il en passant son doigt sur les lèvres gonflées de désir d'Harry. On se retrouvera….

Puis il enfourcha son pur-sang et partit au galop vers le village. Harry, déçu et frustré, repartit vers le Manoir.

ooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Il retourna s'occuper des chevaux, puis alla souper dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, il ne se mêlait pas à la conversation des domestiques, mais ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train : la jeune lady Malefoy avait confié à sa demoiselle de compagnie, sous le sceau du secret, que son époux avait des habitudes étranges et des demandes inhabituelles.

Harry se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, et repensa au bandeau de soie sur les yeux…que s'était-il passé d'autre depuis ? A quel autre subterfuge lord Malefoy avait-il eu recours depuis pour honorer son épouse ?

Le soir, alors qu'il retournait une dernière fois dans l'écurie pour surveiller une jument qui n'allait pas tarder à pouliner, il entendit un bruit discret et pensa que c'était Mary. Elle aimait venir le rejoindre le soir pour l'embrasser, et évoquer leur avenir commun. Harry était gêné de lui mentir, mais était allé bien trop loin maintenant pour ne plus partir.

Effectivement, elle le rejoignit et l'entraîna sur la paille fraîche, en haut de l'échelle. Elle était particulièrement ardente et se frottait à lui tout en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Harry en fut vite émoustillé par ces baisers et caresses, et entrouvrit le chemisier de la jeune fille. Il titilla ses seins ronds et doux, et ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'il avait eu le même geste avec lady Malefoy, ce qui accrut son désir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, il retroussa la jupe de la jeune fille.

Il la caressa longuement, et se frotta à elle tant et si bien qu'il fut sur le point de la pénétrer. Là, elle hésita et dit :

- C'est dangereux…tant qu'on est pas mariés. Ma mère va me tuer si je ne suis plus vierge au mariage.

Harry soupira :

- Tu as raison…

- Mais on peut peut-être faire comme lord et lady Malefoy…

- Comment ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? chuchota-t-elle. Il paraît qu'il est bizarre, et ne veut pas utiliser la méthode normale…

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, quoi…Pas comme font d'habitude un homme et une femme. Il paraît que par derrière c'est moins risqué pour ne pas avoir d'enfants. Et il utilise des objets…comme des foulards, ou je ne sais quoi…au début ça l'amusait mais maintenant elle s'inquiète. Et elle voudrait des enfants.

- Je comprends, grimaça Harry.

Il comprenait trop bien, en effet. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et elle rentra se coucher.

Harry retourna voir la jument et sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Mary ?

- Encore raté, Potter…C'est pas ta chérie.

Et lord Malefoy se colla contre son dos et glissa ses mains le long du cou, du buste et des hanches d'Harry, avec avidité. Il murmura :

- J'en avais trop envie…et avec Virginia c'est pas pareil. Surtout sans toi…

Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, et frôla à nouveau les cheveux blonds :

- C'est un peu dangereux de se voir ici, non ?

- Oui…mais c'est plus excitant, ajouta Drago en se frottant aux fesses d'Harry. Il passa sa main dans son pantalon et saisit sa verge.

Harry poussa un soupir tandis que la douce main accentuait sa pression sur son sexe, et commençait ses va et vient infernaux. Il sentait Drago debout derrière lui, collé à son corps, faisant courir une main sur son buste musclé, et le masturbant avec vigueur tout en mordillant et léchant son oreille.

Puis celui-ci lui dit :

- N'oublie pas que tu m'as dit oui, Potter, et j'ai hâte de consommer cette promesse entre nous. Quand est-ce que tu vas achever les gestes que tu avais commencés le soir de mon mariage ?

Harry gémit à ses paroles et jouit dans la main de lord Malefoy, se laissant aller contre lui.

Drago ajouta, d'une voix rauque :

- Tu n'as pas tenu tes engagements envers mon épouse, j'espère que tu les tiendras envers moi, Potter….

_**A suivre**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires**_


	8. Faux départ

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**

**Avertissement : slash HPDM. Rating M**

**Chapitre 8 Faux départ.**

Harry passa le reste de la semaine à préparer leur départ, ce qui représentait une masse de contraintes et d'ennuis, au regard de sa fonction de lad.

Il dut aller dans la grande ville la plus proche, en se cachant, se procurer ce qui figurait sur la liste de lord Malefoy, et affronter le regard suspicieux des commerçants dans les magasins. En effet, un homme habillé aussi simplement que lui ne faisait pas habituellement tellement d'achats. Il voyait les regards soupçonneux quand il sortait sa bourse, et ne se sentait pas légitime dans son rôle. Les transporter et les ramener en toute discrétion fut un autre casse-tête, qu'il résolut tant bien que mal avec l'aide de David.

Il était de plus en plus gêné vis-à-vis de lui, car il savait qu'il allait bientôt trahir sa sœur, et il percevait des reproches tacites dans son regard chaque fois que ce dernier lui rendait service.

Il le dédommagea grassement, sur l'argent qu'il avait reçu d'avance, mais il savait que la confiance initiale entre eux était envolée, et il le regrettait, car David était un ami fiable.

Plusieurs fois ce dernier tenta de le dissuader de partir, arguant qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à lord Malefoy, et qu'il serait plus heureux au Manoir.

Chaque nuit Harry faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels lord Malefoy partait sans lui, ou alors il ratait l'heure du départ, ou même il rêvait que le bateau coulait.

Le doute ne le lâchait jamais vraiment, et il était particulièrement nerveux. Adams le surveillait, apparemment, et plusieurs fois il se dit qu'il aurait bien de la chance de pouvoir mener sa mission jusqu'au bout…

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Il avait rendez-vous avec le capitaine trois jours avant de partir dans l'auberge habituelle. Il s'y rendit avec une sourde inquiétude.

Rencontrer le capitaine du navire fut effectivement une autre épreuve, car celui-ci, gras, sale et puant l'alcool commença par le toiser du haut en bas, et lui dit narquoisement, en buvant sa bière :

- Alors c'est toi le valet ?

Il accentua le mot « valet » d'une façon fort déplaisante, et Harry perçut évidemment qu'il y avait un sous-entendu, même s'il ne savait pas lequel exactement.

- T'es prêt, mon mignon ?

- Prêt à quoi ?

- Ha ! ha ! Ecoutez-moi ça !! Prêt à partir, évidemment, avec ton lord…tu croyais que je parlais de quoi, mon mignon ? ajouta-t-il avec un gros clin d'œil.

Harry se rembrunit et acquiesça.

- Faudra être là à 5 heures du matin, avec toutes tes affaires…enfin plutôt les affaires de ton lord, car toi j'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir grand-chose, ajouta-t-il en le toisant.

Harry rougit malgré lui :

- Le bateau part à quelle heure ?

- Dieu seul le sait, mon mignon !! Mais si ton lord n'est pas là à 7 heures, tu partiras seul !! Et redis-le lui bien, parce qu'on ne va pas attendre Sa Majesté, je te préviens…

- Bien sûr…je lui dirai.

- Au fait, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, lui soufflant une nauséabonde odeur d'alcool au visage, il t'a parlé de mon petit supplément ?

- Quel supplément ?

- Tu sais bien, pour avoir une cabine sur le pont supérieur avec toutes les commodités, c'est 200 livres de plus…

- Comment ? mais non, il ne m'en a pas parlé…

- Tu te moques de moi, mon mignon ? Si tu ne me donnes pas cet argent tout de suite, tu peux dire à ton lord qu'il aura une cabine sur le pont inférieur, ou pire…dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Harry sentit le piège et répondit :

- Il ne m'a rien dit, et de toute façon, cet argent, je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

L'autre le toisa à nouveau, rota, et dit :

- Et bien dis à ton lord que ce sera 300 livres de plus s'il veut prendre ce bateau en toute sécurité…

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que je connais un autre lord qui ne serait pas content d'apprendre que son fils va partir en Amérique…alors il vaudrait mieux qu'il prévoie une petite rallonge…

Harry serra les poings et retint difficilement les paroles qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Il dit simplement :

- Le message sera transmis…

- J'en doute pas, mon mignon, dit l'homme avec un rire gras. A propos, n'emporte pas de provisions qui se mangent, à cause des rats …

- Quoi ?

- Ben, tu crois quoi ? Là où tu vas dormir, tu ne seras pas seul, crois-moi…

- Et je vais dormir où ?

- A fond de la cale, mon chéri, avec les immigrants…ou presque. A moins que ton lord ne te paie une cabine…si tu sais être persuasif, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry, blême, se leva d'un bond, sortit de l'auberge et monta sur son cheval, étourdi par tant de nouvelles.

Tout en galopant vers le Manoir, il se repassait la conversation dans sa tête, et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait dormir avec des rats. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Apparemment non.

Petit à petit il sentit la colère l'envahir, et se dit que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça : pas question de dormir à fond de cale, ou il ne partirait pas.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment abordé ce point avec lord Malefoy, et en conclut que c'était une grave erreur qu'il faudrait vite réparer. Il avait été bien naïf, jusqu'à présent…

Les idées tournaient à toute allure dans sa tête pendant qu'il rentrait, et pour la première fois il envisagea de ne pas partir du tout.

Mais après tout, lord Malefoy avait besoin de lui pour quitter le pays, et pour ça devrait consentir un effort pécuniaire, si nécessaire. Ou Harry laisserait tout tomber…

Sa colère ne diminuait pourtant pas car il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir, impression renforcée par les sous-entendus du marin.

Non mais pour qui le prenait-on ?

Quand il arriva au Manoir, il passa devant Adams sans même ralentir ni essayer de se cacher, ce qui provoqua la colère de ce dernier :

- Et dis donc, Potter, tu te crois où ? Tu crois que les chevaux sont à toi, et que tu en fais ce que tu veux ? Tu viens d'où ?

- Une course à faire, pour lord Malefoy, maugréa Harry.

- Sans me prévenir ?

Harry haussa les épaules, ce qui redoubla la vindicte d'Adams :

- Pour qui tu te prends de me traiter ainsi, Potter ? Tu vas voir…dit ce dernier en attrapant sa cravache.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le premier coup tombait sur ses reins. Il tenta de se défendre, mais ne put échapper à plusieurs coups cinglants qui le frappèrent à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu vas voir quand lord Malefoy va rentrer, Potter…tu en tâteras d'autres, crois-moi. Je parle de Lucius Malefoy, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. En attendant retourne dans ta chambre et tu n'as plus le droit d'en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Harry souffrait mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il resta face à Adams, les poings sur les hanches, mordant ses lèvres pour ne rien montrer de sa douleur. Puis il cracha par terre de dégoût et regagna la pièce qu'il partageait avec David, non sans avoir fusillé Adams du regard.

Un instant il fut tenté de s'enfuir, mais les coups et la colère l'avaient affaibli. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve au calme, et qu'il réfléchisse. La fuite risquait de ne pas être la bonne solution à trois jours du départ. S'il partait effectivement…parce que les rats…

Il ne savait absolument plus où il en était.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en grimaçant et essaya de se mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées : d'abord prévenir lord Malefoy, et lui parler des rats…et du chantage.

Harry sentit le désespoir tomber sur ses épaules : ça faisait trop de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup. Lorsqu'il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être même pas la possibilité de parler à David et se sentit encore plus désespéré.

Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas s'être lancé dans cette aventure, et n'avoir jamais dit oui à Drago Malefoy.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooo

Il passa une nuit agitée, dans une espèce de fièvre, à se tourner et se retourner sans arriver à trouver le moindre début de solution à ses problèmes.

Pendant ce temps David alla trouver Drago Malefoy, qui passait près de l'écurie, pour l'avertir qu'Harry était consigné jusqu'au retour de son père, quelques jours plus tard :

- Quel idiot !! Mais pourquoi cet imbécile n'a-t-il pas fait plus attention ? Je l'avais bien prévenu, pourtant…

- Je sais, Mylord, je ne comprends pas non plus.

- Quel imbécile, non mais quel imbécile !! fulminait Drago, en tournant en rond dans l'écurie.

David baissa la tête, gêné pour son ami.

- Est-ce qu'il avait tout acheté, au moins ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Et tu sais où ça se trouve ?

- Je pense, oui, répondit timidement David.

Drago le scruta attentivement, puis lui dit :

- Tu pourrais préparer mes affaires ?

- Comment ?

- En l'absence de Potter, tu pourrais rassembler toutes les affaires qu'il a achetées et me préparer les miennes ?

- Moi ?

- A qui tu crois que je parle ? Alors, réponds ! insista Drago sur un ton excédé.

- Je…je pense que oui, mais…et Harry ?

- Pff…quel nigaud, celui-là. Ecoute, il faut que tu le remplaces…du moins pour l'instant, dit-il devant la mine abasourdie du lad. Mince, revoilà Adams. Rendez-vous dans ma chambre ce soir à 22h, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec Slytherin.

Il s'adressa à Adams :

- Mon cheval n'est pas prêt, une fois de plus !! Que fait Potter ?

- Je l'ai consigné dans sa chambre, mylord…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a désobéi plusieurs fois, et est sorti sans mon autorisation…

- Comment çà ?

- Soit disant pour faire une course pour vous, mylord...mais je sais bien que c'est faux, vous n'auriez jamais demandé ça à un simple lad.

- Hmm ? Oui, peut-être que je lui ai demandé de faire une course au village, hier, il me semble…

Adams sourit brièvement, d'un air dubitatif, et ajouta :

- De toute façon, votre père m'avait demandé de le surveiller, et il a eu plusieurs comportements étranges ces derniers jours…

Drago fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi, par exemple ?

- Il a emprunté un cheval plusieurs fois, et a ramené des objets qu'il a caché je ne sais où…je l'ai aperçu avec des sacs.

- Vraiment ? Des babioles pour sa fiancée, sans doute…

- Qu'il aurait achetées avec quel argent ? Franchement, Mylord, ce garçon vous cache des choses.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne dramatisez pas, Adams ? Tout cela ne me paraît pas bien grave.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, Sir…ce garçon vous vole peut-être de l'argent !!

Drago commençait à perdre patience et grogna :

- Et qui va me préparer mon cheval, maintenant ?

- David, mylord…je suis sûr qu'il vous conviendra très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui énerva encore un peu plus le jeune lord.

- Adams, et si je vous ordonne de relâcher Potter?

- Sauf votre respect, Mylord, j'ai reçu des ordres très stricts de votre père, et vu ce qui se passe actuellement ….

- Que se passe-t-il actuellement ? demanda Drago d'un ton faussement dégagé.

Adams prit un air de conspirateur et répondit, à voix basse :

- On m'a parlé de certaines allers et venues nocturnes, mylord…mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec des bruits de couloir…

Drago blêmit et siffla :

- N'écoutez pas trop les ragots, Adams…

- Bien entendu, Mylord….mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas relâcher le jeune Potter….pour votre sécurité, fit Adams en se courbant servilement.

Lord Malefoy le fusilla du regard, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement. Adams le vit partir avec un demi-sourire et lui lança :

- Vous ne prenez pas votre cheval, finalement ?

- Non, j'ai changé d'avis, Adams, dit-il sèchement.

Et il rentra à l'intérieur du Manoir d'un pas pressé.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Le soir, après de longues hésitations, David emprunta à son tour l'échelle et se rendit dans la chambre de lord Malefoy. Inexplicablement, il avait l'impression de trahir Harry, et s'en voulait d'entrer dans le jeu de lord Malefoy alors qu'il avait tellement mis en garde Harry contre ses manigances.

- Entre, n'aie pas peur, lui dit Drago qui l'attendait confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velours.

David, gêné, fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Installe-toi, lui dit-il en désignant un siège en face du sien.

David s'assit mais était particulièrement mal à l'aise d'être dans cette chambre. Tout d'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'un lord, et parce que ça se passait la nuit, de surcroît. Il n'osait regarder autour de lui et fixait le tapis.

- Potter t'a parlé de mon voyage, je crois ?

- Oui, Sir

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Et bien…euh…si ça vous plaît…et à lui aussi...

- Mais c'est terriblement excitant d'aller en Amérique, non ? dit Drago d'une voix cajoleuse.

- Ma foi….sans doute.

- Tu te rends compte, ce grand pays de liberté où un simple valet peut faire fortune ?

David commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise, et Drago murmura :

- Puis-je te proposer un verre de sherry ?

- Euh…non, merci, répondit David un peu précipitamment.

- Vraiment ? Bien, si tu permets, je vais en prendre un, dit-il en se servant un liquide ambré dans un verre en cristal.

- Bien sûr…

- Trop aimable, répondit Drago d'un ton narquois, s'amusant visiblement du trouble du jeune homme.

Il le dévisagea, un sourire en coin, le jaugeant, et lui dit :

- Bien, jeune homme, soyons clairs : je n'ai, pour l'instant, pas réussi à faire sortir Potter de sa geôle, donc il faut que tu rassembles, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toutes les affaires qu'il avait préparées et que tu les mettes à un endroit où on pourra les prendre facilement le matin du départ. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, mylord…

- C'est extrêmement important pour moi que tout soit prêt à temps. J'ai déjà raté le bateau précédent, dit-il d'un ton rêveur…

Il se leva et s'approcha de David :

- Le bateau part dans deux jours, et il faut que j'embarque, coûte que coûte…

- Mais comment savoir où Harry a caché toutes les affaires ?

- En partant, tout à l'heure, tu iras devant la porte de votre chambre et tu lui poseras la question…discrètement bien sûr !! je compte sur toi pour être plus discret que lui…

David faillit répondre qu'Harry avait pris beaucoup de risques à la demande expresse de lord Malefoy, mais devant le regard fermé de celui-ci, il se tut.

- Et je compte sur toi pour être dans ma chambre la veille du départ, pour préparer mes affaires, et m'accompagner au bateau, le 29 au matin.

- Au bateau ? sursauta David

- Tu crois que je vais y aller seul, et tout porter ?

- Mais…

- Si entretemps Potter est libre, c'est lui qui m'accompagnera, bien sûr.

- Et…s'il n'est pas libre ?

Drago se pencha vers lui, et plantant son regard gris dans le sien, répondit :

- Je prendrai ce bateau, quoi qu'il arrive, et je ne partirai pas seul, crois –moi.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, et de vos commentaires….**_


	9. L'échappée belle

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM, rating M**_

_**Chapitre 9 L'échappée belle**_

David, descendant l'échelle, se sentait complètement désarçonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Lord Malefoy envisageait-il vraiment de partir en Amérique avec lui, ou avait-il mal compris ?

Il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à tout de la part de celui-ci, qu'il considérait comme un insupportable enfant gâté.

D'ailleurs, était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou Drago Malefoy avait-il cherché à le séduire, en lui offrant du vin ? Il se rappela du renvoi d'Andrews, et de tous les bruits qui avaient couru. Il frissonna rétrospectivement.

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que lui n'avait aucune intention d'aller nulle part avec ce prétentieux. Comment Harry pouvait-il même envisager de partir avec lui ? C'était un vrai mystère pour David. Mais il savait que Harry supportait mal sa condition de lad, relativement nouvelle, et aspirait sans doute à être libre.

Est-ce lord Malefoy l'avait séduit ? Pourtant Harry sortait avec Mary…

David secoua la tête : de toute façon il ne comprenait rien aux motivations d'Harry, mais si lui-même ne voulait pas être obligé de prendre le bateau, il avait intérêt à le délivrer, et vite.

Il se glissa furtivement jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur, et toqua doucement.

Une tête ensommeillée apparut :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, David ?

- Est-ce que tu as un passe du Manoir ?

- Quoi ?

- Une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes ?

- Moi, non. Pourquoi ?

- Harry est enfermé chez nous, et…je ne sais pas où dormir.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a énervé Adams, et emprunté des chevaux.

- Il est bizarre, Harry, en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, peut-être. Ecoute, tu sais comment on pourrait ouvrir cette porte ?

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici cette nuit.

- Oui, mais demain il faut absolument que je délivre Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…quand Lucius Malefoy va rentrer, il va le battre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Demain, en faisant les chambres, j'irai fouiller dans le bureau de lord Malefoy, et je trouverai bien. Il paraît qu'il la clé de toutes les pièces.

- Bonne idée. Espérons que ça marche.

Il se glissa dans le lit de sa sœur, priant pour leur plan fonctionne.

OOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Le lendemain, Mary fouilla dans tous les tiroirs du bureau de Lucius Malefoy, en vain. Le trousseau qu'elle avait aperçu des mois auparavant avait disparu.

Elle alla rendre compte de son échec à son frère, qui nettoyait les écuries.

- Merde !! s'exclama t-il. Comment on va faire pour le délivrer ?

- Aucune idée. Je vais y réfléchir, je te dirai si je trouve un moyen.

Elle repartit rapidement. David se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était pas passé parler à Harry la veille au soir, à travers la porte close, comme lord Malefoy le lui avait demandé, et qu'il n'avait donc aucune information sur ce qu'il avait caché.

Et maintenant, dans la journée, il serait terriblement dangereux de lui parler. Il se dit que si Drago venait l'interroger et apprenait ça, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il interrompit son travail et commença à fouiller dans l'écurie, sous la paille entreposée à l'étage.

Au bout d'une demi-heure épuisante il trouva un sac de bonne taille, contenant divers objets. Mais il n'avait aucune idée si tout se trouvait là, et si un, ou d'autres sacs étaient cachés ailleurs.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vu Adams, mais il devait se montrer très prudent.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, il cacha rapidement sa découverte et redescendit. C'était Drago Malefoy, l'air excédé, qui le cherchait et lui dit :

- Alors, tu as toutes les informations nécessaires ?

- Hum…non, mylord, je n'ai pas pu lui parler, Adams surveillait le couloir…

- Toute la nuit ?

- Non, mais à chaque fois que j'ai voulu y aller, il était là.

- Nom d'un chien !! Comment on va faire, alors ?

Il se mit à tourner en rond, marchant à grands pas. Des éclairs noirs traversaient ses yeux gris, et David commençait à avoir le tournis de le voir s'agiter ainsi.

- Mais tu as trouvé des affaires, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il y en a d'autres…

- Montre voir

- C'est en haut, mylord.

Ils montèrent à l'échelle et Drago s'accroupit à côté de David.

Il commença à fouiller dans le sac et poussa quelques grognements dont David ne savait pas s'ils indiquaient sa satisfaction ou son agacement. Il l'observa : ses mèches blondes habituellement parfaitement coiffées tombaient sur ses joues rougies par l'énervement, et sa respiration était rapide. Il avait perdu cette distinction naturelle que David lui connaissait, ce qui le faisait paraître plus jeune, moins intimidant.

A un moment Drago s'interrompit et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je...euh…je ne sais pas, mylord. Excusez-moi.

- Tu ferais mieux de continuer à fouiller, ou d'avoir une idée intelligente, lui dit-il abruptement, en ajoutant à voix basse : si tu ne veux pas avoir à m'accompagner, cette nuit…

David sentit son cœur s'emballer, et répondit :

- Est-ce que vous savez qui a un passe, ou un double des clés ?

- Attends que je réfléchisse…mon père en a un.

- J'ai déjà demandé à ma sœur de fouiller dans ses tiroirs, elle ne l'a pas trouvé.

- Tu as fait ça ? demanda Drago, très surpris.

David hocha la tête, un peu honteux.

- Remarque, c'est pas idiot…mais je déteste quand les domestiques fouillent dans nos affaires, ajouta-t-il sèchement. C'est insupportable.

David gardait la tête baissée, priant Dieu de trouver une autre bonne idée.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent le bruit d'un carrosse au dehors. David se précipita pour voir par la petite meurtrière en bois :

- Mer...euh…mince !! C'est votre père…

- Quoi ? Mais il devait rentrer dans deux jours seulement !!

Il le rejoignit et le poussa sans ménagement pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Déjà Adams aidait Lucius Malfoy à descendre et déchargeait ses bagages.

David et Drago se regardèrent : inévitablement Adams allait lui parler d'Harry, enfermé dans sa chambre, et Lucius mettrait tout en œuvre pour le faire parler. Tous deux frissonnèrent.

- Viens, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on sorte cet idiot de là avant qu'il avoue tout à mon père !!

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier et rentrèrent dans le Manoir, à la recherche d'Adams et lord Malefoy.

Les entendant discuter dans le petit salon, Drago chuchota à David :

- Attends-moi là. Sois prêt à intervenir, au cas où…

David acquiesça, mort de peur. Dans quel pétrin était-il en train de se fourrer ?

Drago se redressa, respira un grand coup et entra dans le petit salon, d'un pas assuré :

- Père, quelle joie de vous revoir déjà !!

Lucius, qui écoutait attentivement Adams, leva un sourcil surpris en voyant son fils entrer.

- Vraiment, Drago ? Décidément, c'est le jour des surprises pour moi, d'apprendre que tu es heureux de me revoir. Après ce qu'Adams vient de me révéler…

- Ah oui ? Je peux savoir ?

Adams lança un regard alarmé à Lucius Malefoy, qui répondit :

- Il paraît qu'ils s'en passe de belles, quand je ne suis pas là…les lads prennent du bon temps, et tu laisses faire ça !!

- Père, gardez-vous de croire tout ce que racontent les domestiques…si vous saviez ce qu'ils disent à votre sujet…

- Tiens donc ? Et bien, tu m'en parleras après que j'aurai tiré cette affaire de lad au clair…comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

- Harry Potter, mylord, fit Adams en jetant un regard méprisant sur Drago.

- Bien, allons-y tout de suite, ça me distraira.

Et il partit à grandes enjambées, suivi d'Adams et Drago, qui se toisaient haineusement. David, les voyant arriver, se cacha, puis, à contrecoeur, les suivit. Ils se rendirent dans le quartier des domestiques, et Adams ouvrit la porte de la « geôle » d'Harry avec un sourire triomphant.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la minuscule chambre, fit une grimace de dégoût, et s'adressa à Harry, recroquevillé sur son lit :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes, toi ?

Avec une lenteur consommée il retira sa ceinture et la fit glisser d'une manière presque sensuelle dans sa main.

Harry se leva d'un bond, effaré. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Drago Malefoy, dans l'encoignure de la porte, lui intimer l'ordre de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche en signe de silence.

- Alors, parle, jeune homme…pourquoi as-tu pris ce cheval ? Qu'est ce que tu caches ? siffla Lucius en continuant de caresser sa ceinture.

- Je…je n'ai rien fait. Juste une course pour lord Malefoy.

Lucius se retourna vers son fils :

- Vraiment ? Tu utilises le lad pour faire des courses en ville maintenant ? Tu trouves que nous n'avons pas suffisamment de personnel qualifié, Drago ?

- Pas suffisamment de personnel fiable, père…

Lucius sourit sardoniquement et continua :

- Je vois…et quel genre de service te rend donc ce jeune homme, exactement ?

Harry rougit et Drago pâlit. Il ne répondit pas.

Lucius continua à faire glisser sa ceinture dans sa paume, en scrutant son fils attentivement :

- Je vois…après Andrews, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur ce …lad. Quelle déchéance, Drago. Il te les faut donc tous ? D'où tiens-tu ce vice ? Ca doit venir du côté maternel, sans doute, dit-il d'un ton presque rêveur. Je m'occuperai de toi après…

Il leva le bras et fit claquer sa ceinture contre la hanche d'Harry, qui gémit de douleur.

Aussitôt, Drago se précipita sur son père, lui arracha la ceinture des mains et le poussa en arrière. Adams tenta d'intervenir pour aider Lucius, mais fut lui aussi projeté en arrière par Harry, qui avait réagi dès le geste de Drago.

Avant que Lucius et Adams aient repris leur équilibre, Drago attrapa la main d'Harry et courut hors de la chambre, passant devant David ébahi. Harry eut juste eut le temps de lui souffler :

- Rejoins-nous à l'étang.

- Quand ?

- Dès que tu peux…

Il se précipitèrent dans l'écurie et montèrent sur le premier cheval disponible, Drago derrière Harry. Immédiatement après Lucius et Adams apparurent à la porte de l'écurie, leur bouchant le chemin.

Harry cravacha le cheval pour le forcer à avancer, et celui-ci se cabra face aux deux hommes, qui, effrayés, finirent par reculer de quelques pas. Harry en profita pour faire passer le cheval entre ses poursuivants.

- Drago, je te préviens, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie ! cria Lucius.

- Je n'en doute pas, Père…répondit Drago, s'éloignant au galop, accroché à Harry.

Harry ne savait que penser de cette fuite, tout s'était déroulé tellement rapidement. Entre le moment où il était allongé sur son lit, se lamentant sur son sort, et celui où il s'était échappé, il ne s'était déroulé que très peu de temps.

Il ne savait surtout pas s'il devait se réjouir de cette fuite, après tout ce qu'il avait appris à l'auberge, la veille. Au moins, il était libre…du moins pour l'instant.

Il ne ralentit sa course qu'après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, Drago se serrant toujours fermement contre lui.

Arrivé près de l'étang, il stoppa son cheval, et tous deux descendirent, fourbus et énervés. Ils s'allongèrent par terre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Drago reprit la parole le premier :

- Heureusement que tu as des réflexes, sinon on était fichus, tous les deux…

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avoir délivré ?

- Parce que tu aurais dit à mon père que je m'apprêtais à partir, forcément. Crois-moi, il sait faire parler les gens. Et j'aurais tâté de sa ceinture aussi, du coup, dit-il en grimaçant.

Tous deux s'assirent et se regardèrent. Ils étaient débraillés, rouges et échevelés.

- Bon, Potter, il faut qu'on se ressaisisse. Tout est prêt pour demain ?

- Demain ? vous croyez que j'ai pu préparer quelque chose en étant enfermé ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu avais tout acheté déjà, non ?

- Oui, répondit Harry à contrecoeur.

- Très bien. Quand David viendra, tu lui expliqueras où tout est caché, et sa sœur me préparera mes affaires. Parfait

Harry fut irrité de la manière dont lord Malefoy disposait des gens, et marmonna :

- Heureusement que j'ai des amis…

- Et moi des domestiques…Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Potter ? On va partir, enfin !!

- Il y a quand même deux ou trois petits problèmes…

- Quoi encore !!

- Le capitaine du navire…il veut plus d'argent.

- Comment ça ?

- 200 livres de plus pour une belle cabine, pour vous, et 300 pour se taire et ne rien révéler à votre Père.

- Mais c'est du chantage !! Quelle fripouille…j'espère que tu n'as pas accepté.

- Non, de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'argent.

- Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, celui-là. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de dire à David d'emporter mon pistolet…Un Malefoy ne cède jamais au chantage, dit-il fièrement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'assurance. Il ne connaissait pas bien le capitaine, visiblement.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Drago, et dit :

- Et il y a un autre problème…

- Potter, tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement, là…

- Il est hors de question que je dorme avec des rats.

- Des rats ? Quels rats ?

- Le capitaine m'a dit que je dormirais avec les immigrants, à fond de cale, et avec les rats. C'est bien ce qui est prévu ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Tu crois que je me suis préoccupé du logement de mon valet ?

- Si c'est comme ça, je ne pars pas, dit Harry en se mettant debout, les mains sur les hanches.

- Et puis quoi encore ? dit Drago en se levant à son tour. Tu as accepté. C'est trop tard pour renoncer maintenant. Tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte, en plus ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit oui à dormir avec des rats, dit Harry, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Et tu veux quoi, alors ? Ma cabine de première classe, et que je dorme avec les rats ?

- Vu votre comportement, vous pourriez peut-être vous faire des amis !!

Drago se précipita sur lui et le gifla. Harry, un instant désarçonné, lui assena un coup de poing et bientôt tous deux se retrouvèrent dans l'herbe, à se battre.

Ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, essayant de s'étrangler mutuellement et de se mettre des coups de poing et de pied. Harry fut surpris qu'un lord se défende aussi bien, car Drago était hargneux et rendait coup pour coup.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry arriva quand même à l'immobiliser sous lui, bloquant ses bras et jambes avec les siens.

A bout de souffle, transpirants, ils s'observèrent quelques instants, et Drago souffla :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- On se bat ou on s'embrasse ? dit-il avec un petit sourire, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis il ferma les yeux, offrant sa bouche écorchée à Harry.

- Arrêtez…murmura Harry

- Arrêter quoi ? C'est toi qui me tiens, moi je ne peux pas bouger, tu vois bien, répondit-il innocemment, le fixant de ses yeux argentés, en souriant.

Harry se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par sa bouche, par cette voix cajoleuse, mais resserra ses mains autour des poignets de Drago, espérant le faire taire.

- Hmmm…tu me fais mal, gémit celui-ci, en soupirant et bougeant doucement ses hanches sous Harry.

Harry ne put que sentir leurs érections qui se frôlaient, et fut envahi d'un désir sourd.

- Tu veux me faire mal, Potter ? chuchota-t-il. Alors, continue…tu peux faire mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de résister à la bouche rougie du blond qui le fascinait et aux idées qui lui venaient en tête. Il ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain-là avec lui, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il cherchait.

Drago remua alors à nouveau lentement ses hanches et murmura :

- Tu me sens là, Potter ?

- Shshshsh...

Harry gémit, se pencha vers lui et lécha ses lèvres. Drago les entrouvrit, accueillant la langue d'Harry avec complaisance, la happant pour l'entraîner dans un baiser brûlant.

Très vite ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, se frottant l'un à l'autre sans retenue. Harry interrompit le baiser et dit :

- Si vous me voulez, alors il faudra faire un petit effort.

- Oui, je te veux, Potter. Tu veux quoi ?

- Etre logé décemment.

Drago bougea à nouveau son ventre, gémissant doucement, et répondit :

- Si tu veux, je te prendrai toutes les nuits dans ma cabine…

- Des promesses…, souffla Harry.

- Tu veux un écrit ?

Il donna alors un coup de rein, arriva à renverser Harry et se plaça à son tour au-dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit rapidement le pantalon de celui-ci, et fit glisser sa langue sur son ventre, décrivant des arabesques.

- Vous faites quoi ? soupira Harry

- Je suis en train de te faire une attestation écrite, Potter. Sur ton ventre, du bout de ma langue…et je sais déjà où je poserai ma signature.

Harry attrapa les cheveux blonds tandis que la langue se dirigeait inexorablement vers son sexe. Lorsque Drago l'atteignit, il souffla d'abord dessus, provoquant un gémissement chez Harry.

Puis il fit courir sa langue sur le gland, le découvrant lentement, et Harry resserra ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde.

Drago la fit glisser ensuite tout le long de la verge dressée, avec une lenteur consommée, faisant haleter Harry de plus en plus fort.

Lorsqu'il le prit enfin entièrement en bouche, Harry fut dévasté par une nouvelle vague de désir violente. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, et fut sur le point de jouir.

Drago s'interrompit quelques instants, le fixa en souriant, puis lui fit subir ensuite une succession de succions, de caresses buccales et manuelles qui envoyèrent rapidement Harry au paradis.

Tandis qu'il jouissait en jets brûlants dans la main de Drago, celui-ci lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Alors, tu viens ?

- Oui, je viens…Oui.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, et de vos commentaires…**_


	10. Embarquement

_**Disclaimer : les personnages (la plupart) sont à JKR, à l'origine**_

_**Avertissement : fiction rated M**_

_**Chapitre 10 Embarquement**_

Harry et Drago entendirent un bruit de galop et se rhabillèrent rapidement.

C'était David qui les rejoignait. Lorsqu'il descendit de son cheval, il les regarda d'une manière étrange, et Harry se dit qu'ils devaient avoir un drôle d'air tous les deux, surtout qu'ils s'étaient battus peu de temps avant, et étaient passablement échevelés et rouges.

Drago s'adressa à David :

- Est-ce que tu penses que mon père te surveille ? Tu n'as pas été suivi, au moins ?

- Non, je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu partir.

- Il faudra être très vigilant qu'ils ne te suivent pas, sinon on est fichus. Sois extrêmement prudent, et ta sœur aussi...

- Ma sœur ?

- Oui, je compte sur ta sœur également. Bon, David, Harry va te donner toutes les indications nécessaires pour que tu nous rapportes tout ce qu'il a acheté…il faudra aussi que tu demandes à ta sœur de me préparer, discrètement bien sûr, mes affaires dans un grand sac. Qu'elle prenne l'essentiel, pas des habits de gala. Plutôt des affaires confortables et que je pourrai mettre en Amérique.

- Et moi, mes affaires ? demanda Harry.

- Oh toi…bon, David, tu prendras aussi les affaires de Monsieur, enfin, le moins possible.

Harry foudroya Drago du regard et celui-ci ajouta, dans un demi-sourire :

- Je pense qu'il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup d'habits, du moins pour la traversée…vu notre accord. Avec son pécule il pourra s'acheter de beaux vêtements en Amérique.

Harry et lui échangèrent un bref regard, et David eut la sensation que quelque chose se cachait derrière cet échange, sans savoir quoi exactement.

Ils passèrent encore un long moment à peaufiner leur plan, puis David repartit vers le manoir Malefoy.

- Vous croyez que votre père ne se doute pas de quelque chose ?

- Si, peut-être. Il va falloir être plus malin que lui, je pense. Heureusement que j'avais déjà mis l'argent de côté. Tout est là, dit-il en tapotant une petite bourse cachée dans ses habits. Tu te rends compte qu'on part demain matin ?

- Oui, fit Harry en avalant difficilement sa salive. On va dormir où, ce soir ?

- Bonne question, Potter. Si on va dans une auberge, on va se faire remarquer. Je suis connu dans la région.

- Peut-être que la grand-mère de David pourra nous héberger ?

- La grand–mère de David ? Hum…je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans ce genre d'endroit…

Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir :

- Mais vous pouvez dormir dehors, aussi…votre argent et votre noblesse vous tiendront chaud, sans doute…

- Tu es bien insolent, Potter, fit Drago en se rapprochant de lui et en le toisant du haut en bas. Ne te permets pas trop de familiarités avec moi, ou il t'en cuira…

- Des familiarités ? De quel ordre ? Physiques ou verbales ?…Parce que j'avais cru comprendre que la promiscuité avec moi ne vous dérangerait pas trop.

- Potter, arrête ce petit jeu avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons partagé certaines choses qu'il faut te croire tout permis. Tu restes mon valet, ne l'oublie pas.

- Vous m'avez fait une promesse concernant mon logement à bord, ne l'oubliez pas.

Drago sourit imperceptiblement et dit :

- Oh, je ne l'oublie pas…parole de gentleman. Et puis comme ça je t'aurai toujours sous la main…ce sera plus pratique.

Harry rougit malgré lui et décida de ne pas répondre. Il s'assit au bord de l'étang, attendant le retour de David avec leurs affaires. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Le bref moment intime qu'il avait passé avec lord Malefoy l'avait déstabilisé, même si au final il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : dormir dans une cabine confortable.

Mais si ça signifiait subir ses assauts toutes les nuits, il était perplexe. Autant sur le moment cela l'avait attiré, voire excité, autant avec un peu de recul il craignait que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Harry n'avait aucune envie de devenir un vulgaire passe-temps sexuel, et le prix à payer pour être bien logé lui parut soudain bien élevé.

Oui, mais de l'autre côté il y avait les rats. Il frissonna. Bien sûr, entre les deux, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Il observa à la dérobée le jeune lord qui s'était appuyé contre un arbre, et regardait l'horizon d'un air rêveur. Le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux blonds, et il avait l'air bien inoffensif, presque fragile.

Harry ne pouvait cesser de s'interroger sur ces trois semaines de traversée avec lui. Allait-il le supporter ? Qu'attendait-il de lui, exactement ? Quelles seraient leurs relations ?

Après ces quelques moments d'intimité passés avec lui, au fil des semaines, Harry n'avait pas le sentiment de le connaître mieux qu'avant. Jamais ils n'avaient eu une discussion normale, sincère.

Harry ne savait même pas si lord Malefoy était capable de ressentir un sentiment vrai, comme l'amour ou l'amitié. C'était sans doute imputable en grande partie à son éducation ou sa famille, mais c'était plutôt inquiétant.

Finalement, Harry se dit qu'il allait partir avec un parfait inconnu.

A ce moment son regard croisa celui de Drago et il lui sembla lire une certaine détresse dans ses yeux gris. Appréhendait-il son départ ? Regretterait-il son château, une fois à bord ?

Harry aurait aimé partager ces interrogations avec lui, mais il savait que c'était hors de question. Drago avait toujours dissimulé ses sentiments, et ce ne serait sans doute pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait baisser sa garde.

Finalement, comme s'il avait répondu à son appel muet, lord Malefoy le rejoignit au bord de l'étang et s'assit près de lui. Il lui demanda :

- Quand on partira, tu regretteras quoi, ou qui ?

- Je ne sais pas…David, et Mary, bien sûr.

Drago sourit tristement. :

- C'est vrai qu'elle est bien mignonne, ta fiancée…

- Et vous ? Vous regretterez quoi ?

Drago resta silencieux plusieurs secondes et répondit :

- Slytherin, mon cheval…

Inexplicablement Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Drago était-il tellement seul qu'il ne regretterait ni un ami, ni ses parents, ni son épouse ? Ou était-ce un autre jeu pour l'amadouer ?

Il le regarda et ne vit aucune lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux, juste une légère mélancolie.

Le vent soufflait doucement, c'était le printemps et Harry se dit qu'il ne reverrait plus ce paysage avant longtemps. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, immobiles et muets.

ooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Au bout d'un moment ils virent revenir David chargé de deux sacs.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement pour vérifier que l'essentiel était là, et David fit mine de repartir après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Harry.

Harry lui demanda, un peu intimidé :

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait dormir chez ta grand-mère, cette nuit ?

- Avec lord Malefoy ? Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le confort de sa petite maison lui convienne…Il faut que je la prévienne. Je vous accompagne.

Tous trois partirent donc, Harry et David sur un cheval, Drago sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite maison, la grand-mère de David faillit s'évanouir en voyant lord Malefoy, qui tenta de cacher son désappointement devant la petitesse et la pauvreté de la baraque.

David expliqua la situation en quelques mots, puis repartit.

Drago et Harry passèrent une soirée somme toute agréable avec la vieille dame, qui leur conta des anecdotes du temps où elle était, elle aussi, employée au Manoir Malefoy.

La situation semblait presque irréelle : lord Malefoy dînant chez une de ses anciennes domestiques, qui l'avait connu enfant de surcroît.

En écoutant la vieille dame, Harry entrevit un petit garçon timide et solitaire, mis volontairement à l'écart des enfants des domestiques par ses parents.

Elle raconta qu'il passait des heures à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant les enfants jouer dehors, sans pouvoir les rejoindre. Le reste de sa journée était occupé par les cours des précepteurs et professeurs d'escrime, d'équitation ou de musique. Visiblement ses parents ne s'étaient jamais occupés de lui directement, laissant son éducation à des tiers.

Drago l'écoutait avec une certaine gêne, mais n'osa pas l'interrompre.

Au bout du compte, Harry ne l'envia plus du tout, sachant que lui avait reçu bien plus d'affection dans son enfance de la part de ses parents que le jeune lord Malefoy.

A 22h ils se retirèrent dans la petite chambre sous les toits, et Harry s'étendit au sol, ne voulant pas partager le petit lit avec Drago.

Ce dernier n'insista pas et bientôt Harry entendit sa respiration régulière, preuve de son sommeil. Lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, d'une part parce qu'il était passablement énervé avant ce départ, et d'autre part parce qu'il était très mal installé.

Il pesa et repesa les conséquences de sa décision d'aller en Amérique, sans réussir à se convaincre vraiment qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Et le spectre de la traversée avec le jeune homme l'angoissait plus que tout. Avait-il réellement envie de partager sa cabine ? N'aurait-il pas dû insister pour être logé ailleurs ?

Il se rappela la manière dont la négociation s'était passée et se dit qu'il n'aurait guère pu obtenir plus.

Finalement il s'endormit et rêva encore que le bateau s'échouait.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooo

A 4h il fut réveillé par Drago qui lui secouait doucement le bras en lui disant :

- Potter, prépare-toi. Il faut qu'on parte le plus rapidement possible, pendant qu'il fait nuit.

Il se leva rapidement et, après s'être habillés à la hâte, tous deux partirent sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller la vieille dame.

Drago grimpa sur le cheval, puis Harry qui transportait les sacs, et ils galopèrent jusqu'à Portsmouth.

Arrivés près du port, ils descendirent discrètement et se glissèrent un par un jusqu'à l'embarcadère, le visage à moitié dissimulé par les sacs. Drago avait caché ses cheveux blonds facilement reconnaissables sous un bonnet de marin, et avait enfilé des habits en mauvais état, récupérés dans les affaires d'Harry.

Ils se glissèrent dans la foule déjà nombreuse qui s'étirait devant le navire. Ils se fondirent tant bien que mal dans cette foule bigarrée, lord Malefoy tentant de cacher son dégoût devant la mise de certains immigrants, et gardant le visage baissé pour ne pas être reconnu.

Le temps était humide et venteux, et les marins s'agitaient sur le pont tandis que les badauds s'amassaient au pied du navire.

Petit à petit la masse s'étira jusque sur le pont. Harry et Drago, qui s'étaient séparés, jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, craignant de voir apparaître lord Malefoy père ou un de ses sbires. Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade et voyait que Drago était particulièrement pâle.

Lorsque le capitaine les vit arriver devant lui, il ne les reconnut pas et tenta de les refouler vers la cale.

- C'est moi, lord Malefoy, murmura Drago en découvrant rapidement une partie de son visage.

- Tiens, votre Grâce, je ne vous espérais plus, ricana le capitaine. Est-ce que votre …valet vous a parlé de nos nouvelles conditions ?

- Peut-on aller dans votre cabine pour en parler ? demanda abruptement Drago.

- Tiens donc, Sa Majesté a quelque chose à cacher ?

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes et la capitaine fit signe à Drago de le suivre, en crachant sa chique par terre.

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire, attendit immobile sur le pont, s'accrochant presque désespérément à ses sacs. Il regardait les allées et venues autour de lui, et n'en revenait pas que toute cette agitation puisse finir par s'apaiser et déboucher sur un départ dans quelques heures.

Au bout de longues minutes, Drago et le capitaine réapparurent, et vinrent vers lui. Le capitaine arborait un sourire triomphant alors que Drago semblait exaspéré.

Harry ne posa pas de question, connaissant d'avance la réponse, et suivit un matelot jusque sur le pont supérieur, croisant au fur et à mesure des personnes de mieux en mieux habillées, suivies de laquais transportant de grosses malles griffées.

Lui portait avec difficulté deux gros sacs, et il sentait que lord Malefoy, qui le suivait, était passablement énervé de cette situation où il ne pouvait pas exhiber son argent et sa noblesse.

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une cabine d'une taille respectable, assez richement meublée, avec deux fenêtres.

Au fond se trouvait le lit, entouré d'une table de nuit et d'une armoire en bois. Une petite table et deux chaises se trouvaient au milieu de la cabine, qui comportait également, au grand soulagement d'Harry, un petit canapé en velours grenat près de la porte, ainsi qu'un fauteuil assorti.

Une porte intérieure donnait sur une petite salle d'eau astucieusement aménagée.

Sans être d'un luxe inouï, la cabine était spacieuse et confortable. Elle était décorée dans un style rococo qui impressionna beaucoup Harry, avec des perles et des dorures à outrance.

Drago donna un pourboire au marin, enleva son bonnet avec dégoût et se tourna vers Harry :

- Bon, finalement, on y est arrivés !! Il ne te reste plus qu'à tout ranger, maintenant…

Harry soupira et commença à ranger les affaires de lord Malefoy dans l'armoire, tandis qu'il casait ses maigres effets sous le lit, dans un tiroir prévu à cet effet.

Drago s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, et se mit à rêver en regardant par la fenêtre, sans accorder aucune attention à Harry. L'activité sur le navire était encore intense, et Harry se demanda à quel moment ils allaient finir par quitter le port.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout ranger, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se mit à observer l'agitation extérieure. Petit à petit le quai se vidait, ne laissant que les badauds venus voir partir ce navire.

Enfin ils sentirent des vibrations et du tangage, et se précipitèrent sur le pont : ils étaient partis !!

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire, puis Drago reprit son expression lointaine. Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la cabine, sans un mot.

Malgré le froid, Harry resta sur le pont, à regarder s'éloigner la rive et l'Angleterre. L'air glacé et salé lui cinglait les joues, et il fut pris soudain d'une nostalgie qui lui coupa presque la respiration.

C'étaient 18 ans de sa vie qui s'éloignaient, son enfance, le souvenir de ses parents, et il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. C'était aussi l'amitié de David et le sourire de Mary, et il regretta d'un coup sa décision.

Mais autour de lui les gens avaient l'air tellement joyeux, pleins d'espoir, surtout les plus pauvres d'entre eux qu'il se rasséréna un peu.

Il remarqua à côté de lui une jeune fille particulièrement nerveuse. Voyant qu'il la regardait, la jeune fille aux yeux noirs lui sourit timidement, et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, sur ce pont, et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Elle était habillée correctement mais sans richesse. En se penchant, Harry vit qu'elle tenait un jeune garçon par la main, sans doute son frère, ou peut-être son fils, bien qu'elle parut très jeune.

Ils restèrent longtemps debout, parmi la foule, à regarder la rive s'éloigner. Par moment elle se tournait et semblait à nouveau chercher quelqu'un, mais ne bougeait pas.

A un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

- Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais est-ce que vous pourriez garder mon frère quelques instants, le temps que je cherche quelqu'un ? On s'était donnés rendez-vous ici, mais je ne le vois pas.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry, tendant la main vers le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry, avec répugnance, et dit à la jeune fille :

- Tu reviens, dis ?

- Mais oui, mon chéri, je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle leur sourit et s'éloigna rapidement.

Harry se sentait un peu perdu, avec cet enfant, mais il se pencha vers lui et lui demanda gentiment :

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Gabriel.

- C'est joli. Et tu as quel âge ?

- 5 ans.

- C'est bien…

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il se tut et fixa à nouveau la mer. Peu à peu la foule s'égaillait autour d'eux, chacun regagnant sa cabine.

Bientôt Harry et le petit garçon se retrouvèrent pratiquement seuls sur le pont, et Harry vit que le petit garçon grelottait. Il se pencha vers lui :

- Tu as froid ?

- Maman…je veux ma maman…

- Attends, ta sœur va revenir tout de suite. Elle est où, ta maman ? En Amérique ?

En entendant ces mots le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à pleurer.

- Chut, ne pleure pas…Elle va revenir tout de suite, ta sœur…Comment elle s'appelle ?

Gabriel essuya ses yeux et son nez avec sa manche, et répondit :

- Madeleine…

- Tu sais où est votre cabine ?

L'enfant secoua la tête. Harry commençait à être franchement embêté, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et pria pour que lord Malefoy n'apparaisse pas à cet instant.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne manqua pas.

Il apparut, de son pas traînant, toisant Harry et l'enfant, et lui dit :

- Et bien bravo, Potter !! Je te laisse une heure et te voilà déjà encombré d'un marmot !! Tu l'as trouvé où, celui-là ?

- C'est une jeune fille qui me l'a confié…

- Je vois. Toujours ton goût pour la défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin….Une jolie jeune fille j'imagine ? Et elle le récupère quand, parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi, là. Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu es mon valet. Et que ce n'est pas un voyage d'agrément, pour toi, dit-il en fixant l'enfant.

Le jeune garçon se remit à pleurer devant ce regard réprobateur, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

- Bon, quand tu t'en seras débarrassé, tu me rejoindras, Potter. Et sans compter fleurette à sa mère, dit-il narquoisement en s'éloignant.

- Bien sûr…A tout de suite, dit Harry en grimaçant.

Il sécha tant bien que mal les pleurs de l'enfant, et enfin la jeune fille réapparut.

- Merci de l'avoir gardé, dit-elle précipitamment.

Harry vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et l'air particulièrement nerveuse.

- Je ne me suis même pas présentée : je m'appelle Madeleine Dubois.

- Vous êtes française ?

- Oui, je suis…j'étais demoiselle de compagnie d'une duchesse anglaise.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis le valet de lord Malefoy. Vous avez trouvé la personne que vous cherchiez ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, se mordant la lèvre.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, dit Harry. Mais il faut que j'y aille, là…Au plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère…

Elle lui sourit tristement et le petit garçon lui fit un signe de la main.

Il regagna la cabine de lord Malefoy, s'apprêtant à passer sa première journée-et sa première nuit- à bord.

A suivre….

Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires...


	11. Prise de contact

_**Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M**_

_**Chapitre 11 Prise de contact**_

Harry réintégra sa cabine en traînant des pieds.

En arrivant, il trouva Drago, fort maussade, installé nonchalamment sur le fauteuil, un pied passé par-dessus l'accoudoir, à lire le journal.

- Ah ! Quand même, Potter !! T'en as mis du temps…Dis-donc, tu es sûr que tu as tout rangé dans mon armoire ? Je ne retrouve ni mes chemises en soie ni la plupart de mes cravates…

- Oui, je suis sûr d'avoir tout rangé. Sinon, vous pouvez fouiller dans mes affaires, vous verrez, je n'ai rien pris.

- C'est fâcheux…C'est ta fiancée qui a tout oublié ?

- Ma fiancée, comme vous l'appelez, a suivi vos ordres de n'emporter que l'essentiel et je ne vois pas où on aurait pu mettre le reste de vos affaires. On était…j'étais déjà bien chargé, rappelez-vous !

- Evidemment…tous les prétextes sont bons…de quoi je vais avoir l'air, moi, si j'apparais toujours avec les mêmes vêtements ?

Harry soupira et ne répondit pas. Tant de vanité et de prétention commençaient à l'exaspérer.

Au bout de quelques minutes à fouiller dans son armoire, Drago poursuivit :

- Et mes chaussures ??

- Ecoutez, tout est dans l'armoire…le reste est chez vous. Vous voulez retourner au Manoir Malefoy, pour chercher vos souliers ?

- Potter, je t'ai déjà prévenu…ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me jeter à la mer, ou me faire tâter de votre ceinture, comme votre aimable père ?

Drago se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers lui, menaçant :

- Potter, tu m'exaspères. On est partis pour trois semaines ensemble, alors il va bien falloir que tu m'obéisses…tu n'as pas le choix, à moins que tu ne préfères dormir avec tes amis, les rats…

- Parfois, je me demande…souffla Harry, blême.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se fixaient fiévreusement.

Harry serrait les poings pour ne pas se laisser aller à frapper son vis-à-vis, sachant que l'escalade dans l'affrontement ne pourrait être que préjudiciable, à terme.

Que ça se finisse, ou pas, sur l'oreiller.

Ils restèrent face à face, immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'un roulis particulièrement fort les fasse vaciller. Drago heurta le fauteuil et tomba assis sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Harry fit quelques pas de côté.

Ils entendirent un fracas à l'extérieur et sortirent. Un membre de l'équipage venait de faire tomber un lourd plateau chargé d'une théière et de tasses. Harry se précipita pour aider le malheureux à ramasser la vaisselle éparse par terre, tandis que Drago faisait demi-tour et retournait dans sa cabine.

- Merci, Monsieur, lui dit le serveur. Vous êtes bien aimable…

- Oh non, je suis valet, tout simplement…je sais ce que c'est. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

- C'est rien…ça va passer, dit le serveur en se frottant le bras qu'il s'était violemment cogné contre la poignée d'une cabine.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Ce serait bien aimable…mais il vaut mieux pour vous que je me débrouille seul. J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas disparaître comme ça…

- Tenez, donnez-moi ça, dit Harry en portant d'autorité le plateau contenant les débris de vaisselle.

Il l'accompagna le long des coursives jusqu'au restaurant, où une dizaine de personnes s'activaient à préparer le repas de midi. Il déposa le plateau sur le bord d'un comptoir et s'apprêtait à repartir. Le serveur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage avenant, lui dit :

- Attendez…vous avez été tellement aimable. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir. Je m'appelle John Macallistair, et je suis serveur à bord.

- Harry Potter…valet de lord Malefoy.

- Venez vers 14h…il y a toujours des restes du repas, et on se les partage. Et comme les rations du personnel à bord sont plutôt minimes, c'est bien agréable d'avoir du surplus.

- Merci, c'est sympathique. J'essaierai de passer. Au revoir…

Il repartit rapidement tandis que les serveurs s'activaient à préparer les tables du restaurant. Il passa à côté d'une salle plus petite et moins décorée, qui servait les repas aux passagers les moins fortunés, et se demanda ce qui était prévu pour lui.

Comme il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rentrer dans la cabine de lord Malefoy, il fit le tour des coursives pour découvrir un peu l'intérieur du navire. Il parcourut chaque niveau, passant des cabines exigues et borgnes du pont inférieur aux belles cabines du pont supérieur, là où étaient logés les gens fortunés.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabine, Drago ne fit aucun commentaire et ils s'ignorèrent jusqu'à midi, Harry vaquant à de petites occupations de rangement alors que Drago continuait à lire le journal.

Quand ce dernier fit mine d'aller déjeuner, Harry lui demanda :

- Et moi ? Je déjeune où ?

- Oh…je crois qu'il y a une pièce, en bas, pour les domestiques. Demande à un personnel de bord. Bon appétit, Potter, dit-il narquoisement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry souffla lorsqu'il partit et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il n'était pas pressé d'aller déjeuner et voulait profiter d'un peu de calme et de solitude.

Il avait l'impression d'être à bord depuis longtemps alors qu'ils avaient appareillé le matin même. Une fois de plus des doutes l'assaillirent, qu'il repoussa fermement. Après tout, trois semaines avec Drago Malefoy, c'était quand même pas la mer à boire…

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Il déjeuna avec les autres valets à bord, qui étaient au nombre de cinq, et Harry se rendit vite compte, en écoutant les autres, que s'il avait désormais la dénomination de « valet », il n'en avait pas l'expérience ni la prétention.

Chacun en effet, faisait assaut d'anecdotes et d'histoires tendant à prouver que son maître était le plus riche ou le plus prestigieux client à bord. Harry se tint coi, ne voulant pas se lancer dans la surenchère et n'ayant aucun détail significatif à donner pour mettre en valeur son « maître ». Il n'avait de plus aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu et ne tenait pas plus que ça à valoriser Drago Malefoy, qui l'énervait passablement.

Au terme du repas, il se dit qu'il allait plutôt essayer de déjeuner le lendemain à 14h avec les membres du personnel, comme le lui avait proposé le serveur, et éviter ses congénères avec lesquels il ne se sentait aucune affinité d'aucune sorte.

Il passa l'après-midi à flâner sur le pont, lord Malefoy lui ayant fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait se reposer et préférait rester seul. La seule condition était qu'Harry reste disponible, à son service et ne s'éloigne pas trop de leur pont. Harry en fut plutôt soulagé car la promiscuité continuelle lui paraissait difficile à supporter.

Il aimait observer le passagers, et essayer de deviner qui ils étaient et quels étaient leurs rapports. Bien souvent un geste ou un soupir trahissait un couple en crise, ou au contraire un couple en phase de séduction. Les passagers se jaugeaient, et prenaient leurs marques les uns par rapport aux autres, chacun essayant d'obtenir la meilleure place sur le pont ou au restaurant.

Malgré le froid, Harry resta un long moment à la proue du bateau, à regarder les mouettes et rêver à l'Amérique.

A un moment il sentit un frôlement contre sa jambe et vit apparaître une tête blonde à côté de lui.

- Gabriel, reviens !! cria une voix féminine.

Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée le matin même.

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant et dit :

- Excusez-le, il a tellement envie de tout voir…

- C'est normal, dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Gabriel, ne te penche pas comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber…

- T'as vu les oiseaux, mam..euh, Madeleine ?

- Oui, mais fais attention, mon chéri.

Harry les observa tous les deux et remarqua qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, à part la couleur des cheveux. Madeleine était très brune, avec de profonds yeux noirs, une bouche pulpeuse et un petit nez mutin. Gabriel avait les mêmes yeux noirs, le même petit nez mais ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés.

Harry était intrigué par cette jeune fille et cet enfant.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un petit moment. Harry aurait aimé engager la conversation avec elle, mais ne savait pas comment commencer. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire : « Alors, il vous a laissée tomber, celui que vous attendiez ? », même s'il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur elle.

Finalement ce fut elle qui lui demanda :

- Vous allez où, en Amérique ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Harry, réalisant qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé.

- La personne pour qui vous travaillez ne vous a pas dit où elle allait ?

- En fait…je ne pense pas rester valet. Quand on sera à New-York, je tenterai ma chance, je ne sais pas encore où.

- Oh ! c'est bien. Vous avez de la chance. J'espère que vous trouverez une bonne place, là-bas.

- Et vous ? Vous allez où ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Mon…mari a visiblement raté le bateau, et je suis un peu prise au dépourvu, à vrai dire.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé pour vous…

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, il ajouta, en la regardant avec compassion :

- Je pense qu'il vous rejoindra par le prochain bateau. Vous avez de la famille en Amérique ? Votre mère ? dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le petit garçon.

- Oh non !! Ma mère est morte, et toute ma famille est en France. J'espère ne pas être obligée d'y retourner, d'ailleurs, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

A ce moment Gabriel se retourna vers eux en battant des mains :

- Vous avez vu les oiseaux qui se battent pour le poisson, là-bas ?

- Oui, mon chéri…c'est très amusant.

Le vent était particulièrement fort à l'avant du bateau, et le froid commençait à l'envahir, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre les cabines. Il ajouta :

- Il est mignon, votre petit frère…

- Oui, il est adorable…enfin parfois il est insupportable, comme tous les petits garçons, j'imagine…

- Ca doit être terrible pour lui, et pour vous, d'être orphelins.

- C'est…compliqué, en effet. C'est une bien grande responsabilité pour moi. Ma mère est morte à la naissance de Gabriel, et depuis je m'occupe de lui, mais seule, c'est difficile. Et en l'absence d'Olivier…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, le regard triste, et Harry supposa que le fameux Olivier devait être son mari.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose à l'intérieur ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Oh, bien volontiers. Je suis gelée…Gabriel, viens mon chéri, on va rentrer.

- Non, maman, je veux encore rester regarder les oiseaux…

Madeleine se tourna vivement vers Harry :

- Il a tendance à m'appeler maman, comme c'est moi qui l'ai élevé…

- Bien sûr, je comprends, fit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

- Bon, maintenant Gabriel, tu vas m'obéir et venir tout de suite !!

- Juste cinq minutes…

Madeleine saisit le petit garçon par le bras et l'entraîna fermement, tandis que celui-ci se débattait, essayant de se dégager.

- Gabriel, si tu ne te calmes pas, on ne reviendra plus sur le pont !!

Finalement, il la suivit en traînant des pieds, boudeur.

En passant devant les coursives du pont supérieur, Harry pria pour que lord Malefoy ne vienne pas le chercher sur ces entrefaites, car il était déjà 17h et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar restaurant du pont inférieur, et s'installèrent à une petite table.

Gabriel réclama du thé et des gâteaux, puis se mit à fixer les clients avec attention, commentant leurs gestes et habits.

- Chut, tais-toi, Gabriel. Et on se montre pas les gens du doigt !!

Enfin un garçon arriva, et leur demanda :

- Et pour ces Messieurs-Dames, ce sera quoi ?

- Du thé, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry

- Et pour votre petit garçon ?

- Oh…une tranche de cake, si vous avez ça…dit Madeleine en rougissant.

- Bien sûr...

Harry et Madeleine échangèrent un sourire gêné. Le serveur les avait pris pour une famille, apparemment. Ce qui parut surprenant à Harry, Madeleine et lui-même étant bruns, et le petit garçon très blond. Mais le serveur s'était sans aucun doute arrêté aux apparences.

Harry décida d'engager à nouveau la conversation :

- Vous habitiez où, en France ?

- Près d'Orléans. Vous connaissez ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon village…jusqu'à ce jour. Mais vous n'avez pas d'accent.

- Je vis…je vivais en Angleterre depuis 7 ans, déjà. Ma mère était demoiselle de compagnie dans une famille anglaise. Alors depuis je parle anglais.

- Ca a dû être difficile de quitter la France, j'imagine.

- Oh non !! Nous étions plutôt pauvres, et là j'ai eu l'opportunité d'habiter dans une grande résidence, et d'être nourrie et logée assez confortablement avec ma mère. Bien sûr, c'est pas drôle tous les jours d'être domestique, mais j'ai rencontré des gens très gentils là-bas.

- Vous y avez travaillé jusqu'au départ pour l'Amérique ?

- Non, j'ai quitté la résidence à la naissance de Gabriel. A la mort de ma mère…depuis je vivais à Londres.

Elle se tut et Harry n'osa pas lui reparler de son mari, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas d'alliance.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réalise que Drago était sûrement en train de l'attendre.

- Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je parte maintenant. J'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance, et j'espère que nous nous reverrons…

- Moi aussi. Merci pour le thé et le gâteau. A bientôt, peut-être, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire espiègle.

Il paya et partit assez précipitamment, remontant vers le pont supérieur qui était désert. Il arriva en sueur et le cœur battant devant la cabine de lord Malefoy.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Drago était debout, au milieu de la cabine, l'air passablement énervé :

-Tiens, Potter ! C'est fort aimable à toi de passer me voir…dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il s'approcha de lui lentement et siffla :

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ton rôle à bord, Potter. Je ne te paie pas pour aller te balader, mais pour être mon valet !! Tu sais ce que j'attends d'un valet ?

- Non, mais vous allez me le dire…

- Je te le répète, ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi…

- Quel petit jeu ? Celui auquel vous avez joué avec Andrews ?

Harry le vit blêmir et il rattrapa au vol la main de Drago qui s'apprêtait à atterrir violement sur sa joue.

- Ne me touchez pas !!

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Potter, dit Drago en le fixant de son regard argenté, et en s'avançant un pas de plus vers lui.

Harry relâcha la main et recula. Drago sourit malicieusement :

- Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ou ton courage ?

- Dites moi exactement ce que vous attendez de moi, qu'on en finisse, fit Harry en relevant la tête

- J'attends de toi exactement la même chose que ce que j'attendais d'Andrews : que tu me serves, que tu t'occupes de mes habits, que tu m'aides à m'habiller… et que tu fasses tout ce que je te demande, au moment où je te le demande, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.

La tension était palpable entre eux, mais Harry ne baissa pas les yeux et affronta Drago du regard. Celui-ci finit par dire :

- Bon, ça va être l'heure du dîner. Aide-moi à m'habiller. Sors mes habits.

Harry le regarda avec mépris et commença à sortir, au hasard, quelques vêtements qu'il posa sur le lit.

- Mon Dieu, mais tu es stupide !! ces vêtements ne vont pas du tout ensemble…mais qu'est ce qu'on t'a appris ?

- J'ai appris à m'occuper des chevaux, pas à habiller les lords…

Harry eut l'impression que le jeune lord était sur le point de répliquer, mais il resta muet. Puis il le toisa et se dirigea vers l'armoire dont il sortit un costume. Il commença à se déshabiller et Harry détourna les yeux.

Lord Malefoy sourit subrepticement et lui dit :

- Tu sais que tu es censé m'aider, là ? Que je te paie pour ça ?

Harry fit une grimace et s'approcha de lui :

- Et je dois faire quoi ?

- Passe-moi mes habits, et aide-moi à les enfiler.

Devant sa répugnance, Drago ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas la gale, Potter…et je ne te demande que de faire ton boulot de valet de pied. Demande à tes collègues à bord, ils en font autant !!

Harry l'aida à passer sa chemise, son pantalon et sa veste en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop le toucher, ce qui amusa beaucoup Drago :

- J'aime quand tu joues les vierges effarouchées, Potter…Accroche-moi mon nœud papillon, maintenant.

Harry dut se rapprocher de lui et leurs yeux se frôlèrent plusieurs fois tandis qu'il attachait, tant bien que mal, le nœud. Il était troublé malgré lui par la proximité du corps de Drago, finement musclé, et par la respiration de ce dernier.

Pendant quelques secondes il eut la tentation de s'approcher encore pour respirer l'odeur des cheveux blonds, qui le grisait à chaque fois, mais l'esquisse de sourire du jeune lord le fit reculer.

- Bon, Potter, je vois qu'il y a des domaines où il va falloir que tu t'améliores…Remarque, on a le temps, en trois semaines…Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par réussir à me satisfaire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et lui dit :

- Tu peux aller dîner en bas, en classe économique, je t'ai payé tes repas. Mais je compte sur toi pour être là à mon retour, ce soir.

Harry ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux.

Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Il alla dîner en compagnie des domestiques et des gens peu fortunés, mais s'arrangea pour éviter les autres valets. Il chercha des yeux Madeleine et son frère, mais ne les vit pas.

Il remonta dans la cabine et, après avoir tourné en rond comme un lion dans une cage, finit par s'étendre sur le canapé, et s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte et les pas de lord Malefoy se dirigeant vers lui.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	12. L'effet inverse

_**Disclaimer : les principaux personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rated M, surtout dans ce chapitre**_

_**Chapitre 12. L'effet inverse**_

Harry ne bougea pas.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, et il eut l'impression que Drago se penchait sur lui. Il lui sembla sentir son souffle dans son cou, et il reconnut la délicate odeur de son parfum.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait le plus grand mal à garder une respiration régulière et à feindre de dormir.

Puis il sentit comme une caresse délicate sur sa joue - une main, une bouche ? et un long frisson le parcourut.

La caresse se prolongea, se terminant en un léger baiser dans son cou.

Il était ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La tendresse de ce geste, et l'odeur troublante de la peau du blond l'enivrait et provoquait en lui des réactions indésirables.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux, et quelqu'un posa une couverture sur lui.

- Dors bien, Potter, lui souffla Drago, et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait amical, voire tendre avec lui.

Il ne put réprimer une légère déception lorsque Drago se releva et alla se coucher.

Peut-être aurait-il dû ouvrir les yeux, et profiter de cet instant de douceur pour lui montrer ses sentiments ?

Quoiqu'en y repensant, il devait bien s'avouer à lui-même qu'il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui, ou si c'était juste une attraction physique.

Toujours est-il qu'il mit un long moment à se rendormir, essayant de chasser les idées qui lui venaient en tête et de calmer ses impulsions. Pour un peu, il se serait levé et aurait rejoint Drago dans son lit.

Puis il perçut la respiration régulière de celui-ci et se dit qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'endormit à son tour, rêvant qu'un corps chaud et doux se glissait contre lui, et soulageait son désir de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Le lendemain il fut réveillé aux aurores par les va et vient dans la coursive, et se demanda quelle était la cause de cette agitation. Il s'étira et se rendit compte qu'il avait mal partout.

Il avait dormi à moitié recroquevillé sur l'étroit canapé, et sa nuque était particulièrement douloureuse. Il s'assit et fit quelques mouvements avec sa tête, essayant de débloquer son cou. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit.

Visiblement Drago dormait encore et il n'apercevait que quelques mèches blondes sur l'oreiller.

Il se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, par le hublot. Il faisait beau et les mouettes s'en donnaient à cœur joie autour du navire.

Il entendit une voix traînante derrière lui :

- Bien dormi, Potter ? Je vois que tu es déjà habillé, donc tu vas pouvoir aller me chercher mon petit déjeuner aux cuisines…

Harry soupira et se retourna. L'instant de tendresse de la veille au soir était loin. Il répondit, narquois :

- Mais bien sûr, Mylord. Mylord a bien dormi ?

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur et répondit :

- Très bien, oui, merci…ce lit est particulièrement confortable, tu verras.

Harry se sentit irrité par cette réflexion et sortit en claquant la porte.

Il se rendit aux cuisines où il reconnut Mc Allistair, en train de préparer de lourds plateaux.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens chercher le petit déjeuner de lord Malefoy.

- Très bien. Asseyez-vous en attendant, et servez-vous, lui dit le serveur avec un clin d'œil, en posant une théière devant lui et une miche de pain.

Harry n'osa pas se servir, car il ne savait pas si ce petit déjeuner impromptu était prévu dans les prestations pour les domestiques, ou offert par le serveur.

Lorsque ce dernier revint vers lui, il lui dit :

- Allez, servez-vous !! Profitez-en. Une dure journée vous attend, j'en suis sûr…il faut prendre des forces.

Harry sourit et se coupa une large tranche de pain, tout en se versant une bonne tasse de thé. Il se sentit rapidement mieux et observa les allers et venues autour de lui.

Il était tôt et les autres domestiques s'affairaient également à transporter les petits déjeuners, se croisant parfois difficilement dans les étroites coursives.

Lorsque le plateau de Drago fut prêt, il l'emporta et l'amena tant bien que mal dans la cabine. Il frappa et n'entendit pas de réponse.

Il entra alors à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin de ne rien renverser.

Tout d'abord la pièce lui parut déserte, puis il entendit des bruits d'eau du petit cabinet de toilette attenant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago sortit, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille. Harry fut surpris et détourna les yeux.

- Tiens, tu es revenu ? Alors aide-moi à m'habiller…

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra et il sortit, plus ou moins au hasard encore, des vêtements propres, qu'il déposa sur le bord du lit.

Drago ne dit rien, et resta immobile, à attendre.

En levant les yeux au ciel Harry prit un caleçon qu'il lui tendit. Avec un petit sourire, le blond fit glisser sa serviette, révélant négligemment son érection, ce qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Puis, il enfila son caleçon, qui ne cachait toujours pas grand-chose de son état, en coulant un regard en biais à Harry. Il dit :

- Tu sais que…

- Non.

- Comment ?

- N'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il est dans les attributions d'un valet d'enfiler une culotte à un homme de 20 ans.

- 19. Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ?

- Parce que c'est purement…écoeurant. Et si à votre âge…

- Qu'est ce qui t'écoeure ?

- Tout ça…

- Oh ! Tu parles de ça ? dit-il en frôlant la bosse sous son caleçon. C'est ça qui t'écoeure, Potter ?

- Oui.

- On parie que d'ici ce soir ça t'écoeurera beaucoup moins ?

- Non. Et c'est surtout votre attitude qui m'écoeure.

- Je vois… Tu voudrais que je te fasse la cour avec des fleurs, et que je te dise que je t'aime, peut-être ?

- Sûrement pas.

- Ecoute, toi et moi on sait parfaitement où on en est, tous les deux, même si on joue au jeu du chat et de la souris. On ne va pas en plus se raconter des mensonges…

- Parlez pour vous…moi je ne sais pas exactement où j'en suis, ni ce que vous attendez, avec vos sous-entendus continuels.

Drago sourit et lui dit :

- Je ne veux pas de mal, Potter. Je pense juste qu'on pourrait prendre du bon temps tous les deux, pour, disons, agrémenter agréablement la traversée…rien de plus. Et après tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble, avec qui tu veux…

Harry se sentit secrètement humilié par ce discours : il n'était donc qu'un passe-temps ?

- C'est ça que vous voulez, alors, vous distraire ? Et bien vous ne m'aurez pas…

- On parie ? susurra Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- Arrêtez avec vos paris. C'est pas un jeu…

Drago était toujours en caleçon, et vint frôler Harry doucement. Harry recula d'un pas.

- Allons, n'aie pas peur…il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles…où veux-tu aller ? N'oublie pas que ton travail c'est de m'aider à me vêtir, faute de mieux…

Et il s'approcha d'un pas supplémentaire, et se plaça juste en face de lui.

- Mets moi ma chemise…

Harry se retourna, attrapa la chemise et l'aida à la passer, effleurant malgré lui le torse velouté. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Puis, comme Drago ne bougeait pas, il ferma l'un après l'autre les boutons, avec difficulté, essayant de lutter contre les effluves du parfum qui le troublait, et d'ignorer le regard argent qui le fixait avec insolence et le faisait rougir.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles.

- Bon, au tour du pantalon, maintenant…dit Drago d'une voix un peu rauque.

En soupirant Harry attrapa le pantalon et aida Drago à l'enfiler. A nouveau l'odeur du corps propre et parfumé l'envahit et provoqua une vague de désir chez le brun, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était une douce torture d'être si près de cette chair tendre et de ne pas vouloir la toucher. Au bout de quelques secondes il s'aperçut que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de le fermer seul, et qu'il attendait qu'il le fasse à sa place.

Passablement énervé par la situation, il commença à remonter la fermeture, frôlant intentionnellement la bosse et faisant gémir Drago. Puis il lui lança un regard insolent et retira rapidement sa main, au grand dépit du jeune lord.

Enfin, avec un sourire moqueur il lui enfila prestement sa veste et dit :

- Voilà mylord, d'ici quelques jours vous arriverez à vous habiller seul, vous verrez…moi j'y arrive bien !!

Il fit demi-tour et Drago le rattrapa par le bras :

- Attends Potter…tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état-là…chuchota-t-il

- On parie ?

Drago glissa vivement sa main contre l'entrejambe du brun et murmura :

- D'accord, je parie. Voyons voir …hmmmm…je vois que l'émoi est partagé…

Il resserra doucement sa main autour de l'érection d'Harry, le faisant gémir à son tour, et lui souffla…

- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas le chemin à l'envers ? Tu pourrais me déshabiller, maintenant. Après tout, on a tout notre temps…

- Parce que je ne veux pas être qu'un agréable passe-temps, pour vous, répliqua Harry en relevant le menton, essayant de ne pas gémir.

Drago le prit dans ses bras, continuant à le caresser intimement d'une main, et murmura dans son oreille :

- Je sais ce que tu veux entendre. Soit. Harry, je t'aime et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour…et tu en as envie aussi. Est-ce que tu sens mon amour pour toi ? dit-il en prenant la main d'Harry et en la posant sur son pantalon, révélant son sexe dressé.

- C'est pas de l'amour, ça…gémit Harry qui parvenait difficilement à se contrôler, Drago ayant glissé ses doigts fiévreux sous le vêtement, contre sa peau moite.

- C'est beaucoup mieux, crois–moi…

Les doigts allaient et venaient délicieusement, lui faisant lentement perdre la tête, et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'initier la même caresse à son partenaire, au même rythme.

- Oh mon Dieu…tu es si viril…souffla Drago tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, provoquant une nouvelle vague de frissons.

Doucement sa bouche se déplaça jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry, s'immisçant tendrement entre elles en un profond baiser.

Ce dernier était complètement dévasté par les sensations procurées par la bouche et les mains du jeune lord, et ne parvenait pas à se dégager, bien qu'il sût qu'il était en train de tomber dans un piège d'une douceur trompeuse.

- Non...s'il vous plaît…dit-il quand Drago lui enleva son pull et commença à mordiller sa peau nue.

- Shshshshsh…ne bouge pas. A mon tour de m'occuper de toi.

- Non, non…gémit-il quand le pantalon vint rejoindre le pull au sol et que Drago s'agenouilla devant lui pour le lécher doucement, révélant le gland écarlate.

Puis, à petits coups de langue il s'employa à lui faire perdre complètement la tête, lui faisant découvrir des caresses dont Harry ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Ce dernier était ravagé par un flot brûlant, et ne désirait plus rien que cette bouche ardente et ces doigts impatients.

Doucement, insidieusement, Drago le fit reculer jusqu'au lit, où il étendit Harry, à présent nu et consentant.

Avec un sourire, il lui murmura :

- Tu ne vas pas être déçu, tu vas voir…et il laissa sa main glisser tendrement de la joue rosie de son partenaire jusqu'à son sexe érigé, qu'il caressa à nouveau.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux….Regarde –moi, lui dit Drago.

Etendu, offert, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago se déshabiller avec sensualité, faisant courir ses mains sur son propre corps avec un plaisir non feint. La gêne initiale d'Harry commençait à disparaître avec la fascination qu'il ressentait à observer ce corps tentateur.

Puis le jeune lord s'allongea contre le corps nu d'Harry et tous deux gémirent quand leurs douces chairs se rejoignirent.

Harry chercha avidement la bouche du blond pour prolonger leur moment d'intimité et sceller leur union.

Longuement, ils s'enlacèrent, profitant de la douceur de leurs chairs l'une contre l'autre.

Drago fit courir sa bouche sur le torse d'Harry, le léchant et le mordillant doucement, écoutant ses soupirs pour découvrir ses préférences. Harry enfouit avec bonheur ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse, fasciné par spectacle de la bouche du jeune lord sur son corps.

Ce dernier s'attarda sur le creux de sa clavicule, faisant sourire le brun. Puis il descendit vers le nombril, la langue aventureuse, et frotta son visage contre son ventre, arrachant de petits soupirs à Harry.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à nouveau sur son sexe, faisant remonter lentement sa langue tout le long de sa verge, Harry se cambra et resserra l'emprise de ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Le désir était trop violent, il sentait qu'il allait jouir si Drago accentuait encore ses caresses buccales. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements ni ses mouvements de hanches, souhaitant et redoutant à la fois le flot de plaisir qui allait l'emporter.

A ce moment Drago releva la tête vers lui et le darda de son regard métallique, tout en passant ses doigts entre ses fesses. Harry se crispa immédiatement. Drago lui sourit :

- N'aie pas peur…détends-toi. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

- Je …je ne crois pas que…

- Allons, laisse-toi faire…

- Non, dit Harry en tentant de se dégager.

Immédiatement les yeux gris se mirent à lancer des éclairs :

- Comment ? Tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant ?

- Non, je ne veux pas…laissez-moi. Lâchez-moi.

Il commença à se débattre en secouant la tête dans tous les sens, puis arriva enfin à se dégager et renversa leurs positions. C'était lui qui était dessus, maintenant, et les yeux de Drago lançaient toujours des éclairs :

- Tu n'es qu'une sale poule mouillée, Potter, un impuissant, pas même capable d'honorer ta fiancée, ni ma femme d'ailleurs…tu es pathétique !!

- Taisez-vous, fit Harry en accentuant la pression de ses bras autour des poignets de Drago.

- Tu me fais pitié…

- Tais-toi !! dit Harry en prenant brutalement sa bouche pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Non !! je ne me tairai pas, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu es un homme…

- Arrête Drago, ou je ne pourrai pas me retenir… murmura Harry en pressant fortement son sexe gorgé de désir contre celui du blond, qui continuait à le fixer d'un air de défi.

- Vas-y…chuchota Drago.

Et il saisit la main d'Harry et se mit à sucer consciencieusement ses doigts, l'un après l'autre, puis les prit tous en bouche, mimant le mouvement qu'il avait fait subir à Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

Puis avec un sourire provocateur il guida la main humidifiée jusqu'à ses fesses, et Harry comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Avec douceur et délicatesse Harry accomplit le geste attendu, cherchant sur le visage de son amant le moindre signe de douleur ou de plaisir.

Drago gémissait fortement mais ne baissait pas les yeux, alors même qu'Harry était sûr qu'il souffrait de cette intrusion. Il s'interrompit et déposa un baiser sur la bouche du blond, qui laissa apparaître sa langue et lécha ses lèvres sensuellement.

Ils ne cessaient de s'affronter du regard alors qu'Harry, sentant le blond se détendre, retirait ses doigts et se présentait tout contre ses fesses. Il ne bougea cependant pas, craignant de lui imposer une douleur insupportable.

- Alors Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens… gémit Drago en se mordant la lèvre et en bougeant doucement les hanches pour se rapprocher encore de lui.

- Mais je crains de…est-ce que tu as déjà… ? interrogea Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Devant la lueur de défi dans les yeux du jeune lord Harry commença sa douce pénétration. Les sensations étaient incroyables. Jamais il n'avait été aussi chaudement enserré et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir très longtemps.

Il plaça les jambes de Drago sur ses épaules et accentua doucement le mouvement, observant son amant, qui, après s'être crispé, poussait à présent des soupirs de plaisir et commençait à ne plus contrôler ses mouvements de bassin.

A chaque coup de boutoir Harry se sentait de plus en plus proche de la jouissance, et le fait de se retenir devenait presque douloureux.

- Caresse-moi, murmura Drago.

Harry obéit et posa sa main sur la verge de son amant, ce qui l'excita encore davantage, chose qu'il aurait crue impossible tellement les sensations étaient déjà intenses.

Drago poussa alors un gémissement rauque et ferma les yeux, au comble du plaisir. Voyant l'extrême jouissance se peindre sur les traits du jeune lord, Harry sentit une vague violente l'emporter tandis que la semence de Drago giclait sur son ventre.

Il se laissa tomber contre lui, épuisé, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, retrouvant ainsi la subtile odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Drago restait immobile, les yeux fermés, et Harry se demanda la cause de cette soudaine immobilité.

Enfin il ouvrit les yeux, regarda Harry avec un petit sourire, et lui dit :

- Je savais que je ne serais pas déçu par toi…

Même si Harry s'attendait à ce type de remarque, Drago n'ayant jamais laissé croire que ce qui se passerait entre eux serait autre chose que pur divertissement, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il s'était fait avoir, et une brusque révolte s'empara de lui :

- J'espère que vous en avez bien profité, car c'était la première et la dernière fois …je ne suis pas une vulgaire catin. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir vos besoins.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris et répondit :

- Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi…ça ne t'a pas plu ?

- C'est pas le problème…

- C'est quoi le problème, alors, Potter ? Tu veux que je te fasse des déclarations ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça. Désolé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec. L'amour est un sentiment auquel je ne crois pas.

- Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ? demanda Harry.

Un nuage passa dans les yeux de Drago mais il ne répondit pas.

Il se leva et dit :

- Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer ma toilette. Tu pourras te laver aussi, après, si tu veux.

- Merci, dit Harry avec un ton ironique.

Il était froissé par cet échange mais il décida de n'en rien montrer. Il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur cette affaire.

En ramassant les vêtements éparpillés par terre il se demanda s'il devait plaindre ou envier le jeune lord.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

La journée se déroula sans accroc et ni lui ni lord Malefoy ne firent allusion à ce qui s'était passé le matin.

A midi il alla déjeuner avec les membres de l'équipage et trouva l'ambiance bien meilleure qu'avec les autres valets de pied. Après le repas, il resta un long moment sur le pont à rêver et repenser à ce qui s'était produit le matin même.

A la fois il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé, finalement facilement, à Drago Malefoy et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux moments délicieux passés avec lui et au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

C'était sa première vraie expérience sexuelle et les sensations avaient dépassé de loin ce qu'il attendait. Il se demanda s'il était devenu définitivement homosexuel, maintenant, ou s'il continuerait à être attiré par les femmes.

Il était tracassé par cette interrogation, car il avait toujours pensé être normal et se marier un jour. Cet irrésistible attrait pour Drago Malefoy demeurait un mystère pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Ou y en avait-il de la part d'Harry ? A bien y réfléchir, la seule réponse honnête était « non » car quand il évoquait Drago il ne ressentait qu'une franche irritation devant son comportement.

Mais quand il était dans ses bras, en revanche…il repensa au corps fin et musclé du blond et soupira, tout en se sentant envahi d'un nouveau flot de désir.

Ca allait très difficile de lui résister pendant trois semaines. Une voix interrompit sa rêverie.

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

- Oh ! Bonjour Madeleine. Oui, je vais bien, merci, et vous ? dit Harry en se retournant.

Madeleine était devant lui, souriante. Elle répondit en soupirant :

- Ma foi, la vie à bord avec ce garnement n'est pas toujours facile, mais enfin…je m'en sors. J'essaie de lui trouver des occupations, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose pour un enfant sur ce type de navire.

- Il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il s'est endormi dans la cabine, et j'en profite pour prendre l'air. Quand on est sur le pont j'ai toujours peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ou qu'il tombe à l'eau.

- Je comprends…

Ils turent quelques minutes et regardèrent les flots. Madeleine reprit :

- Et pour vous, ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, ça va, merci.

- Vous accompagnez une famille noble, c'est ça ?

- Oh non…juste une personne. Drago Malefoy. Je suis son valet.

- Et vous partagez une cabine avec un autre domestique, en bas ?

- Euh…non. Pas vraiment, dit Harry en rougissant.

- Vous avez une cabine pour vous tout seul ?

- Non plus. En fait, je suis logé dans la cabine de lord Malefoy…

- Ah oui ? C'est une cabine double, alors ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait à bord…

- Et vous ? Vous êtes bien logée ? dit Harry précipitamment, pour détourner la conversation.

- Pas vraiment, non…en plus la nuit j'entends des drôles de bruits…J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de rats, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Harry fit une petite grimace et se dit que finalement, entre les morsures des rats et celle de Drago Malefoy, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de le laisser seul ?

- Qui ?

- Gabriel

- Oh non…il a l'habitude. Quand je travaillais, à Londres, il était souvent seul.

- Et vous faisiez quoi ?

- Couturière.

- C'est un bon métier. Je pense que vous retrouverez facilement du travail, en Amérique.

- A vrai dire, je ne souhaite pas du tout retravailler. J'espérais pouvoir vivre plus agréablement avec Olivier-mon mari- et m'occuper de ma maison, même si elle est petite.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. C'est vraiment désolant qu'il ait raté le bateau.

Une ombre passa sue le visage de Madeleine, et Harry se dit qu'il venait d'en faire une autre.

Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour ce type de conversation.

- Je peux vous offrir un thé ?

- Non, c'est gentil mais je vais retourner voir mon frère…, dit-elle en se levant tristement.

- Attendez…vous dînez où, le soir ?

- Dans ma cabine. En fait, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent pour manger au restaurant midi et soir. Alors on grignote dans notre cabine, le soir.

- Si vous voulez ce soir, on pourrait dîner ensemble…enfin, avec votre frère, bien sûr.

- Vraiment ? Oh, ça me ferait très plaisir…vous êtes trop gentil. A quelle heure ?

- Disons 19 heures.

- D'accord, je serai là ! Enfin…nous serons là. A tout à l'heure…

En la regardant s'éloigner Harry pensa qu'elle avait de bien jolis yeux.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires…que j'espère aussi nombreux que pour le chapitre précédent !!**_


	13. Fausses confidences

_**Disclaimer: la plupart des personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement: fic rated M**_

_**Chapitre 13 Fausses confidences**_

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cabine, en fin d'après-midi, il trouva Drago fort joyeux, occupé à admirer des chemises et des cravates sur son lit:

- Bonne nouvelle, Potter! Il y a un couturier de Londres à bord, avec un stock de tissu qu'il va vendre à New-York, et il accepte de me recevoir dans sa cabine pour m'en confectionner quelques-uns. C'est pas magnifique, ça?

- Splendide, répondit Harry. Et vous allez les transporter dans quoi?

- Pff! quelle question…j'en sais rien, on verra le moment venu. Je trouverai bien une ou deux malles à acheter. Tiens d'ailleurs, je te charge de m'en trouver, ça t'occupera pendant cette traversée…au lieu d'aller bailler aux mouettes sur le pont.

«J'aurais mieux fait de me taire» pensa Harry, exaspéré une fois encore par l'attitude du jeune lord. 

Drago continuait à admirer ses nouvelles chemises et ses nouvelles cravates, recherchant les accords ton sur ton, interrogeant parfois Harryavec désinvolture :

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Cette cravate va avec cette chemise, tu trouves? Ou non?

Harry regardait tout ça d'un œil distrait, répondant parfois par une mono syllabe, au hasard. Il n'y connaissait rien et n'avait pas envie d'approfondir le sujet.

- Mais enfin, Potter! Tu m'écoutes?

- Oui, mais franchement je n'y connais rien.

- C'est clair qu'à mon avis tu as plus de d'aptitudes et de doigté pour le déshabillage que l'habillage…

Harry soupira et ne répondit pas. Ces sous entendus permanents commençaient à l'agacer franchement. Et il préférait de ne pas penser à la soirée, et surtout à la nuit qui se profilait. Après ce qui s'était dans la matinée, il espérait avoir été assez clair et ne plus être sollicité par Drago, mais il était loin d'être sûr que ce serait le cas.

Drago ne lui prêta plus attention et continua à assortir ses vêtements avec un plaisir non feint. Puis il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit: 

- Bon, il va être l'heure du dîner. Habille-moi.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire à contrecoeur et sortit un costume qu'il déposa sur le lit.

- Jesais que tu préfères curer les sabots des chevaux plutôt que t'occuper de mes habits, mais je te rappelle que je te paie pour ça, à la base, et que c'est plutôt plus noble que d'être lad.

Harry faillit répondre que les chevaux, eux, savaient se tenir mais il préféra se taire et procéda à l'habillage en restant le plus indifférent possible aux regards insistants de lord Malefoy.

Finalement ce dernier se rendit au restaurant de première classe et Harry s'empressa de se rendre à l'autre restaurant pour y rejoindre Madeleine. 

En entrant il jeta un coup d'œil rapide et vit qu'il était le premier. Il s'installa à une table et observa les tables voisines. 

Au bout de quelques minutes Madeleine arriva, suivie par le jeune Gabriel. Tous deux avaient l'air ravis de l'invitation, même le jeune garçon, et Harry se dit qu'il ne devait peut-être pas manger souvent à sa faim…

Madeleine lui parut ravissante, malgré la simplicité de sa robe grise. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui mettait bien en valeur l'ovale de son visage et la finesse de son cou. Sa peau claire et veloutée contrastait avec ses yeux noirs, particulièrement expressifs. Harry trouvait son sourire irrésistible, et il était ravi et un peu étonné d'intéresser une jeune femme aussi belle. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était mariée.

- C'est vraiment gentil de nous avoir invités, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre la pareille…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir, tous les deux, je n'attends rien en retour. D'habitude je dîne avec les autres domestiques et c'est plutôt pénible.

- Merci encore, dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

- Madeleine, on mange quoi? demanda Gabriel 

- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri…on va demander ce qu'il y a au menu.

Un serveur se présenta et ils commandèrent du roast-beef et des pommes de terre, que le jeune Gabriel dévora avec un bel appétit. Ils commandèrent également des bières qu'ils dégustèrent en regardant le jeune garçon se régaler.

Ils parlèrent de la traversée, des habitudes de chacun à bord, mais Harry n'osait poser certaines questions qui le troublaient à Madeleine, bien qu'il fût intrigué par sa présence à bord et son comportement. 

Au milieu du repas, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

- Mais comment se fait-il que votre mari a raté le bateau, vous n'étiez pas ensemble?

- En fait, non. Moi je suis venue de Londres en train, et on devait se rejoindre sur le quai, car il est militaire en Ecosse. Enfin, il l'était. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer…dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

- Donc, vous ne viviez pas ensemble? Ca devait être terrible, non? Vous étiez séparés depuis quand?

Elle soupira :

- A vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais vécu ensemble. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a un an, il était affecté à Londres, et nous nous voyons souvent. Et puis il a été muté en Ecosse, et on a pris la décision de se marier, pour que je puisse le suivre.

- Oh! Vous êtes une jeune mariée, alors?

Elle rougit et murmura:

- Ses parents n'ont pas voulu qu'on se marie, car il vient d'une bonne famille anglaise, de la région du Surrey, et moi je ne suis qu'une petite couturière française…

- Du Surrey, vraiment? Moi aussi, c'est amusant. Quelle ville exactement?

- Ecoutez, comme vous êtes vraiment gentil avec nous, je vais tout vous dire: nous ne nous somme pas mariés, Olivier et moi, car ses parents s'y sont opposés jusqu'au bout. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de s'enfuir, tous les deux, en Amérique. Pour se marier et vivre tranquillement. Et il n'est pas venu…

Harry vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler, et le petit garçon posa sa main sur la sienne:

- Chut, maman, faut pas pleurer…papa reviendra, tu me l'as dit…

- C'est son père?

Une lueur d'affolement passa dans les yeux noirs, et elle répondit: 

- Non, bien sûr que non. Gabriel, finis ton assiette…

- Mais j'en veux plus de ma viande…je peux avoir un dessert?

Harry et Madeleine s'aperçurent que, pris dans leur discussion, ils avaient à peine touché à leur repas, et se remirent à manger. Harry trouvait l'histoire de Madeleine assez fascinante, presque incroyable. Il y avait en effet quelque chose qui le gênait dans ce récit, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement.

Donc, elle n'était pas mariée, et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir avec un jeune homme d'une bonne famille, avec son petit frère, de surcroît. Il ajouta:

- En tout cas, c'est bien d'être partie avec votre frère, et de ne pas l'avoir abandonné avant votre départ.

- Mon Dieu, quelle horreur! Bien sûr que non…et c'est justement ce qui posait problème à la famille d'Olivier, que l'on doive vivre avec Gabriel, chuchota-t-elle. Ils avaient peur que les gens pensent que je suis une fille-mère qui a trouvé un bon parti.

- Vraiment? Les gens sont d'une méchanceté…

- Si vous saviez…non, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

- Mam..Madeleine, je peux avoir un gâteau?

- Non, mon chéri…je crois que tu as assez mangé…dit Madeleine en lui essuyant la bouche.

Le petit garçon fit la moue.

- Mais si, pourquoi pas? dit Harry. Et vous, vous désirez un dessert?

- Franchement, je ne voudrais pas abuser…c'est déjà très gentil de nous inviter..

- Mais si, allez-y, ça me fait plaisir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai suffisamment d'argent.

- Vraiment? Votre maître est donc si généreux?

- Et bien…disons que oui.

- Vous avez de la chance, c'est plutôt rare, les nobles généreux. Et en plus vous n'avez pas à dormir dans les ponts inférieurs…vous êtes gâté, je trouve.

- Hum…oui, j'ai de la chance. Ou disons que j'ai bien su négocier ma place à bord.

- Ah oui? Ca s'est passé comment?

- J'ai aidé lord Malefoy à fuir sa famille, donc il m'en est reconnaissant. Très reconnaissant.

- Pourquoi voulait-il fuir sa famille? Excusez-moi, je suis trop curieuse, peut-être…

- Non…Et puis vous avez été franche avec moi, donc la moindre des choses c'est que je le sois avec vous, dit Harry, qui savait bien que plus de la moitié de l'histoire était en fait complètement inavouable….

Elle paraissait très intéressée et ne le quitta pas des yeux même quand il commanda trois morceaux de tarte au serveur. Gabriel s'amusait avec la bougie sur la nappe et les tables autour d'eux commençaient à se vider. 

Harry, plongé dans les iris noirs de son invitée, reprit:

- Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Drago Malefoy – que j'accompagne- veut aller en Amérique depuis longtemps rejoindre de la famille, son oncle, je crois, mais son père, Lucius Malefoy, n'a jamais voulu qu'il parte. Voilà pourquoi il s'est enfui -avec moi.

- Et vous êtes son valet depuis longtemps?

- Non. Avant, j'étais lad. Et je ne suis au service des Malefoy que depuis quelques mois.

- Et il est parti avec vous? Il n'avait personne d'autre pour l'accompagner?

Harry se rendit compte de l'incongruité de la situation et répondit:

- Je crois qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres valets, qui auraient pu le dénoncer à son père. Voilà pourquoi il m'a offert beaucoup d'argent.

-Et bien, quelle aventure! Quitter ses parents ainsi, c'est bizarre, non?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas tout…il a quitté son épouse aussi, mais surtout n'en parlez pas, dit Harry d'un ton de conspirateur.

- Comment? Il est marié? Et il est parti sans sa femme?

- Oui, parce que c'était un mariage forcé.

Madeleine se tut, troublée. Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux de se taire, une fois de plus…cette histoire présentait bien des similitudes avec l'histoire de la jeune fille: des parents réticents, un couple désuni…

Heureusement sur ces entrefaites le serveur apporta les desserts et ils changèrent de conversation.

A la fin du repas, Madeleine remercia à nouveau chaleureusement Harry, qui lui proposa de dîner ensemble le soir suivant:

- Oh…je n'ose accepter…c'est trop vraiment. Un autre soir, peut-être.

- Si, je vous en prie, acceptez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème…

- Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être si riche, pour un valet, vous savez? dit-elle en souriant. Bon, d'accord, avec plaisir, alors….A demain, Harry…

- A demain, Madeleine….

Et il rentra dans sa cabine, troublé par la soirée et par les révélations de la jeune fille.

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabine, il se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle était déserte. Il se déshabilla rapidement, enfila un pyjama et se coucha sur le canapé, avec une couverture.

Il pria pour s'endormir avant que Drago ne rentre, ne tenant ni à une nouvelle explication orageuse, ni à une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Il voulait analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

En repensant aux paroles de Madeleine, il se dit qu'il était effectivement plutôt chanceux, ou peut-être qu'il avait su provoquer la chance, tout simplement. Rester lad pour les Malefoy aurait été une torture qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter longtemps, de toute façon.

Il avait juste su saisir l'opportunité au bon moment, avec l'aide du destin. Et de Drago Malefoy. Il décida de ne pas penser à lui, car ses sentiments étaient déjà bien embrouillés.

Il repensa longuement aux aveux de Madeleine et se dit que tout cela ne l'avait pas surpris, au contraire. Cette histoire initiale de mari qui rate le bateau lui avait parue très peu crédible, en fait. Qu'elle fut une jeune fille abandonnée et en fuite lui paraissait beaucoup plus vraisemblable. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à croire que le petit garçon était son frère?

Elle lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses, mais avait-elle tout dit? Quand Harry pensa à son propre récit, il se dit que lui non plus n'avait pas été trop honnête.

Voilà une relation qui commençait sous de bien mauvais auspices. Mais y aurait-il vraiment une histoire entre eux?

Elle semblait tenir à son Olivier, et lui couchait avec un homme….c'était un peu compliqué, comme début. Mais elle était tellement charmante et gentille, alors que Drago était tout juste insupportable…

Justement ce dernier entra dans la cabine, un cigare aux lèvres, et l'air passablement éméché. Il se dirigea vers le lit sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, se déshabilla et se coucha. Cinq minutes après il ronflait déjà bruyamment et Harry regretta plus que jamais de ne pas partager la cabine avec une femme.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

Le lendemain Drago émergea difficilement vers 10 heures, le cheveu en bataille et l'œil cerné. Il réclama son petit déjeuner d'une manière maussade et lorsqu'Harry revint avec le plateau il ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'œil et se mit à lire le journal tout en beurrant ses toasts.

Ils n'échangèrent pas trois mots de la matinée, ce qui convenait plutôt bien au brun, même s'in s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce brusque mutisme. Il l'aida à l'habiller sans que Drago ne tente le moindre geste ni la moindre allusion, ce qui finit presque par inquiéter Harry. Mais il décida de ne pas s'interroger plus avant sur les motivations et états d'âme de cet enfant gâté, et profita une fois encore du début d'après-midi pour aller rêver sur le pont.

Madeleine l'y rejoignit vers le milieu de l'après-midi, avec Gabriel, et ils passèrent un long moment ensemble, à discuter et profiter de l'air marin. Il faisait particulièrement doux ce jour-là, et Harry prit plaisir à jouer à cache-cache avec le petit garçon, sous le regard ravi de Madeleine.

Il la trouvait de plus en plus radieuse, et aimait entendre son rire cristallin. Ils prirent le thé ensemble, une fois de plus, puis Harry retourna dans la cabine.

Malgré l'heure, elle était déserte. Harry attendit avec impatience, car il avait hâte de retrouver les Dubois pour le dîner. Petit à petit, son travail de valet prenait de moins en moins d'importance pour lui, tandis que les moments passés avec Madeleine lui devenaient indispensables.

Finalement, à 19h30, Drago apparut, de fort mauvaise humeur. 

Harry, qui avait déjà beaucoup de retard pour son rendez-vous lui lança un: 

- Quand même! Vous étiez où ?

- Pourquoi, tu t'inquiétais, mon chéri ? Je te manquais, c'est ça ? répondit le blond sur un ton faussement tendre

- Pas du tout, mais j'ai faim et j'en avais marre d'attendre...

- Hé, dis donc, Potter, je te rappelle que tu es à ma disposition, donc, si je veux rentrer à 10 heures, je rentre à 10h, compris?

- Je commence aussi à en avoir vraiment marre de votre comportement…

- Je ne retiens pas, si tu veux aller dormir avec les rats…tant que tu restes à mon service.

- Ne me tentez pas!

- Tu es bien nerveux, dis –moi…Tu avais un rendez-vous, c'est ça? Comment il s'appelle? Ou si ça se trouve c'est une femme…avec toi, je m'attends à tout…

- Ca ne vous regarde pas!

- Oh, j'ai mis dans le mille, je crois…si c'est pas mignon! J'espère qu'il-ou elle- t'abreuvera des mots doux que tu aimes tant. Mais je te rappelle, une fois de plus, que tu es grassement payé pour passer finalement peu de temps avec moi. Tu ne connais pas ta chance, Potter…alors fais attention de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin…

- Oui, vous êtes généreux, mais elle me coûte cher, votre générosité….je paie en nature, moi!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la gifle de Drago, qui claqua sur sa joue. Il blêmit sous le choc et siffla: 

- Ne posez plus jamais les mains sur moi.

- Soit. On parie que c'est toi qui viendras me réclamer de te toucher?

- Non. Je ne parie plus. C'est fini ce petit jeu. A la prochaine allusion, au prochain geste ambigu, je quitte votre cabine, et je rejoins les rats.

Drago s'approcha de lui et le fixa attentivement:

- Je vois…Il-ou elle- veut t'héberger dans sa cabine, c'est ça? Il est plus riche que moi?

- N'importe quoi!

- En tout cas, tu es mon valet, et je t'interdis de quitter cette cabine. J'irai me plaindre au capitaine à la prochaine escarmouche, et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, crois-moi.

- Vous me dégoûtez!

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça…

- Ca suffit!

Une fois de plus ils s'affrontaient du regard, fous de rage, prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Mais Harry savait trop bien, d'expérience, que s'il commettait l'erreur de vouloir se battre avec le jeune lord, il risquait d'être une fois de plus trahi par son corps. 

Et de finir dans son lit, une fois de plus…Et ça, il ne le voulait plus.

Drago esquissa un sourire: 

- Alors, tu ne dis plus rien?

- Non.

- Tu m'aides à m'habiller pour aller dîner, au moins? dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Oui.

Et Harry, qui ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec le capitaine, habilla Drago, pour qui il ne ressentait plus qu'une franche hostilité.

Ce dernier, avant de quitter la cabine, se retourna vers lui et murmura:

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, alors?

- Ca suffit, j'ai dit.

- Pourtant, tu as couché avec moi, hier…et tu ne m'aimes déjà plus?

Harry empoigna un oreiller qu'il envoya avec force contre Drago, qui eut juste le temps de s'éclipser, avec un rire moqueur.

ooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Harry se précipita vers le restaurant, mais ne vit ni Madeleine ni son frère. Le serveur, l'apercevant, lui dit: 

- Ah, Monsieur! Quel dommage…votre dame vient de partir, et elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse…

- Oui, je m'en doute. Vous savez où je peux la trouver?

- Ce n'est pas votre épouse?

- Heu…non, en fait, on est juste…fiancés. On se mariera en Amérique.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu. Il répondit, très froidement: 

- Si vous êtes son fiancé, vous savez où est sa cabine, alors…

- Oui, bien sûr…Merci…balbutia Harry.

Il repartit, fou de rage. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais demandé son numéro de cabine? Il s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir fait attendre, et imagina son beau visage envahi par la déception.

A tout hasard, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'autre restaurant, où il aperçut Drago en train de dîner en bonne compagnie.

Drago le regarda avec surprise mais ne bougea pas. Harry détourna rapidement la tête.

Il repartit dans les coursives, espérant croiser la jeune fille, en vain. Il n'osait aller demander son numéro de cabine à la capitainerie, ne voulant pas passer pour un importun.

Il rentra finalement dans sa cabine, bouleversé. Il avait réussi en très peu de temps à gâcher ses relations avec les deux personnes qu'il connaissait à bord, et qui comptaient pour lui.

Il broya du noir pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dîner, et qu'il était inutile qu'il se punisse d'un incident dont Drago était entièrement responsable…Et s'il l'avait fait exprès?

Il secoua la tête. Drago était beaucoup trop égoïste pour se soucier réellement des fréquentations d'Harry, et il ne l'imaginait pas le suivant ou cherchant à lui nuire.

Il savait bien qu'à part lui-même, Drago n'avait aucun sujet d'intérêt ni de préoccupation. Et qu'il ne le regretterait pas longtemps, quand Harry serait parti.

Ce qui le gênait plus, c'était sa dernière phrase: «pourtant tu as couché avec moi, hier…et tu ne m'aimes déjà plus?». Harry se sentit honteux en y repensant. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à coucher avec lui? Il devait bien reconnaître que Drago avait raison: comment reprocher au jeune lord de coucher sans sentiments, alors que lui venait de faire exactement la même chose? Il se dit que c'était la promiscuité qui l'avait rendu fou, mais que désormais il saurait se retenir.

En revanche, il avait de plus en plus envie de revoir la douce Madeleine, qui savait si bien l'écouter et le comprendre.

Il se jura qu'il rétablirait la vérité sur l'incident dès le lendemain, en rejetant la faute sur son ignoble maître.

Il s'endormit le cœur lourd, et fit de nombreux cauchemars.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires…**_


	14. Tendres retrouvailles

_**Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rated M**_

_**Chapitre 14. Tendres retrouvailles**_

Harry se réveilla avec du vague à l'âme. Depuis la veille tout allait de travers et il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être sur ce bateau et retourner au manoir. Il se leva difficilement et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pleuvait et il était donc hors de question de sortir. Il resta un long moment à rêver lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever du lit:

- Tiens Potter…tu es toujours là ? Ca signifie quoi ? Tu restes à mon service ou tu attends juste d'avoir trouvé une meilleure place ? ou un meilleur amant ?

- Je reste à votre service, mais en tant que valet, c'est tout.

- J'ai bien compris. Tu peux donc aller me chercher mon petit déjeuner…dit-il en s'étirant voluptueusement.

Harry ne broncha pas et sortit. Tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines il de demanda comment il allait faire pour revoir Madeleine et s'expliquer avec elle rapidement.

Il ne la croisa pas et remonta, fort maussade, dans la cabine de Drago. Celui-ci était déjà habillé, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il ne releva pas et posa le plateau sur la petite table.

Drago commença à déjeuner et lui dit :

- Tiens, tout à l'heure le couturier va venir pour prendre mes mesures et me montrer des échantillons de tissu. Tu resteras là et tu l'aideras.

Harry soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit bondir lord Malefoy :

- Tu as choisi de rester à mon service, alors il est temps que tu te mettes sérieusement à apprendre ton métier, Potter. Crois-moi, ça te servira toujours…

- Il vient à quelle heure ?

- A 10h. Pourquoi, tu as un rendez-vous galant ?

- Non, répondit Harry agressivement.

- Parfait. Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot face à lui, tu es censé être un vrai valet, alors comporte-toi comme tel.

Harry haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il aurait bien du mal à faire illusion, n'ayant aucune compétence ni aucun goût pour ce domaine. Tout cela lui paraissait terriblement futile, et parfaitement ennuyeux.

Lorsque le couturier arriva, accompagné de son aide, Harry faillit éclater de rire devant leur allure et gestes excentriques. Drago le fusilla du regard, ce qui l'incita à reprendre son sérieux.

Il suivit le manège du couturier et de son aide avec un certain amusement, tout en prenant soin de garder un air dubitatif mais intéressé.

Finalement il se lassa vite de la prise de mesures, alors que le couturier insistait sur la perfection du corps du jeune lord, à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier. Il suivit d'un œil à peine plus intéressé le choix des étoffes et des couleurs, et réprima difficilement un bâillement lorsqu'on lui demanda son avis.

- Mmmm ? Oh, je me fie à l'avis des spécialistes. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre provincial, vous savez….

Drago le fusilla à nouveau du regard, et Harry baissa la tête, légèrement honteux mais plutôt amusé au final.

Quant, au terme de deux longues heures de mesures et de choix divers et variés, le couturier et son acolyte se retirèrent, Drago se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :

- Tu es fier de toi ? Tu t'es fait passer pour un moins que rien, et moi aussi, du coup !!

- Et alors ? Vous le saviez très bien quand vous m'avez demandé de vous accompagner, que je ne suis pas un vrai valet !! Il fallait choisir d'autres critères de recrutement…

- Que quoi ? Que ton beau cul ? Tu as raison !! Tu n'es pas digne de ce poste, et tu ne fais rien pour t'améliorer…

- Je crois que j'en ai déjà fait beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû !!

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça si déplaisant…

- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ?

- Oui. Le choix, on l'a toujours dans ce cas. Je ne t'ai pas violé, rappelle-toi…c'était plutôt l'inverse…

- Parce que vous m'avez provoqué !!

Drago sourit et ajouta sardoniquement :

- La chair est faible…qu'y puis-je ?

- Arrêtez de me tourner autour.

- OK. Mais toi fais au moins ton boulot de valet correctement, sans me faire honte…

Ils laissèrent un silence menaçant planer entre eux et Drago s'apprêta à sortir pour le déjeuner :

- Puis-je compter sur ta présence ce soir avant le dîner ?

- Oui, déclara Harry d'un ton maussade.

- Parfait. Bon appétit, Potter …et bonne après-midi !!

Harry rejoignit ses compagnons habituels pour le déjeuner puis partit rapidement sur le pont, espérant croiser une fois de plus Madeleine. Malheureusement il pleuvait et il dut donc se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Il resta un long moment au bar, mais ne la vit pas. Il décida de parcourir les coursives, espérant la croiser, mais ne l'aperçut pas. Le bateau n'était pourtant pas si grand qu'on puisse s'y cacher aisément, à part en demeurant dans sa cabine.

Le soir il attendit à nouveau en vain devant le restaurant. Il dîna en jetant des coups d'œil sur les personnes qui passaient devant la porte.

Il retourna dans sa cabine, un peu désespéré.

Drago rentra à nouveau fort tard, maussade et passablement éméché. Harry fit à nouveau semblant de dormir, mais il sentit que le blond était juste devant lui, à côté du canapé et l'observait.

Harry ne bougea pas, priant de ne pas avoir à repousser un Drago ivre. Il lui parut qu'il restait un temps infini en face de lui, à le regarder. Que pensait-il ? Hésitait-il à le réveiller ?

Harry avait le plus grand mal à feindre le sommeil et il se demanda si Drago était vraiment dupe de son manège.

Finalement le jeune lord se coucha et rapidement Harry entendit sa respiration régulière.

ooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Pendant les trois jours suivants il ne croisa pas Madeleine, alors qu'il arpentait régulièrement les coursives et les ponts, et se demanda comment sur un bateau de cette taille une jeune femme et un enfant pouvaient bien se cacher. Mais il y avait toujours un laps de temps où il était dans la cabine, au service de Drago, période pendant laquelle elle sortait peut-être et allait rapidement au restaurant ou sur le pont.

Il espéra qu'elle ne le fuyait pas, et qu'il aurait l'occasion de la rencontrer et de lui expliquer les raisons de son retard ce soir-là.

Ses relations avec Drago étaient épisodiques et froides, ce dernier partant en début d'après-midi et ne réapparaissant en général que tard le soir, dans un état avancé. Il n'eut plus de geste ou parole équivoque envers Harry, ce qui finit par l'intriguer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire toutes ces après-midi et soirées ?

Harry se garda bien de lui poser la question, sachant qu'il aurait une réponse pour le moins ironique sur le sujet, voire pas de réponse du tout. Finalement la situation était plutôt reposante, bien que légèrement ennuyeuse.

Un jour qu'il déjeunait avec Mc Allistair, le serveur avec lequel il avait sympathisé, il décida de lui poser la question :

- Est-ce que vous savez avec qui lord Malefoy déjeune et dîne, dans l'autre restaurant ?

- Oh oui !! Ne m'en parlez pas. C'est un fameux trio que nous avons là, et ils en liquident des bouteilles, croyez-moi !!

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Il fréquente deux Irlandais, qui sont aristocrates paraît-il, mais vues le manières…parfois j'ai des doutes. Ce sont plutôt des vauriens, croyez-moi. Et quand je pense que le capitaine les laisse faire…

- Faire quoi ?

- Ils jouent au poker. Tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée…et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, lord Malefoy a déjà perdu de belles sommes !

- Non ?

- Mais c'est entre nous, ne le répétez pas !! Ils se cachent toujours dans la cabine d'un des deux irlandais, et on ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe, sauf que de belles sommes d'argent semblent changer de main. Il faudrait peut-être le mettre en garde, si vous en avez l'occasion, avant qu'il ne se fasse complètement plumer.

Harry était abasourdi par ces révélations, qui expliquaient en effet les absences fréquentes, la mauvaise humeur et l'ivresse de ces derniers soirs. Dans quel pétrin Drago s'était-il fourré ?

Il répondit :

- Bon…merci pour l'information en effet, mais je ne sais pas exactement comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Il est tellement arrogant.

- Oui, je comprends. En général les maîtres prennent assez mal les mises en garde des valets, même si c'est pour leur bien. Il ne vous écouterait pas, vous pensez ?

- Franchement, vues nos relations en ce moment, non. Et puis après tout, il est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, non ?

- Ca…croyez-moi, j'en ai vu de plus âgés tomber dans les filets de ce type d'individus, et ils se sont fait avoir comme au coin d'un bois…

Harry se dit que Drago était sans doute loin de faire le poids face à des aigrefins, mais il n'arrivait pas à réellement le plaindre. Il savait de plus que toute tentative de mise en garde serait extrêmement mal perçue par le jeune lord, et que ça risquerait au contraire de le conforter dans son erreur, juste par esprit de contradiction.

Il remercia Mc Allistair pour ces informations et repartit vers sa cabine. Il lui sembla apercevoir la silhouette de Madeleine au bout d'un couloir et il accéléra le pas.

Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa cabine :

- Madeleine !! Attendez !!

Elle se retourna et le fixa d'un air glacial :

- Tiens, bonjour.

- Madeleine, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Puis-je vous parler ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis désolée…une autre fois peut-être, dit-elle en entrant dans sa cabine et refermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry décida de ne pas abandonner si rapidement et toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre.

- Chut !! Mon frère dort…

Harry chuchota :

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'expliquer…

- Harry, s'il vous plaît…

- Laissez-moi entrer deux minutes et je vous expliquerai tout…

- Dans ma cabine ? Sûrement pas.

- Allons au bar, alors…

Elle soupira, se retourna et dit :

- Soit, mais pas longtemps. Mon frère va bientôt se réveiller et je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps.

Harry faillit lui répondre que dans ce cas le plus simple serait qu'ils restent dans la cabine, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer grossier.

Ils se rendirent au bar et s'installèrent à une table près d'un hublot. Le bar était pratiquement désert à cette heure-ci et ils commandèrent du thé :

- Madeleine, excusez-moi pour l'autre soir, j'ai été retenu par lord Malefoy et quand je suis revenu vous étiez déjà partie. Je ne suis pas libre de mon emploi du temps, vous savez.

- J'ai quand même attendu une heure…

- Oui, je sais, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de vous prévenir, et je ne connaissais même pas le numéro de votre cabine…

Elle se radoucit, esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- De quoi j'avais l'air, franchement ?

- Oui, je sais…je suis désolé.

- Décidément je n'ai pas de chance avec les hommes…déjà Olivier qui me pose un lapin.

- Mais moi c'était pas un lapin, juste un contretemps. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Elle sourit plus largement et dit :

- En passant me prendre directement à ma cabine, la prochaine fois…au moins personne ne me verra attendre…

- Bien sûr ! Volontiers…

Ils se sourirent, soulagés, et burent une gorgée de thé. Il la trouvait ravissante dans sa robe bleu marine et il était heureux que le malentendu se fut enfin dissipé. Elle demanda :

- Et il vous voulait quoi ?

- Qui ?

- Lord Malefoy. Quand il vous a retenu.

- Oh…je l'ignorais à l'époque mais il joue au poker avec des aigrefins. Donc il revient tard, le soir, et de mauvaise humeur !!

- Mon Dieu !! Mais ils vont lui prendre tout son argent !

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Bien fait pour lui !! Il se croit plus malin que tout le monde, alors…

- Vous ne l'aimez guère, on dirait…

- Ah ça non !!

- Il est si insupportable que ça ?

- C'est un enfant gâté, égoïste et déplaisant.

- Et bien…quel portrait !!

- Oh, si vous le rencontriez, vous ne vous en douteriez pas, car il a un visage d'ange, et il est très agréable, extérieurement. Il cache bien son jeu.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de l'accompagner, alors ?

- Parfois, je me le demande. Pour l'argent…pour l'aventure. Découvrir l'Amérique.

- Oui, c'est un beau rêve, l'Amérique.

Ils se turent quelques instants, rêveurs. Elle reprit :

- Mais vous ne craignez qu'ils lui prennent tout son argent et que vous vous retrouviez sans le sou, à l'arrivée ?

- Oh, la plus grande partie de l'argent, je l'ai déjà. Je pense que j'arriverai à me débrouiller, arrivé là-bas. Je suis jeune et le travail ne me fait pas peur…mais pour Drago, en revanche, ça risque d'être plus difficile. Enfin, je crois qu'il a un oncle sur place…il pourra le renflouer.

- Vous l'appelez Drago ?

- Oh !! C'est une boutade…bien sûr que non. Je l'appelle lord Malefoy. « Sauf quand on couche ensemble » pensa Harry, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée.

Il sourit mystérieusement et ajouta :

- Le pauvre, quand on sait le mal qu'il a eu à le gagner, cet argent !!

- Le gagner ? Je croyais que sa famille était riche ?

- Oui, mais il ne pouvait bénéficier de cet argent que s'il se mariait, et que si le mariage était consommé...et ça a été très difficile pour lui !!

Voyant la tête horrifiée de Madeleine Harry se dit qu'il s'était laissé aller à trop de confidences, dans un domaine scabreux.

- Elle était donc si laide ?

- Oh non !! Virginia est très belle, au contraire…

- Virginia ?

- Oui, c'est la fille d'un noble du voisinage…vous connaissez la région ?

- Oui. …Un peu. Mais ce nom ne me dit rien…et le nom des Malefoy non plus.

- Vous n'avez rien raté…ils sont riches et insupportables, et ils méprisent les gens qui travaillent pour eux.

- Ca ne doit pas être drôle de partager sa cabine, alors, s'il vous méprise…

- C'est clair. En plus il arrive et repart n'importe quand, et moi je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé à l'attendre. Je déteste le métier de valet, en plus. Le servir, l'habiller, faire des courbettes, très peu pour moi. Je crois que je n'ai pas le caractère pour ça.

- Alors en effet, vous auriez peut-être mieux fait de ne pas accepter de l'accompagner.

- Oui, mais l'Amérique…ça me fait rêver. Et puis je ne vous aurais pas rencontrée…

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

Ils se turent quelques instants, buvant leur thé, et Madeleine soupira :

- Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais faire, une fois arrivée à New York…je ne connais personne. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent…

- Oui, je comprends. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer grossier, mais…je pourrais peut-être vous aider, dans un premier temps ? Je ne connais personne non plus, mais à deux on s'en sortira mieux…

- C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ? dit-elle en souriant aux anges.

- Avec plaisir !! Enfin, le temps que votre …fiancé vous rejoigne bien sûr.

- Bien sûr…ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais vous êtes sûr que votre…que lord Malefoy vous laissera partir ?

- Je ne lui demanderai pas son avis, croyez-moi.

- En attendant, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il ne nous voie pas trop ensemble, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, sidéré.

Se doutait-elle de la jalousie de Drago ? Y avait-il des rumeurs à bord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée.

Il insista :

- Je serai libre de faire ce que je veux, rassurez-vous. C'est juste pendant la traversée qu'il faut que je reste à son service. Et j'en ai marre, croyez-moi.

- Je vous crois…souffla-t-elle doucement.

Sans plus y réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la main de Madeleine et elle ne la retira pas. Harry sentait son cœur battre, même si la situation était toujours loin d'être limpide : elle allait se marier avec un autre, et lui couchait avec Drago.

Où tout cela allait-il les mener ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se perdait dans son sourire et ses profonds yeux noirs. Et cette tristesse qu'il devinait en elle, et qui le touchait beaucoup.

Elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir, par le passé. Bêtement, il avait envie de la rendre plus heureuse, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être amoureux.

En fait, il devait bien s'avouer que la nuit il rêvait toujours de Drago, et que son désir pour lui était toujours aussi fort. La simple évocation de son corps, sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux provoquait une vague de désir irrésistible.

Pour Madeleine il ressentait plutôt une grande tendresse, l'envie de la protéger. L'envie d'avoir une vie normale ?

Soudain il la vit pâlir et elle retira sa main rapidement. Elle fixait avec effroi un point derrière lui. Il se retourna.

Drago Malefoy les observait, fou de rage, à travers le hublot.

Elle se leva et partit précipitamment, empruntant la porte qui donnait sur l'autre pont.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, paya le thé et sortit le rejoindre.

- Qui est cette femme ? demande Drago avec colère.

- Madeleine Dubois. C'est une passagère, et c'est mon amie.

- Ton amie ? Pauvre imbécile !! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais visiblement tu as tout gobé. C'est une intrigante, une menteuse, et je t'interdis de la revoir !!

- Comment ? Mais vous ne la connaissez même pas !! J'ai le droit de …

- T'as le droit de rien du tout, viens avec moi, dit Drago en l'attrapant fermement par le bras et en le forçant à le suivre jusqu'à leur cabine.

- Mais lâchez-moi, pour qui vous vous prenez ?

- Pour ton maître, Potter…

Malgré les protestations d'Harry, Drago ne relâcha pas sa prise, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la cabine. Harry n'avait pas voulu faire de scandale à l'extérieur, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire à l'intérieur.

Drago l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis il prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui.

Il était rouge de fureur et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs noirs :

- Potter, je t'interdis de revoir cette femme !! C'est clair ?

Harry se releva d'un bond:

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je fais ce que je veux, je vois qui je veux !! J'en ai marre de vos crises continuelles !! Je quitte cette cabine et définitivement !! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Sûrement pas ! ! Reste ici !!

Il le rattrapa en deux pas, l'empoignant par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi !!

- Non.

- LACHEZ MOI !!

- Alors promets de moi de rester ici, et de ne plus revoir cette femme.

Il ne relâchait pas sa prise et se rapprochait dangereusement d'Harry. Harry voyait la sueur perler sur le front de Drago, signe d'une émotion intense.

- Pas question.

- Potter, je vais te faire enfermer dans cette cabine par le capitaine, si tu ne me jures pas de rester ici.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !!

- Le droit, non, mais avec un peu d'argent tout s'arrange, sur ce bateau…Ton « amie » le sait bien, d'ailleurs…Demande-le lui !!

- Quoi ?

- C'est une putain, Potter, elle vient souvent le soir, dans la cabine où je joue au poker…demande à mes compagnons de jeu.

- NON ! C'est faux…Je ne vous crois pas.

- Son petit nom, c'est « Maddy »…et c'est une experte, il paraît…pas mon genre, mais bon…

- C'est faux ! C'est faux…

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, déboussolé, et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Drago s'assit à côté de lui et souffla :

- Je suis désolé Potter…il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses avoir par cette gourgandine…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?? C'est mon argent, et ma vie, après tout…

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, Potter. Mais je ne veux plus que tu voies cette femme, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement, et en l'embrassant.

- Mais…

- Shshshsh…Don't ask me why…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la douceur du baiser de Drago. Après toutes ces émotions, toute cette colère, la brusque douceur du baiser du blond l'emplit d'une vague de désir immédiate, et il sut qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps à ce type d'arguments…

Il soupira quand Drago l'allongea sur le canapé, et quand il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps.

Il gémit quand Drago le déshabilla, et fit courir sa langue sur son buste, son estomac, son ventre, jusqu'à sa verge déjà turgescente.

- Pourquoi … ?

- Chut…ne m'oblige pas à te mentir, Potter. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si…

- Alors pourquoi aller chercher d'autres raisons ?

Quand leurs peaux nues se touchèrent, il oublia toutes ses réticences et fit l'amour passionnément à Drago Malefoy.

Toute la nuit.

De tout son coeur. De toute son âme.

Au matin, il ne savait même plus pourquoi ni comment il avait pu envisager de le quitter….

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de suivre cette fic, un merci tout particulier à tous les reviewers !!**_


	15. Les menteurs

_**Disclaimer : les principaux personnages ont été créés par JKR.**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPM, rating M**_

_**Vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette fic, et je vous en remercie. Ayant quelques soucis de santé, le rythme de parution de cette histoire (et de « Nos vies Alibi ») risque de se ralentir quelque peu….**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension, sachant que je vais faire le maximum pour ne pas abandonner ces personnages avant la fin…**_

_**Chapitre 15 **_

_**Les menteurs**_

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il quitta lentement les bras d'Harry et, voyant qu'il était lui aussi réveillé, lui lança négligemment :

- Tu vas me chercher mon petit déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr…répondit Harry.

Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla et sortit.

Certes la nuit avait été tendre, voire passionnée, mais, en y repensant, à aucun moment le blond ne lui avait fait de déclaration d'aucune sorte. Pudeur ou indifférence ?

Lui s'était donné corps et âme, sans retenue, mais sous la lumière crue du petit jour il se demanda, une fois de plus, s'il avait partagé un moment d'amour ou de plaisir physique.

Et comme Drago avait toujours déclaré qu'il ne croyait pas à l'amour, ses derniers mots de la veille résonnaient étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry : « Ne m'oblige pas à te mentir ». Ca signifiait quoi, exactement ? Mentir à quel sujet ?

Pouvait–il avoir passé une nuit entière dans ses bras, à lui donner du plaisir sans être amoureux ?

Cette attirance n'était-elle toujours que physique ?

En parcourant les coursives Harry s'interrogeait et sentait son coeur s'alourdir. Si lui n'envisageait plus de vivre sans Drago, il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de Drago à son égard et la brusque flamme de la veille n'était peut-être qu'un feu de paille.

Il craignait tellement une désillusion qu'il n'envisageait même pas de poser la question directement. Il connaissait d'avance la réponse : « L'amour est un sentiment auquel je ne crois pas ». Autant tendre le fouet pour se faire battre.

Et si Drago avait menti au sujet de Madeleine ?

Quand il rejoignit Mc Allistair aux cuisines pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Drago, il lui demanda, pour en avoir le cœur net :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a une putain qui rejoint les joueurs de poker dans leur cabine, le soir ??

- Une putain ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler, et pourtant j'y vais souvent pour leur amener des bouteilles…

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ecoutez, pour tout vous dire, vu leur genre, c'est pas une femme qui serait susceptible de les satisfaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils se sont bien trouvés ces trois-là, croyez-moi, et ils n'auraient que faire d'une femme !! Je pense qu'ils se suffisent largement à eux-mêmes… Quand je pense que le capitaine ferme les yeux…enfin, lui, avec un peu d'argent il devient immédiatement aveugle et amnésique…

Harry était abasourdi par ces nouvelles, mais décida d'insister un peu :

- Mais est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'une jeune fille qui se prostituerait ?

- A bord ? Non, vraiment pas. Elle serait comment, cette jeune fille ?

- Brune aux yeux noirs, très jolie…

- C'est la description de votre amie ?! Vous ne parlez pas d'elle, j'espère ?

- Et bien…je me demandais…j'ai entendu des rumeurs…

- Franchement ça m'étonnerait d'elle. Je la vois souvent avec son petit garçon, et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Elle vous a demandé de l'argent ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant…elle va souvent dans les cabines des hommes, à votre connaissance ?

- Jamais !! Elle ne sort jamais de sa cabine, sauf pour se promener sur le pont avec son frère, ou dîner avec vous…

- Ou elle reçoit des hommes chez elle ?

- Avec son fils- ou frère- à côté ? Ecoutez, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience sur ce bateau, et j'en ai vu souvent, des dames légères, mais celle-là ne correspond pas du tout au type habituel de la prostituée…et je m'y connais croyez-moi !! En plus, si c'était le cas, le capitaine prélèverait un pourcentage, et il ne le fait pas. Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Lord Malefoy

- Il la connaît ?

- Il a l'air, oui.

- Je vous assure que je vais souvent dans leur tripôt, et je n'ai jamais vu de dame là-bas…ni celle-là ni une autre.

Devant la tête perplexe d'Harry, il lui dit :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger directement, cette demoiselle ?

- Vous croyez qu'elle va me dire la vérité ?

- Ma foi, si vous lui proposez de l'argent pour passer un moment avec elle, vous serez tout de suite fixé, vous ne croyez pas ??

- Oui, sans doute…

ooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Troublé, il remonta dans la cabine de Drago avec le plateau, et tandis que ce dernier déjeunait, il décida de l'interroger :

- Elle vient souvent dans la cabine où vous jouez ?

- Qui ?

- «Maddy »

- C'est pas possible que tu penses encore à elle !! T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit hier ??

- Si, mais j'ai interrogé les serveurs et ils n'ont pas l'air de la connaître…

- Evidemment !! Tu sais que la prostitution est illégale, et les serveurs ne vont pas avouer que le capitaine abrite des poules !! Tu es d'une naïveté, Potter !!

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait d'entendre la pire stupidité de sa vie.

- Je suis peut-être naïf mais je ne me fais pas rouler par des aigrefins, moi !!

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?? demanda Drago d'un ton franchement hostile.

- Les serveurs…ils sont au courant de beaucoup de choses, contrairement à ce que vous croyez…

- Arrête d'écouter les bruits de couloir, Potter, et mêle-toi de tes affaires…

- Je me demande lequel des deux se mêle des affaires de l'autre…au moins, moi, si je file de l'argent à « Maddy », comme vous l'appelez, j'aurai quelque chose en retour...alors que vous, vous allez arriver sur le continent les poches vides…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour mon argent, maintenant ?? C'est pour ça que tu restes avec moi, alors ? Pour l'argent ? Et si je n'en ai plus tu vas me quitter ??

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !! Si je reste avec vous, c'est parce que…

Harry hésita. Drago sourit.

- Quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le…

- Que je dise quoi ?

- La raison pour laquelle tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Si c'est pas pour l'argent, c'est pour quoi ?? Voyons…oh, je crois que j'y suis…tu es amoureux !! Une nuit dans mes bras et tu es amoureux…

Harry ne répondit pas, horriblement vexé.

- Potter, si tu tombes amoureux de tous ceux avec qui tu couches, t'as pas fini !!

- Foutez-moi la paix !! Vous étiez le premier, et vous le saviez bien…

- Si c'est pas mignon, tant de sentimentalisme…

- Mais vous êtes un vrai salaud !!

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te mens pas ?? Je n'ai jamais rien essayé de te faire croire, à aucun moment. Ni hier, ni avant.

- Vous me dégoûtez !!

- T'avais pas l'air dégoûté, cette nuit…

Harry se leva, fou de rage, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu vas, Potter ?

- Où je veux !! et vous, vous pouvez bien aller au diable…dit-il en claquant bruyamment la porte.

- Potter, reste ici…cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Harry remonta la coursive en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Certes il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, mais un tel cynisme le rendait malade, surtout après la fièvre de la nuit passée.

Combien d'hommes étaient déjà passés dans les bras indifférents de lord Malefoy ?? Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir, même s'il s'était fait des illusions tout seul…

Il erra sur le pont, en proie au vague à l'âme.

Etait-il donc entouré de menteurs ?

Il ressentait une vague nausée qui n'était sans doute pas due qu'aux roulis du bateau.

Pourquoi et comment s'était-il fait tellement d'illusions ?

Il resta longtemps à la proue du bateau, le cœur lourd. Il envisagea de quitter la cabine de lord Malefoy, cette fois définitivement. Mais pour aller où ? Rejoindre les troisièmes classes ?

Il calcula qu'il avait encore dix jours à passer à bord, et plus du tout envie de servir de passe-temps sexuel à Drago Malefoy.

Petit à petit la colère prit le dessus sur la tristesse et il se demanda pourquoi Drago lui avait raconté que Madeleine était une putain, si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il décida d'aller la voir pour lui proposer de l'argent. Effectivement, si elle était une dame de petite vertu, elle accepterait sans difficulté de l'argent, et il serait fixé.

Il frappa à sa porte, en vain.

Un voisin passa sa tête par la porte et lui dit :

- Pas la peine de frapper, elle n'est plus là…

- Plus là ?

- Elle a changé de cabine hier soir.

- Et vous savez où elle est ?

- Ah non, mon bon Monsieur, je n'en ai aucune idée…Allez voir à la capitainerie, ils vous indiqueront peut-être son nouveau numéro de cabine.

Harry n'envisagea pas sérieusement cette possibilité et, après avoir tourné en rond sur les ponts et coursives, retourna dans la cabine, le cœur lourd.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et se mit à broyer du noir, tout en rêvassant et en observant les oiseaux passer devant le hublot.

Drago, qui lisait confortablement installé dans son lit, le regarda et dit :

- A quoi tu rêves, Potter ?

- A rien…

- Mmmm…quand on dit ça, c'est toujours un mensonge…Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas et soupira. Drago reprit, d'un ton câlin :

- Allez, t'en trouveras d'autres, des jolies filles…

- Mais je ne cherche pas une jolie fille…

- Ah oui ? Tu cherches quoi, alors ??

- Je ne cherche rien. Je croyais avoir trouvé…

- Avec elle ? Mais tu la connais à peine…

- Non. Je ne parle pas d'elle, dit Harry en le fixant d'un air très sérieux.

Drago sourit un peu tristement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Le moment dura, et il finit par murmurer :

- Il te faut quoi, comme preuve ??

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry à mi-voix.

- Viens…

Harry soupira, et ferma les yeux. Drago reprit doucement :

- Viens…

- Ce n'est pas une preuve, ça…

- Arrête avec tes preuves, Harry…preuves de quoi ? Quelle meilleure preuve que ce que je te propose…Allez, viens…

- Les gestes mentent, souvent.

- Les paroles mentent, aussi, Harry…et beaucoup plus facilement. Viens ici…

Harry regarda Drago, qui lui souriait tendrement, allongé sur le lit.

Comment résister à ce sourire, à ce bras qui se tendait vers lui ?

Drago le fixait avec impertinence, penchant la tête sur le côté et se mordillant la lèvre. Harry sourit légèrement, déjà vaincu, et se leva pour rejoindre le lit. Il s'arrêta au bord de celui-ci, hésitant, la gorge sèche.

- Viens, souffla doucement Drago. Assieds-toi ici, Harry, dit-il en tapotant doucement sur le bord du lit.

Harry lâcha un soupir et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Drago, toujours allongé, lui murmura :

- Viens dans mes bras…viens. Avec moi tu oublieras tous tes soucis…

- Mes soucis…parlons-en justement. Qu'est ce que ça va donner, tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Ces moments qu'on passe ensemble…Ca signifie quoi ? c'est juste du bon temps ?

- Harry… Harry..,…Même si c'est juste du bon temps, c'est déjà ça de pris, tu ne crois pas ?

Devant le silence d'Harry, il ajouta :

- Tu veux quoi ? Une demande en mariage ?? Je suis déjà marié je te rappelle, et c'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée…

- Non, bien sûr que non…mais dans 10 jours, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- On va arriver en Amérique, darling, si Dieu le veut.

- Et après ?

- Et après tu feras comme bon te semblera Harry. Si tu veux rester avec moi, tu pourras le faire. Si tu ne me trouves pas trop insupportable…

Harry fit une petite grimace et répondit :

- Insupportable, vous l'êtes…

- Viens, je vais me faire pardonner, dit Drago tout en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Harry.

Ce dernier se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, machinalement, et soupira.

Ce soudain abandon, cette soudaine tendresse désarçonna Harry et il sentit fondre son cœur. Alors il se pencha et embrassa la bouche tiède qui se tendait vers lui. Drago passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Toujours cette douceur de sa peau, cette odeur délicieuse, cette bouche irrésistible.

Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser et s'enlacèrent sur le lit. Harry sentait le désir monter en lui et une chaleur envahir son ventre.

Il bascula sur Drago, qui gémit doucement, et Harry vit ses pupilles s'élargir. Il bougea doucement ses hanches et se frotta avec volupté contre le bassin de Drago, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Il décela comme un petit sourire de victoire sur le visage du blond et resserra son étreinte :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien, je suis bien, c'est tout…

- Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça entre nous ?

- Comment comme ça ?

- On fait l'amour et après tu me méprises…

- Je ne te méprise pas, Harry. Jamais. Parfois tu m'énerves un peu…Mais surtout n'attends pas de moi plus que je ne peux te donner. Et arrête de douter tout le temps de tout. On n'est pas bien, là ?

- Si, bien sûr…

- Alors tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour, Harry Potter.

- Pff…

Harry reprit sa bouche avec passion, sentant un incendie brûler dans ses entrailles. Il le débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, et sa respiration s'accélérera.

Il glissa avec bonheur sa bouche et ses mains sur son corps velouté, tout en murmurant son prénom. Drago gémissait et s'offrait avec délice à cette bouche affamée, à ces mains ardentes.

Lorsque Harry lécha et fit jouer sa langue dans son nombril, Drago poussa un petit cri. Il était tendu à l'extrême, ravagé par le désir, fasciné par la vision de cette langue impudique qui le parcourait sans relâche et de ces mains chaudes et vigoureuses qui s'approchaient dangereusement de son intimité.

Harry atteignit enfin son bas ventre et s'amusa à dessiner des petits cercles avec sa langue tout autour de son sexe, sans jamais l'effleurer.

Drago gémit :

- Harry, tu me rends fou…

- Shshshsh…on a tout notre temps, non ?

Drago se tortillait, fou de désir, essayant d'attirer la bouche d'Harry sur sa verge, mais ce dernier se dégagea, pour le laisser languir encore un peu.

- Harry…

- Attends…tu vas voir…

Harry se redressa d'un coup et s'étendit sur le corps de Drago, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en frottant son sexe vigoureusement contre le sien.

Drago poussa un long gémissement tandis qu'Harry lui dévorait le cou de baisers.

- Viens, viens, s'il te plaît…

- Oui, oui…

- Maintenant !!

- Attends…

Harry redescendit jusqu'an ventre velouté et le couvrit de baisers. Puis il prit enfin la virilité de son partenaire dans sa bouche, lui faisant pousser un long gémissement, et poursuivit ses caresses buccales jusqu'à que Drago, fou de désir le supplie à nouveau :

- J'en ai trop envie…Prends-moi, maintenant…

- Maintenant ? tu es sûr ?

- Oui…fit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Et Harry le pénétra, lentement, le dévisageant, guettant ses réactions pour ajuster ses mouvements.

Drago le regardait, éperdu, submergé par le plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui au rythme des coups de hanches de Harry.

Au fur et à mesure que le blond s'abandonnait à lui, Harry amplifiait puis ralentissait ses mouvements, sans le quitter des yeux, et quand enfin Drago ferma les yeux, vaincu par la vigueur de ce sexe qui l'emplissait, il fut emporté par une vague de plaisir inouïe.

Harry le rejoignit bientôt dans la jouissance et il se relaissa tomber contre lui, comblé.

Il glissa sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau :

- Pourquoi c'est pas toujours comme ça entre nous ??

- Arrête avec tes questions continuelles…

Le silence s'installa, et ils demeurèrent immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'osant briser la paix et le silence. Puis Drago murmura :

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- S'il te plaît…reste avec moi à New York.

- Comme valet ?

Drago hésita.

- Ma foi, je ne vois pas trop en tant que quoi tu pourrais rester avec moi, sinon. Tu as une idée ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'aimerais mieux pouvoir m'occuper des chevaux. …Tu iras où ?

- Chez mon oncle dans un premier temps. Je pense que le mieux ce serait que tu restes mon valet, jusqu'à ce que je sois installé à mon compte. Après on verra ce qui est le mieux pour toi…

Harry le fixa de son regard clair et répondit :

- OK. Mais tu arrêtes de me traiter comme de la merde, alors…

- Moi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais traité comme de la merde !! Je te taquine un peu, parfois. Et puis tu es tellement énervant, parfois.

- Et toi, tu es tellement prétentieux, parfois.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Drago ajouta :

- Bon. Mais quand on est en public, tu te comportes comme un vrai valet, compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des bruits sur mon compte…

- OK, OK, grommela Harry.

- Allez, l'essentiel c'est qu'on s'entende bien quand on est en privé…Bon ! quelle heure il est ? Ouh là !! Il est temps que j'aille déjeuner.

Il s'habilla rapidement et disparut.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui reparler de ses insensées parties de poker, mais il était trop tard. Le moment était passé.

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Après le déjeuner, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour sur le pont. Le temps était particulièrement frais et quand il arriva à la proue du bateau, il s'accouda au bastingage et se remit à rêver au tendre moment qu'il avait passé avec Drago.

Etait-ce le début d'une vraie histoire, ou juste une belle éclaircie ?

Il se demanda s'il allait rester avec lui une fois arrivé à New York, et soudain repensa à Madeleine. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle de la matinée, du moins depuis ses ébats fougueux avec Drago.

Où était-elle passée ?

Il décida de chasser cette pensée. Après tout qu'elle soit ou non une prostituée, ça n'avait plus grande importance maintenant, puisqu'il était pratiquement décidé à rester avec Drago.

Il commençait à avoir franchement froid quand il rebroussa chemin. Il aperçut au loin une silhouette qui ne pouvait être que celle de Madeleine. Il faillit rebrousser chemin puis il se dit qu'il n'avait à rougir de rien, et aucune raison de l'éviter.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle pâlit et commença à rebrousser chemin. Intrigué Harry accéléra le pas et la rattrapa. Il la saisit par le bras et la força à se retourner :

- Et bien, vous êtes partie bien vite, hier…sans me dire au revoir !!

- Oui…je…excusez-moi. Mon frère m'attend, je dois partir.

- Votre frère ? Bien sûr…c'est clair qu'il s'ennuie tout seul, dans sa cabine…comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Mon frère…mais …Gabriel, vous le savez bien !!

- Oh, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit…

Elle pâlit et commença à trembler :

- Comment… qui vous a dit quoi ??

- Ne faites pas l'innocente Madeleine…j'ai appris des choses à votre sujet.

- C'est Drago Malfoy qui vous a parlé de moi ??

- Oui, et encore heureux. Car sinon je n'aurais jamais su à quelle intrigante j'avais affaire…

- Intrigante ?

- Parfaitement. Vous m'avez menti, et vous devriez avoir honte.

Elle se recula, comme s'il l'avait souffletée. Elle murmura :

- Je suis désolée…Je n'en suis pas fière, vous savez.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé, Madeleine, dit-il d'un ton grave. Et très déçu par votre attitude.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et en la voyant partir, mais il se dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

Qu'elle n'était qu'une menteuse.

Qu'il n'y avait rien à regretter.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cabine quand il aperçut des silhouettes familières, à l'autre bout du bateau. Il reconnut Drago et Madeleine en grande discussion, sur le pont supérieur. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais visiblement ils n'étaient pas d'accord, Madeleine agitant négativement la tête.

Elle fit mine de partir mais Drago la retint par le bras. Elle essayait vainement de se dégager, mais Drago semblait décider à ne pas la lâcher.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer et courut vers eux, pour les séparer.

Pourquoi Drago s'en prenait–il à Madeleine ?

Il se rapprochait et entendait des bribes de conversation, sans arriver à distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient. Madeleine était rouge et effrayée, et Drago paraissait particulièrement en colère, et ne relâchait pas sa prise.

Quand Harry arriva à leur hauteur, il entendit Madeleine dire :

- Non ! non ! Drago, je t'en prie lâche-moi…Laisse-moi partir…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	16. Soupçons

**Disclaimer : A l'origine, les personnages sont à JKR**

**Avertissement : rating M**

**Chapitre 16. Soupçons **

Apercevant Harry, Drago lâcha brusquement le bras de Madeleine qui partit en courant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Harry, hors d'haleine, agrippant le coude de Drago.

- Hé, du calme, Potter. Je te rappelle à qui tu parles…

- N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Madeleine ?

- Rien. Je lui demandais juste de ne plus t'importuner. Ecoute, tout le monde nous regarde…retournons à la cabine. Et sans faire d'esclandre s'il te plaît.

- Tu as intérêt à tout me dire, cette fois, fit Harry, menaçant.

- J'aimerais autant que tu ne me tutoies pas quand nous sommes en public, Potter, dit froidement Drago.

Ils regagnèrent leur cabine rapidement, Harry ne lâchant pas des yeux lord Malefoy qui lui paraissait extrêmement tendu.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur une chaise, bras croisés :

- Bon, j'attends tes explications…

- Ecoute, Pot…euh Harry, pas la peine d'en faire un drame…

- Un drame de quoi ?

- Je lui ai juste demandé de te laisser tranquille, c'est tout. Cette gourgandine en veut à ton argent, et je ne veux pas qu'elle t'embobine.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te tutoyait ?

- Elle m'a tutoyé ? Vraiment ? Et bien elle ne manque pas de culot !!

- Oui, vraiment !! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te croire ?

- Mais enfin, Potter, tu t'imagines quoi ??

- Tout…

- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai couché avec elle, c'est ça ?

- Par exemple, oui. On ne tutoie pas un lord comme ça, sans le connaître intimement.

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit, légèrement hésitant :

- Ca t'ennuierait qu'elle ait couché avec moi ? Pour de l'argent ?

- Un peu, oui…Tu te moques de moi ??

- Mais non…et bien sache que je n'ai pas couché avec elle, mais j'ai assisté plusieurs soirs de suite à ses ébats avec mes amis, donc ça crée une certaine intimité, à force…d'où le tutoiement.

- Mais pourquoi tu étais tellement en colère ?

- Parce que je lui ai proposé de l'argent pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille, et que ça ne l'a pas calmée…elle m'en réclame plus, maintenant !!

- Madeleine ?

- Oui !! cette sainte nitouche n'a pas froid aux yeux, crois-moi. Et comme tu ne veux pas me croire à son sujet, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour l'éloigner…

Harry hésita quelques instants :

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'une prostituée…et le serveur m'a dit que…

- Le serveur t'a dit quoi, Harry ?

- Qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans votre tripot. Qu'elle n'est pas une putain…

- Oh, Harry…et tu crois le serveur, et pas moi ??

Harry fit une moue dubitative. Drago sourit d'un air câlin :

- Pourquoi je te mentirais, darling ? Si je ne veux pas qu'elle t'approche, c'est bien la preuve que je tiens à toi, non ?

- Peut-être…

Drago prit un air offensé et dit :

- Et bien, merci !! J'offre une somme importante pour ton exclusivité et voilà comment tu me remercies…

- Mon exclusivité ? C'est quoi ce langage ?

- Oh, tu as compris !! Je te veux à moi seul, Harry…tu le sais, non ?

- Je suppose que ça doit être ta manière d'être tendre…et moi, j'ai ton exclusivité ?

- Comment ??

- Est-ce que tu m'es fidèle, Drago ??

- Quelle question !!

- C'est pas une réponse, ça…

- Tu recommences avec tes questions à la noix…Harry, pourquoi il faut toujours que ça finisse comme ça ??

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu détournes les questions directes ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas ça. On ne met pas au pied du mur, Harry. Personne. Pas même toi.

Et il se leva et fit mine de sortir.

- Attends !!

- Quoi encore ?

- Où tu vas ?

- Ouh là là , si tu continues avec tes questions, ça ne va pas aller. Tu n'es pas ma mère, que je sache…

- Où tu vas ?

- Rejoindre mes amis.

- Tu vas te faire plumer ??

Drago se dirigea lentement vers lui, d'un air menaçant :

- Ecoute moi bien…je fais ce que je veux de MON argent, et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Il restèrent face à face quelques instants, puis Harry décida de changer de stratégie. Les menaces ne servaient à rien avec Drago, à part envenimer les choses.

- Non…mais reste plutôt avec moi…souffla alors Harry doucement en le regardant d'un air câlin.

- C'est clair qu'avec ce genre d'arguments je vais peut-être rester…Qu'est –ce qui t'ennuie tellement dans le fait que je joue ?

- L'idée que tu es victime d'une paire de tricheurs.

- Des tricheurs ?

- C'est ce que prétend le serveur, en tout cas…

- Toujours ton fameux serveur. Tu lui fais donc plus confiance qu'à moi ?

Harry hésita, puis ajouta :

- Et puis il m'a raconté des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu…

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Qu'il se passe des affaires pas très nettes dans cette cabine…

- En plus du jeu ?? Ben oui, il y a cette « Maddy » qui vient nous voir…

- Non. D'après le serveur, tes compagnons ne seraient pas intéressés par ce type de beauté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quoi ? Non, je ne comp…oh ! Tu veux dire qu'on ferait des orgies entre hommes ??

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça…

- Je vois. Et tu voudrais participer ??

- QUOI ?? fit Harry en se levant d'un coup.

- Mais non…je plaisante !! oh là là …qu'est ce que t'es sérieux aujourd'hui…tu crois vraiment que je ferais une abomination pareille ?

Harry fit une moue dubitative qui fit sourire Drago :

- T'as pas tort. Tu me connais bien, je crois. Ca te gênerait tant que ça ?

- Oui.

- T'es trop mignon, Harry. Viens m'embrasser…dit-il tendrement en s'approchant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Non, fit Harry, faussement boudeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un piège…

- Absolument. Je vais abuser de toi, et après je te livrerai à mes compagnons de jeu, et je te mettrai aux enchères…

- Charmant, fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago. Ils sont mignons au moins ??

- Non. Ils sont moches, et je ne veux te partager avec personne…fit Drago en faisant courir ses mains le long du dos d'Harry, jusqu'à ses fesses.

- J'aime quand tu dis ça…

- Remontre-moi combien tu m'aimes, dit le blond en l'attirant sur le lit.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ??

- Harry, j'ai envie de toi, tout le temps, partout…Embrasse-moi encore.

Harry sourit, prit la main de Drago et l'amena doucement jusqu'au lit.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Les jours suivants furent une embellie dans la vie de Harry. Drago et lui passaient l'essentiel de la journée ensemble, dans leur cabine, à bavarder ou s'aimer, sans autre souci que de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Tout juste sortaient-ils séparément aux heures de repas, se dépêchant de déjeuner ou dîner pour mieux se retrouver après.

Drago ne fréquentait plus ses compagnons de jeu et Harry en fut très satisfait, même s'il se garda bien de crier victoire, sachant que ça n'aurait comme effet que d'inciter Drago à retourner les voir.

Une après-midi qu'ils paressaient sur le lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Harry demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, en arrivant ?

- Et bien, si tu le veux bien, on va louer un équipage, et on ira chez mon oncle, à Philadelphie.

- C'est où, Philadelphie ?

- Au sud de New York, je crois. Je ne sais pas exactement. On verra bien…

- Et je serai ton valet, c'est ça ??

- Je te l'ai dit : au moins dans un premier temps. Mon oncle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi tu m'accompagnes sinon.

- Et on va rester chez lui longtemps ?

- Le temps que je trouve un endroit pour m'installer. Quelques semaines. Tu m'aideras à faire construire ma maison ?

- Moi ? mais j'y connais rien !!

- Moi non plus. Mais je crains que tu aies plus de bon sens que moi…

- Et on pourra vraiment y vivre tous les deux ?

- Tous les deux, oui… et avec d'autres domestiques…

- D'AUTRES domestiques ? Je resterai ton domestique ?

- Misère !! Mais t'as pas fini de me torturer avec tes questions ? Tu ne veux pas que je divorce pour t'épouser, encore bien ?? Déjà que j'accepte de vivre de toi …

- Comment ça ?

Harry se releva et regarda Drago très sérieusement. Celui-ci soupira :

- Harry...on est deux hommes. On ne vient pas du même milieu. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'afficher ensemble ?

- C'est parce qu'on est pas du même milieu que tu as honte ??

- Oh pitié !!

Drago bondit hors du lit.

- Harry, tu en veux toujours plus…Ne gâche pas du tout !!

- Gâcher quoi ? Notre lune de miel ? Avec toi, je ne sais jamais où j'en suis…Je suis quoi pour toi ?

- Comment ça ? Je passe toutes mes journées avec toi !! Je ne vois plus personne d'autre ! Ca ne te suffit pas ?

- Oh ! Lord Malefoy consent à passer ses journées avec un misérable lad…mais que me faut-il de plus ?? Je suis déjà très honoré…

- Tu pourrais l'être, en effet. Oh et puis zut, tu m'ennuies !!

Drago s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ?

- Rejoindre mes amis pour un poker. Ou plus, si affinités…je crois que je ne suis décidément pas fait pour la monogamie !!

- Si tu sors de cette cabine, tu ne poseras plus les mains sur moi…

- Sans blague ? On parie ?

- J'en ai marre de tes paris, Drago !! la vie n'est pas un jeu…

- Avec toi, c'est clair… Ciao…dit-il en disparaissant rapidement.

Harry se rhabilla à son tour, fort mécontent.

Une fois de plus une tentative de discussion sérieuse avait tourné court. Il savait bien que leur entente était principalement fondée sur une forte attirance sexuelle, mais craignait un malentendu quant à la profondeur de leur attachement réciproque.

Tout allait bien tant qu'aucun sujet sérieux n'était abordé, mais Harry ne savait toujours pas, au fond de lui, s'il ne servait que d'aimable passe-temps, ou si Drago avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Redoutant une réponse cruelle, il ne lui avait jamais demandé, même dans leurs moments les plus tendres, s'il l'aimait, et lui –même n'avait jamais directement avoué son amour au jeune lord.

C'était comme un beau songe, d'autant plus beau qu'il était trompeur.

Le doute l'étreignit à nouveau : n'avait-il pas placé sa confiance en une personne qui n'en était pas digne ?

Qu'était-il pour lui, à part un valet soumis ?

Malgré lui, il repensa à Madeleine. A Virginia. Et à Andrews. Toutes ces personnes que Drago avait écartées, d'un revers de manche.

Serait-il le prochain sur la liste, une fois que Drago se serait fatigué de lui, comme d'un joujou usé ?

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais plus croisé Madeleine, ni au restaurant, ni sur le pont. Drago avait-il effectivement payé le prix fort pour avoir « l'exclusivité » ?

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être une putain qu'on s'attache en y mettant le prix. Même si lui ne restait pas avec Drago pour l'argent.

Lui était amoureux, de tout son cœur, de toutes ses tripes, et il savait que si tout cela n'était qu'un beau rêve il en crèverait. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'une épine lui transperçait le cœur, d'autant plus vive et acérée qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire taire ses doutes.

Quand il était dans ses bras, il était bien, heureux, rassuré. Mais dès que Drago s'éloignait tous ses doutes revenaient, avec toutes ses phrases ambiguës ou méprisantes.

Qui était vraiment Drago ?

Un homme fier, cachant sa tendresse sous un masque ?

Ou un manipulateur, usant de ses charmes pour mieux séduire puis faire souffrir ses victimes ?

Harry décida d'oublier momentanément ses doutes et alla dîner.

Par habitude, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle pour vérifier si Madeleine était là, mais ne la vit pas. Il s'installa donc seul à une table et attendit que Mc Allistair lui apporte son assiette.

Il dîna sans plaisir, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Vers la fin du repas, le serveur vint le voir et lui demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Ca peut aller, oui, merci.

- Ca n'a pas l'air…

Puis Mc Allistair regarda autour de lui et chuchota :

- Comment ça se passe avec votre amie ?

- Oh, je ne la vois plus…elle a complètement disparu. C'est mieux ainsi d'ailleurs…ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

Le serveur sembla hésiter puis reprit :

- Ecoutez, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…sachez que votre Maître fait tout pour la retrouver.

- Drago ?

- Euh…Lord Malefoy, oui…

- Il cherche Madeleine ?

- Il a offert une grosse somme au capitaine pour connaître son nouveau numéro de cabine. Pour l'instant cette fripouille joue les offusqués et ne lui a pas donné, mais c'est juste pour faire monter les enchères, croyez-moi. Le capitaine ne laisse jamais passer une bonne occasion de se faire de l'argent.

- Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, mais comme vous m'êtes sympathique, je voulais juste vous prévenir…j'espère ne pas le regretter.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, puis demanda :

- C'est bizarre en effet…et vous, vous le connaissez son numéro de cabine ?

- Non. Et je ne suis pas censé le connaître…

- Mais vous pourriez le trouver ?

Mc Allistair eut l'air gêné, puis répondit :

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si…

- S'il vous plaît…je vous paierai pour ça. Vous voulez combien ?

- Oh non, non…je ne veux pas d'argent. Je ne veux juste pas que tout cela dégénère en pugilat…Il faut se méfier avec les nobles, vous savez. Ils n'ont aucun scrupule à écraser les petites gens.

La phrase résonna étrangement en Harry, comme si elle concrétisait toutes ses craintes.

Il avala sa salive difficilement et reprit :

- Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe entre eux. Je dois parler à Madeleine. C'est très important pour moi…

- Bon, d'accord. Demain matin je vous donnerai son numéro de cabine. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise !!

- Promis !! Je veux juste savoir la vérité, pour savoir ce que je dois faire une fois arrivé à New York.

Mc Allistair ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Il dit simplement en partant :

- A demain, donc…

- A demain. Et merci !!

Harry repartit vers sa cabine le cœur lourd. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas satisfait un peu vite des explications de Drago concernant Madeleine, et si celui-ci ne l'avait pas tout simplement mené en bateau avec sa subite tendresse…

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Lorsque Drago rentra après le dîner, il était fort tard et il semblait avoir bu. Il se glissa dans le lit aux côtés d'Harry et se lova tout contre lui :

- Tu dors ?

- Non, je ne dors pas.

- J'ai froid…Viens me réchauffer, mon amour…

Harry ne répondit pas et ne resserra pas son étreinte. Drago lui demanda, surpris :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Non. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup de la migraine ?

- Non. Mais je ne suis pas très bien, c'est tout…

- Quelque chose qui ne passe pas ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

- Harry, tu mens mal…Dis moi ce qu'il y a…

- Oui, c'est vrai que dans ce domaine j'ai affaire à un Maître…

- Quel domaine ?

- Le mensonge.

- Harry, arrête de tourner autour du pot. De quoi tu parles ?

- De Madeleine…

- Encore !! Mais c'est pas possible !! Tu ne l'as toujours pas oubliée !! Mais t'es vraiment amoureux d'elle, alors…

- Mais non…pas du tout…

- Mais si !! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle. Et si ça se trouve tu penses à elle quand on fait l'amour !! Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me soupçonner, en fait tu es pire que moi !!

- Quoi ?

- Oui…Je le vois bien. Tu hésites entre partir avec elle et rester avec moi, c'est ça ?

- N'importe quoi !!

- Ton petit jeu est clair : en fait tu es amoureux d'elle, qui est pauvre, mais tu restes avec moi parce que je suis riche !! Mais tu n'as honte de rien !!

- Mais pas du tout…

- Mais si…déjà au Manoir tu étais amoureux d'une fille…Rappelle-toi, Mary, elle te plaisait bien !! En fait, tu profites de moi, tout en préparant ta fuite avec Madeleine, je suis sûr !

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !!

Dargo se leva et le regarda d'un air dégoûté :

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais faire preuve de tellement de bassesse…Sors de mon lit, tout de suite !!

- Mais…

- Moi je ne t'ai jamais trompé, même en pensée, depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu me dégoûtes…

- Drago…

- Sors de ce lit et va sur le canapé, s'il te plaît…

Harry se leva, déboussolé par ce brusque revirement de situation, et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il tenta :

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Drago…je te jure. Je n'aime que toi.

- Pourquoi tu me mens Harry ? Moi je n'ai jamais rien essayé de te faire croire…Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux quand tu arriveras en Amérique, je te l'ai dit depuis le début. Tu veux davantage d'argent ? Soit, je t'en donnerai. Mais arrête cette comédie cruelle, s'il te plaît…

- Tu te trompes…je n'aime que toi !!

- Alors pourquoi tu parles d'elle tout le temps ?

- Parce que…oh et puis zut. N'en parlons plus.

- Oui. N'en parlons plus. Je suis extrêmement déçu par ton attitude, Harry.

Ils s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur mutisme et éteignirent la lumière.

Harry était sous le choc. Comment la situation avait-elle dégénéré ainsi ?

C'était tellement brutal, inattendu, qu'il en vint presque à s'interroger sur ses propres motivations. Avait-il menti ? Etait-il amoureux de Madeleine ? Il savait bien que non. Il n'aimait que Drago, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur.

Ou est-ce que Drago l'avait génialement manipulé, une fois de plus ?

Pourtant sa colère avait bien l'air réelle…et c'est vrai qu'Harry devait bien reconnaître que lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié que son amant parle toujours d'une femme.

Mais pourquoi Drago tutoyait-il Madeleine ? Pourquoi voulait-il la revoir ?

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net en interrogeant directement la principale intéressée, dès le lendemain. Elle serait sans doute plus facile à confondre que Drago…

Il mit un temps infini à s'endormir, tentant en vain de démêler les nœuds de cet imbroglio, et plongea dans des cauchemars sans fin.

ooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt et stressé. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller pendant que Drago dormait encore, et fila au restaurant pour prendre son petit déjeuner et retrouver Mc Allistair.

Dès qu'il le vit, il lui demanda :

- Alors ? Quelle cabine ?

- Ecoutez, plus j'y pense et moins je suis sûr que c'est une bonne idée. C'est trop dangereux….

- Croyez-moi, s'il la retrouve avant moi, ça va être encore beaucoup plus dangereux pour elle. Vous l'avez dit, les nobles ne font pas de cadeaux aux petites gens…quelle cabine ?

- Quel dilemme !! Bon sang…La 56. Mais soyez prudent, pour l'amour de Dieu !!

- Promis ! cria Harry en se précipitant dans les coursives.

Il parcourut presque en courant la distance le séparant de la cabine 56, sur le pont inférieur, et s'arrêta devant la cabine.

Il était très tôt. Elle et son frère devaient probablement être encore endormis. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fallait qu'il sache, avant que Drago ne s'en mêle. Il frappa à la porte.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Il frappa à nouveau.

Une tête endormie apparut dans l'entrebâillement :

- Mon Dieu !! C'est vous ? Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Laissez-moi, je vous en conjure…

- Madeleine, je dois vous parler, absolument.

- Laissez-moi. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais Harry la bloqua avec son pied :

- Je dois vous parler. Je dois savoir. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, Madeleine. Je veux juste savoir…

- Mon frère dort…Vous ne voulez pas revenir plus tard ?

- Madeleine, il vous cherche…Drago Malefoy vous cherche, et il va bientôt arriver.

- Drago ? Oh non !!

- Madeleine…dites-moi tout et je vous protégerai, dit Harry d'un ton suppliant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté des coursives, soupira et le laissa entrer. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le bord du lit.

La cabine était beaucoup plus petite et sommaire que celle qu'il partageait avec Drago, mais elle paraissait propre et ordonnée.

Elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et se mit à parler à voix basse :

- Voilà…ma mère était demoiselle de compagnie chez les Malefoy , il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petite. Drago ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Non. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vous connaissait.

- C'était une bonne place, même si les Malefoy étaient très froids et distants. Ma mère passait beaucoup de temps avec Narcissa Malefoy, qui a toujours été d'un tempérament anxieux et fragile. Et puis un jour…

Elle s'interrompit et sembla chercher ses mots :

- Un jour un collier d'une valeur inestimable a disparu du coffret à bijoux de Lady Malefoy, et une femme de chambre a prétendu avoir vu ma mère dérober ce collier. C'était faux, bien sûr. Mais on a pris peur et avant que la police n'intervienne on s'est enfuies à Londres, où elle a changé de nom. Puis elle a rencontré un homme marié, et…elle est morte en couches. Depuis je m'occupe de Gabriel…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Drago s'en prend à vous ?

- Il croit que j'ai le collier avec moi. Il veut le récupérer.

- C'est quand même un sacré hasard que vous soyez retrouvée sur le même bateau que lui !!

- Oui, je sais. Moi je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, lors de l'embarquement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me reconnaîtrait. Quand il m'a regardée si méchamment, l'autre soir, je me suis enfuie. Mais il m'a retrouvée et a exigé que je lui rende ce collier. Mais je ne l'ai pas…

- Et il vous tutoyait ?

- On a le même âge. On jouait parfois ensemble, en cachette.

- En cachette ?

- Il n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter les enfants des domestiques. Mais je lui ai appris à parler français, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Mais alors, pourquoi prétend-il que vous êtes une prostituée ?

- Comment ? Il a dit ça ? Quelle horreur !!

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche et fut secouée d'un frisson. Harry reprit :

- Peut-être avait-il peur qu'on s'enfuie tous les deux, avec votre trésor…

- Peut-être, oui…

Soudain ils entendirent des coups violents frappés à la porte. Ils sursautèrent.

Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit avec un méchant fracas et Drago Malefoy entra, fou de rage, suivi du capitaine :

- J'en étais sûr !! J'étais sûr que vous étiez ensemble !!

- Drago, s'il te plaît…gémit Madeleine.

Gabriel, réveillé en sursaut, se mit à pleurer. Entendant ses pleurs, Drago demanda :

- A qui est cet enfant ?

- C'est mon frère, Gabriel…

- Ton frère ??

Il fixa la tête blonde qui dépassait des couvertures et demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Maddy …Qui est le père de cet enfant ??

**_Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…_**


	17. Menés en bateau

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR….**_

_**Avertissement : rating M, surtout pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Ch**__**apitre 17. Menés en bateau…**_

_Drago fixa la tête blonde qui dépassait des couvertures et demanda d'une voix blanche : _

_- Maddy …Qui est le père de cet enfant ??_

Madeleine pâlit et répondit rapidement :

- Un homme marié que ma mère fréquentait à l'époque, à Londres…

Drago fronça les sourcils :

- Ah oui ? Et il ne s'appelait pas Malefoy, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que cette blondeur me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais on m'a parlé d'un collier de valeur, intervint le capitaine. Je fais fouiller la cabine ??

- Drago, je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas ce collier. Je ne l'ai jamais eu, dit-elle en rejoignant le petit garçon qui était passablement effrayé. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas parler de tout ça…ailleurs, et en privé ? Gabriel est terrifié…

Drago hésita, puis s'adressa au capitaine :

- On va sortir, et pendant ce temps-là vous fouillerez la cabine…

- Sortir ? Mais Gabriel est en pyjama…

- OK. Bon, capitaine, vous repasserez dans une heure, alors…il faut que j'ai une discussion avec cette dame.

- Non mais vous me prenez pour votre valet, ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas à votre service, moi !! soit on fouille cette cabine tout de suite, ou vous vous débrouillez avec votre dame, mais j'ai autre chose à faire !!

- Bon !! C'est bon ! dit lord Malefoy d'un ton excédé. On va aller dans ma cabine. Maddy, habille-toi et habille ton frère, tout de suite.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit :

- Mais je te dis que je n'ai pas ce collier !! Inutile de fouiller, ça ne sert à rien, sauf à terroriser Gabriel.

Harry se sentait perdu dans cet imbroglio, mais prompt à compatir avec Madeleine qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui paraissait blême de colère.

- Allez, Maddy, dépêche toi de t'habiller, qu'on tire cette situation au clair !! Plus vite on aura vérifié, mieux ce sera, dit le blond.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches mais s'exécuta. Gabriel sortit de son lit en pleurnichant et se laissa habiller avec mauvaise grâce, puis Madeleine leur demanda de se retourner et s'habilla à son tour.

Harry se sentait mal pour elle, et se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être là, et ne pas assister à une scène aussi gênante.

Quand enfin ils furent habillés ils sortirent de la cabine en compagnie d'Harry et Drago, et ce dernier dit :

- Bon, Maddy, tu viens avec moi, dans ma cabine, et toi Harry tu vas au restaurant avec cet enfant pour qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner. Tu mettras ça sur mon compte.

Mais Gabriel, voyant Madeleine s'éloigner, se mit à pousser des hauts cris, ameutant tout le couloir :

- Maman ! maman !!

- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il maman ? demanda Drago avec brusquerie.

- Parce que je l'ai élevé. Oh, je t'en prie…laisse-le venir avec nous, tant pis…

- Comme tu voudras…moi je n'ai rien à cacher.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui et lui lança un regard vif. Harry mourait de curiosité de savoir ce qui allait se dire, et pria pour qu'on ne le mît pas à la porte. Toute cette affaire lui paraissait complexe au possible, et il aurait bien aimé avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et savoir si, oui ou non, Drago était un menteur, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas beaucoup d'illusions à ce sujet…

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine, et Madeleine s'assit sur une chaise, avec Gabriel sur les genoux.

Drago lui dit doucement :

- Assieds–toi sur le canapé, tu seras plus à ton aise…

Elle soupira puis alla s'installer sur le canapé en velours rouge. Gabriel se recroquevilla à côté d'elle, puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux et sembla commencer à somnoler, bercé par la chaleur de la cabine.

Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil, à côté du canapé, et lui dit :

- Je t'écoute, Maddy…ou est-ce que tu souhaites qu'Harry sorte ?

- Oh non !! dit-elle légèrement effrayée. Je préfère qu'il reste…

- Tu as peur de moi ?

Elle hésita un instant puis répondit :

- Après ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours…oui, un peu.

- Si tu me dis toute la vérité, tu n'auras rien à craindre, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry s'installa silencieusement sur le bord du lit, bien déterminé à se faire oublier.

Madeleine fixa un point au dehors, par la fenêtre, puis commença son récit :

- Je crains que tu ne sois déçu, Drago. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire à te raconter, tu sais…

- Permets-moi d'en juger seul…qu'est ce que tu fais sur ce bateau ?

- Je vais en Amérique, comme toi…

- Quel hasard !! Juste sur le même bateau que moi…

- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu prendrais ce bateau ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis tellement longtemps…

- 6 ans exactement. 6 ans que vous êtes parties comme des voleuses, ta mère et toi…avec le collier de ma mère, accessoirement !! Tu n'as pas honte, Maddy ??

- J'avais 14 ans, Drago. Je n'étais au courant de rien…ça a été un choc pour moi aussi, je te jure.

Ils se fixèrent avec gravité. La tension était palpable entre eux.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de ce collier, ta chère mère ? Elle vit de ses rentes à la campagne maintenant ?

- Ma mère est morte, Drago. Il y a 5 ans. Et elle n'a jamais eu ce collier, sinon elle n'aurait pas été obligée de faire ce qu'elle a fait pour survivre…

- Elle est morte ? De quoi ?

- A la naissance de Gabriel.

Ils fixèrent l'enfant endormi et Drago reprit :

- Qui est le père de ce garçon ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Un homme qu'elle a connu à Londres.

- Et qui s'appelle comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

A ce moment ils entendirent des coups frappés violemment à la porte. Le capitaine entra, suivi de ses acolytes, et dit :

- On n'a rien trouvé dans la cabine, et pourtant on connaît tous les recoins…A moins que la dame ne cache le collier sur elle ? On va voir ça, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas menaçant.

- Non ! Non !! Drago, ne le laisse pas me toucher !!

- Bon, ça suffit…c'est bon, capitaine, je vous remercie. Je m'en occuperai moi-même, dit Drago d'un ton faussement négligent.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard mauvais et lui dit :

- Je vous préviens, si vous trouvez ce collier, il faudra me verser la prime convenue !!

- Oui, oui, capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre argent, dit Drago d'un ton méprisant.

Le capitaine sortit en maugréant, et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir où il est, ce collier, dit Drago d'un ton rêveur…C'est quand même étrange qu'un collier disparaisse de chez nous et qu'un an plus tard ta mère donne naissance à un fils blond, non ?

Madeleine se troubla, regarda l'enfant endormi sur ses genoux et murmura :

- Oui, c'est étrange…

- Maddy, dis-moi la vérité…

Harry ne comprenait absolument pas le rapport entre le collier et l'enfant, mais sentit qu'une révélation était proche.

Madeleine se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de l'enfant et poursuivit :

- En fait, aucun collier n'a disparu de chez toi, Drago. Mais quand ma mère s'est retrouvée dans un état…intéressant alors qu'elle était veuve, on est parties rapidement, pour éviter le scandale. Et ton père a raconté qu'elle avait volé un collier pour justifier ce départ précipité.

- Mon père…c'est lui le géniteur de l'enfant, non ?

- Je ne sais pas…Ma mère ne me l'a jamais dit. Je ne me doutais de rien à l'époque. Mais effectivement, Gabriel est très blond…

- Je n'en reviens pas !! Ce salopard a engrossé la demoiselle de compagnie de ma mère…quelle honte !! Quand je pense qu'il me faisait la morale !! Déjà qu'il la trompe allégrement la semaine à Londres…ça me dégoûte.

- Je suis désolée…

- Me voilà avec un demi frère, maintenant…

- Drago, je ne te réclame rien. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais à bord, j'ai eu envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles et j'ai abordé ton valet. C'était dangereux, je sais. Mais je voulais tellement savoir ce que tu devenais…

Harry sursauta : ainsi elle ne l'avait abordé que pour avoir des nouvelles de Drago ? Il se sentit un peu mortifié de cette découverte. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était attirée par lui…

Drago répondit à Madeleine, un peu tristement :

- Et les réponses t'ont satisfaite ?

- Si on veut... Tu es marié ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit :

- Oui...bien contre mon gré. Encore une idée géniale de mon père, pour m'emmerder.

- Pour t'emmerder ?

- Oui. Je voulais partir en Amérique, pour rejoindre mon oncle et vivre une nouvelle vie…mais mon père n'était pas d'accord, et il a mis mon argent sous séquestre jusqu'à ce que je sois marié.

- Oui, j'ai appris ça…

- Qui t'en a parlé ??

- Heu…Harry.

- Harry ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?? dit-il en se retournant vers ce dernier.

- Heu…rien. Pas grand-chose, répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

- Harry !!

- Non, je n'ai pas raconté ça…

- Raconté quoi ? demanda Madeleine, soudain intéressée.

- Rien, dit Drago sèchement. Il n'y a rien à raconter sur ce mariage qui n'existe pas pour moi. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Amérique ?

- Je devais me marier avec mon fiancé, mais…il a raté le bateau.

- Vraiment ? Je le connais ?

- Oh non, je ne pense pas. Je l'ai rencontré à Londres. On s'est enfuis parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas de moi comme belle-fille.

Drago et Madeleine échangèrent un long regard puis Drago dit :

- Bon, je crois que j'ai mes réponses. Excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayée, mais je pensais vraiment que ta mère était une voleuse. Vous êtes parties si brutalement…

- Oui, je sais…je le regrette aussi, tu sais…, dit-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux de Gabriel.

Drago se leva et s'approcha d'eux :

- Il est mignon…Normal, c'est un Malefoy. Il est sage ??

- C'est un Malefoy, répondit Madeleine avec un sourire.

Drago sourit également et demanda :

- Tu t'en sors, avec lui ? Ca n'a pas dû être facile…

- Non, ce n'est pas facile. D'autant moins facile que tout le monde pense que c'est mon fils…Ca fait fuir beaucoup de gens.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Harry se sentit de trop, pendant quelques secondes.

Puis Gabriel s'éveilla et Madeleine dit :

- Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer dans notre cabine…J'ai été contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi…même si je ne suis pas très heureux de ce que j'ai découvert. Ecoute, je te donnerai de l'argent, pour lui…

- C'est gentil, mais je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas abuser de la situation…

- Non, c'est normal. Mon père ne s'est pas comporté comme il aurait dû, ça mérite réparation…

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne répare pas, Drago…

- Je comprends. Je n'insiste pas, mais réfléchis. Tu auras besoin d'argent, à New York. De l'argent, j'en ai. Je peux au moins faire ça…Au revoir, Maddy.

- J'y penserai. Au revoir, Drago. Au revoir Harry…désolée de n'avoir pas été très honnête avec vous.

- C'est pas grave, rassurez-vous. A bientôt.

Elle sortit avec son frère, à peine réveillé, et Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls, dans la cabine.

- Quelle histoire !! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…dit Harry.

- J'avoue, moi non plus. Dire que je l'ai détestée pendant toutes ces années…

- Vous étiez très proches ?

- A 14 ans ? Oui.

- Proches jusqu'à quel point ?

- Oh ! oh ! Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie ?

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Harry vivement. C'est juste de la curiosité.

- Bien sûr…dit Drago d'un ton taquin. Disons qu'elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses…

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Hum…si tu savais…dit Drago en se rapprochant du lit sur lequel se trouvait Harry.

Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et passa sa main tendrement sur son visage. Harry appuya sa tête sur cette main et ferma les yeux, en souriant. Drago murmura :

- Elle m'a surtout appris le français.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Toujours cette curiosité…oui, c'est tout… le reste, je l'ai appris avec toi…dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry se laissa faire, troublé. Il avait envie de cette tendresse, besoin des bras de Drago, mais il ne pouvait oublier les mensonges entre eux. Il se dégagea doucement et dit :

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- A quel propos ? demanda Drago en le couvrant de petits baisers.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'est une prostituée ?

Drago se rembrunit et répondit :

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes avec elle…

- Tu es jaloux d'elle ou de moi ?

- Harry…toujours tes questions…Viens ici, viens dans mes bras… et tu auras la réponse…dit-il d'une voix chaude qui l'émut fortement.

Il fit courir ses mains sur son corps, écartant les couches de vêtements et Harry se sentit envahi par une vague de désir brûlante. Drago était insupportable, arrogant et menteur, mais il ne pouvait résister ni à ses douces paroles ni à ses caresses.

Tout en le dévorant de petits baisers dans le cou Drago le fit basculer sur le lit et s'étendit sur lui, le faisant gémir. Il continua à le déshabiller, doucement, et à le caresser de ses mains chaudes.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Harry…

- Oui…Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes, quand même...

Harry se détendit et se laissa caresser par les doigts et la langue experte de son amant, qui descendait inexorablement vers son ventre. La langue s'attarda sur ses tétons dressés puis dans son nombril, entraînant Harry dans un tourbillon de sensations d'autant plus fortes qu'il sentait les cheveux de Drago l'effleurer, et que celui-ci le fixait avec un regard amoureux, sans aucune ironie.

Bientôt Harry fut nu et Drago lui souffla :

- Déshabille-moi, maintenant. J'aime tellement quand tu fais ça…

Harry sourit, se dégagea d'un mouvement et commença à ouvrir la chemise de Drago, bouton par bouton, avec une lenteur calculée.

A chaque bouton il embrassait la chair découverte, lentement, avec gourmandise.

Drago gémit :

- Harry, dépêche-toi, tu vas me rendre fou…

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont les seuls moments où je ne doute plus de toi. Les seuls moments où tu ne mens pas…

Ils se regardèrent et Drago baissa les yeux. Il murmura :

- Harry, aime-moi…il faut m'aimer, tu sais…

- Oui... Je sais... Et toi tu m'aimes ?

- Harry…dit Drago en reprenant sa bouche et en l'embrassant avec avidité, tout en se collant à lui.

Le frottement des vêtements contre la peau nue d'Harry était presque douloureux, mais ce dernier n'était pas décidé à abandonner. D'un coup de rein il repassa à nouveau sur son partenaire, et reprit son lent effeuillage, tandis que le blond poussait un soupir de frustration.

Quand Harry fut arrivé à la ceinture de Drago, il l'ouvrit doucement, prenant bien garde de ne pas frôler la bosse qui déformait le pantalon. Puis il fit glisser lentement le pantalon, en évitant toujours toute caresse directe, et recommença à le couvrir de petits baisers, en repartant des chevilles, qu'il mordilla doucement.

Drago poussa un petit cri et gémit :

- Pourquoi tu me tortures tellement ? Remonte, vite…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Drago…

- Oh…pitié !! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça…

- Oh si ! Crois moi… tu as bien joué avec moi, pendant ces trois semaines…A mon tour maintenant.

Il remontait toujours avec une lenteur consommée le long des jambes du blond, jusqu'à arriver à son caleçon. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, pensant sa torture terminée. Harry fit délicatement glisser le vêtement, révélant une érection impressionnante.

Il mourait d'envie de le prendre en bouche, mais murmura :

- Dis-le moi…

- Quoi encore ?

- Que tu m'aimes…

- Mais tu vas me rendre fou !!

- Oui…fou de moi. Dis-le.

Il s'écarta du corps de Drago, qui frissonna. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, fous de désir, mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

Alors Drago sourit lentement et d'un mouvement félin, il attrapa Harry par les poignets et se laissa tomber contre lui. Lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, ils gémirent tous les deux, et Harry lut tout le désir et la détermination de Drago dans ses yeux. Il tenta de se dégager mais Drago le tenait fermement, l'enserrant de ces bras et jambes, et se frottant contre lui avec vigueur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres sans ménagement.

Harry se sentait ravagé par la force et la brutalité de ce désir, car c'était la première fois dans leurs ébats que Drago prenait la direction des opérations de cette manière.

Finalement c'était bon de s'abandonner à cet appétit, c'était bon de se laisser aller à sentir la force et la virilité de ce corps velouté.

Drago interrompit leur baiser, les lèvres rougies, et lui murmura :

- Je t'interdis de bouger ou je te passe par-dessus bord…

- OK. Je ne bougerai pas…mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lord Malefoy…

Drago sourit et se mit à dévorer rapidement le torse et le ventre d'Harry, qui se sentait doucement perdre la tête.

Le blond le prit en bouche d'un coup, et les reins de ce dernier se révoltèrent. Les coups de langue, précis, associés aux doigts inquisiteurs de Drago amenèrent Harry près de la jouissance tandis qu'il glissait avec délice ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux.

Lorsqu'enfin Drago se présenta à l'entrée des fesses d'Harry, ce dernier se contracta, en un ultime sursaut, et lui dit :

- Vas-y, dis-le moi…maintenant.

- Oh non…gémit faiblement Drago. Dire quoi ?

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas…

Drago ferma les yeux et ne souffla mot.

Puis, doucement, avec une lenteur insupportable, il s'immisça en Harry qui chuchotait douloureusement :

- Non…non…

Drago s'interrompit :

- Je te fais mal ?

- Bien sûr…Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu as vu comment tu me traites ?

- Harry…Arrête de me torturer…Je sais que tu aimes ça…dit le blond en reprenant lentement ses mouvements de hanches, tandis qu'Harry secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

Le plaisir montait doucement en Harry, mais il n'en voulait rien montrer à son partenaire qui le pénétrait de plus en plus profondément, mais toujours sans brusquerie. Les sensations étaient beaucoup plus intenses que ce à quoi Harry se serait attendu, et il se sentait littéralement embrasé par cette chair en lui.

Il murmura cependant, d'un ton plaintif :

- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors tu es en train de me violer…

- Shshshshs…tais-toi…dit le blond en accélérant ses mouvements et en empoignant dans sa main la verge tendue d'Harry, qui poussa un long soupir. Le brun savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, car les vagues de plaisir commençaient à le submerger, mais il aurait tant voulu obliger Drago à se dévoiler, enfin…

Un cri rauque s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry quand Drago l'amena à la jouissance, malgré lui, et il se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir insensé tandis que le blond continuait ses coups de reins infernaux.

Puis Drago se laissa submerger pas son tour par un violent orgasme, et il retomba contre Harry, à bout de souffle.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes et Drago sourit à Harry :

- Dis-moi la vérité...tu as aimé ça, n'est-ce pas ??

- Non, j'ai détesté ça. Comme je te déteste, toi…répondit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Puis il se tut, sachant que le lendemain ils accosteraient à New York et qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre un menteur. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ces regards entre Drago et Madeleine…Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagner avec lui, mais l'odeur des cheveux blonds l'enivra une fois de plus et il s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant. Qui vivra verra…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, merci pour vos commentaires…**_


	18. Gabriel

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Chapitre 18. Gabriel**_

Harry et Drago débarquèrent à New York le lendemain matin, dans une cohue épouvantable. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le quai, Harry chargé des multiples malles qu'il traînait en râlant, ils aperçurent Madeleine et son frère et allèrent les saluer.

Le temps était particulièrement frais et venteux en ce matin d'avril, et Madeleine semblait frigorifiée. Drago s'avança vers elle en souriant et lui dit :

- Alors, tu vas où ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas exactement. Je vais chercher un hôtel pas trop loin du port, en espérant que mon fiancé arrivera par le prochain navire.

- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition financière ?

- Oui, mais ça me gêne, vraiment. Tu n'y es pour rien, toi.

Ils se sourirent et Drago ajouta, plus doucement :

- On est un peu de la même famille, maintenant. Ecoute, prends cette bourse, elle couvrira tes frais d'hôtel…

Madeleine tendit la main avec réticence et prit la bourse, en le remerciant d'un air gêné. Puis Drago s'accroupit au niveau de Gabriel, ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui dit :

- Sois sage, Gabriel. Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une gentille soeur, alors ne la fais pas tourner en bourrique.

Gabriel fit la moue et se retourna, vexé.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien un Malefoy !! ajouta Drago en riant.

- Et pourtant, il n'est pas gâté comme tu l'étais…

- Oui, j'étais gâté, mais seul…Occupe-toi bien de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est tout ce qui me reste…

Ils se regardèrent avec émotion, et Harry sentit à nouveau comme une légère morsure de jalousie. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour se réchauffer, et Madeleine dit :

- Je ne veux pas vous retenir…vous allez où ?

- Dans un premier temps, au Grand Hôtel, car il faut que je m'organise pour rejoindre Philadelphie…

- Tu vas voir ton oncle, c'est ça ?

- Oui…et je compte bien m'installer là-bas, et faire fortune.

- Joli programme…Vous partez aussi à Philadelphie, Harry, ou vous tentez votre chance seul à New York ?

- Heu…je vais partir avec Dra…euh Lord Malefoy. Dans un premier temps…rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Drago fronça les sourcils, et elle répondit en souriant :

- C'est bien…si c'est votre choix. En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour votre gentillesse à bord, Harry, envers moi et mon frère. Grâce à vous la traversée a presque été agréable, et Gabriel a mangé à sa faim.

- De rien…dit Harry en rougissant légèrement, sous l'œil agacé de Drago. Bon courage à vous et Gabriel…

- Au revoir, Drago…Au revoir, Harry…dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'éloigna en leur faisant un geste de la main et Harry reprit ses malles en grognant. Drago salua également ses anciens compagnons de jeu et en les voyant Harry se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux : ils étaient gras et laids, et vêtus d'une manière excentrique qui ne faisait que faire ressortir leur mauvais goût. Il n'imaginait pas un garçon fin et délicat comme Drago coucher avec l'un d'eux, même s'il le soupçonnait capable de beaucoup de choses.

Ils trouvèrent une calèche qui les déposa à l'entrée du Grand Hôtel, et Harry fut soulagé de voir une armée de grooms se précipiter pour décharger les bagages. En entendant Drago réserver deux chambres il tiqua, mais ce dernier anticipa son commentaire en lui lançant un regard sombre.

Ils entrèrent dans la plus grande des chambres, qui était d'un luxe inouï pour Harry, et dès que le dernier groom fut sorti, Drago ferma la porte à clé et lui dit :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait partager la même chambre ??

- Ben…pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ça ne se fait pas, Harry !! fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Je tiens à ma réputation, moi…

- Plus qu'à moi ?

- Bien sûr que non…je te parle seulement d'apparences, Harry Potter. Je t'ai pris une chambre, mais rien ne t'empêche de dormir avec moi…Tu me coûtes cher, tu sais…

- Oui, mais moi je paie en nature, et je ne compte pas ma peine…souffla Harry en se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Drago se dégagea doucement et le prit par la main pour l'amener vers le lit :

- Oui, mais tu adores ça…Viens, essayons ce lit et reposons-nous un peu…

- Non, je déteste ça, je te l'ai déjà dit…répondit Harry en s'étendant de tout son long sur le lit, bras repliés sous la nuque.

- Mais…tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ben…je me repose. Je te rappelle que j'ai porté les malles, moi, lord Malefoy. Ou alors ça aussi c'était une manière de parler, et tu envisageais autre chose ?? Tu sais, moi je ne suis qu'un paysan, si on ne me dit pas les choses clairement, je ne comprends pas.

Drago sourit et s'approcha de lui, à quatre pattes sur le lit :

- Alors je te dis les choses clairement : j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, là, maintenant, sur ce lit.

- Comment ? Encore ? Mais c'est de l'exploitation, ça…Je ne suis pas ton esclave, je te rappelle, gémit Harry.

- C'est bien dommage…un esclave sexuel, ça m'irait bien…

- Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour bouger…mais si c'est un ordre, alors je me laisserai faire…

- Coquin…C'est un ordre. Et on va voir si tu es si fatigué que ça. Tu es fatigué, là ? dit-il en l'embrassant avec avidité.

Harry se laissa embrasser, mais demeura étendu, immobile, les yeux fermés. Drago lécha doucement ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui rende son baiser avec fougue.

- Mmmm…je sens que tu commences à te réveiller…

- Non, je ne crois pas. Réessaie, pour voir…

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, longuement et Harry sentit effectivement son corps commencer à se réveiller.

Il soupira à nouveau quand Drago commença à le déshabiller, doucement, couvrant sa peau de petits baisers. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à demeurer immobile sous ses caresses, ne participant que par ses soupirs et gémissements.

Lorsque au terme d'un effeuillage aussi ardent que sensuel Drago découvrit son érection il murmura :

- Voilà quelqu'un qui ne dort pas, visiblement…

- Tu crois ? pas sûr…je ne le trouve pas très en forme…

- Vraiment ?? Tu crois qu'il peut faire mieux que ça ??

- Moui…Si tu sais lui parler…

- Oh ? il faut que j'utilise mes lèvres, c'est ça ?

- Exactement…

- Paresseux…

Drago sourit et entreprit, avec sa langue, de savantes caresses buccales qui amenèrent rapidement Harry au bord du plaisir. Drago s'interrompit, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu es trop fatigué pour plier les jambes ??

- Oui…mais tu peux le faire, toi, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque trahissant son état d'excitation.

- D'accord…répondit Drago en repliant doucement ses jambes et en glissant un oreiller sous ses reins.

Il le laissa ainsi, nu, offert, pendant qu'il se déshabillait à son tour et les regards entre eux furent brûlants comme de la braise. Harry, le bassin surélevé, voyait son sexe humidifié et turgescent se dresser entre lui et son amant, et devait se retenir pour ne pas le supplier de le reprendre en bouche rapidement.

Quand le blond fut nu à son tour il prit la main d'Harry qu'il fit glisser doucement sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, fou de désir, empoigne fermement son sexe et le fasse gémir.

- Attends, attends…souffla Drago.

- Arrête de me torturer…

- Je ne te torture pas. Tu te reposes, là, non ?

- Salaud…

- On va voir si tu es si fatigué que ça, après tout…

Drago retira la main d'Harry de son sexe pour la faire glisser dans la bouche du brun, puis il la replaça entre ses propres fesses, attendant qu'Harry lui procure avec ses doigts le préliminaire nécessaire à ce qu'il avait en tête. Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce, puis, quand il se sentit prêt, Drago se déplaça lentement, enjamba son amant et, sans le quitter des yeux, s'empala doucement sur la verge tendue du brun.

Ils gémirent tous les deux et Drago entreprit de longs mouvements de va et vient tout en se mordillant la lèvre, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était du plaisir ou de la douleur qu'il lisait sur son visage, mais les sensations étaient incroyablement intenses pour tous les deux, et bien vite Harry imposa son rythme par ses profonds coups de rein.

La situation était très troublante pour Harry : il était à la fois passif et actif dans cette position et il voyait s'agiter le corps nu de son partenaire avec une acuité particulière, ce corps mince et délié qui subissait avec plaisir ses coups de boutoir. Hypnotisé par la beauté de cette vision, il saisit le sexe blond devant lui, ce qui provoqua une puissante vague de plaisir chez Drago qui s'abandonna à la jouissance sans retenue.

Harry se libéra à son tour, quelques secondes plus tard, dans un cri étouffé, et ils reposèrent bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essoufflés et heureux.

- Finalement, il est pas si mal que ça…dit Drago au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Qui ?

- Le lit…

- Mouis…ça va.

- Dis donc, tu deviens bien difficile, toi !

- Tu crois ??

- Oui, je crois. A propos, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose sans que tu hurles ?

- Ouh là ! Quoi ?

- Tu peux me ranger mes affaires ??

- Pff…il faut vraiment que ce soit moi ?

- Tu es toujours mon valet, je te rappelle…

Harry se redressa et le regarda avec gravité :

- Justement, j'aimerais qu'on en parle. Je croyais qu'une fois arrivé ici je serais libre ?

- Oui, libre de partir ou rester avec moi…mais si tu restes, dans un premier temps, c'est en tant que valet.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

- Harry, on a déjà eu plusieurs fois cette discussion pénible. Ca durera jusqu'à mon installation. Après, on verra.

Ils se turent quelques instants, et Harry reprit, un peu amer :

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir ?

- Parce que je te paie, et qu'en fait on couche ensemble ?

- Non. Parce que tu as honte de moi, je crois.

- Mais non ! Quelle idée !

- Si, si, je t'assure. Dans l'intimité tu es –presque- correct avec moi, mais en public…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est la société qui est comme ça…je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Je pensais qu'en Amérique ce serait différent…dit Harry d'un ton rêveur. Je pensais que les gens étaient égaux, ici…

- C'est un beau rêve, Harry…ajouta Drago d'un ton sec, tout en se relevant. Bon, tu me vides mes malles ?

Harry le fixa et répondit tranquillement :

- Non.

- Comment non ?

- Des valets, tu en trouveras plein les rues, j'en suis sûr. Alors trouve-toi un autre pantin. Moi, si je reste, c'est comme amant. Ou ami, pour la galerie. Mais j'en ai marre de jouer les domestiques.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être ton ami ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ça ?

- Mais…je ne sais pas…tu n'es pas noble. Tous mes amis sont nobles…

- Ah oui ? Et ils sont où, ces fameux amis ? De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? Et c'est eux qui vont me juger ? Et bien, écoute, je te laisse avec tes nobles amis, et moi je vais dans ma chambre de domestique, et je m'en tiendrai à ce rôle désormais.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses du chantage ? gémit Drago

- Ce n'est pas du chantage. Je veux juste que les choses soient claires : soit je suis ton domestique, et je ne suis que ça, soit je suis ton amant, ou ami en public, et je ne porte plus tes malles. C'est l'un ou l'autre.

- Et bien dis donc !! Ca ne te réussit pas, l'Amérique…

- Si, au contraire, dit Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds pour se rhabiller. Ce n'est pas une société de lords, ici !! Et tu ne vaux pas plus que moi…

Il s'habilla rapidement, sous le regard sidéré de Drago, et se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

- Bon, je vais faire un tour. Tu réfléchis, et on en reparle ce soir…

- Mais, Harry…

Harry sortit en claquant la porte sans même attendre la réponse du blond.

Il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva dans la rue. Il fut impressionné par la foule bigarrée marchant sur les trottoirs, et les bus tirés par des chevaux. Il ne connaissait pas Londres, mais eut immédiatement l'impression que tout était différent dans cette ville. Il ressentait un flot d'énergie dans cette agitation continuelle, et il eut le sentiment que tout était possible, à condition d'être courageux. Et courageux, il l'était.

Il se balada longtemps, le nez au vent, à regarder l'animation des rues et les passants affairés, qui conversaient dans toutes les langues. Les avenues étaient larges et espacées, et il finit par se retrouver dans un immense parc ombragé, dans lequel il faillit se perdre.

Il s'assit sur un banc, et profita d'un rayon de soleil pour souffler. C'était agréable de voir un peu de verdure après toutes ces semaines à bord, et il apprécia le chant des oiseaux qui lui rappela sa lointaine province. Il admira également les tulipes d'avril et les magnolias en fleur.

Oui, tout était neuf et excitant, et il eut presque envie de quitter Drago pour tenter l'aventure, seul, dans cette ville. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vécu seul et il aspirait à un peu de liberté et d'autonomie. Et Drago était tellement fatiguant par moment.

Que devait-il faire ? Suivre son cœur, donc rester avec lui, ou suivre sa raison, et se débrouiller par lui-même, sans comptes à rendre ?

Il resta longtemps sur son banc, à caresser ses projets de liberté, et décida finalement de laisser les évènements choisir pour lui : soit Drago acceptait qu'il soit son égal, et il le suivrait, soit il voulait le garder comme valet, même provisoirement, et Harry partirait. Et tenterait sa chance dans cette ville extraordinaire.

Après tout, il n'avait que 20 ans…

Il passa la journée agréablement puis rentra, en flânant, à l'hôtel.

Drago n'avait visiblement pas passé une aussi agréable journée et il lui parut morose, voire boudeur.

Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant sa mine d'enfant gâté, mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler ils entendirent des coups à la porte.

- Entrez !! dit Drago.

Madeleine apparut alors, pâle et angoissée. Elle se précipita vers Drago et lui dit :

- Drago !! Il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en supplie….

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Gabriel…ils ont enlevé Gabriel !!

- Mais qui ça ??

- Les hommes de main du capitaine, j'en suis sûre…Ils ont dû croire que tu étais son père, et ils ont pensé que tu paierais la rançon…

- Il y a une demande de rançon ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant…Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur…j'ai tellement peur. Mon pauvre Gabriel, qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire ??

Elle tremblait comme un feuille, tétanisée, et Drago la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer :

- Attends…viens, assieds-toi, et raconte-moi tout…

Elle s'assit, toujours tremblante, sur le bord du lit et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Voilà, on était dans une rue, près du port. Je cherchais un hôtel et Gabriel regardait les vitrines. Et soudain, je me suis retournée et il n'était plus là…

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est pas simplement échappé ?

- C'est pas son genre…je lui avais dit de ne pas s'éloigner. Il ne serait pas parti seul, j'en suis sûre…je l'ai cherché partout.

- Oui, mais il y a une telle foule, intervint Harry. Il vous aura peut-être perdue de vue…

- Non, on vient de Londres. Il a l'habitude de la foule. Il n'est jamais parti seul. Il doit avoir tellement peur…

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Drago l'entoura de ses bras et murmura :

- Chut, calme-toi. Ces brigands ne lui feront pas de mal. Ils veulent de l'argent, c'est tout…Tu as été à la police ?

- Oui, mais ils m'ont à peine écoutée. D'abord ils m'ont demandé où était mon mari, et quand j'ai dit que j'étais seule et que je recherchais mon frère, ils m'ont presque mise à la porte, comme si j'étais une…moins que rien. Une simple fille de joie…

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, et Drago reprit :

- Ecoute, je vais t'accompagner, et je vais leur parler. Ils me prendront peut-être plus au sérieux.

- Oui, merci, Drago. Seule, je n'y arriverai pas. Une femme seule n'est rien, tu sais, face aux autorités.

- Bien, allons-y. Harry, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Bien sûr, dit Harry, prêt à en découdre.

ooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

L'accueil de la Police fut un peu plus courtois lorsque Drago déclina son identité, mais l'officier de Police parut sceptique quand il apprit que l'enfant disparu était son frère- Drago n'ayant pas cru bon de préciser qu'il s'agissait en fait de son demi-frère.

L'officier soupira et leur dit :

- Hélas, les rapts sont chose courante dans cette cité, surtout près du port, et je manque cruellement de moyens en hommes…Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mylord.

- Mais c'est quand même incroyable !! Un enfant disparaît et vous ne faites rien ?

L'officier se rembrunit et répondit :

- On fait ce qu'on peut, croyez-le bien, mais on n'est pas en Angleterre, ici.

- Je vois ça, en effet, railla Drago. Qu'est ce que vous nous conseillez, alors ?

- Payez. Si vous voulez revoir votre fils vivant, payez, et vite.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, mais mon frère. Et je vous remercie de votre conseil éclairé, dit Drago en se levant dignement et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry et Madeleine le rejoignirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, perdus. Madeleine recommença à pleurer et Drago la fixa d'un air désolé :

- Attends, je paierai, ne pleure pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, j'ai tellement peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal…Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Mon pauvre Gabriel…mon pauvre chéri…

- Est-ce que tu as un hôtel ?

- Non…je ne sais même pas comment ils vont me retrouver…

- S'ils veulent de l'argent, ils sauront bien te retrouver. D'ailleurs il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui nous suit, actuellement.

Sur ce ils se retournèrent et se mirent à épier autour d'eux pour voir s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas un marin de l'équipage, en vain. La foule était tellement nombreuse qu'il était presque impossible de fixer une seule personne. Harry se sentait désolé pour Madeleine, et commençait à trouver ce pays beaucoup moins sympathique.

Drago proposa alors à Madeleine de s'installer dans son hôtel, en lui payant sa chambre, pour qu'ils puissent rester facilement en contact en cas de demande de rançon. Celle-ci accepta, un peu dépassée, et ils retournèrent au Grand Hôtel.

Ils allèrent au bar et Drago commanda trois cognacs. Ils le sirotèrent en silence, abasourdis et exténués. Madeleine murmura :

- Je n'en reviens pas…Comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu l'as dit : ils ont dû le prendre pour mon fils, ou alors ils ont pensé que tu avais ce collier…

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement et murmura :

- Je serais prête à donner tout mon argent, et même ma vie pour lui…

- Je crains que l'argent que je t'ai donné ne suffise pas, tu sais. Je serai là pour t'aider financièrement, de toute façon…

- J'ai quand même ce collier que ton père m'a donné…

- Mais… ? Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas ? Attends…Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Il te l'a _donné_ ? Pourquoi à toi ? Réponds, Maddy…dit-il avec brusquerie.

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains et murmura :

- J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais…

- Tu es la mère de Gabriel, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une froide colère.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains. Drago reprit, agressivement :

- Tu couchais avec lui ? Tu couchais avec mon père, alors que nous sortions ensemble ??

- Oh, Drago, je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas, je te jure. Il m'a forcée…

- Tu me dégoûtes…cracha Drago en se levant et en s'éloignant à grands pas.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	19. Lucius

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Chapitre 19 Lucius**_

Après le départ de Drago, Harry et Madeleine restèrent assis, stupéfaits par cette sortie, gênés par les révélations qui venaient d'être faites.

Harry fut tenté de se précipiter à sa poursuite, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Madeleine qui était en état de choc. Elle se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il était partagé entre la pitié et la colère face à tous ces mensonges successifs. Il décida cependant de suivre son cœur et lui dit doucement :

- Calmez-vous Madeleine…, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils.

Elle ne répondit pas, agita la tête négativement et se leva.

- Vous allez où ? demanda t-il

- Dans ma chambre. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Je ne sais pas….excusez-moi dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Harry hésita deux secondes puis décida de la suivre. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour réussir à avoir des informations, enfin…

Elle le laissa entrer dans sa chambre sans réagir et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, près du lit. La chambre était belle, bien que moins spacieuse que celle de lord Malefoy. Harry s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil et attendit qu'elle se calme.

Quand ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, il lui demanda :

- Madeleine, pourquoi ces mensonges ? qui est vraiment Gabriel ?

- C'est mon fils, et le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Et ça c'est la vérité, je vous le jure.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

- Parce que j'avais trop honte. Imaginez-vous, j'avais à peine 15 ans quand il est né. Je ne pouvais pas avouer ça à Drago.

Elle se remit à pleurer et Harry soupira. La confession risquait d'être difficile, mais il était bien déterminé à en savoir le plus possible sur eux. Il était presque soulagé d'apprendre la vérité sur leur relations, parce qu'il la soupçonnait depuis longtemps et que les certitudes étaient sans doute préférables au doute. Il demanda :

- Vous voulez bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Drago et Lucius Malefoy ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, sinon vous ne m'aiderez pas, soupira-t-elle. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'étonne. Qui êtes-vous pour lui ? vous l'appelez pas son prénom…je n'ai jamais vu ça de la part d'un valet, surtout au Manoir Malefoy.

Il soupira à son tour :

- Oui, je comprends bien que si je vous demande d'être honnête, il faut que je le sois moi aussi. Bon…Comment expliquer cela ? Disons que je n'ai jamais été un vrai valet. J'étais lad, en fait. Oui, je sais, c'est pire que tout, dans la hiérarchie des domestiques. Mais il recherchait quelqu'un avec qui partir en Amérique, et il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre. Alors je l'ai accompagné.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous le tutoyez…

- Hum…répondit Harry, gêné. C'est clair. Et bien…disons que nous sommes devenus très proches, pendant la traversée.

Un silence s'installa. Madeleine eut soudain l'air de comprendre et resta bouche bée. Harry fixait le bout de ses chaussures quand elle lui demanda :

- Proches à quel point ? vous partagiez… son lit ?

- Oui…

- Mon Dieu…Je ne savais pas que…Je ne me serais jamais doutée que Drago deviendrait comme ça. C'est tellement _étrange…_dit-elle avec une grimace_._

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être atteint d'une maladie rare et contagieuse, et d'avoir quitté les rangs des gens « normaux». Elle reprit :

- Mais …vous êtes comme ça depuis toujours ?

- Comment, « comme ça » ?

- Et bien…vous savez. Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle…

Harry se redressa et répondit, vexé :

- Non, je ne suis pas « comme ça » depuis toujours. Et j'ai eu une petite amie…

- Vraiment ? Mais alors, pourquoi … ?

- Pourquoi je suis amoureux de Drago ? Je ne sais pas…c'est venu comme ça, peu à peu. En fait, c'est plutôt Drago qui…est venu vers moi. Je ne peux pas expliquer plus, ce n'était pas volontaire.

- Mais lui, il vous aime ?

- Bonne question, soupira-t-il. En fait, je n'en sais rien. Il ne me l'a jamais dit…parfois il peut être tendre, et l'instant d'après, tellement méprisant.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive :

- C'est typique des Malefoy, ça…

Elle se tut à nouveau, sans doute repartie dans ses souvenirs, puis dit :

- C'est bizarre, Lucius aime tellement les femmes…enfin, il les aime comme on apprécie un bon repas, ou un vin. Sans états d'âme.

Elle frissonna, puis reprit :

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je connais et qui est…comme vous. C'était Andrews, le valet de pied de Drago. Ma mère a toujours pensé que ce n'était pas bon de mettre quelqu'un comme lui au service d'un si jeune homme. Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il le regardait …elle avait sans doute raison. Il n'était pas très âgé, quand il est entré au service des Malefoy. Il avait été recommandé par un ami de l'archevêque. C'était un assez bel homme. Il l'est sans doute toujours…vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Oui, mais il a été renvoyé depuis. Il y a eu des rumeurs…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Pauvre Drago…je crois que sous sa carapace c'était un garçon influençable. Et puis il était si seul, enfant. Pas d'amis. Toujours entouré de ces domestiques qui détestaient sa famille.

Harry haussa les sourcils :

- Pourquoi la détestaient-ils?

- Lucius Malefoy est un homme méprisant, mais respecté. Les domestiques brimés par lui prenaient un malin plaisir à se venger sur Drago, je crois. Ma mère l'a souvent consolé, quand il était petit.

- Votre mère ?

- Oui, elle adorait les enfants, elle était très maternelle. Alors que Narcissa n'a pratiquement jamais pris son enfant dans ses bras. Ca ne se faisait pas.

Harry était révolté, quoique peu surpris. Ca correspondait à ce qu'il avait senti quand il était au Manoir, et à ce qu'avait raconté la grand-mère de David. Il demanda :

- Vous étiez très proche de Drago, étant petite ?

Elle sourit :

- Oh oui…en fait je le voyais souvent car ma mère lui donnait des leçons de français et elle l'avait un peu pris sous son aile. Moi je lui apprenais les gros mots…

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit :

- Les autres enfants des domestiques n'osaient pas l'approcher. Tout était si rigide, si codifié, dans ce Manoir. Mais vous avez connu ça aussi, j'imagine. Drago était tout le temps avec ses précepteurs, ses professeurs de piano, d'équitation, d'escrime. Ou alors il rêvait des heures derrière la fenêtre, à regarder les autres enfants jouer. Son père était incroyablement dur et exigeant avec lui. Un jour il l'a giflé devant nous parce qu'il avait baillé à l'Eglise. Et sa mère trouvait que c'était trop fatiguant, trop salissant de s'occuper de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait les cours de français avec ma mère, car elle était gentille avec lui… Je me cachais pour les rejoindre, et elle nous laissait jouer, tous les deux…à condition que ce soit en français !! Puis on a grandi…

Un silence plana quelques instants tandis qu'elle fixait au point au loin.

- Il était très mignon. Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Quand on a eu 12 ans nos relations ont changé. Vous comprenez…on se cachait dans le grenier ou les écuries pour s'embrasser. . Je ne comprenais pas toujours l'attitude de Drago, tellement différente quand on était ensemble et en public, mais j'étais folle de lui, je crois. Pourtant, il était d'un tempérament tellement changeant. Parfois il me disait qu'il m'aimait, puis il disait que je n'étais qu'une fille de domestique, que j'avais bien de la chance des sortir avec lui. Il m'ignorait quand il me croisait dans les couloirs. Je me disais que c'était pour protéger notre amour, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre. De toute façon les autres garçons ne me plaisaient pas, ils étaient sales et vulgaires. Seulement ils étaient jaloux, et ils m'en ont fait voir…Bref un jour un petit malin a dit à Lucius Malefoy où on se retrouvait, et il nous a surpris pendant qu'on s'embrassait, dans le noir. Ca a été horrible…il m'a giflée et il a fouetté Drago avec sa ceinture, en le traitant de tous les noms. Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi horribles marques. Et puis…

Harry attendit, suspendu aux lèvres de Madeleine.

- Et puis le lendemain son père m'a ordonné de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, sans en parler à personne. Je pensais que c'était pour me punir et me dire de ne plus voir son fils. J'avais 14 ans. J'étais bien naïve encore. J'aurais dû en parler à ma mère. Il a commencé par me faire la leçon en me disant que j'étais bien impudente de fréquenter un fils de lord, que je devais rester à ma place. Puis il a menacé de nous renvoyer, ma mère et moi, si je n'arrêtais pas de le voir. J'étais sous le choc. Comment promettre une chose pareille ? J'étais tellement amoureuse de son fils, il était toute ma vie, à ce moment-là. Je me suis mise à pleurer. Alors Lucius a changé de ton, soudain, et s'est approché de moi doucement en me disant qu'il y avait peut-être une autre solution, si je tenais à Drago. Mais qu'il faudrait que je reste discrète, que je n'en parle à personne. Je crois que son sourire me faisait encore plus peur que tout le reste.

Elle s'interrompit et passa ses mains sur son visage :

- Quand il a posé la main sur moi je tremblais tellement fort que j'ai crû m'évanouir. Puis il m'a dit, en me déshabillant, que j'étais belle, douce. Qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard sur mon corps. J'étais morte de honte mais il me regardait et me touchait comme si j'étais un objet précieux, fragile. Je pense que je ne devrais pas vous raconter tout ça, je n'ai jamais pu en parler à personne, avant, parce que j'avais tellement honte…Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à quiconque, même à Drago…

- Je vous le promets, dit Harry avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

- Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'il n'a pas été brutal. Il était doux, il me parlait gentiment, il me caressait pour que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux. J'étais tétanisée et je me suis laissée faire. Je l'ai laissé me faire tout ce qu'il a voulu, sans rien dire. Je me sentais coupable, en fait, parce qu'il était si gentil avec moi, et moi je me sentais mauvaise, sale. J'avais presque l'impression de le trahir en sortant avec son fils. Je me serais peut-être moins sentie coupable s'il avait été violent. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais un trésor. Je présume qu'il disait ça à toutes ses maîtresses, au début. Il était heureux de me prendre ma virginité, fier d'être le premier. Il me faisait souvent des petits cadeaux, il me disait des mots doux. J'avais l'impression de vivre deux vies : la journée, une vie de jeune fille, avec Drago – je l'aimais toujours autant- et le soir, une vie de femme avec son père. Une femme infidèle. Souvent il me répétait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je restais avec son jeune blanc bec de fils alors que lui saurait tellement mieux me rendre heureuse. Ca a duré plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que mon corps changeait. Je ne connaissais rien aux choses de la vie et lui ne prenait aucune précaution.

- Et avec Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'aviez pas de relations…intimes ?

- Mon Dieu, non. On n'aurait jamais osé. On était si jeunes…Nos baisers étaient très chastes. Quand une fois il a essayé d'aller plus loin, j'ai refusé, car je me sentais souillée par son père. Je ne pouvais pas me donner à Drago après avoir été intime avec son père. J'ai mis très longtemps avant d'accepter qu'un autre homme me touche.

- Et c'est là que vous avez fui…

- Oui, mon ventre s'arrondissait, alors j'ai fini par tout dire à ma mère. Elle a paniqué et a décidé de s'enfuir. La veille de notre départ j'ai dit la vérité à Lucius et il m'a offert ce magnifique collier, que j'ai toujours sur moi, en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir. Il se doutait que les mauvaises langues iraient bon train si je restais, surtout avec une blondeur pareille…Alors on est parties. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu vendre ce collier, elle m'a dit de le garder, que j'en aurais besoin un jour. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce jour arriverait si vite.

- Je comprends…mais maintenant Drago est très en colère, je ne sais pas s'il vous aidera encore.

- Je sais…il a raison d'être fâché. C'est pour ça que je lui ai menti, sur le bateau. Je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas, qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas. Il pense que je l'ai trompé volontairement. Alors que je n'ai jamais aimé son père. Il a abusé de moi de la manière la plus infâme, dit-elle en tordant son mouchoir entre ses doigts.

Harry hésita :

- Ecoutez, ce n'est peut-être pas dans mon intérêt, mais vous devriez tout lui raconter. Il vous pardonnera, j'en suis sûr.

- J'en suis moins sûr que vous. Il a toujours détesté son père. De toute façon, ma priorité c'est de retrouver mon fils, dit-elle ne se remettant à pleurer.

- Il est tard. Essayez de vous reposer. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ce soir, je crois.

- Mais où va-t-il passer la nuit ? J'ai tellement peur pour lui…il est toute ma vie, vous savez.

- Oui, je le sais. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Ils veulent juste de l'argent, j'en suis sûr, dit Harry en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

- Essayez de dormir. Je viendrai vous voir demain matin. Au revoir, Madeleine.

- Au revoir, Harry. Vous êtes tellement gentil…

Harry s'éloigna, pensif. Madeleine l'avait ému, et il la croyait cette fois. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il se demanda s'il devait aller dans sa chambre de domestique, ou rejoindre Drago dans la sienne.

Il préféra rester seul pour réfléchir et réintégra sa chambre.

Il se coucha sur son lit, bras repliés sous la nuque et repensa à l'histoire de Madeleine. Il était révolté par l'attitude de Lucius, qui cadrait si bien avec son comportement habituel. S'il souriait c'était toujours avec malice, voire cruauté.

Il imagina Drago jeune et amoureux. C'était un peu déplaisant de savoir qu'il était sorti avec elle, mais au moins Gabriel n'était pas son fils. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait affirmé. La description qu'elle avait faite du caractère de Drago était bien réaliste, en tout cas.

Déjà ce double visage…lequel était le vrai ?

Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à Madeleine ? Sans vraiment se l'avouer il mourait d'envie de connaître la version de Drago. Et il mourait d'envie de le revoir, de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se leva d'un bond et monta jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il tourna la poignée, qui s'ouvrit. La pièce paraissait déserte, puis il aperçut une silhouette sous les draps. Il s'approcha. Drago était couché sur le ventre, la tête nichée entre ses bras, immobile.

Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Drago ? tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Quelque chose de figé dans son attitude laissa à penser à Harry qu'il ne dormait pas. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, doucement, et répéta :

- Drago ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille…

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui dit :

- Drago, je comprends que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais elle était si jeune…tu devrais lui laisser sa chance, et l'écouter.

- Jamais !! Elle m'a trop menti, je la déteste, répondit le blond, la tête toujours cachée dans l'oreiller.

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a menti, dans cette histoire, dit-il doucement. Vous faites un concours, tous les deux ?

Drago se redressa, rouge de colère, et Harry vit qu'il avait pleuré :

- Dis donc, Potter !! Pour qui tu te prends ? Qui te permet de juger mon attitude ? Tu penses avoir vécu assez longtemps au Manoir pour comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

- Non, mais j'ai écouté Madeleine, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Jamais…je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. C'est une menteuse. Elle s'est bien moquée de moi !! Quand je pense qu'elle se refusait à moi, et que mon père me faisait la morale à son propos !! Ils m'ont bien eu, tous les deux…

Harry décida de changer de tactique :

- Et ton frère ?

- Mon frère ?

- Enfin, ton demi-frère…Il faut que tu l'aides, tu l'as promis.

- Oui, mais c'était avant que je sache…

- Il est encore plus proche de toi, maintenant, puisque c'est le fils de ta première petite amie…Tu dois aider à le retrouver.

- Non. Je ne veux plus voir Maddy. C'est trop dur…dit-il en posant à nouveau sa tête sur son oreiller.

Harry sourit et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement :

- Elle était si importante que ça pour toi ?

- Non. Mais elle m'a trahi avec l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde.

- Shshshsh…calme–toi. Dors, au lieu de ressasser ces souvenirs. Il faudra être en forme demain. Dors bien…à demain, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

- Tu repars ? dit Drago, en soulevant légèrement la tête.

- C'est comme tu veux…veux-tu que je reste ?

- Oui…s'il te plaît, reste…dit-il d'une voix plaintive. J'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir.

Harry hésita et demanda, avec un peu de tristesse :

- C'est juste pour ça que tu veux que je reste ? Parce que tu ne veux pas dormir seul ?

Drago acquiesca et lui sourit. Harry reprit :

- Je suis quoi, pour toi ? Une peluche pour te consoler ?

Drago le regarda gravement, sans répondre. Il reposa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Harry se sentait déchiré entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'aimer, et le doute cruel qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'était peut-être pour lui qu'un ersatz de premier amour. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer avant, même lors de leurs disputes les plus violentes.

Il décida de faire taire ses doutes, une fois encore, et se coucha à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches blondes…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	20. Drago

_**Disclaimer : les principaux personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M, surtout pour ce chapitre**_

_**Chapitre 20. Drago.**_

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il resta quelques secondes à le regarder dormir, détendu, abandonné dans ses bras et sourit. Il avait l'air si jeune et innocent qu'il eut à nouveau l'impression de voir un ange, comme le premier jour où il l'avait observé au travers des fenêtres du Manoir, pendant la fête donnée pour son anniversaire. Sa blondeur et la finesse de son visage le troublaient comme la première fois.

Il le connaissait bien, maintenant, d'une certaine manière. Il avait parcouru chaque centimètre de son corps de ses mains et sa bouche, il devinait chaque zone sensible, chaque caresse susceptible de lui arracher des soupirs de plaisir. Il savait comment le rendre heureux, et pouvait anticiper chaque frisson avant même de l'avoir touché. Il connaissait chacun de ses sourires, le goût de sa peau, et son visage pendant l'extase.

Il sentit une légère tension dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'il se remémorait leurs nuits brûlantes, tous ces instants de bonheur partagé. Et pourtant il demeurait un parfait inconnu sur bien des points…

Il se dégagea doucement de ses bras et se leva. Cette journée allait être importante, car il faudrait à la fois retrouver Gabriel et convaincre Drago de participer aux recherches.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et fut surpris de voir l'animation de la rue, alors qu'il était encore très tôt. New York était toujours une découverte pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :

- Tu pars ? Tu vas où ?

Harry se retourna et regarda la tête qui émergeait des draps :

- Je vais voir s'il y a du neuf pour Gabriel…

- Encore ? Mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de çà ?

- Parce que tu ne t'en occupes pas. Parce que je ne veux pas la laisser seule dans l'épreuve. C'est grave, tu sais.

Drago fit la moue et dit :

- Et si je te demande de choisir entre elle et moi ?

- A ta place, je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu-là…répondit Harry d'une voix un peu triste. La vie n'est pas un poker menteur, Drago…surtout quand il s'agit de la vie d'un enfant.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait même plus envie d'essayer de le convaincre.

Il descendit dans l'escalier et arriva devant la chambre de Madeleine. Comme il n'entendait rien, il en conclut qu'elle dormait peut-être encore et fit demi-tour. Au moment où il allait repartir il aperçut une enveloppe qui dépassait sous la porte.

Sa curiosité étant piquée au vif, il ramassa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il l'ouvrit et déplia la feuille, et lut : _Si vous voulé revoir votre enfant vivant, metté votre collier dans une enveloppe et déposé là au 3__ème__ rang de l'Eglise en face de l'hotel ce soir à 21h, et ne prévené pas la police._

Le cœur battant, il frappa à la porte de Madeleine, qui lui ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, effrayée.

- Vous avez vu l'enveloppe sous votre porte ? lui demanda-t-il

- Non…quelle enveloppe ? Vous l'avez ouverte ? Elle dit quoi ? dit-elle en pâlissant.

- Que vous devez déposer votre collier à tel endroit ce soir à 21h.

- J'en étais sûre…ce sont ces fripouilles du bateau. Personne d'autre ne connaissait l'existence de ce collier. A part vous….

- C'est pas moi, je le jure !!

- Je sais, Harry…je vous fais confiance. J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal, dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je ne pense pas…ils cherchent de l'argent, c'est tout.

- Mais quand vont-ils le ramener ?

- Aucune idée…ils ne le disent pas dans la lettre.

Madeleine blanchit d'un coup :

- Et s'ils ne le ramenaient pas ?

- Ne pensez pas à ça. Ils le ramèneront. Ce ne sont pas des meurtriers…

Madeleine lisait et relisait la lettre, tentant de décrypter quelque secret dissimulé entre les lignes.

- Mon Dieu…attendre toute la journée, ça va être horrible, dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur le bord de son lit.

- On n'a pas le choix, hélas…

- Quand je pense que c'est de ma faute…

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je n'avais pas voulu avoir des nouvelles de Drago, il n'aurait pas recherché ce collier, et pas averti le capitaine…

- Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer le passé, Madeleine. C'est plutôt Drago qui a manqué de bon sens…

- Il était tellement en colère…J'avais peur qu'ils me fouillent et qu'ils trouvent le collier que j'avais sur moi, alors j'ai supplié Drago de les éloigner, mais en fait j'aurais mieux de leur donner directement…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…ça ne sert à rien de se torturer, Madeleine.

- Je m'en veux tellement…dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

- Venez, on va déjeuner, dit Harry en la prenant par le bras et en l'attirant hors de la chambre.

Ils descendirent dans le salon du petit déjeuner où ils croisèrent Drago, qui les ignora. Harry se sentait un peu gêné par la situation, car c'était le jeune lord qui payait leurs chambres et leur déjeuner. Mais il savait que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Madeleine lui parut particulièrement mal à l'aise, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la nappe, et elle grignota à peine. Harry était désolé de ce manque de communication entre les anciens amoureux, mais il se dit que ce n'était définitivement pas son problème.

Ils passèrent la journée à errer dans les rues de New-York, Madeleine extrêmement nerveuse, très peu intéressée par l'activité de la ville, et Harry tentant de cacher sa nervosité sous un calme apparent.

oooooOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Lorsque la nuit tomba elle entrouvrit son chemisier blanc et Harry vit scintiller sur son cou fin une parure étincelante. Il l'aida à la retirer, et elle glissa le somptueux collier en diamant et rubis dans une enveloppe, qu'elle lui donna. Ils se fixèrent longuement et elle n'eut pas besoin de lui préciser que le collier n'avait aucune valeur au regard de la vie de son fils. Harry devina qu'elle pensait à Lucius et Drago, en cet instant, dont la famille était le légitime propriétaire de ce bijou. Mais Gabriel appartenait lui aussi à cette famille…

Le temps leur parut infini jusqu'à 21 heures, heure à laquelle il sortit et se rendit dans l'Eglise faisant face à l'hôtel. Elle était déserte mais son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Il fut tenté de se cacher derrière un pilier pour observer, puis se dit que c'était dangereux, non seulement pour lui mais pour l'enfant, et qu'il ne ferait de toute façon pas le poids face à plusieurs brigands.

Il rentra à nouveau dans l'hôtel, très agité, et rejoignit Madeleine dans le hall :

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai déposé l'enveloppe…

- Mon Dieu, mais il va falloir attendre combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est tard, vous savez…ils le libèreront sans doute demain.

- Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche…dit-elle en se mettant à trembler. J'avais espéré qu'il reviendrait ce soir. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Harry la regarda avec commisération :

- Je ne sais pas…je suis désolé, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle tremblait fortement et il la serra le plus fort qu'il pût, sans toutefois réussir à l'apaiser.

Il lui souffla :

- Venez, je vous raccompagne dans votre chambre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et elle s'affala sur le lit.

Tous deux pensaient la même chose : elle n'avait plus, à cet instant, ni fils ni collier.

- Reposez-vous, essayez de dormir, lui dit Harry, en s'éloignant doucement. Ca va aller ?

- Non…oui. Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne préférez pas que je reste ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et lui dit :

- Vous voulez rester avec moi ?

- …Enfin…Je ne sais pas…sauf si vous préférez être seule…

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et dit :

- Et qu'en penserait Drago ?

- Il serait fou de rage. Mais comme il ne veut rien comprendre, de toute façon…dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Harry, vous êtes gentil, mais ne remettez pas votre vie en cause pour moi. Drago est insupportable, mais si vous l'aimez…

Il répondit, d'un air songeur :

- Oui, je l'aime, je crois. Mais est-ce qu'il sait qu'il m'aime, lui ??

Ils se regardèrent longuement et il sut qu'à ce moment-là ils se comprenaient exactement.

- Partez, Harry…rejoignez-le, dit Madeleine en s'étendant sur le lit, épuisée.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry remonta dans la chambre de Drago, l'esprit confus.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, il sursauta en découvrant une silhouette qui se détachait devant la fenêtre. La silhouette se retourna, et il reconnut la lueur des cheveux blonds. Il se dirigea vers la bougie, et dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, devant la fenêtre ? Tu attends quoi ?

Drago ne répondit pas, et Harry s'approcha de lui lentement. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, essayant de scruter son visage plongé dans le noir.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? dit le blond d'une voix sourde

- Non…

- Il y a eu une demande de rançon ?

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- Le collier.

Il eut l'impression que les épaules de Drago s'affaissaient un peu, dans la lueur de la lune.

Drago reprit :

- Elle va leur donner ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler…dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu t'y opposes ? Sûrement pas…ce collier est - était - à elle, elle l'a chèrement payé déjà…

Drago se retourna brusquement vers la fenêtre, et sembla observer les étoiles.

- Ce collier devait me revenir…ils me l'ont volé tous les deux.

Harry sentait la colère l'envahir :

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi égoïste !! La vie d'un enfant est en jeu, quand même…

- Mais tu es là pour jouer les héros, pas vrai ? Et moi je suis le méchant, dans cette histoire…

- Drago…Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'oublier le passé ? Ton père s'est conduit comme un salaud, mais c'est loin tout ça.

- Il n'y a pas que lui…Je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'elle a couché avec lui. Alors qu'elle me jurait qu'elle m'aimait…

- Ecoute…tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Prends le temps de l'écouter, et tu te sentiras mieux.

- Surement pas. Oublions ça. Tout ça n'existe pas. Tu sens comme il fait chaud, ce soir ? dit Drago en se rapprochant de lui, lentement.

Harry ne bougea pas, mais répondit :

- Si, tout ça existe. Tu comptes fuir la réalité longtemps ?

Drago le frôla, se dirigea vers le lit sans répondre, se déshabilla entièrement, et, dans l'obscurité, se coucha.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Devine…répondit le blond d'une voix légèrement altérée

- C'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je crois…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vois…je t'attends…viens, dit-il tout en laissant ses mains fines descendre le long de son corps dénudé.

L'image était fortement érotique, et Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette chair dont les contours tendres se dessinaient dans l'obscurité, et de ces mains qui se dirigeaient du ventre palpitant vers les poils blonds, légèrement luisants. Malgré lui sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit son cœur battre plus fortement.

Drago avait fermé les yeux, les cheveux recouvrant à moitié son visage tandis qu'il se mordillait la lèvre. Il se caressait lentement, en soupirant, et quand sa main atteignit enfin son sexe dressé, il la ramena jusqu'à sa bouche et l'humidifia d'un coup de langue avant de la reposer sur sa verge.

Harry sentit son sexe réagir à son tour à cette vue, et eut violemment envie de le toucher. Drago faisait à présent courir sa main le long de son pénis, laissant le gland apparaître, ombre un peu plus foncée sur le blanc de ventre, qu'il caressa de son pouce, en gémissant. Il fixa Harry et fit apparaître sa langue entre ses lèvres, tentatrice.

- Arrête, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Non…viens…répondait Drago en rejetant sa tête en arrière tandis que sa main enserrait sa verge dressée, allant et venant, lentement. Viens, j'ai envie…

- Ce n'est pas une solution, tenta Harry dont les sens étaient soumis à rude épreuve.

- Tu n'as pas envie de ça ? susurra le blond en accélérant doucement les mouvements de sa main. Regarde, regarde comme elle est tendue. Elle n'attend que toi…viens.

- Non…gémit Harry en se penchant malgré lui et en happant la langue insolente qui émergeait des lèvres roses.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser brûlant et Harry sentit les mains impatientes de Drago entrouvrir sa chemise et dégrafer son pantalon.

- Attends…dit Harry en essayant de se dégager, pour se déshabiller.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se coucha sur le corps nu, avec un long frisson.

- Donne-moi ta main, souffla Drago qui attrapa le poignet d'Harry et força la main à se poser dans son cou, descendre le long des épaules jusqu'à son ventre.

La douceur de la peau de son amant fit frémir Harry qui reprit sa bouche avec ardeur, alors qu'il laissait sa main parcourir la chair tendre, savamment dirigée par Drago.

Puis ce dernier saisit son sexe et murmura :

- Hmmm…tu es si gros, si dur, Harry… j'en ai tellement envie…laisse-moi te caresser…

- Oui…gémit le brun qui tentait de ne perdre complètement pied sous les effleurements sensuels des doigts fins.

Ils se masturbèrent quelques minutes, se scrutant dans la pénombre, se laissant porter par leurs soupirs. Puis le blond prit la main d'Harry dans sa bouche et lécha ses doigts, l'un après l'autre, avant de les faire glisser sous ses bourses puis entre ses fesses, avec un profond soupir.

Avec une infinie délicatesse Harry immisça ses doigts dans l'intimité de son partenaire, sans cesser de le caresser avec son autre main et de l'embrasser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce tendre traitement, Drago souffla :

- Viens, maintenant, prends-moi…

- Oui, je viens…laisse-toi faire…murmura Harry en le retournant doucement, afin qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes, devant lui.

Drago se laissa faire docilement, confiant.

Le brun fit descendre lentement ses mains, depuis les cheveux soyeux, tout le long du dos, jusqu'aux fesses pâles et il le pénétra sans brusquerie. Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un petit cri tout en se cambrant.

Avec douceur, mais de plus en plus profondément, Harry s'enfonçait en lui, appréciant la chaleur et la moiteur de son intimité et se laissant emporter par ses gémissements de plaisir. Il se sentait incroyablement bien en lui, avec l'impression de l'avoir enfin à sa merci, de le posséder totalement, corps et âme.

Il le saisit par la taille et sentit sa peau humide et frémissante sous ses doigts. Il accentua alors ses coups de rein, jusqu'à le faire crier. Il continua longtemps, changeant souvent de rythme, tandis que le blond gémissait : « encore, encore, encore… ».

Il poussa enfin un long gémissement et laissa retomber sa tête entre ses mains, sur le lit. Harry s'embrasa à son tour et jouit longuement, sans le lâcher.

Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois, avec tendresse et passion, puis s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry au bout d'un moment. Et je sais que tu m'aimes…alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

- Parce que j'ai promis…souffla Drago à mi-voix.

- Promis quoi ?

- Promis de ne plus jamais dire « je t'aime ». Promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.

- A qui ? A Madeleine ?

Drago resta quelques secondes silencieux, goûtant la douceur de la peau de son amant contre lui, puis répondit :

- Oui. Je lui ai juré de ne jamais coucher avec une autre fille, de ne jamais tomber amoureux après elle.

- Mais c'était il y a si longtemps…et elle n'a pas tenu parole, dit Harry un peu honteux de son attitude.

- J'ai tellement souffert quand elle est partie que je me suis juré à moi-même de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Donc de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Et j'ai tenu parole, dit Drago en évitant le regard d'Harry.

Ce dernier se raidit :

- Donc on en est toujours là…Qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi si tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Harry, je t'aime…beaucoup. On passe de bons moments ensemble, non ? Tu es un merveilleux amant.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer :

- Pourquoi tu mens ?

- Je ne mens pas…

- Si. Tu te mens à toi-même. Tu te berces d'illusions, Drago. Tu crois que c'est purement physique entre nous n'est ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry se releva, avec difficulté, et commença à se rhabiller.

- OK. Alors c'est fini…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas être un passe-temps. C'est humiliant pour moi. Et toi tu n'as rien à regretter, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, des jolis garçons, il y en a plein les rues, ici…Dès qu'on aura retrouvé Gabriel, je partirai.

Tandis que Drago enfouissait à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, Harry acheva de mettre ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre, le cœur lourd. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il le savait.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires….**_


	21. Harry

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Chapitre 21. Harry.**_

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla le cœur battant. C'était un grand jour qui s'annonçait. Le jour où Gabriel devait être libéré. Le jour où il quitterait Drago. Il chassa cette dernière pensée de son esprit et se leva rapidement.

Après une toilette rapide il descendit rejoindre Madeleine qui tenait une lettre dans sa main et tremblait comme une feuille. Sans un mot elle la lui tendit :

- Ils disent qu'ils le libèreront à 10h ce matin, dans l'Eglise en face. Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur…

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle…ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit…ajouta-t-elle.

- Venez, on va déjeuner…

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux pas quitter cette chambre. Si jamais…

- Si jamais quoi ? Il n'arrivera rien. Vous avez une mine effroyable. Venez, il faut manger, dit-il en la prenant par le coude.

Elle le suivit de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au salon du petit déjeuner.

Comme la veille ils croisèrent Drago qui déjeunait seul, l'air morose. Harry tenta, en vain, de ne pas le regarder, mais son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par la silhouette blonde.

Il était terriblement inquiet pour Gabriel mais n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Drago. Il sentit une morsure cruelle du côté du cœur quand il réalisa qu'il le voyait peut-être pour la dernière fois. Comment vivre sans son visage si doux, sa peau si tendre ? Comment se passerait-il de ses bras, de ses baisers ?

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement pour les empêcher de s'humidifier. C'était sa décision, et il devait s'y tenir. Il avait trop souffert de son indifférence, voire son mépris. Et s'entendre dire que Drago n'avait jamais plus été amoureux depuis Madeleine…c'était juste insupportable.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis remontèrent dans la chambre de Madeleine. Le temps passait avec une lenteur désespérante et elle restait muette, sur le lit, à fixer la montre. Harry, lui, faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, tournant inlassablement.

Quand enfin il fut 10 h elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, un peu tremblante.

- Je vous accompagne, décréta Harry

- Je veux bien, merci…

Ils sortirent et traversèrent la rue, presque surpris qu'il fasse beau et que le temps soit si doux.

Harry ouvrit avec angoisse le battant de la porte de l'Eglise et ils se retrouvèrent soudain dans la fraîcheur et l'obscurité. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'allée, cœur battant, et enfin aperçurent une tête blonde dans les premiers rangs, immobile. Madeleine se mit à courir, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles, et elle se glissa jusqu'à Gabriel qu'elle saisit vivement dans ses bras, en pleurant.

- Oh…mon ange, mon amour, mon amour…répétait-elle tandis que l'enfant s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Tu vas bien ?

Gabriel hocha la tête, submergé lui aussi par l'émotion, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce spectacle.

Madeleine et Gabriel restèrent longtemps agrippés l'un à l'autre, à pleurer et murmurer. Harry se sentit gêné, et se décida à faire le tour de l'Eglise. Quand il vit les cierges allumés il eut la tentation d'en allumer un, en supplique muette, pour que Drago reste avec lui, mais il réalisa que c'était lui-même, Harry, qui avait menacé de rompre, et pas Drago.

Ils sortirent enfin à nouveau au soleil, un peu titubants, réalisant à peine que leur cauchemar était terminé. Gabriel s'accrochait fermement à la main de sa mère et Harry sourit en voyant cela. L'enfant paraissait en assez bonne forme, quoique apeuré. Ils se dirigèrent vers le nouveau parc de New York, Central Park, et s'assirent sur un banc.

Ils l'interrogèrent doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Apparemment il avait été assez bien traité, étant retenu dans une pièce sombre qui contenait un lit –Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une cabine du bateau-, mais avait été nourri. Il n'avait pas été battu et son corps ne portait pas de trace de coups.

Harry était désolé de voir le petit visage habituellement si pétillant tellement pâle et inquiet, mais il se dit qu'il était jeune, et qu'il surmonterait cet épisode.

Ils firent le tour du parc, goûtant la caresse du soleil et le vent léger, évoquant l'avenir. Ils décidèrent de faire un pique nique improvisé dans le parc, sous l'œil réprobateur des passants, et Harry fut heureux de voir que Gabriel s'était remis à courir après les oiseaux, comme tout enfant de son âge.

- Finalement, quand j'y pense, je me dis que ma mère avait raison, soupira Madeleine.

- A quel sujet ?

- Elle a toujours pensé que ce collier me porterait malheur…en fait elle pensait que je n'aurais jamais dû fréquenter Drago, ni les Malfoy. Qu'il ne faut pas sortir de son milieu…

- C'est de la superstition, non ?

- Non…du réalisme, plutôt. L'amour est impossible entre des personnes qui viennent de milieux tellement différents, paraît-il. Pour moi ça s'est vérifié.

Cette réflexion renvoya Harry à ses doutes concernant Drago. Peut-être était-ce ça, la principale raison de leurs difficultés…

- Et vous, vous allez faire quoi, Harry, maintenant ?

- Et bien…je pense chercher du travail, ici, à New York. Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose mais j'apprends vite…

- Vous ne restez pas avec lui, finalement ?

- Non. Il a été trop loin. Si vous saviez ce qu'il m'a dit…en tout cas il m'a fait clairement savoir qu'il ne m'aimait pas, répondit Harry d'un ton amer.

- Vraiment ? et vous le croyez ?

- Il faut bien, non ? Je ne vais pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'engager, même un minimum.

- Mais…je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…quand vous étiez ensemble, enfin je veux dire…dans l'intimité, comment ça se passait ?

- Bien…très bien, même. Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il vous aime et qu'il n'ose pas se déclarer.

- Peut être, oui. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Qu'il me traite alternativement comme son amant puis comme son valet, c'est insupportable, c'est tout.

- Je comprends…dommage.

Harry ne répondit pas, le cœur lourd. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à Drago, pas remettre sa décision en jeu. Sinon le cercle vicieux du « je t'aime, moi non plus » ne s'arrêterait jamais.

- Et vous, vous restez à New York ?

- Oh oui…je vais écrire à Olivier, lui donner mon adresse en espérant qu'il prenne le prochain bateau. De toute façon j'irai attendre tous les bateaux qui viendront d'Angleterre.

- C'est bien…ne perdez pas espoir.

- Le plus important pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est mon fils, dit-elle en souriant.

oooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

En fin d'après midi ils repassèrent à l'hôtel pour prendre leurs affaires, et Harry prit une chambre dans l'hôtel de Madeleine.

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle lui dit :

- Vous lui avez dit au revoir, au moins ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas le courage…je lui ai dit que je partirais dès qu'on aurait retrouvé Gabriel.

- Mais il ne sait probablement pas que nous avons retrouvé Gabriel. Vous ne pouvez pas le quitter comme ça, quand même.

- Si, je le peux.

- Harry…

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête :

- Ca ne servira à rien…

- Bon…à plus tard, alors.

- Oui. A bientôt.

Harry entra dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était entièrement libre, maintenant. Libre de vivre et travailler dans un pays neuf, où toutes les possibilités étaient ouvertes, libre d'aimer et de refaire sa vie…mais il avait juste envie de dormir pour oublier sa peine.

Le lendemain il parcourut les rues animées, à la recherche d'un emploi. Visiblement les opportunités ne manquaient pas, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans n'importe quoi.

Il hésita longtemps, passant de boutique en boutique, mais rien ne l'attirait vraiment.

En fait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago, et chaque chevelure blonde croisée lui donnait un coup au cœur. Dans un bar il entendit qu'un convoi allait bientôt partir pour l'Ouest, travailler sur la construction de la ligne de chemin de fer. On cherchait des hommes forts et courageux. C'était peut-être ça qui lui fallait, finalement…l'aventure, le far west…Il réfléchit en buvant des bières et finit par s'inscrire sur la liste des candidats.

Il rencontra le contre-maître, qui lui brossa un tableau bien noir de l'expédition, sans doute pour juger sa motivation. Harry se dit qu'un travail épuisant serait le meilleur dérivatif à sa peine, et affirma qu'il était partant, quelles que soient les conditions.

Un rendez-vous fut fixé pour le lendemain, jour de départ de l'expédition.

Il rentra à l'hôtel et rumina longtemps ses idées noires, quand il entendit des coups frappés discrètement à la porte. Il ouvrit.

C'était Madeleine :

- Harry, excusez moi de vous déranger…vous allez penser que j'exagère, sans doute, mais…pourriez-vous surveiller Gabriel pendant une heure ou deux ? Il faut que je sorte et je ne veux pas le laisser seul…

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry, surpris. Tout de suite ?

- Oui…vous deviez sortir ?

- Oh non…pour aller où ?

- Bien…je vous accompagne dans ma chambre ?

- D'accord. Je vous suis.

Gabriel l'accueillit avec un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur, même si la ressemblance avec son demi-frère réveilla un peu sa peine.

- Gabriel, tu seras sage avec Harry ?

- Promis, maman. Tu reviens, dis ?

- Mais oui, mon chéri, promis…je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Elle enfila ses gants, mit un chapeau et dit à Harry :

- N'hésitez pas à être ferme avec lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca se passera bien, hein, Gabriel ?

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête et Madeleine déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir :

- A tout de suite, mon ange.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Lorsqu'elle fut partie Harry s'interrogea soudain pour savoir où elle avait bien pu aller. A priori elle ne connaissait personne à New York…sauf Drago. Son cœur se serra : les anciens amoureux allaient-ils se retrouver ?

Il n'ignorait rien des sentiments de Drago à l'égard de Madeleine, à l'époque, et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas reprendre la place qu'elle avait toujours, peu ou prou, occupé dans son cœur. Etait-ce pour ça que Drago était resté tellement évasif, tout au long de leur relation ? Il repensa à tous leurs instants d'intimité et se sentit floué. Et dire qu'il l'avait aidée à retrouver son fils…

Il avait été bien naïf, une fois de plus…il en aurait pleuré. Heureusement qu'il partait le lendemain…

Gabriel lui réclama une histoire et il s'efforça de se concentrer pour en trouver une. Sa mère lui avait raconté des contes de Grimm, quand il était petit, mais c'était tellement loin…Il fit un formidable effort sur lui-même et commença :

- Il était une fois…

Gabriel mit son pouce dans sa bouche et l'écouta religieusement, fasciné.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Sitôt sortie Madeleine prit le chemin de l'hôtel où elle avait séjourné deux jours, avec la ferme intention de parler à Drago. Elle tournait et retournait les phrases dans sa tête, sachant que ce qu'elle devait lui dire serait difficile à exposer.

Elle passa devant le concierge sans s'arrêter et monta directement dans la chambre de son premier amour.

Elle frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle insista. Elle entendit le bruit d'un verrou et Drago apparut dans l'entrebâillement, l'air peu amène :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Le collier ne t'a pas suffi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie, puis répondit, en tournant les talons :

- Tu es toujours aussi abject, Drago…Je comprends mieux Harry, maintenant.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles d'Harry ? dit-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il te quittait. Je comprends pourquoi…

- Tu es bien au courant, dis-moi…Il reste avec toi, j'imagine ?

Elle se retourna et retira la main de son bras, avec dégoût :

- Non…Mais tu ne le mérites pas, ça c'est certain.

- Et c'est pour m'apprendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle que tu es revenue ?

Elle le toisa et répondit :

- Non. Je voulais juste de prévenir qu'on avait retrouvé Gabriel. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te soucier, puisque tu ne me poses même pas la question…

- Détrompe-toi, dit-il plus doucement. J'en suis heureux pour lui…et pour toi. C'est un gentil petit garçon…Attends, tu veux entrer ?

Surprise par ce brusque changement d'humeur, elle hésita et acquiesça. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

Drago lui demanda :

- Vous l'avez retrouvé où ?

- Dans l'Eglise en face.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, il va bien, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai l'impression qu'il considère tout ça comme une aventure, maintenant. Heureusement…Comme s'il avait été enlevé par des pirates.

- Tant mieux… Tu leur as donné le collier ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Bien sûr. C'est la vie de ton fils…

Un silence plana entre eux.

- Tu sais…je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, dit elle doucement.

Drago baissa la tête et fixa le tapis.

- Il me faisait du chantage…il menaçait de nous renvoyer, ma mère et moi, si je ne couchais pas avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu as accepté ? Tu aurais pu partir…

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te quitter. Tu étais tout pour moi.

- Tu as couché avec mon père pour rester avec moi ??

Elle acquiesça, l'air honteuse. Il paraissait abasourdi.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? On se voyait tous les jours…

- Parce que tu m'aurais détestée…la preuve, tu me détestes maintenant.

- C'est une telle trahison, pour moi…Coucher avec mon père ! dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Je sais, Drago, je sais…excuse–moi.

- Et …il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non…pas trop. Tu sais, je pensais à toi quand j'étais avec lui, pour supporter ça.

- Arrête, c'est horrible…

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la rattrapa :

- Attends…reste. J'aimerais savoir…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais ?

- C'était trop dur. Ca m'aurait fait trop mal. Et comment t'expliquer que je partais parce que j'étais enceinte ?

- Quel salaud…j'en reviens pas, dit-il en serrant les poings. Et pourquoi il t'a donné ce collier ?

- En dédommagement, j'imagine. Je crois qu'il tenait un peu à moi…

- Et tous ses discours sur l'ignominie de sortir avec une domestique !! Quand je pense que je les ai gobés !! Si je l'avais en face de moi, je le tuerais…Tu te souviens des coups de ceinture ? J'en ai encore les marques, dit-il en tremblant de rage.

- Je sais…Mais c'est le passé, maintenant…il faut oublier…

- Oublier que j'ai perdu à cause de lui la seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimé, dans ce Manoir ?

- Drago…c'est le passé. Tu as Harry, maintenant.

Il secoua la tête :

- Non, Harry je l'ai perdu, comme toi…je ne suis pas digne d'être aimé, je pense, dit-il en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

- Mais si…tout le monde est digne d'être aimé. Mais tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre…tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai tellement peur de le perdre, lui aussi. Tellement peur de m'engager et qu'il parte, lui aussi…

- Il ne partira pas. Mais il faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes.

Il soupira :

- Je ne sais pas faire ça…

- Si tu ne fais rien, tu l'auras perdu. Et définitivement. Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie seul, à n'aimer personne ?

- Je serai tranquille, au moins. Je souffrirai moins.

Elle passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, en le regardant tendrement :

- Tu mérites d'être aimé, Drago… Il n'est pas trop tard…

- Mais toi…tu m'as aimé ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh oui…Plus que tout. Pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Olivier.

Ils se turent, se fixant longuement. Elle reprit :

- Ne laisse pas ton père avoir le dernier mot, dans cette histoire. Il était jaloux de toi, car tu étais tout ce qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps. Ne deviens pas un homme amer, comme lui…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre.

Il se tordit les mains, hésitant :

- Mais je ne sais même pas où est Harry, maintenant.

- Il est dans mon hôtel. Viens avec moi, parle-lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Madeleine ?

- Parce qu'il m'a toujours soutenu…Parce que je te dois bien ça…je t'ai brisé le cœur, je dois réparer mes erreurs.

Drago hocha la tête :

- Peut-être…il faut que je réfléchisse. C'est un peu précipité, tout ça…tu es à quel hôtel ?

- L'hôtel Nouvelle Angleterre, sur le port. Il est dans la chambre 14.

Elle sortit de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle rentra à l'hôtel, où Harry berçait Gabriel, endormi dans ses bras.

- Merci de l'avoir gardé, chuchota-t-elle en portant l'enfant endormi hors de la chambre.

- De rien…répondit Harry, méfiant.

Il n'osa pas lui demander où elle était allée, craignant de connaître la réponse. Il ne lui précisa pas non plus qu'il quitterait New York le lendemain. Après tout, Drago et elle s'en moquaient probablement.

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Drago passa une nuit agitée, le passé et le présent se mélangeant dans ses cauchemars. Il se leva, migraineux, et décida d'aller faire un tour pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le portaient vers le port, il sentait l'espoir renaître. Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'être heureux, malgré tout ? Il appréhendait l'entrevue, sachant qu'il avait été bien trop loin dans l'ignominie et la lâcheté, mais il ne doutait pas de l'amour d'Harry pour lui, et, même s'il répugnait encore à se l'avouer, il ne doutait plus de son amour pour Harry.

L'évocation de son regard tendre et de son sourire lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et quand il pensait à son corps…une vague de désir l'envahit d'un coup, le submergeant. Il avait eu plus de plaisir avec lui qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer, et il se demanda comment il avait pu rester si distant, pendant toutes ces semaines…

Il arriva devant l'hôtel et prit une grande inspiration.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'adressa au concierge patibulaire :

- La chambre d'Harry Potter, je vous prie ?

- Ah, mon bon Monsieur, vous n'avez pas de chance…il est parti ce matin.

- Parti pour où ?

- Aucune idée…, dit-il en crachant sa chique…Ah si ! Attendez…Je crois qu'il a parlé d'un chemin de fer…

- Un chemin de fer ??

Le découragement s'abattit d'un coup sur ses épaules, comme une chape de plomb.

**A suivre…**

**_Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires_**


	22. Départ immédiat

_**Disclaimer : les principaux personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Chapitre 22. Départ immédiat**_

Drago demanda au concierge de l'hôtel :

- Il est parti il y a longtemps ?

- Oh…non. Ca doit faire une heure, à peu près.

- Où est la gare ?

- La gare ? C'est difficile à expliquer, d'ici. Vous connaissez New York ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors là, mon bon Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé !! Faites comme lui, prenez une calèche pour vous conduire, sinon vous risquez de marcher un bon moment…

- D'accord, merci…où puis-je en trouver une ?

- Sur le port, un peu plus bas.

- Merci. Au revoir…

Au moment où il allait partir il aperçut Madeleine qui descendait avec Gabriel. Elle vint vers lui :

- Tu repars ? Tu n'as pas vu Harry ?

- Il est parti.

- Parti ? Pour où ?

- Aucune idée…il est allé à la gare.

- Mais il ne m'a rien dit !! Ca ne lui ressemble pas…Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Pff…lui courir après, tu crois ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Oui. Vas-y.

- Tu crois que ça en vaut la peine ?

- Et toi, tu crois que ton bonheur en vaut la peine ?

- Je me demande…c'est peut-être un signe…

- N'importe quoi !! Cours, Drago…comme quand on était enfants, et qu'on courait pour aller se cacher !!

- Tu jouais à cache-cache avec le Monsieur, maman ?? demanda Gabriel, intéressé.

- Oui, mon chéri. Je te raconterai. Allez, vas –y !!

Il sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de Gabriel et sortit de l'hôtel à grands pas pour se diriger vers le port.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry était parti, et encore moins qu'il était en train de lui courir après. Alors qu'il avait eu mille occasions de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mille occasions d'être heureux.

Il s'était gâché la vie tout seul, à cause de ce passé qui le poursuivait. Et des préceptes idiots de son père, qui affirmait qu'on ne pouvait coucher avec un domestique que pour prendre du bon temps, mais surtout pas s'attacher.

Il chassa l'image de Madeleine dans les bras de Lucius, qui l'avait torturé ces derniers jours, pour se concentrer sur son but : trouver une calèche.

Il faisait très chaud ce matin-là à New York, et il fut rapidement en nage. Les passants regardaient, étonnés, cet homme élégant qui courait vers le port.

Il aperçut enfin une calèche et la héla :

- A la gare, vite !

- Mais…vous n'avez pas de bagage ?

- Non. Vite, s'il vous plaît…

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège, tandis que les chevaux commencaient à avancer. La circulation des calèches, chariots et autres piétons était déjà dense, et ils n'allaient pas vite. Plusieurs fois il somma le conducteur d'accélérer, mais celui-ci lui répondit que s'ils écrasaient des personnes ça n'irait pas plus vite.

- Il est à quelle heure votre train ?

- Aucune idée…

- Et vous allez où ?

- Moi ? Nulle part, j'essaie de rattraper quelqu'un.

- Oh ? Vous vous êtes fâché avec votre dame, c'est ça ? répondit le cocher, hilare. Vous inquiétez pas, elle reviendra.

- Non, elle ne reviendra pas et mêlez vous de vos affaires…

Il détestait cette familiarité, pensant qu'à Londres aucun cocher ne se serait permis une telle remarque. New York grouillait littéralement, mais il ne jeta qu'un œil morne à la foule.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare. Drago sauta à terre et entra dans le hall immense. Où aller ?

Il n'avait aucune idée du train que prendrait Harry, et une connaissance très approximative de la géographie américaine. Il décida de parcourir les quais afin d'essayer de le repérer.

La foule était bigarrée dans Grand Central, les parents accompagnés d'enfants, tous chargés de sacs ou malles, les travailleurs pauvres avec leurs chemises à carreaux, tout ce beau monde se croisant en un kaléidoscope épuisant.

Il dévala les escaliers et commença à arpenter les quais bondés, en quête d'une silhouette familière. Mais les grappes de voyageurs le dévisageaient d'un air morne, et aucun n'était Harry. Inutile de demander à un contrôleur s'il avait aperçu un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, c'était le portrait type de plus de la moitié des voyageurs masculins.

Au bout d'une demi heure d'une inutile chasse à l'homme, il décida de s'asseoir, épuisé, dans le hall, et d'observer les passants.

Harry devait sûrement être déjà installé dans un wagon. Mais pour aller où ? Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs pour se rappeler s'il avait fait allusion à une ville ou une région qui l'attirait particulièrement, en vain. Il avait toujours parlé de New York. Alors, quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué de vouloir partir ailleurs ?

Il remarqua que des hommes jeunes et habillés simplement semblaient tous se rendre dans un local, à l'autre bout du hall. Il décida de les suivre pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'approcha du local et vit sur la porte : « Construction du chemin de fer. Bureau de recrutement ». Le chemin de fer…il se rappela avoir lu, sur le bateau, que les lignes reliant l'Est à l'Ouest étaient en construction, et que les chantiers recherchaient de vaillants volontaires pour relever le défi.

C'était exactement le genre d'aventure qui pouvait tenter Harry, et il se décida à pousser la porte.

Il y avait là deux bonnes dizaines d'hommes, certains assis par terre, d'autres sur des chaises, à attendre. Ils avaient posé à côté d'eux un baluchon mal fait et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné. La misère se lisait dans leurs yeux fatigués.

Il était clair qu'il détonnait au milieu de ce groupe, avec ses habits raffinés, mais froissés. Relevant le menton, il affronta quelques regards et détailla l'assistance.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un jeune homme brun assis par terre, le front posé sur les genoux. Il ne releva pas la tête quand Drago s'approcha de lui, sous le regard hostile des autres. Plus Drago s'avançait, plus il reconnaissait les cheveux bruns en bataille, et plus il était intimidé. Que lui dire, face à toute cette assistance ? Il ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Harry releva la tête, surpris, puis fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant. Drago lui souffla :

- Viens, il faut que je te parle…

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, c'est important…

Harry le toisa méchamment :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il manque un bouton de manchette dans tes affaires, c'est ça ?

- Harry…je ne peux pas parler devant tout le monde, viens.

- Sûrement pas, sinon je perds mon tour. Ca fait déjà deux heures que je poireaute !! Tu veux quoi ?

Drago sentait les regards soupçonneux sur lui, et se releva, mortifié. Il lâcha :

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais raison. Sur tout. Je t'attends dans le hall si tu changes d'avis.

Harry fit la moue mais ne répondit pas. Il le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger.

Drago venait de vivre un des épisodes les plus humiliants de son existence, et fut tenté de rentrer à son hôtel sur le champ.

Il s'écroula sur un banc, non loin du bureau de recrutement, et s'interrogea sur l'attitude à tenir. Partir tout de suite ? Attendre le passage d'Harry ? Si oui, combien de temps ? Une heure ? Deux ?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits calmement. Après tout il n'était pas connu, à New York, donc la honte était moindre. Mais être obligé d'affronter tous ces regards et se mettre presque à supplier, c'était dur, pour un lord. Il se prit presque à regretter le Manoir et les ballades à cheval avec Harry.

Mais là-bas se trouvaient aussi Lucius et Virginia, son épouse éclair, et il serait sans doute préférable de ne plus les croiser. Connaissant son père, il s'interrogea sur le point de savoir combien de temps celui-ci allait résister avant de tenter de séduire la malheureuse.

Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à assumer la paternité d'un autre bâtard de son père…qui serait immanquablement blond, Virginia l'étant aussi.

Il repensa à la nuit de noce, partagée avec Harry, et fut saisi d'un léger frisson. Ca avait été un des moments les plus excitants de leur relation, en raison de l'incongruité de la situation.

Il sentait encore les mains d'Harry sur ces fesses, le poussant doucement jusqu'à l'intimité de son épouse, et il eut envie de lui. S'ils avaient osé…Harry aurait pu le prendre tandis que lui honorait son épouse…

Il caressa cette idée tandis que sa verge se gonflait doucement, et qu'il repensait à la virilité de son amant. Finalement, ça valait peut-être la peine d'attendre, pour revivre ces moments.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un groupe d'hommes passa devant lui. Harry se trouvait parmi eux. Il se leva, pour qu'il le voie. Harry le regarda, puis ralentit, hésitant.

Drago mima avec ses lèvres «Viens, s'il te plaît », avec toute la force de persuasion qu'il avait.

Harry soupira, l'air ennuyé, puis s'approcha de lui :

- Je te préviens, on a ½ heure avant le départ du train, alors sois bref. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Drago faillit répondre : « toi », mais on les regardait.

- Viens, je t'offre un café, dit-il en désignant le Café de la Gare, juste à côté.

- Tu as fait tout ça pour m'offrir un café ? demanda Harry d'un ton ironique.

Le blond lui lança un coup d'œil agacé, et ils partirent s'asseoir sur la terrasse.

Aux regards étonnés des passants, Drago était bien conscient qu'ils formaient un couple détonnant : Harry, débraillé et avec un baluchon sur l'épaule, et lui, élégant mais dans des vêtements froissés.

Ils commandèrent deux cafés.

Harry regardait Drago avec un étonnement teinté d'amusement :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui te manque ?

- ??

- Le valet ou l'amant ?

- Toi, tu me manques, répondit son interlocuteur, gêné.

- Waouh…Dire que j'ai attendu ça pendant des semaines…comment on dit, déjà ? « Tout ce qui nous arrive enfin, mais trop tard », ironisa Harry en fixant l'horloge du quai de la gare.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

- Désolé. Je ne comprends pas ce brusque revirement.

Le serveur déposa les cafés sur la table, les interrompant. Drago en but une gorgée et soupira :

- Et bien…disons que j'ai réfléchi. Disons qu'on m'a aidé à réfléchir.

- « On » ?

- Madeleine.

- Ah oui…elle est passée te voir hier, c'est ça ?? Et vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Harry d'un ton amusé.

- …Oui. J'ai mieux compris ce qui s'était passé.

Harry sirota son café avec nonchalance :

- Tant mieux…Voilà une jolie histoire qui finit bien…le lord et la soubrette. Touchant. Quel rapport avec moi ??

- Oh Harry…pourquoi tu rends les choses tellement difficiles ?

- Parce que tu me les as rendues faciles, peut-être ? Tu te rends compte comment tu m'as traité pendant toutes ces semaines, alors que je t'ai dit et prouvé cent fois que je t'aimais ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de revenir, la bouche en cœur, pour que tout soit oublié ? Au moment où je vais changer de vie, au moment où je t'ai oublié ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi, puis la referma en baissant la tête.

Harry regarda encore une fois la pendule :

- Plus que 10 minutes. Tu veux quoi, exactement ?

- Que tu restes avec moi, souffla Drago.

- Et tu m'épouses, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tu es si cruel avec moi ?

- Tu es extraordinaire, Drago, je te jure. Tu te conduis comme un salaud avec les autres, mais quand on fait la même chose avec toi, tu trouves ça cruel…

Drago jouait avec sa petite cuillère, mal à l'aise :

- Et si je promets de mieux me comporter ?

Harry le fixa avec intensité :

- Je dois prendre ça pour une déclaration ?

Drago acquiesça, gêné. Harry fit une légère moue :

- C'est un peu court, non ?

- Mon Dieu…je ne sais pas quoi dire. Harry, tu me comprends, non ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement et fixa à nouveau l'horloge :

- Je pars dans cinq minutes.

Drago souffla, au supplice :

- OK. Je t'aime, je te demande pardon. Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Alors là, je suis soufflé. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça…Qu'est ce que Madeleine a bien pu te raconter pour que tu te déclares, tout d'un coup ?

- Elle m'a dit que si je continuais à agir comme je le fais, à me protéger, je deviendrai un homme amer, comme mon père.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non, c'est pas tout…Mais je ne vais pas te raconter tout ça ici.

- Et ça a suffi pour te faire changer d'avis ?

- Ecoute Harry, je ne vais pas te supplier, déjà que tout le monde nous regarde. Si tu penses que tu seras plus heureux sans moi, prends ton train et finissons-en, lâcha Drago sèchement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Les voyageurs passaient rapidement autour d'eux, indifférents, accroissant le sentiment d'urgence. Le train fut annoncé et Harry se leva.

Il était bien plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais cette fois, pas question de se laisser manipuler.

Il se pencha vers le blond et reprit :

- Tu me proposes quoi, en clair ?

- De partir avec moi à Philadelphie. Pas comme valet. Je te traiterai en …égal. Tu me gifleras si je ne tiens pas promesse.

- Volontiers. Encore une chose : Si je reste avec toi, on ne couchera pas ensemble pendant quinze jours.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda le blond avec effroi.

- Parce que je sais que tu aimes faire l'amour avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut vivre ensemble même sans ça. Ce sera une preuve de ton sérieux…

Drago paraissait assommé. Il paya puis se leva à son tour :

- Alors, tu restes ?

Harry regarda le train avec regret, puis son amant, et répondit :

- 15 jours, Drago. Si dans cette période tu reprends tes petits jeux vicieux avec moi, je pars, définitivement.

Le blond réprima un sourire et soupira de soulagement. Harry se rassit et dit :

- Finalement, je prendrais bien un autre café. Assieds-toi.

Drago obéit. Harry se pencha vers lui et reprit :

- Redis-le-moi, avant que le train parte.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

- En courant, je peux encore attraper ce train…

- Soit. Je t'aime, Harry, marmonna Drago.

- Encore…plus gentiment.

- Je t'aime…souffla doucement Drago.

- Et tu aimes quoi, chez moi ? demanda Harry dont les joues commençaient à rosir.

- Rentrons à l'hôtel, et je te montre..euh…je te dirai tout ça, fit Drago, en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

- Tss, tss…la chair est faible, je le sais. Non, dis le moi maintenant.

- Ici ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et rencontra le regard courroucé d'une mère de famille.

- C'est de la folie, Harry…

- De rester avec toi, c'est clair. Réponds à ma question, je te prie.

Drago se mordilla légèrement la lèvre et murmura :

- J'aime…ton visage. Tes yeux. Tes mains. Ton corps. J'aime comme tu me regardes le matin et comme tu me caresses le soir. J'aime ton rire, ton courage, ta force.

- Continue…murmura Harry, ému malgré lui.

Ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque, au-dessus de la petite table du bistro, au milieu du brouhaha.

- Harry, tu sais que j'ai terriblement envie de toi, là…comment tu veux tenir deux semaines ?

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Continue…tu as envie de quoi ?

Drago soupira, ferma les yeux et souffla :

- J'ai envie de passer ma main dans l'échancrure de ta chemise. J'ai envie de t'embrasser dans le cou. J'ai envie de mordiller ta peau, de te déshabiller et de te couvrir de baisers.

- Oui…

Harry ferma les yeux à son tour, en rejetant sa tête légèrement en arrière. Drago était à la fois horriblement gêné d'être en public et terriblement excité par les mots qu'il disait et les réactions de son amant.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à côté :

- On va se retrouver en prison, si on continue.

- Pourquoi ? On ne fait rien de mal. On discute de …cuisine, c'est tout. Tu me donnes une vieille recette de famille. C'est bon, hein ?

- Oui…

- Et après ?

- Après ?

- Tu as envie de quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai envie de glisser ma main dans ton pantalon, découvrir de plus près cette impressionnante bosse que je vois, là…

- Moui…Et après ?

- Après, j'ai envie de te prendre dans ma bouche, te lécher, te sucer, et…

- Shshshs…je vais jouir, là…

- Et de te faire jouir dans ma bouche, Harry…

Au comble du désir, Harry poussa un petit râle et Drago se cacha le visage derrière la main quand le serveur leur posa deux cafés d'un air entendu :

- Vous savez qu'il y a des hôtels pour ça, messieurs…

Harry et Drago, écarlates, se redressèrent dans leurs sièges et tentèrent de prendre un air dégagé. Ils avalèrent rapidement leur café, tentant de se calmer et Drago demanda :

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas tenir 15 jours ?

- On parie ? De toute façon le prochain train pour l'Ouest est dans 15 jours.

- Salaud…

La réponse d'Harry fut couverte par le sifflement strident du chef de gare.

_**A suivre….**_

__

_**Voilà qui ferait une fin convenable, à mon avis, sauf si vous souhaitez prolonger le voyage avec eux…je me rallierai à la majorité des reviews…**_

_**Merci en tout cas de m'avoir accompagnée jusque là !!**_


	23. Abstinence

_**Disclaimer : les personnages étaient à JKR, au début…ils le seront toujours.**_

_**Rating M : of course**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews…vues vos réactions, je crois qu'on va suivre nos héros encore un peu !!**_

_**Chapitre 23. Abstinence**_

Harry et Drago sortirent de la gare, un peu étourdis, et se dirigèrent vers une calèche. Harry portait toujours son baluchon sur son épaule, et avait de la peine à croire qu'il n'avait pas pris ce train.

S'était-il fait avoir, une fois de plus ?

Il imagina ses compagnons d'infortune, mal installés sur les banquettes en bois, mais rêvant d'aventure…il se sentait comme un traître par rapport à eux, qui devaient se battre pour vivre.

Avait-il eu raison d'abandonner ses projets professionnels pour une relation somme toute bien chaotique ? Quel futur pour lui, en compagnie d'un être fondamentalement égoïste ? Bah…après tout, au pire, il ne perdait que quinze jours, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Ils s'installèrent, un peu gênés, face à face dans la calèche, en évitant de se regarder. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites en peu de temps, certaines difficiles à assumer.

Le soleil était brûlant sur New-York et la foule plus dense que jamais.

Harry décida d'oublier momentanément ses regrets d'aventure, et se remémora les mots de Drago, encore et encore. Ces mots qu'il avait attendus si longtemps. Qu'il n'espérait plus, en fait. Certes, il les lui avait arrachés, mais ç'était tellement bon de l'entendre murmurer « je t'aime ». Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ça recommence. Et que ça recommence dans l'intimité, de préférence…

Sauf qu'il voulait le punir et le priver de sexe pendant 15 jours. Comment espérer entendre à nouveau cette déclaration sans retomber dans ses bras ?

Il fit une petite moue en observant la bouche pulpeuse de Drago. Après tout, ne pas faire l'amour ne signifiait pas ne pas s'embrasser, voire même ne pas dormir ensemble. Il avait tant besoin de ses bras…Dangereux, néanmoins.

Il détaillait le visage fin, le cou gracile et était bêtement ému par la légère rougeur des joues de son vis-à-vis. Il se rappela leur intermède en terrasse et le désir revint tourmenter son bas ventre, tandis qu'il imaginait la langue de Drago titillant son pénis.

Il soupira et se repositionna sur le siège, se calant bien en arrière pour essayer de libérer la tension qui le comprimait dans son pantalon.

Drago comprit immédiatement son geste et un fin sourire étira sa bouche, tandis qu'il passait une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, tout en fixant avec impudeur la bosse impressionnante en face de lui. Heureusement que le cocher leur tournait le dos…

Harry le fusilla du regard :

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui…j'ai bien compris. Mais en ce moment ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans un état « intéressant », répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Pff…tu te fais des idées…

- Des idées ? Je ne suis pas le seul, visiblement…à avoir des idées..

Harry détourna le regard, excédé. La punition allait être dure, très dure, même pour lui. Où avait-il été chercher cette idée idiote ?

Parce qu'au mieux ce serait une longue torture, et au pire il allait perdre la face devant son amant. Il allait falloir être prudent, très prudent.

Mais plus il pensait à tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de faire avec Drago, plus il en avait envie. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder alors que dernier prenait des poses légèrement lascives, d'un air faussement dégagé.

- Arrête ça, Drago, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien. Je ne bouge même pas…

- Je te préviens…il est hors de question que tu me touches.

- OK.

- Et on ne dormira pas ensemble.

- OK.

Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rectifia :

- Enfin…si jamais on doit partager le même lit, pour une raison de commodité, on ne se touchera pas.

- Bien évidemment…répondit Drago d'un ton léger. Si tu veux, tu m'attacheras pour ne pas que je bouge…

- …

- Et tu me bâillonneras pour ne pas que je t'embrasse…

Harry imagina le blond attaché, nu, aux montants du lit et fut soulevé par une vague de désir brûlante. L'image était gravée dans son esprit, impossible à chasser. Le corps fin et blond offert à ses yeux, à sa bouche, à ses caresses…le velouté de sa peau sous ses doigts, les hanches qui s'agitaient doucement, essayant de se libérer, et les soupirs de Drago, réprimés par le baillon...ses lèvres sur la verge dressée, sa langue glissant sur la fente écarlate, ses mains sous ses fesses si douces…

Surtout le visage abandonné au plaisir, tandis qu'Harry parcourait de sa bouche chaque parcelle de chair soyeuse, jusqu'à la plus intime…

Quand il évoqua la douce pénétration de son sexe tendu à l'extrême dans l'intimité de son amant il dût mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas gémir. Il était d'autant plus à la torture que les soubresauts de la calèche renforçaient son érection déjà douloureuse.

Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud.

Et il avait terriblement envie de faire l'amour…il frôla sa verge de sa main et ferma les yeux. C'était à hurler…d'autant plus que Drago le fixait d'un regard caressant, troublé lui aussi.

Bon dieu…vivement qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel, qu'il puisse se soulager…il ne voulait pas jouir bêtement dans cette calèche, sous l'œil narquois du blond.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta il lâcha un juron et se leva avec difficulté. Drago retenait difficilement un fou rire mais il reprit son sérieux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall bondé.

Harry fut impressionné par sa capacité à reprendre son calme et son impassibilité, toute aristocratique, instantanément.

- Je te reprends une chambre, ou tu dors avec moi ? murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le comptoir de l'hôtel.

- Euh…Je vais prendre une chambre, bien sûr, fit Harry, avec un aplomb apparent.

- Bien sûr…

Drago loua une chambre à Harry et lui dit, avec un sourire :

- Bon…on déjeune ensemble à midi ? Ou on évite de se voir ?

- Comment ?...mais…euh…comme tu veux !!

- RDV à midi dans le hall. Après on ira faire les boutiques, pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Si on doit voyager ensemble, que tu sois au moins correctement habillé, dit-il en fixant la chemise à carreaux.

- Mais…Soit. Mais je ne veux pas que ça dure des heures…et je ne supporte pas qu'on me tripote !! fit Harry, vexé.

Drago se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- T'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai personne te tripoter…bonne fin de matinée, fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, appelle-moi…

Harry était sur des charbons ardents, une fois de plus. Il imagina la main fine de Drago sur son érection et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre pour se soulager, enfin.

Il n'allait pas tenir quinze jours, c'était clair…Quel imbécile il avait été !!

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Ils déjeunèrent agréablement dans un restaurant près de l'hôtel, évoquant leur traversée et les péripéties du jeune Gabriel. Harry n'interrogea cependant pas Drago sur sa conversation avec Madeleine, préférant reparler de ce sujet en privé, plus tard.

Il lui demanda cependant :

- Je vais voyager en tant que quoi, avec toi, maintenant ?

- Bonne question…Pas comme mon frère, c'est clair, tu n'es pas assez…blond. Disons…que je t'ai rencontré pendant le voyage et que nous avons sympathisé. Ca te va ?

- Oui…mais je suis sensé faire quoi, comme métier ?

- Tu sais faire quoi ?

- …M'occuper des chevaux…

- Humm…disons gentleman farmer, alors. De toute façon, il faut en dire le moins possible, en public. Et…c'est un peu gênant…mais…

Il regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers Harry :

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me dévorer des yeux, surtout. Ca passe à peu près à New York, ça ne passera pas du tout chez mon oncle.

Harry rougit brutalement, comme si on l'avait souffleté :

- Je ne te dévore pas des yeux !!

- Si…Il faut que tu essaies d'acquérir du flegme. Montre que tu es anglais et distingué !! Il faut avoir l'air ennuyé et être indifférent à tout…j'y arrive bien, moi.

- Oui, mais toi tu es indifférent à tout !! Moi je suis vivant…

- Charmant…Non, je ne suis pas indifférent. Je me maîtrise, c'est tout. Quand tu sens que tu vas perdre ton sang-froid, ferme les yeux et pense à la Reine…

Harry pouffa de rire, sous l'œil sévère de Drago :

- Tu vois ? Tu recommences !! Un peu de sérieux, que diable…

- Désolé. Je vais essayer, promis.

Ils continuèrent leur repas et Harry demanda, un peu inquiet :

- Il est comment, ton oncle ?

- C'est le frère de ma mère. Il est…sombre. Pas très marrant. Il vit à Philadelphie depuis longtemps, et je ne l'ai plus vu depuis un moment, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très agréable. Il va falloir être extrêmement prudent, avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux aller chez lui, alors ?

- Je voulais surtout quitter le Manoir, et l'Angleterre. Je ne pense pas rester chez Severus très longtemps, de toute façon.

- Severus ? Ca promet…

- Oui…on en reparlera. Il faudra aussi que je t'inculque les rudiments de la bienséance…on va commencer par l'art de se tenir à table, ensuite je te parlerai de l'art de la conversation, et de la manière de se déplacer en public, et…

- Au secours…gémit Harry doucement.

Drago lui fit un sourire encourageant et Harry reprit espoir. Après tout, ce ne serait pas pire que de casser des cailloux en Arizona. Sans doute pas.

Sur les conseils du Directeur de l'Hôtel ils se rendirent ensuite chez un couturier, et ce fut, au grand désespoir d'Harry, une longue séance d'essayages et de prise de mesures. Il était particulièrement musclé, et remarqua que le couturier avait plusieurs fois paru surpris par ses mensurations, bien qu'il ne fut pas très grand.

Ils se rendirent chez un cordonnier qui promit une paire de chaussures en cuir pour trois jours plus tard.

Drago l'accompagna ensuite chez le barbier, qui le rasa et lui coupa les cheveux. Il fut étonné de la nouvelle image que lui renvoyait le miroir, si peu en adéquation avec son passé de lad. Drago restait impassible mais Harry sentait qu'il était amusé par sa métamorphose.

Quand Harry rentra à l'hôtel ce soir-là il se sentit différent de l'homme qui avait failli quitter New York le matin même. Il remarqua immédiatement à la réaction du groom que le changement était notable. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il se sentait autre à l'intérieur de lui-même, pas seulement en surface.

Le soir, Drago entreprit lors du souper de lui enseigner les rudiments à connaître sur la dégustation des mets et la tenue à table. Harry s'embrouilla plusieurs fois dans les couverts, au grand amusement du Maître d'Hôtel, et dans la dégustation des vins.

Il était perdu et un peu refroidi par l'attitude extrêmement distante de Drago, qui s'adressait à lui comme un professeur de la vieille école à son élève, et Harry se demanda avec inquiétude la cause de cette froideur.

Drago le regardait à peine, et semblait s'ennuyer fortement en sa compagnie.

A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent chacun vers leur chambre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- Absolument pas, pourquoi ?

- Tu es si froid…

- Je me suis comporté exactement comme un lord, Harry. Et c'est ce que tu dois faire également…

- Mais je ne serai jamais un lord !!

- Certes…Mais tu dois tendre vers ça. Tu dois oublier tes réflexes habituels, si tu veux être un peu crédible, répondit-il en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

- A demain, très cher…ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se sentit soudain abandonné, sur ce pas de porte. Si c'était ça, vivre comme un lord, il préférait nettement rester un homme du peuple.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, passablement déprimé. Il se déshabilla, se coucha et tenta de s'endormir. Mais les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : n'avait-il pas fait une erreur en restant à New York ? Et surtout, n'avait-il pas fait une erreur en refusant de coucher avec Drago ? Quel intérêt de vivre avec lui si c'était simplement pour apprendre les bonnes manières ?

Il avait fortement envie de le rejoindre, mais c'était lui qui avait imposé l'abstinence…il finit par s'endormir, frustré.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Les jours suivants suivirent le même déroulé, et si Harry progressa dans l'apprentissage des bonnes manières, son moral s'écroula au fur et à mesure que Drago restait distant avec lui. 

Parfaitement aimable, mais froid. Il détournait toute conversation intime, au grand désarroi d'Harry.

Au bout d'une semaine, au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à rentrer se coucher, Harry, n'y tenant plus, le retint :

- Attends…je voudrais te parler.

- Maintenant ? A cette heure-ci ?

- Oui. Je peux entrer, cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr. Entre.

Harry le suivit à l'intérieur, un peu gêné. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, Drago prit place face à lui :

- Je t'écoute, Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi ?

- Ta froideur…

L'esquisse d'un sourire apparut sur le visage fin, vite envolée :

- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui as voulu que nos rapports soient plus distants, non ? Et c'est toi qui as voulu prendre une chambre à part…

- Oui, mais…je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point…fit Harry, désappointé.

- J'essaie juste de t'aider à respecter notre engagement, Harry. Si je me montrais tendre avec toi, tu ne tiendrais pas 5 minutes. Et si on devait partager le même lit…ce serait pire. Tu le sais bien…

- Non ! Faux ! On peut très bien être…proches sans coucher ensemble !!

- Tu crois ? demanda Drago, faussement naïf.

- Bien sûr…

Le sourire apparut franchement sur le visage du blond, cette fois :

- Alors, reste, cette nuit…

Harry ferma les yeux, terriblement tenté. Ce serait une folie, il le savait. Perdre la face ou dormir seul ? Il décida qu'il ne se passerait rien. Qu'il ne le toucherait pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais il ne voulait plus dormir seul.

Il acquiesça en silence, et lui rendit son sourire. Ils se regardèrent, et Harry sentit fondre ses résolutions. Il se leva, s'approcha de Drago, lui prit la main pour qu'il se lève, puis lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, frôla ses lèvres, le cœur battant.

Drago souffla :

- Tu es sûr que ça, on a le droit ?

- Oui…S'embrasser, c'est pas faire l'amour…

- Si tu le dis, fit Drago, lui rendant son baiser avec gourmandise.

Harry le prit dans ses bras, ému. Il était tellement heureux de le tenir contre lui…il en avait envie depuis si longtemps…il l'aimait tellement…

Le baiser se prolongea, tendre comme un premier baiser. Puis Harry commença à faire courir ses mains sur le corps qu'il chérissait, et Drago murmura :

- Et ça, tu crois qu'on a le droit ??

- Si on ne va pas trop loin, oui…

- C'est où, trop loin ??

- Viens, tais-toi, fit Harry, l'entrainant sur le lit.

- T'es sûr que le lit, c'est pas déjà trop loin ?

- Shshshsh..

Drago se laissait faire, ravi du tour que prenaient les évènements, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il s'étendit, ferma les yeux et laissa Harry le déshabiller, cœur battant :

- Harry, tu es sûr que c'est bien raisonnable ?

- Oui…je saurai me retenir, rassure-toi, répondit Harry en se déshabillant à son tour.

Lorsqu'Harry fut nu lui aussi, il observa son amant avec tendresse et adoration, et posa sa main dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Ce dernier murmura :

- Harry…c'est quoi ta définition de faire l'amour, exactement ?

- Heu…je ne sais pas…pas ça en tout cas…fit Harry qui commençait à faire courir sa bouche et ses mains sur le corps velouté.

Lorsqu'Harry posa sa bouche sur la verge de Drago, ce dernier l'attrapa par les cheveux, et le força à le regarder :

- Non, Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne respectes pas tes engagements, là…et tu ne me respectes pas.

- Oh non…pitié, gémit Harry. Je plaisantais…

- Pas moi.

- Je t'en supplie, j'en ai trop envie…fit Harry, cherchant à se rapprocher de la chair convoitée.

- Non…

Harry resta bouche ouverte, fou de désir à côté du blond, sans comprendre :

- Mais …tu en as envie aussi !!

- Oui. Mais c'est non. Tu as voulu me punir, Harry, alors on souffrira tous les deux, mais on respectera cet engagement…plus qu'une semaine.

- Non, fit Harry, se dégageant brusquement.

Son sexe gonflé à l'extrême, il s'étendit de tout son long sur Drago, et tous deux gémirent en sentant leurs peaux nues entrer en contact brutalement.

- Non…souffla Drago, saisi d'un incontrôlable frisson.

- Si…fit Harry en bougeant doucement les hanches contre celles du blond.

- Non…

- Si…

- Non…fit Drago, d'un ton de plus en plus rauque.

La friction des verges était un supplice intolérable pour les deux, mais Drago était bien décidé à ne pas céder. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

- Harry, tu te rends compte que tu es train de me violer, là ?

- Mais je ne t'ai même pas pénétré…

- Arrête, maintenant, s'il te plaît…Arrête !! gémit le blond.

La vision de Drago, yeux mi-clos, souffle court, se débattant sous lui accentua encore le désir d'Harry, qui ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Il embrassa goulument la bouche pulpeuse qui le torturait, espérant le faire taire. Il continuait à se frotter à son amant, cherchant à lui faire entrouvrir les jambes. Drago maintenait ses jambes fermement closes.

A bout de souffle il dégagea ses lèvres de la bouche exigeante d'Harry et lui souffla :

- Arrête…ne bouge plus. Je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça. Si tu m'aimes, arrête…

Harry le regarda, et interrompit son mouvement, gardant néanmoins le contact entre leurs deux pénis turgescents. Drago était tellement beau, sous lui. Il aurait pu hurler de désir…

Le blond sourit enfin :

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui…gémit Harry, haletant.

- Dis-le…

- Je t'aime…

- Encore…

- Je t'aime…

Drago ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la douce mélopée et Harry reprit ses mouvements, doucement, fermant les yeux, lui aussi.

- Non, ne bouge pas, dit le blond. Regarde-moi.

Harry s'interrompit à nouveau, au supplice, et Drago murmura :

- Je t'aime, Harry…

Harry fut alors emporté par la même jouissance violente que son amant, et ils mêlèrent enfin leurs bouches et leurs spermes, dans un ultime serment.

- J'ai gagné…murmura Drago, en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, souffla celui-ci en mordillant la bouche du blond.

- Prêt à repartir pour une semaine d'abstinence ?

- Avec toi, je suis prêt à tout, murmura Harry qui sentait sa verge se gonfler à nouveau doucement.

Drago sourit et écarta enfin les jambes, avec un soupir…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews….merci !! Si vous voulez la suite...**_


	24. Préparatifs

**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR**

**Rated : M évidemment**

**Chapitre 24 Préparatifs**

Harry fit à nouveau courir sa bouche sur le corps de son amant, le préparant délicatement à l'accueillir. Les gémissements de Drago le guidaient quant au rythme à adopter, car il ne voulait partager que du plaisir avec lui, et sa chair était particulièrement fine et fragile.

Quand il le sentit parfaitement détendu, il l'embrassa fougueusement, fou de désir, et se plaça devant ses fesses soyeuses.

Drago lui demanda, la voix altérée :

- Es-tu prêt à reprendre l'abstinence, demain matin ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'était ton idée, Harry…

- Je ne sais pas…répondit Harry en entamant sa lente pénétration. On verra ça demain...

Il vit ses pupilles se dilater et ses joues rougir délicatement. Il aimait plus que tout ce moment où le blond s'abandonnait à lui, où il le possédait entièrement.

Il accentua son doux va et vient au fur et à mesure que son partenaire resserrait son étreinte autour de ses bras musclés et soupirait fortement, finissant par pousser des petits cris rauques.

Au bout de longues et délicieuses minutes, sentant que son amant commençait à perdre pied, et que lui ne tiendrait plus longtemps non plus, il saisit le pénis blond et le caressa au rythme de leur doux balancement.

Puis il accéléra soudain ses mouvements, Drago se cambra, et il le vit jouir en longs jets, entre ses doigts. La contraction causée par l'orgasme de son amant l'amena rapidement à la jouissance lui aussi, au creux de son intimité.

Il retomba dans les bras de Drago et enfouit une fois encore son nez dans son cou, pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooo

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Drago sentit le corps abandonné d'Harry contre lui, et sourit. La nuit avait été courte, mais plus que satisfaisante.

Le soleil brillait déjà à l'extérieur, et il avait faim. Il tenta de se dégager doucement des bras et jambes qui l'agrippaient, ce qui réveilla Harry. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

- On repart pour une nouvelle semaine d'abstinence ?

- Tu veux ??

- Non, pas particulièrement. Mais c'était ton idée…c'est toi qui as défini la sanction, c'est à toi de la lever. Je pense que tu aurais intérêt à le faire, puisque tu n'arrives pas à te retenir…

- Comment ça, je n'arrive pas à me retenir ??

- Ben oui…Tu as bien vu hier soir !!

- Oui, mais enfin, là, c'était parce que…enfin, bref, j'arrive parfaitement à me maîtriser, moi aussi !!

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument !! tu me prends pour un rustre ?? fit Harry, blessé dans son amour propre.

- Pas du tout…d'accord alors. Mais tu ne craqueras pas, cette fois ?

- Non. Tu verras bien.

- OK.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent, avant d'aller déjeuner.

Lors de leur promenade près du port, ils croisèrent Madeleine et Gabriel. Gabriel sauta au cou d'Harry et lui réclama une histoire, tandis que Drago et Madeleine se saluaient d'un air complice.

- Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, tous les deux, dit-elle joyeusement. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien, merci, répondit Drago. Et pour toi ?

- Très bien, oui. J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles d'Olivier. Il arrivera dans quinze jours, par le prochain bateau. Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont retenu, en fait, pour l'empêcher de me rejoindre. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il nous rejoigne bientôt. Et vous ? Toujours à New York ?

- Pour quelques jours encore. Ensuite on rejoindra mon oncle, à Philadelphie.

- Ah oui !! je me souviens de lui…comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Severius ?

- Severus, oui.

- Il n'était pas commode. Je me souviens de son regard perçant, quand j'étais petite. Il me terrifiait. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées.

- Ca promet, murmura Harry.

- Hum…oui. Et toi Gabriel, comment ça va ? Demanda Drago en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ca va…on va aller au parc. C'était où que tu jouais à cache-cache avec maman ?

- Heu…C'était dans mon manoir, en Angleterre.

- T'as un château en Angleterre ? demanda Gabriel en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais t'es un prince, alors…

- Non, je suis juste un comte. Et toi aussi…

- Moi ? C'est vrai, maman ?

Madeleine leva les yeux au ciel :

- Non. C'est juste une plaisanterie, mon chéri. De toute façon, en Amérique, il n' y a pas de comte. Et bientôt on vivra tous ensemble ici, avec ton nouveau papa.

Drago comprit et n'insista pas. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et Drago proposa d'ouvrir un compte pour Gabriel dans sa banque.

- Tu es fou, Drago !! je ne peux pas accepter…répondit Madeleine vivement.

- Si, tu peux. Tu dois accepter, pour protéger ton fils. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi, mais je veux le faire.

- Mais…tu es sûr ??

- Absolument. J'y tiens. C'est la moindre des choses…Tu peux venir demain à 11h, à mon hôtel ? On ira signer les papiers nécessaires. A bientôt ?

- A bientôt…

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Harry demanda, intrigué :

- Pourquoi tant de générosité ?

- Pour emmerder mon père…Comme moi, de toute façon, je n'aurai jamais d'enfant…autant que l'argent revienne à Gabriel.

Ils se retournèrent et virent s'éloigner l'enfant qui sautillait autour de sa mère.

oooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO

En rentrant à l'hôtel, le concierge remis à Drago une lettre de son oncle, lui annonçant qu'il l'attendait pour le début de la semaine suivante.

Harry était particulièrement angoissé par ce départ car il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les leçons de maintien, et encore moins la prononciation adéquate à son nouveau statut. Au milieu d'une leçon particulièrement pénible, alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face dans les fauteuils de la chambre d'hôtel, il demanda :

- Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Mon oncle ?? Non…Un peu, quand même. Très strict, très rigide. Du moins quand il était en Angleterre. Depuis ça s'est peut-être amélioré…

- Il est marié ?

- Oh non…pas son genre. Plutôt du genre à découper des coléoptères, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Euh…non.

- Très pinailleur. Très bigot. Avec lui pas question d'échapper à la messe ou à la prière avant le repas…

- Ca promet…Tu crois qu'il va gober que je suis un gentleman farmer ??

- On n'aura qu'à dire que tu étais orphelin et que tu as été élevé simplement. Il est du genre à farfouiller…mieux vaut s'en tenir à quelque chose de plausible.

- Et si on en restait à la vérité ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je suis ton lad, et que tu vas me garder pour m'occuper des chevaux dans ta future propriété…

Drago dévisagea Harry, bouche bée :

- Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais plus être un valet !! Tu voulais être mon égal…

- Oui, je sais. Je n'y arriverai pas, je crois. Je vais faire gaffe sur gaffe…

Le blond le regarda, hésitant :

- Ecoute, on fera ce que tu voudras. Je ne veux te forcer à rien. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te traite comme de la merde…

- Comme tu m'as traité, toi, quand tu m'as rencontré, par exemple ?

- Oui, comme je t'ai traité, moi, quand je me comportais comme un idiot, dit-il en souriant.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur devant le sourire franc de Drago. Il murmura :

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

- Harry…Tu sais comment ça a fini, la dernière fois…, répondit son interlocuteur, moqueur.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne suis qu'un rustre…

- Ca, c'est pas faux !!

- Tu vas voir, fit Harry en se levant brusquement et en se penchant sur lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et fit glisser ses mains le long de la nuque du blond, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Drago se laissa faire, puis murmura :

- Tu sais qu'une semaine, c'est sept jours ?

- Tu sais qu'embrasser, ce n'est pas faire l'amour ??

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…Si on allait dîner, avant que tu perdes la face ??

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, puis répondit :

- Allons-y vite, avant que je te dévore, toi…

- Hmmm…pourquoi pas finalement ??

- Parce que je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi…

- Des promesses…tu commencerais par où ?

Harry continua à dévorer sa bouche et à lui mordiller l'oreille, puis répondit :

- Tu ne m'auras pas, cette fois…je tiendrai toute la semaine.

- On parie ? répondit Drago d'une voix rauque qui accrut le désir d'Harry.

- Non…souffla le brun, en se levant. Allons manger.

Drago fit une petite moue et se leva à son tour.

Le repas fut beaucoup plus détendu pour Harry qui ne cherchait plus à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, et bizarrement, tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir lui vint naturellement, en se calquant sur l'attitude de son vis à vis. Il parvint même à ne pas confondre les verres et se sentit bêtement fier en devinant l'origine du vin qu'ils buvaient.

- Demain, on réservera une calèche pour aller à Philadelphie…tu as réfléchi à ce que tu veux être ? Lad ? Ou autre chose ?

- Et si j'étais simplement un homme de la campagne qui cherche fortune en Amérique, et que tu aurais rencontré sur le bateau ?

- Moui…Severus risque de se demander pourquoi nous avons sympathisé, mais pourquoi pas…

- J'aurais pu t'avoir sauvé la vie alors que tu étais menacé par des brigands…

- Ben voyons…comme ça tu as le beau rôle, c'est ça ??

- Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Gabriel….c'est plausible.

- OK. Essayons. Mais n'en rajoute pas trop, quand même. Il n'est pas idiot. Dès notre arrivée je chercherai une maison ou un terrain, comme ça on ne restera pas trop longtemps chez lui.

Harry continua à déguster son saumon, puis demanda :

- Mais…chez lui, on ne dormira pas ensemble, alors ?

- Alors là, non. Il me tuerait s'il devinait nos rapports.

- Mince…alors je lève la sanction. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez lui…

- Shshshsh…moins fort, Harry, souffla Drago en regardant tout autour d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude…murmura Harry en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

- Oh !!

La légère rougeur des joues de Drago accrut encore le désir d'Harry, et ils ne s'attardèrent pas à table et filèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre, profiter de leur jeunesse et de leur amour, sans remords ni arrière pensée.

oooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Le lendemain ils se levèrent tôt pour trouver une calèche et préparer leur voyage et Drago ouvrit un compte pour le jeune Gabriel, qu'il s'engagea à alimenter chaque mois par une belle somme d'argent. Madeleine le remercia chaleureusement, et Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait plus trace d'animosité entre eux, car il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme.

Ensuite ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre, et Gabriel se montra fort curieux quant aux relations qui avaient existé entre sa mère et Drago. Madeleine lui raconta qu'ils avaient été amis, étant enfants, et qu'ils avaient souvent joué ensemble.

- Tu jouais à quoi, maman, avec le Monsieur ?

- A cache-cache, aux billes…je lui ai appris le français.

- Et t'arrivais bien à te cacher ?

- Oh oui…le Manoir était très grand, tu sais. Il y avait plein de cachettes.

- Et toi, t'as joué à cache-cache, aussi ? demanda Gabriel à Harry.

- Non…moi je suis arrivé plus tard. Quand ta maman était déjà partie. On était trop grands déjà pour jouer à ça.

Drago et lui échangèrent un regard entendu, qui fit sourire Madeleine. Puis Gabriel regarda longuement Drago et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as les mêmes cheveux que moi ??

- Et bien…

Il interrogea Madeleine du regard, ne sachant que répondre. Elle murmura :

- Parce que le Monsieur est un cousin à toi.

- C'est quoi un cousin ?

- Quelqu'un qui vient de la même famille que toi.

- Alors moi aussi j'habiterai dans une grande maison et j'aurai de beaux habits, un jour ??

- Je suis sûr que oui, répondit Drago avec chaleur. Finis ton assiette, en attendant.

Gabriel fit une petite grimace en regardant ses haricots et se tourna vers Harry :

- Et toi, tu habites dans une grande maison ??

- Oh non…moi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, tu sais.

- C'est dommage. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien t'avoir comme papa.

- Moi ?? Pourquoi ??

- Tu racontes bien les histoires…mon nouveau papa, il m'en racontera ?

- Bien sûr, mon chéri…fit Madeleine en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Il va pas être enlevé par les pirates, sur le bateau, hein ??

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri…dit-elle en l'embrassant.

La fin du repas se passa agréablement et ils se quittèrent avec chaleur après une longue promenade dans le parc.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Leur séjour new-yorkais tirait à sa fin et tous deux regrettaient un peu, sans se l'avouer, de devoir quitter la ville qui avait abrité leur amour. La veille du départ Drago demanda à Harry, sèchement :

- Tu peux me faire mes valises ?

- Pardon ??

- Mes valises…Harry.

Harry s'approcha de lui, doucement, menaçant :

- Comment tu me parles ??

- Hum…

- Méfie-toi…

- S'il te plaît ?? Je serai très très gentil, après…, répondit Drago avec un sourire, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Vraiment ?? Gentil jusqu'où ?

- Jusqu'où tu voudras…et même plus loin.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur inonder son bas–ventre, et répondit :

- Je préfère cette version là…sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon…je devrai employer des mesures de rétorsion contre toi, mylord…

- Mmmm ? De quel genre ?

- Du genre qui va te brûler tes jolies petites fesses nobles…

- D'accord…Mais rappelle-toi, à Philadelphie, il faudra se cacher.

- Pff…C'est ta spécialité, non, d'après ce que disait Madeleine ?

- De me cacher ?

- Oui…

- C'est fini, ce temps-là, entre nous…promis, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Mais chez mon oncle, on ne pourra pas faire autrement…allez, aide-moi à vider ces armoires.

Tant bien que mal, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et se couchèrent, fatigués par les préparatifs.

Au moment où Harry allait s'endormir, Drago soupira et glissa sa langue dans son oreille, en invite muette. Harry grogna :

- Non…je suis crevé, là. Je me suis levé tôt ce matin…et j'ai fait presque tous nos bagages !!

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'un câlin ?

- Sûr, oui, fit Harry en se retournant lourdement.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Il fit descendre ses doigts fins le long du dos musclé du brun, le griffant légèrement. Aussitôt Harry se raidit, bandant tous ses muscles malgré lui, y compris les plus intimes.

Le blond continua d'une main ses va et vient le long du dos, le faisant frissonner, tandis que de l'autre il sollicitait les bourses durcies, malgré les grognements de l'intéressé. Il remonta ensuite le long du pénis qui se dressa rapidement. Il continua ses caresses et très rapidement ce traitement réveilla les sens d'Harry, qui sentit le sang affluer. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, et le mordilla doucement.

Il se frotta à lui, langoureusement, et rapidement le brun lui rendit ses caresses et ses baisers, avec fougue. Ils se retrouvèrent nus, enlacés sur le lit, et Drago se remit à le mordiller doucement, descendant de plus en plus bas sur le corps viril. Quand il arriva au pénis, il le lécha avec gourmandise, goûtant avec bonheur la peau de son amant, et sentant les mains se crisper dans ses cheveux. Au bout de longues minutes incandescentes, quand les soupirs du brun s'accélèrèrent, il remonta jusqu'à son visage :

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, le faisant gémir.

Ce dernier obéit, confiant, et Drago recommença à lui griffer légèrement le dos, se rapprochant de plus en plus des fesses lui faisant face. Elles étaient particulièrement fermes et musclées, et il prit tout son temps pour les caresser avant de les écarter de ses doigts habiles.

Harry était secrètement ravi du traitement que lui faisait subir Drago. Il l'accueillit avec un long gémissement en lui, tandis que le blond le tenait fermement par les hanches. Il aimait cet inversement des rôles. Il aimait que Drago le désire et le possède, avec vigueur parfois.

Il sentait une vague monter en lui au fur et à mesure que son amant le pénétrait plus profondément, atteignant enfin le point sensible qui le fit crier. Il tenta se juguler la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait, mais plus il essayait de la réprimer plus elle s'accroissait, et l'orgasme le ravagea alors, lui faisant pousser un gémissement rauque.

Son amant ne fut pas long à le rejoindre dans le plaisir, en répétant son prénom.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et Harry lui demanda :

- Qui t'a appris ça ?

- Quoi, ça ?

- Les griffures le long du dos…

- Personne, pourquoi ?

Harry soupira, referma ses bras autour du corps fin et dit :

- Tu as eu combien d'amants avant moi ??

- Tu ne me croiras pas si je te réponds, répondit Drago d'un ton hésitant.

- Tant que ça ??

Drago fit la moue :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y en a eu tant que ça ?

- La réflexion de ton père : « Il te les faut tous ? », tu te rappelles ?

- Oh oui !! mon père…en fait, pour l'emmerder, je lui ai fait croire que je couchais avec Andrew…

- Et c'était pas vrai ?? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Non, c'était pas vrai, répondit Drago avec un pauvre sourire. Mais lui aurait bien voulu…

- Il était…attiré par toi ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…il avait une façon de me tripoter, quand il m'habillait…brr…horrible. Et en plus,…non, rien.

- Rien quoi ?

- Non, c'est pas important.

- Si, vas-y, dis-le.

- Et bien…, murmura Drago, il passait son temps à m'espionner quand j'étais dans mon bain. Soit disant il restait pas loin pour me passer ma serviette quand je sortais de l'eau…mais en fait il me regardait et…enfin, t'as compris.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Non…compris quoi ?

- J'entendais ses halètements quand il se…touchait. En m'espionnant.

- Non !! Mais t'en as jamais parlé à personne ?

- A qui ? Ma mère…impossible d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Mon père ? Il m'aurait flanqué une raclée, en disant que je l'avais provoqué.

Harry fit une grimace :

- Mais…ça a duré longtemps ?

- Des années, oui. A la fin je faisais exprès de le provoquer, tant et si bien qu'il s'est cru permis de me toucher. C'est là que je l'ai enfin flanqué à la porte.

- Mais…pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croyait que tu étais homosexuel ??

- Parce que ça m'arrangeait. Ca choquait mon père et ça m'évitait d'avoir à fréquenter les donzelles du voisinage. Mais je n'ai pas pu échapper à Virginia…

- La pauvre…elle était gentille, non ?

- Oui…mais je ne l'aimais pas.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Harry gloussa :

- Tu te souviens de ta nuit de noce ?

- Bien sûr…j'y pense souvent.

- Quoi ? Salaud…

- Mais non, je ne pense pas à elle…je pense à toi. A tes mains sur mes fesses, qui me poussaient doucement. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me pénètres, à ce moment-là…

- Oui…moi aussi. J'en avais tellement envie. Mais on se connaissait peu, à l'époque. Je n'ai pas osé.

- Dommage…On s'est un peu rattrapés depuis, non ??

- Oui, un peu…et c'est pas fini, j'espère, malgré ton oncle…fit le brun en l'embrassant. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

- Laquelle ?

- Combien d'amants avant moi ?

Drago sourit, se repositionna dans les bras d'Harry et fit courir son index de son front jusqu'à son menton.

- Tu recommences avec tes questions infernales…

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi…

- Je vois ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- « Never explain, never complain ». J'ai été élevé comme ça. C'est tellement impudique de parler de soi…

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, et fixa Drago :

- Au fait, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit, Madeleine, qui t'a décidé à revenir me chercher ? Tu peux bien me le dire, ça…

- Oh ! plein de choses…Que j'avais le droit d'être heureux…et qu'il ne fallait pas que je devienne comme mon père, amer…Et puis…elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait aimé, et ça…ça a changé beaucoup de choses pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais toujours cru que je n'étais rien pour elle. Qu'elle s'était moquée de moi. Alors je m'étais promis de ne plus retomber amoureux. Jamais. Surtout d'une domestique…Toutes ces fadaises que me racontait mon père…

- Et tu n'es jamais retombé amoureux, depuis ?

- Si…une fois. Bien malgré moi…

Harry sentit une morsure de jalousie lui pincer le cœur. Drago se taisait, mais il voulait en savoir plus :

- C'était un homme ou une femme ?

- Un homme…étonnement. J'ai été le premier surpris. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…

- Ca s'est passé comment ?

- Le coup de foudre ? A cheval…

- A cheval ?? fit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

Ainsi donc quand Drago s'était serré contre lui, quelques mois auparavant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste…il se sentit floué.

Drago sourit :

- Oui. C'était la première fois que je désirais un homme. Je me suis senti si bien, soudain, serré contre ce corps tellement viril. Le désir m'a envahi je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment. Ca a été une évidence…ces bras, cette nuque, cette virilité. Cette odeur d'herbe coupée. Cette peau mate…

- Hé mais… tu bandes ? fit Harry qui voyait le drap se soulever à côté de lui. T'exagère, vraiment !!

- Mmm…C'est parce que c'était tellement troublant. Quand j'y repense…

- C'était il y a longtemps ?

- Oui…ça remonte, maintenant.

- Et lui, il était amoureux ?

- Oui…il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, fit Drago en caressant l'aine de son amant. Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit…

Harry, blessé, ajouta d'un ton amer :

- Et bien, va le rejoindre !!

- C'est ce que j'ai fait…Harry…je parle de toi, là…c'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. J'ai longtemps lutté pour me convaincre que c'était seulement physique.

- Moi ?? Vraiment ?? Il n'y en a pas eu d'autre, avant ?

- Non…

- Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne, avant moi ?

- Non. Ca t'étonne, mais c'est comme ça…

- Mais tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement d'expérience…

- Disons que j'ai eu de bonnes lectures. Il y avait quelques livres intéressants, dans la bibliothèque de mon père…qu'Andrew a gracieusement mis à ma disposition dès mon adolescence. Et j'ai fait croire à mon père que j'avais des aventures, pour l'exaspérer. Il me faisait la morale alors qu'il trompait allègrement ma mère !!

- Je n'en reviens pas. J'avais une toute autre image de toi…

- Je sais. C'est l'image que j'ai entretenue longtemps, par défi. Pourtant je te l'ai dit, rappelle-toi, que j'avais tout appris avec toi…

- Oui, mais je pensais que tu mentais…

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule :

- Non, je ne mentais pas…pas là. Je ne t'ai pas toujours menti…

- Tu m'as bien embrouillé, en tout cas. Pourquoi tous ces masques, tout le temps ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

- Pour me protéger. Pour ne pas passer pour un blanc bec, ou un homme fragile.

- Et maintenant ? Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pense qu'on peut dire que oui, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Et toi, tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui. Mais ne me déçois pas ou…

- Ou… ?

- Gare centrale, quai 12.

- T'inquiète pas…je ne te laisserai plus partir.

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se demandant chacun ce qui les attendait à Philadelphie.

**_A suivre…._**

**_Merci pour votre lecture. Merci surtout pour vos commentaires !!_**


	25. Le temps d'une rose

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Chapitre 25 Le temps d'une rose**_

Le voyage étant calme et agréable entre New York et Philadelphie, Drago somnolait sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui appréhendait la rencontre avec le fameux Severus, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Il se rappelait le comportement des Malefoy avec les domestiques, et craignait le mépris de l'oncle, même s'il n'était plus sensé en être un. Saurait-il faire illusion ? Ils préparait déjà un petit laïus dans sa tête, pour justifier sa présence auprès de Drago, et était surpris du calme de ce dernier. Il semblait à l'aise en toute circonstance, et ne se laissait jamais démonter, quel que soit l'interlocuteur. Harry lui enviait cette prestance et cette confiance en lui, même si elle n'était souvent que de façade. Il le connaissait bien maintenant, et savait qu'il était plus fragile qu'il ne le paraissait.

Il était heureux de profiter des paysages verdoyants, qui lui rappelaient son Angleterre natale. Un vent chaud le caressait, en ce début mai. Une chaleur tout à fait inhabituelle pour lui si tôt dans la saison, mais le temps de la Pennsylvanie n'était pas celui du Surrey.

Il n'osait pas bouger, pour ne pas réveiller le blond dont la tête reposait dans son cou, dont il percevait le souffle régulier. Il était à la fois gêné de cet abandon public, et ému de sentir ce corps contre lui. Plus que jamais l'odeur des cheveux blonds le troublait, cette odeur si particulière qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille et qui générait toujours une tendre émotion chez lui. Elle se mêlait à celle des arbres en fleurs, tout au long du chemin.

Heureusement le cocher leur tournait le dos, et il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route.

Il fut presque déçu quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans Philadelphie il fut impressionné par les grandes avenues rectilignes bordées d'arbres et le calme de la cité, comparée à New York. Le centre cependant était plus animé, et il admira au passage quelques monuments, comme l'Independance Hall et le récent Musée des Arts.

Il réveilla doucement son amant, qui lui sourit :

- Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir sur ton épaule, Harry. C'était très confortable. Je savais bien que tu me servirais toujours à quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Très drôle…

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es ankylosé ?

- Non, pas du tout, rassure-toi. Mais l'idée de rencontrer ton oncle me déplaît…

- N'aie pas peur…il ne mange pas les grands garçons.

Harry haussa les épaules. Drago rajouta, à voix basse :

- Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te dévorer…

Harry sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il continua :

- Il faudra être prudent avec lui, quand même. C'est un vrai rapace, à l'affût de tout. Dis-en le moins possible, réponds par oui ou non, et surtout n'essaie pas d'être gentil ou souriant. Sois le plus froid et sec possible, en toute circonstance. Ne te laisse pas désarçonner par ses questions, il est curieux comme une fouine.

- Oh misère ! C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ??

- Ben oui…Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre séjour new-yorkais…rassure-toi, je suis là. Et ne t'étonne pas si je change d'attitude avec lui, il a l'habitude de me voir revêche et déplaisant, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il devine que je suis heureux avec toi. Il ne supporte pas le bonheur, je crois.

Harry soupira en repensant au Drago qu'il avait connu, pédant et insupportable, et se dit qu'il risquait de passer de mauvais moments s'il réapparaissait.

La calèche s'arrêta devant une maison majestueuse, de style néo classique, avec de grandes colonnes en marbre de chaque côté de l'entrée. Elle était entourée par une pelouse impeccable, d'un vert vif, agrémentée ça et là de rosiers et arbres immenses.

- Dis donc, il doit être riche, ton oncle…

- Oui, il a fait fortune ici. Mais ne te laisse pas impressionner, c'est très tape-à-l'œil tout ça…

Harry trouvait la demeure splendide, quant à lui.

La calèche s'arrêta devant un immense escalier, et un domestique s'empressa de descendre les aider.

Dans le hall majestueux, tout en marbre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs comme une aile de corbeau et au visage renfermé, s'avança vers eux :

- Drago, mon neveu…bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.

- Merci mon oncle, répondit Drago avec froideur. Permets moi de te présenter mon ami M. Potter, qui m'accompagne…

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune homme, dit Severus avec obséquiosité.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

L'homme le fixait en effet de son regard perçant et Harry eut l'impression qu'il fouillait les tréfonds de son âme rien qu'en l'observant. Il lui sembla qu'un mince sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, aussi fin et tranchant qu'une lame de couteau, qui disparut rapidement.

L'homme les précéda jusqu'à un salon dont les rideaux avaient été tirés, gardant ainsi une délicieuse fraîcheur. Ils prirent place dans des fauteuils, autour d'une table basse, et un domestique leur déposa un plateau chargé de fruits et petits gâteaux.

- Mon neveu, il serait d'usage de prendre le thé, mais vue la chaleur qui règne dans ces colonies…je te propose plutôt une citronnade.

- Merci, mon oncle, fit Drago d'un ton absent.

Le domestique les servit et leur remit à chacun une petite assiette remplie de viennoiseries et de fruits découpés. Harry était sur le point de se jeter dessus quand un léger « hum hum » de Drago lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il se rappela qu'il n'était pas sensé se jeter sur la nourriture, et attendit que Drago se saisisse négligemment d'un minuscule cake pour en faire autant.

Mais tandis que Drago le grignotait négligemment du bout des lèvres Harry n'en fit qu'une bouchée, suscitant un froncement de sourcils chez le blond.

Lorsque le domestique se fut retiré, Severus, qui observait Harry d'un œil inquisiteur, s'adressa à Drago :

- A propos, toutes mes félicitations pour ce grand bonheur, mon cher…

Drago leva un sourcil surpris et Severus reprit :

- Oui, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ce magnifique mariage.

- Oh ! Merci mon oncle…

- Tu dois être très heureux…

- Je ne saurais dire à quel point, répondit Drago sans sourciller.

Ils burent une gorgée de citronnade et Severus reprit :

- Ta charmante épouse ne t'accompagne pas ?? Quel dommage…j'aurais été ravi de la rencontrer.

- Je n'en doute pas, mon oncle…

- Comment s'appelle t- elle, déjà ??

- …Virginia, répondit Drago après un instant d'hésitation.

- Ah oui…Virginia. J'aurais aimé faire sa connaissance. Il semble qu'elle soit délicieuse, d'après ce que m'a dit Narcissa. Mais j'imagine que dans son état la traversée n'aurait pas été prudente, lâcha-t-il en le fixant avec intérêt.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, tu sais…sa…Enfin, l'heureux évènement qui est attendu pour dans quelques mois…

Harry, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite en dévorant les fruits, s'étrangla bruyamment, s'attirant un nouveau regard courroucé de Drago.

- Vous êtes sûr, mon oncle ? reprit ce dernier d'un ton surpris.

- Absolument…ta mère vient de me l'annoncer par lettre. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non…nous sommes partis…enfin je suis parti il y a presque un mois, et cette bonne nouvelle n'était pas encore connue

- Toutes mes félicitations, en tout cas. La descendance des Malefoy sera assurée. C'est une bonne chose, vus les biens que vous avez. Tu dois être fou de joie, n'est–ce pas ?

- Bien entendu…

- Comptes-tu retourner en Angleterre voir ton épouse pour la naissance de ton héritier ??

Harry se tourna vivement vers Drago, qui crispa sa main autour de son accoudoir :

- Je ne sais pas encore, à vrai dire. J'aviserai.

- A moins que tu ne préfères qu'elle te rejoigne…

- Nous verrons cela, mon oncle, en temps et heure. Comme vous l'avez dit, la traversée dans son état ne serait pas prudente.

- De toute façon, je ne doute pas que ma chère sœur saura veiller sur elle…

- Je n'en doute pas non plus, mon oncle.

- Et que ton père saura prendre soin de ton fils, ou de ta fille.

- Absolument. Il fera cela pour moi comme j'aurais fait ça pour lui, dans la même situation, répondit Drago avec assurance.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : par quel caprice du destin Lucius allait-il s'occuper de l'enfant de son fils, alors que Drago s'était engagé à pourvoir à l'éducation de Gabriel, fils de Lucius ??

Il repensa à la nuit de noces et se dit qu'heureusement, grâce à sa détermination, l'enfant serait bel et bien un Malefoy, et pas un Potter.

Severus parut satisfait des réponses de son neveu, et se tourna vers Harry :

- Vous venez d'où, exactement, M. Potter ?

- Du…Surrey, comme Dra…hum, comme lord Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Sur le bateau…

- Quelle coïncidence…Potter, vous dites ?? Il y avait une famille Potter, près de la résidence de ma famille, dans le comté d'Elmbridge.

- Oui, c'est bien de là que je viens.

- J'en étais certain, à votre accent. Vous avez typiquement le parler des gens de là-bas. Vos parents vont bien ?

- Non, ils sont décédés, tous les deux.

- Oh…désolé, vraiment. Et c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de partir en Amérique, j'imagine ?

- Oui, exactement.

- Ca a dû être difficile pour vous, de quitter votre maison.

- Très dur, oui.

- Bien sûr…je comprends. Quelle chance pour vous d'avoir sympathisé avec mon neveu…Il n'est pourtant pas d'un abord très facile…Comment cela s'est-il passé, exactement ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien…

Drago décroisa les jambes et répondit :

- Je ne pense pas que cette histoire soit passionnante, mon oncle. Nous sommes fatigués, le voyage a été éprouvant, par cette chaleur. Pourrions nous nous rafraîchir dans nos appartements ?

- Soit. On va vous guider. Je me permets de vous rappeler que le dîner est servi à 7h30 précises. Dans le grand salon.

Un domestique noir vint les rejoindre, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Drago ne broncha pas et ils montèrent à l'étage.

Harry était fortement impressionné par le luxe et l'immensité des lieux, qui faisaient presque paraître le manoir Malefoy comme une gentille chaumière. Un silence imposant régnait, loin de l'agitation qu'ils avaient connue à New York, et le moindre bruit était amplifié par le marbre du sol.

Sa chambre lui parut immense également, bien que meublée sans ostentation. Il reconnut l'austérité toute protestante de l'oncle de Drago dans cette volonté de dépouillement. Il fut gêné lorsque le domestique commença à déballer et à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire, et fut sur le point de lui dire qu'il ferait ça lui-même, mais il se rappela les consignes de Drago et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, sans mot dire.

La vue de la fenêtre était splendide, donnant sur un jardin magnifiquement entretenu et rempli de roses. Un jeune jardinier était justement en train de les tailler et il leva les yeux vers Harry, surpris. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et le jardinier baissa précipitamment les yeux.

Harry eut envie de lui sourire pour lui signifier qu'il était son égal, et qu'il n'était pas à craindre, mais le jeune homme avait déjà repris son activité.

Après le départ du valet, il s'allongea et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte le réveillèrent bien plus tard. Le valet entra et lui dit :

- Puis-je aider Monsieur à s'habiller pour le dîner ?

Harry faillit répondre par la négative et réalisa qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'aide, en effet, pour choisir la tenue adéquate. Il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose de sa brève expérience de valet, et fut heureux de penser que le domestique allait choisir les vêtements avec soin, à sa place.

- Faites, je vous en prie, répondit-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

Il n'apprécia guère d'être vêtu et dévêtu par le valet, ayant l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille. Mais ce dernier restait parfaitement impassible, même lorsqu'il le frôlait parfois par inadvertance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux confidences de Drago sur le comportement d'Andrew, et se dit qu'il avait dû être bien difficile à un si jeune homme de supporter les attouchements d'un homme plus âgé, dans ces moments-là.

Il sourit en se disant qu'à cet instant précis il aurait également nettement préféré demeurer le valet du blond plutôt que son compagnon de voyage, pour pouvoir le déshabiller et l'habiller à sa guise.

Il rejoignit Drago et Severus dans la grande salle à manger. Ils étaient assis face à face, de part et d'autre d'une immense table, et semblaient se jauger du regard.

Harry eut l'impression que la tension était palpable, et se demanda s'il avait raté un échange entre eux.

Severus se leva pour réciter ses grâces, et Harry calqua son attitude sur celle du blond. Il retrouva plus ou moins les paroles du benedicite et fut soulagé de se rasseoir.

Il fut sur ses gardes dès le début du repas, à essayer de ne pas commettre d'impair, mais heureusement Drago et son oncle discutèrent de leurs connaissances communes, et il n'intervint pratiquement pas dans la discussion, à son grand soulagement.

Il se détendit, dégusta avec plaisir les mets servis par les domestiques, et apprécia le vin de France, qui lui tourna rapidement la tête. A plusieurs reprises il eut l'impression d'une joute verbale entre les deux hommes, sans en saisir les enjeux.

Il laissait son regard errer entre le magnifique bouquet de fleurs devant lui et Drago, et remarqua que ses lèvres légèrement charnues étaient du même ton qu'un délicat bouton de rose, et semblaient tout aussi veloutées. Sa peau semblait fine comme de la soie et même les bougies paraissaient ternes à côté de l'éclat de ses cheveux blonds. Il le trouvait incroyablement beau, ainsi vêtu, et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette tendre bouche qui savait si bien lui souffler les mots les plus impudiques et lui arracher des cris de plaisir, dans les moments intimes.

Il soupira, saisi par une douce torpeur, et imagina les lèvres humides sur sa virilité, la langue titillant son gland rougi, ce qui le troubla et fit immédiatement affluer le sang dans sa verge.

Plus Drago parlait sérieusement de la situation économique anglaise, en termes techniques et détachés, plus Harry avait envie de lui et imaginait cette bouche habile sur son sexe lui procurant mille plaisirs interdits. Il mordilla sa lèvre, fou de désir, tentant en vain de refreiner ses instincts. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir prendre possession le soir même de ce corps blond, pour le faire hurler de plaisir. Il s'imagina au dessus de lui, totalement nu, totalement offert, déposant ses jambes sur ses épaules et le pénétrant avec délicatesse, en le regardant au fond des yeux. Il évoqua sa douceur et son étroitesse intime, son regard éperdu tandis qu'il le prenait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à lui arracher la plus intense des jouissances dans une plainte rauque.

A ce moment Drago se tourna vers lui, le foudroya du regard et Harry reprit contenance, tant bien que mal. Le blond allait encore lui reprocher de le dévorer des yeux, ce qui était malheureusement vrai.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se calmer, échauffé par le vin rouge et la beauté de son amant, et, sous l'œil acéré de Severus, qui dissertait sur le sort des indiens d'Amérique, se leva tant bien que mal et se rendit aux toilettes le plus dignement possible.

Là il s'appuya à la porte close et posa sa main sur son sexe tendu et douloureux. Il la lécha rapidement pour l'humidifier et commença à se caresser, avec vigueur, faisant aller et venir la peau sur la hampe et le gland, en gémissant.

C'était d'autant plus excitant pour lui qu'il imaginait Drago rendu fou de rage par son comportement, et Severus horriblement choqué. Quand il évoqua les fesses rondes et les bourses blondes, qu'il imagina tenir dans sa main tandis qu'il s'immisçait dans son fourreau de chair, il sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui et le sperme gicla jusque sur le mur en face, en long jets.

Il attendit de reprendre ses esprits avant de retrouver ses hôtes qui dégustaient leur dessert en silence. Il ne regarda ni l'un ni l'autre et attaqua sa crème brûlée avec appétit.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, et Harry participa même brièvement à la conversation, mais il devinait sous l'impassibilité de Drago que celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il ne manquerait pas de le lui reprocher vertement, à la première occasion. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le blond était tellement désirable.

Bien décidé à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, il salua brièvement son hôte et se dépêcha de disparaître dans sa chambre, avant que Drago n'ait pu lui adresser la parole.

Il se dévêtit rapidement et s'endormit immédiatement.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt, frais et dispo, fit une rapide toilette et s'habilla, avant que le domestique n'arrive. Il descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger, qui était déserte, et croisa une femme de chambre qui lui dit :

- Le breakfast sera servi à huit heures, Monsieur. Notre maître est à la chapelle pour l'office du matin.

- Oh ! très bien, merci, répondit Harry.

Harry décida de se promener dans le jardin, en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il parcourut avec plaisir les allées ensoleillées et admira les massifs de rose multicolores, qui embaumaient dans l'air du matin.

Il s'arrêta pour en humer une, qui était rose pâle, de la couleur de la bouche de Drago. Il passa ses lèvres sur les fragiles pétales, yeux fermés, en un baiser furtif.

- Je peux vous la cueillir, si vous voulez, dit une voix douce à côté de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune jardinier qui le regardait en souriant. Il paraissait très jeune, presque un enfant encore, et le fixait d'un profond regard noir. Il tenait un sécateur dans la main et s'approcha de la rose.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, un peu gêné, et répondit :

- Oh non !! ce serait dommage…elle est tellement belle.

- Vous savez, j'en coupe chaque jour pour la table de la salle à manger. Pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle se fane…autant en profiter tout de suite.

- Oui, sans doute…mais ce ne sera pas la peine, merci. C'est vous qui vous occupez de toute la propriété ?

- Oui.

- C'est immense, non ? Ca doit être beaucoup de travail…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais mon père, qui était jardinier ici avant moi, m'aide parfois.

Harry le trouva extrêmement sympathique et beaucoup moins guindé que les autres domestiques :

- C'est vous qui aviez préparé le bouquet de la table, hier soir ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous l'avez remarqué ?

- Oui…il était splendide, dit-il en se rappelant l'émoi qui l'avait saisi devant les pétales d'une rose.

- Merci. Notre maître ne fait jamais aucun commentaire, sauf quand ça ne lui plaît pas.

Harry fit une petite grimace, malgré lui, et lui jeta un regard compréhensif. Le jeune homme lui demanda :

- Vous êtes anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes de la famille de M. Malefoy ?

- Non, pas du tout…Enfin, oui, je suis anglais, mais je ne suis pas de la famille de Dra..euh, de M. Malefoy.

- J'avais deviné à votre accent…

Ils se sourirent et soudain entendirent une voix sèche derrière eux :

- Brian, je vous paie pour vous occuper des fleurs, pas pour compter fleurette aux invités. Votre conduite est inqualifiable…

- Mais..

- C'est moi qui lui ai posé des questions sur les fleurs, Monsieur, dit précipitamment Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil sceptique :

- Vous vous intéressez à la botanique ou l'horticulture, M. Potter ?

- Euh…non. Mais j'admirais votre jardin…il est splendide.

- Merci. Si voulez voir quelque chose de splendide, je vous montrerai ma collection de coléoptères, à l'occasion. Le travail et la précision, mon cher, sont les seuls secrets de la réussite.

- Bien sûr…répondit Harry avec un soupir.

- Allons déjeuner. Brian, reprenez votre travail, dit Severus d'un ton sec.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Ils s'installèrent à la table du petit déjeuner et Severus remarqua, irrité :

- Bien entendu Drago n'est pas encore levé…je ne comprends pas comment on peut paresser au lit. Mais je présume que c'est lié à la déplorable éducation qu'il a reçue de Lucius. Luxure et laisser-aller. Voilà la jeunesse actuelle…il va falloir que je mette bon ordre à tout ça.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'absorba dans la dégustation de ses toasts.

- Que comptez-vous faire à Philadelphie ? reprit Severus

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement…

- Réellement ? Mais pourquoi être venu ici, alors ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre : « parce que j'aime votre neveu », et haussa les épaules :

- Oh…ici ou ailleurs…

- Jeune homme, si vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez faire dans la vie, vous n'irez pas loin.

- Sans doute, oui. En fait, votre neveu m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour l'aider à construire sa propriété.

- Et vous avez des compétences dans ce domaine ?? demanda Severus, narquois.

- Ma foi…pas vraiment. Un peu…

Severus le fixait avec attention et Harry se sentit sur la sellette.

- Vos parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, je crois ?

- Non, pas beaucoup, reconnut Harry.

- Comment avez-vous payé votre voyage, alors ?

Là encore, agacé, Harry faillit répondre : « j'ai payé en nature », mais il prit une mine dégagée et dit :

- La vente de notre maison a suffi à couvrir le billet.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi être venu en Amérique, si vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez y faire ?

- Rien ne me retenait là-bas…

- Et qu'est ce qui vous retient ici ??

- Rien ne me retient ici, Monsieur, répondit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Il est fort possible que je parte dans l'Ouest, pour la construction du chemin de fer…

- A la bonne heure !! Voilà un projet d'envergure…une excellente idée pour les gens tels que vous…Je pense que Drago vous a dit que j'avais monté une société de chemin de fer en Californie, et je comptais l'y envoyer pour superviser les travaux. Mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis pour lui. Je vous propose une place là-bas, si vous voulez. Vous pourrez partir quand vous voudrez. Mon neveu, quant à lui, doit se construire une carrière à la hauteur de sa noblesse, et je l'aiderai en ce sens. A condition qu'il sache tenir son rang, et qu'il fasse face à ses obligations, familiales en particulier. Je pense que nous nous comprenons, M. Potter ?

Harry baissa la tête, gêné. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre Drago apparut et les salua. Severus le fixa, mécontent :

- Tu as raté l'office du matin, Drago.

- J'ai préféré prier dans ma chambre, mon oncle. Je m'y concentre mieux.

- Tu pries régulièrement ?

- Absolument. Pour la rédemption de ma famille, répondit Drago nonchalamment. Celle de mon père, en particulier.

- Tu fais bien. Notre jeune ami me disait justement son intention de s'engager dans la construction ferroviaire, ce qui est un excellent choix. Je lui ferai une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Quant à toi, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau, tout à l'heure, que je te parle des projets que j'ai pour toi…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et Drago répondit froidement :

- Je viendrai, mon oncle.

Ils continuèrent à déjeuner en évoquant le climat de la Pennsylvanie, mais Harry se sentait mal à l'aise après l'échange avec Severus. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Drago, absolument, dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

En partant il aperçut la table de la salle à manger, où un bouquet de roses parmes était posé. Au milieu se trouvait une splendide fleur rose, et il reconnut fugitivement la rose qu'il avait caressée de ses lèvres, le matin même.

ooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans qu'Harry puisse parler en privé à Drago, qui demeura avec son oncle jusqu'au déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils se revirent à ce moment-là Harry trouva Drago particulièrement distant, qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Ce fut finalement en fin d'après-midi qu'il réussit à le prendre à part, après le thé. Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque avec Severus, à admirer certains exemplaires rarissimes de vieux livres, lorsque celui-ci reçut la visite de son confesseur, et s'éclipsa.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry se précipita vers son amant et lui souffla :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'en fais une tête !

- Figure-toi que je n'ai pas été spécialement ravi d'apprendre par mon oncle que tu allais t'embaucher sur ses chantiers ferroviaires, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, répondit Drago froidement.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !! gémit Harry

- Ah oui ? Il a deviné tout seul, alors ? Il est vraiment fort, pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas…

- Drago, il cherche à nous séparer…j'en ai seulement évoqué la possibilité, parce qu'il m'a poussé à bout. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose pour nous...

Le blond se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard :

- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Sans blague ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te masturber à table, hier soir !! Mon Dieu, Harry…j'étais mort de honte. Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille !!

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait…et puis j'y peux rien si je t'aime !!

- Shshhsh…Crie-le sur les toits, tant que tu y es…le tout, Harry, c'est de se contrôler. On n'est pas à New York au milieu d'inconnus, ici…, répondit Drago entre ses dents.

- Alors partons. Je ne l'aime pas, ton oncle. Il me fait peur.

- Harry, j'ai pas fait ces milliers de kilomètres pour casser des cailloux sur des chantiers, moi. Il vient de me proposer de créer un journal sur Philadelphie, et j'ai bien l'intention d'accepter…

- Un journal ? Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça…tu m'avais parlé de chemin de fer !! Tu le savais, qu'il allait te faire cette proposition ?

- Non, je viens de l'apprendre.

- Et tu y connais quelque chose ?

- Je sais lire, figure-toi, et pas que des horreurs. Il envisage de faire une carrière politique et il a besoin d'un journal pour le soutenir. Il a déjà commencé à recruter des gens, et il voudrait que je le dirige pour surveiller la ligne éditoriale.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Je ferai quoi ?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé de toi, à part en ce qui concerne la construction du chemin de fer.

- Je me fiche de ce que ton oncle envisage pour moi. Je veux savoir ce que toi, tu veux construire avec moi…

- Une maison ??

- C'est de l'humour ?

Drago se rembrunit et répondit :

- Non, ce n'est pas de l'humour. Dis-moi ce que tu sais faire, ce que tu veux faire, et on étudiera ton projet.

- Tu veux me faire passer un entretien d'embauche ??

Ils se dévisagèrent et Drago murmura :

- Ecoute, on en parlera plus tard, mais tiens-toi, par pitié…

- Sinon ?

- Sinon…je ne sais pas. Viens, dit-il en le tirant par la manche jusqu' à la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis referma la porte en coinçant Harry contre elle, rapidement.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir il se colla contre lui, plaquant son ventre sur celui du brun, et il l'embrassa sauvagement, jusqu'à perdre haleine :

- Moi aussi je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi, mais il faudra être extrêmement prudent. Il fera tout pour nous séparer. Jure-moi qu'il n'y arrivera pas…

- Il n'y arrivera pas, murmura Harry avant de reprendre ses lèvres, avec avidité.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !!**_


	26. Intermède

_**Disclaimer : merci à JKR pour avoir créé les personnages**_

_**Rating : M, plus que jamais**_

_**Chapitre 26 **_

_**Intermède**_

Le soir même Harry fit extrêmement attention à ne pas trop boire, et à bien se tenir à table. Severus et Drago dissertèrent encore longuement de l'économie mondiale, et il eut du mal à réprimer un bâillement. Comme la veille il s'absorba dans la comtemplation du splendide bouquet de fleurs, s'interrogeant sur la vie de Brian. Le jeune jardinier brun lui avait paru timide mais sympathique, et Harry s'ennuyait fermement la journée, seul. Il se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve une occupation, soit à chercher une maison, soit un travail, car il n'aimait pas rester inactif, et ne tenait pas à rendre Drago jaloux en passant du temps avec le jardinier.

Au dessert Severus le fixa à nouveau de son regard perçant, et lui demanda :

- Alors, M. Potter, avez-vous réfléchi à votre avenir ? Vous avez eu toute la journée pour cela, je pense.

- Oui, fit Harry d'un ton hésitant.

- Etes–vous prêt à accepter mon offre d'aller travailler sur un de mes chantiers ferroviaires, en Californie ?

Harry regarda Drago, brièvement, et répondit :

- C'est loin la Californie ?

- Mon Dieu, mon garçon, vous êtes donc ignare à ce point–là ?? Après le repas je vous montrerai une carte des Etats-Unis, pour que vous vous rendiez compte des distances. La Californie est à l'autre bout du pays, pour votre gouverne.

- Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que ça m'intéresse, bafouilla Harry.

- Vraiment ?? Un jeune homme comme vous, vous avez peur des distances ? Vous avez bien traversé l'Atlantique, déjà, non ?

Drago répondit avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

- J'ai demandé à Harry de me trouver une maison ici, et j'ai un emploi pour lui en vue, par la suite…

- Vraiment ? M. Potter ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir de grandes connaissances en matière d'architecture, pourtant, lâcha ironiquement Severus.

- Peut-être, mais il a d'excellentes compétences pour ce que j'ai en vue, répondit froidement Drago.

Severus se rembrunit, but une gorgée de vin et répondit :

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as en vue, mon neveu ? Je te rappelle que tu es censé travailler pour moi, et pas avoir une autre activité. En tout cas, pas pendant la journée, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

- J'ai bien compris, mon oncle, répondit avec flegme Drago, tandis qu'Harry piquait un fard. Mais je compte ouvrir un haras, pour meubler mes week-ends, et Harry a d'excellentes aptitudes sur ce terrain-là ...

Il coula un regard à Harry pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas réagir, et ce dernier, après être resté quelques instants bouche bée, acquiesça en souriant.

Severus les foudroya du regard et demanda :

- Vous avez donc des compétences en équitation ? Que vous avez acquises où ?

- Chez moi. Nous avions des chevaux, et je m'en suis toujours occupé.

- Pff…s'occuper de chevaux de traits ce n'est pas gérer un haras, mon cher.

- Harry fera parfaitement l'affaire, mon oncle, répliqua Drago sur un ton sans réplique. Et d'ailleurs dès demain il va chercher un bon emplacement pour mon domaine, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh…oui, oui bien sûr.

Ils reprirent leur dîner mais Harry sentit croître l'hostilité de l'oncle envers lui, et se dit qu'il serait bon que leur séjour chez ne se prolonge pas outre mesure.

Après le repas Severus prit un malin plaisir à lui faire découvrir la carte des Etats-Unis, et il insista lourdement sur l'opportunité que pourrait être une carrière dans les chemins de fer pour un nouvel arrivant dans le pays. Drago, qui s'était placé intentionnellement derrière son oncle pendant son laïus, fit un clin d'oeil à Harry suivi de plusieurs grimaces, censées imiter le vieil homme, qui faillirent le faire éclater de rire.

Severus, se doutant de leur manège, se retourna plusieurs fois rapidement pour coincer son neveu, mais n'y réussit pas. Il abrégea sa démonstration et partit se coucher, de fort mauvaise humeur. Harry et Drago restèrent dans la bibliothèque, mais durent supporter la constante présence d'un domestique avec eux, et ne purent s'isoler à aucun moment.

OOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Le lendemain Harry se leva tôt mais ne bougea pas de sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cette grande demeure, et l'attitude des domestiques à son égard accroissait le malaise. En effet, autant au Manoir il avait été transparent pour les Malefoy- à part Drago- et avait réussi à se faire quelques amis parmi ses congénères, autant là il était méprisé par son hôte et ignoré par ses serviteurs, car il ne faisait pas partie de la même classe sociale qu'eux)-à part Brian.

Il s'arrangea pour retrouver Drago en début d'après-midi, dans le jardin, sous la tonnelle. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, côte à côte, heureux de se retrouver un peu seuls, car Severus était sans cesse présent et accaparait son neveu. Il avait enfin réussi à lui échapper, prétextant une grande fatigue et le besoin de s'aérer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche et lui dit :

- Tu me manques. C'est idiot, parce qu'on est dans la même maison, mais tu me manques.

Drago lui sourit :

- Toi aussi, tu sais…

- Surtout la nuit…

- Surtout la nuit, répéta le blond dans un souffle.

Ils se regardèrent, souriants, émus, et Harry ajouta, à voix basse :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait se rejoindre, la nuit ??

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne tiens pas à avoir d'ennuis avec lui.

- Il ne me plait pas, ton oncle…combien de temps on est obligés de rester ??

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut qu'on trouve une maison, maintenant. Et je ne connais pas du tout Philadelphie.

- Si tu veux, je peux commencer à chercher, moi, au lieu de tourner en rond ici. Qu'est ce qu'il te raconte, ton oncle, que tu passes tellement de temps avec lui ?

- Il me parle de ses projets de journal, de sa vision de la vie, du travail bien fait…

Harry fit une grimace, et dit :

- Et tu veux vraiment travailler pour lui ??

- Oui, vraiment. Ce projet me plaît. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à ne rien faire, en riche oisif. Mon père a toujours cru que j'étais un incapable, je vais lui prouver le contraire.

- C'est bien…mais ça ne m'arrange pas. C'est quoi cette histoire de haras ?

- Oh, c'est une idée que j'ai eue juste au moment où j'en ai parlé. Ca ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…je serai encore ton domestique, alors ??

- Non, c'est pas être domestique à proprement parler. Mais si tu as une autre idée, dis-le moi. Je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions, tu sais…souffla-t-il.

- Même honnêtes ??

- Hum…non, celles là je les aime moins, répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Il faisait déjà chaud, sous la tonnelle, et ils étaient entourés par les fleurs odorantes. Au loin Harry aperçut le jeune jardinier, qui taillait les roses. Il se souvint de la rose de la veille, et sourit.

Drago se retourna, surpris, et remarqua à son tour le jeune jardinier :

- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ?

- Oh…pour rien. On a un peu discuté, hier…

- Vraiment ? fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Pendant que toi tu refais le monde avec ton oncle…

- ...Toi tu fais ami-ami avec le jardinier, c'est ça ?

- Que veux tu, on a des points communs, sûrement parce qu'on est des domestiques, tous les deux…riposta Harry.

Ils se fixèrent, tendus. Drago détourna la tête, hautain, et fit mine de se relever. Harry le saisit pas le bras et le força à se rasseoir :

- Reste là, ta majesté. Pas de ça avec moi, sinon…

- Sinon ?? Lâche mon bras, Harry, ton ami nous regarde. Il s'appelle comment, au fait ??

- Brian, je crois. Son père était déjà jardinier ici.

- Mais tu le connais très bien, en fait !! Quand t'a-t-il raconté tout ça ??

- Cette nuit, sur l'oreiller...Mais non, je plaisante !! Hier matin, dans le jardin…pendant que tu dormais, j'imagine. Ah non !! tu priais, c'est vrai…tu es un sacré menteur, Drago.

- Dans un monde d'apparence, il faut savoir mentir…et qui te dit que je ne prie pas, vraiment ?

- Je te connais…tu aimes paresser au lit, et je ne t'ai jamais vu prier.

- Méfie-toi des apparences, Harry.

- C'est ça…je te vois mal te lever tôt pour aller travailler !

- Ca dépend comment on me réveille, dit Drago d'un ton taquin.

- Parce que tu comptes sur moi pour te réveiller, en plus !

- Oui…réfléchis, ce serait bon signe : ça voudrait dire qu'on dort ensemble, à nouveau.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…tu commences quand ?

- Demain je vais au journal, rencontrer les collaborateurs.

- Et moi ??

- Toi, tu vas nous chercher une maison, si tu veux qu'on parte d'ici…

Le jardinier se rapprochait d'eux, et Harry ne répondit pas. Mais il ne lâchait pas le bras de Drago, discrètement. Il lui murmura :

- Je veux te parler, en privé…Où peut-on aller ?

Le blond vit une flamme impérieuse dans le regard de son amant et se radoucit :

- Je vais faire seller des chevaux. On va faire un tour dans la campagne…Lâche mon bras, maintenant.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'écurie, sous l'œil déçu du jardinier qui les regarda partir avec mélancolie. Puis il coupa une magnifique rose rouge et l'écrasa contre sa bouche.

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Harry se sentit incroyablement libre et heureux de galoper aux côtés de Drago, dans la campagne avoisinante. Ils sortirent rapidement de la ville et empruntèrent au hasard une petite allée ombragée qui les mena à une forêt.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre, enfin, au contact des chevaux et de la nature. Il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil lui caressant agréablement la peau, et la croupe musclée du cheval sous lui. Enivré par les sensations, il partit au galop, d'un coup, semant Drago.

Ce dernier donna un léger coup de talon, et son pur sang partit également au galop. Ils chevauchèrent longtemps, chacun essayant de dépasser l'autre, et se regardant en riant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Finalement Drago ralentit, et stoppa son cheval, essoufflé, dans une clairière.

Harry lui dit :

- Alors, tu abandonnes ? J'ai gagné ?

- Ca fait longtemps que tu as gagné, Harry, murmura Drago en descendant de cheval. Et si on se reposait un peu ?

- Déjà ? Je suis pas fatigué, moi…

- J'aime ta robustesse…si tu veux, tu peux continuer et me rejoindre après…je t'attends là.

Harry fit la moue, hésita et sauta à terre :

- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, ici. On ne sait jamais, dans ces contrées lointaines…il y a peut-être des animaux féroces. Ce ne serait pas prudent que je parte, je crois.

- Je crois aussi, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire, en s'étendant sur l'herbe fraiche, au pied d'un arbre.

Harry, satisfait, attacha sa monture à l'arbre et s'allongea à côté du blond, cœur battant.

Il le regarda longuement, appuyé sur un coude, détaillant chaque détail de ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur : les yeux en amande, les longs cils, la bouche un peu charnue, entrouverte, les joues délicatement roses. Il murmura :

- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu étais un ange…

- Moi ?

- Oui…je venais d'arriver. C'était ton anniversaire. Tu étais si beau…

- C'est le costume qui faisait ça. En fait je m'ennuyais horriblement.

- Et tes cheveux brillaient sous l'éclat des bougies…tu étais un ange pour moi…

Drago sourit, ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Harry se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Aussitôt le blond soupira et Harry reprit sa bouche, avec plus de fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, émus par ce moment de tendresse et par l'évocation de leur rencontre. Petit à petit Harry roula sur Drago, s'étendant sur lui, pour le faire gémir. Il glissa son nez dans son cou et le couvrit de petits baisers.

Puis il passa ses doigts dans les doigts du blond, qui reposaient de chaque côté de sa tête, et commença à bouger doucement les hanches contre lui. Il vit la pupille des yeux gris s'élargir alors que son amant poussait des petits râles à chaque mouvement de bassin.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, mais…on peut nous voir, non ?

- Je m'en fiche. J'en ai trop envie, là…

- Shshsh...

- Tu me sens, mon amour ?

- Oui…souffla Drago, la voix altérée.

- Tu sens mon désir pour toi, là ? Tu sens le sang affluer ??

- Oui…

- Tu as envie de moi ?

- Oui…

Harry ne cessait pas ses mouvements de bassin, tout en le couvrant de petits baisers, et il sentait les mains de Drago se refermer sur les siennes. Il aimait cet abandon total, et mourait d'envie de toucher le sexe blond qu'il devinait sous les vêtements. Il reprit, doucement :

- Tu as envie que je te déshabille ?

- Mmmm...Oui…

- Tu as envie que je te caresse ?

- Oui, oui…

- Avec mes mains ?

- Oui…

- Avec ma bouche ?

- Mmmmhh…oui, gémit à nouveau Drago.

Harry dégagea doucement ses doigts, et commença à le déshabiller, entrouvrant les couches de vêtements.

- Ne me déshabille pas complètement, souffla Drago.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Harry en faisant glisser sa main et ses lèvres sur la chair découverte, entre les vêtements.

Drago avait saisi la tête brune et s'accrochait aux cheveux drus. C'était toujours le même plaisir, jour après jour, d'être désiré et aimé par lui.

Très vite, Harry lécha les tétons durcis du bout de sa langue et descendit jusqu'à son nombril, déboutonnant avec fièvre les boutons du pantalon. Il frotta son nez contre le fin tissu, ce qui fit rire son amant, puis mordilla son pénis, toujours au travers du tissu, et Drago souleva ses hanches, pour se rapprocher de la bouche tant désirée.

Harry fit glisser le caleçon et la virilité de Drago jaillit, frémissante, juste devant lui. Le blond était à la fois inquiet de l'incongruité de la situation et terriblement excité, et il amena les lèvres d'Harry vers son sexe dénudé. Ce dernier fit glisser sa langue avec gourmandise des bourses blondes jusqu'au prépuce, qu'il découvrit doucement. Il fit plusieurs fois ce même parcours, avec lenteur, au grand désespoir du blond qui avait envie d'être entièrement pris dans la bouche experte.

Quand enfin il referma ses lèvres sur la verge et entama une succion vigoureuse, Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise et de ravissement.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas loin de venir, le brun lui murmura :

- Je continue ou tu en veux plus ?

- Mmmmhh…j'en veux plus, je crois…répondit Drago d'une voix rauque, déjà vaincu.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Toi…

- Où ça ?

- En moi…

- Redis-le, dit Harry en regardant le blond rougir.

- Tu exagères, Harry…

- Alors tu n'auras rien, dit Harry en faisant mine de se redresser.

- Attends, fit Drago en le retenant par le cou, attends…J'ai envie de toi en moi…

Harry fit une petite moue déçue, et Drago soupira puis ajouta :

- Je veux sentir ta verge en moi. Profond. Très profond…

- Ouiiii…

- Je veux que tu me défonces…

- Oh oui…gémit Harry en amenant la main de Drago sur son sexe, terriblement tendu.

- Vas-y, baisse mon pantalon, dit-il en se rapprochant et en mordillant les lèvres gonflées du blond, qui libéra à son tour le pénis de son amant des vêtements qui le compressaient, en quelques gestes précis.

Drago le regarda, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un geste provocant, et souffla :

- Mhhhhhh…elle est énorme …Tu es si…gros…Vas y !! Viens, viens…J'en ai tellement envie.

- Attends…je ne veux pas te faire mal, répondit son amant.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Viens, viens maintenant, je t'en supplie…Prends-moi.

Le brun humidifia sa verge dans la bouche du blond, qui la lécha avec avidité, puis se présenta devant les fesses, qu'il écarta doucement. Avec lenteur, il entama sa lente pénétration dans le fourreau de chair, fou de désir, en regardant Drago perdre tout contrôle sous ses assauts, et gémir de plus en plus bruyamment.

Il intensifia ses coups de rein et vit dans les yeux de son amour toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui, et tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Lui-même devait faire des efforts intenses pour ne pas jouir, merveilleusement enserré qu'il était dans la douce intimité du blond. Il voyait son visage se crisper par moments, puis s'abandonner. C'était le plus beau spectacle qu'on pût concevoir.

Le moment dura, s'intensifiant encore jusqu'à ce que Drago plante ses ongles dans son dos.

- Je te fais mal, mon amour ? murmura Harry, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes et sentait les battements de son cœur comme jamais.

Le blond agita la tête négativement, et gémit :

- Non…Encore…Baise-moi encore…Profond.

Harry sourit brièvement et chuchota :

- Oui, mon amour, oui…Autant que tu veux.

- Encore, encore, encore…

Harry accéléra la cadence et l'intensité, forçant encore et encore l'intimité du blond avec son membre turgescent, lui imprimant un rythme infernal, proche de la souffrance. Il le vit s'abandonner enfin au plaisir, dans un râle, et quand il le sentit jouir contre lui il se libéra en lui à son tour, dans un intense orgasme.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla Drago tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, écrasé sous le corps d'Harry.

- Je t'aime, répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, goutant la douceur de l'après midi et le chant des oiseaux, puis Harry demanda :

- Au fait, tu compte faire quoi avec ton épouse ?

- Pourquoi tu penses à elle maintenant ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ??

- Tu veux qu'elle vienne ici, avec le bébé ??

- Au secours…non, je ne veux pas de ce bébé, et je ne veux pas de Virginia. Je ne veux que toi…

Harry le regarda avec curiosité :

- Mais tu es content, quand même ?

- Content de quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas content. Cet enfant est une erreur, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer d'eux.

- Quand même !! C'est ton enfant…

- Si on veut…

Harry passa son doigt le long du visage clair, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au menton pointu, et dit :

- Il...ou elle…sera adorable, j'en suis sûr. Des cheveux d'or, une peau diaphane, une bouche gourmande…et un caractère de cochon !! fit Harry avec malice.

- Non mais dis-donc ! protesta Drago en essayant de se dégager. Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît…

- En tout cas ton oncle ne va pas lâcher le morceau, à mon avis, et fera tout pour te faire rentrer dans le droit chemin, il me l'a dit…

- Pff !! un droit chemin, je n'en connais qu'un, et il mène uniquement à tes fesses…

- Arrête…tu vas m'exciter à nouveau, on va être obligés de recommencer, dit Harry avec malice.

- Non…il faut rentrer maintenant. C'est l'heure du thé, je pense.

Ils se relevèrent, firent disparaitre la terre et l'herbe accrochés à leurs vêtements et se rhabillèrent.

Ils sautèrent en selle pour rentrer dans la demeure de Severus, et passèrent en riant devant Brian, qui les fixa avec intérêt.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci à vous de suivre si nombreux cette histoire sans prétention, et merci en particulier à ceux qui me font le plaisir d'une petite review...**_


	27. Idées inconvenantes

**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR. Je dédie ce chapitre à M.I.E., pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas un ange...au cas où elle aurait eu un doute. Vos idées sont excellentes, et m'ont beaucoup plu !!**

**Rating : toujours M**

**Chapitre 27 Idées inconvenantes**

Le lendemain matin Drago se rendit au journal avec son oncle, rencontrer ses futurs collaborateurs, tandis que Harry étudiait la carte de Philadelphie pour en découvrir sa géographie. Puis, accompagné du cocher de la résidence, il fit un tour de la ville et des environs pour repérer les éventuels terrains à vendre.

Il rentra fourbu et désespéré, car si la ville lui avait paru importante sur la carte, elle était en fait immense, et à la fin de son périple, il ne se rappelait absolument pas des quartiers visités au début.

Il en fit part à ses hôtes, au repas du soir, et Severus lâcha, avec mépris :

- Mon cher, si vous partez au hasard, pour trouver une maison, vous n'arriverez nulle part. Ca ne rime à rien…on n'est pas dans le Surrey, ici.

- Mon oncle, est-ce que vous auriez des conseils à nous donner, pour cette recherche ? demanda Drago d'un ton innocent.

Severus sourit imperceptiblement, puis, s'essuyant minutieusement la bouche de sa serviette, répondit :

- Je pense que votre recherche serait beaucoup plus fructueuse si vous commenciez par définir un périmètre de recherches, selon le quartier qui vous intéresse. Personnellement, je vous conseillerais de ne pas trop vous éloigner d'ici, sinon vous risquez de tomber dans des quartiers moins fréquentables ou…vous trouver carrément à la campagne !! Et si vous vous faisiez accompagner de quelqu'un qui connaît la ville, déjà, cela simplifierait les recherches.

- Très bonne idée, mon oncle, fit Drago en reposant délicatement son verre en cristal sur la table. Auriez-vous quelqu'un à nous conseiller ??

- Voyons…Jim Collins fera très bien l'affaire, je pense. Il connaît parfaitement la Région, et il a beaucoup de bon sens, répondit Severus.

- C'est un de vos domestiques, ou un voisin ? interrogea Harry.

- C'est mon ancien jardinier. Je lui en parlerai demain. Cela vous convient-il, jeune homme ? demanda Severus en lui lançant un regard vif.

- Euh oui. Très bien, merci…

Harry se sentit soulagé à l'idée d'être accompagné de quelqu'un de la Région, et finit sa pintade avec appétit. Il s'était senti submergé par l'ampleur de la tâche, et n'avait aucune connaissance en architecture. Il se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il définisse plus précisément avec Drago quel type de bâtiment il recherchait, car il n'avait qu'une idée vague de ses souhaits.

Mais il ne le voyait que rarement seul, et à chaque fois, leurs préoccupations étaient bien autres que l'architecture. Drago semblait penser qu'il était aisé de trouver une demeure, alors que pour Harry c'était une gageure, surtout dans un pays inconnu.

Très vite la conversation repartit sur la création du journal, et ce fut un dialogue ininterrompu entre l'oncle et le neveu. Il se sentit presque jaloux lorsqu'il réalisa que Drago était passionné par cela, et n'avait pas d'autre sujet de conversation à table. Mais au moins c'était reposant pour lui.

Harry redoutait toujours les dîners, car il appréhendait les questions et remarques désobligeantes de Severus, qui le prenaient souvent de cours. Il n'avait pas l'aisance naturelle de Drago ni son détachement, et beaucoup moins d'aptitudes à mentir sereinement. Le seul point positif était l'excellence de la cuisine et des vins, et s'il se surveillait quant à sa tenue à table, il jouissait sans retenue des mets délicieux et des alcools offerts. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'absorber dans la contemplation de son amant, se forçant à détourner le regard de lui, quand il se sentait fasciné.

Drago avait une capacité incroyable à être élégant sans ostentation, et sa peau et ses cheveux étaient remarquablement mis en valeur par la lumière des bougies. Chaque soir pratiquement Harry se disait que s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de lui il n'aurait pas pu lui résister longtemps, tant il était attirant. Mais s'il évitait de le contempler longuement il évitait encore davantage les regards de Severus, qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Autant au début il aurait juré qu'ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance ni point commun, autant, en les regardant avec attention, il décelait ça ou là une petite moue dédaigneuse ou un geste identique. Et la même grâce dans leurs gestes, toujours raffinés.

Harry se sentait souvent décalé ou pataud à côté de Drago, mais il savait que c'était aussi ce que le blond appréciait chez lui : son naturel et sa force virile, bien loin de la délicatesse des nobles. Il savait qu'il n'aimait rien tant que ses mouvements brusques, dans certaines situations, et sa vigueur parfois difficilement contrôlable.

Immanquablement, au cours du repas, il y avait toujours un moment où Harry se laissait aller à rêver au corps de son amant, ému par la pâleur de sa peau ou le rythme de ses lèvres, pendant la conversation. Il sentait le désir monter doucement, tandis qu'il s'imaginait en train de le caresser ou le posséder, et devait faire des efforts conséquents pour n'en rien montrer.

Ce soir-là, alors que Drago dissertait à l'envi sur la déliquescence des mœurs des hommes politiques, Harry repéra dans le cou de son amant une petite veine qui battait, et eut un violent désir de la lécher, voire la mordiller avec tendresse, pour l'entendre gémir et s'enivrer du parfum troublant de son cou. Il soupira et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, inconsciemment. Soudain il se rendit compte que Severus l'observait avec attention, de son regard perçant.

Il eut soudain la sensation d'être une proie sous l'œil d'un aigle, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Potter ? l'interrogea la bouche pincée.

- Qu'est ce que je pense de quoi ? Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas saisi votre question…répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

- De la lente dégradation des mœurs, et de la dépravation de certains hommes politiques locaux…

- Ma foi, c'est très regrettable, répondit-il avec empressement.

- Je suis certain que ce type de comportement vous indispose également, en tant que sujet de sa très gracieuse majesté. Avez-vous une épouse, ou une fiancée qui vous attend, en Angleterre ?

- Euh…Non.

- Comme c'est regrettable !! Ce n'est pas sain, pour un jeune homme aussi vigoureux que vous, de rester célibataire…, ajouta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

- Mon oncle, nous venons d'arriver. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous faire des connaissances…

- Je te rappelle que tu es marié, Drago, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, lança Severus sèchement. Et il est hors de question que tu fréquentes qui que ce soit hors des liens du mariage. Mais notre jeune ami souhaiterait sûrement fonder une famille harmonieuse, lui aussi…

- Bien sûr…dit Harry avec hésitation.

- Il est important de penser à procréer pour diffuser le beau sang anglais sur ces terres mécréantes…dans le cadre sacré des liens du mariage, bien entendu…

- Bien entendu, répondit Drago d'un ton acerbe. Au fait, mon oncle, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pensé à vous marier, vous-même ??

Severus sursauta puis foudroya son neveu du regard :

- Parce que le Seigneur ne l'a pas voulu, il faut croire. Et puis les choses de la chair sont tellement…inconvenantes, que même dans le cadre du mariage, je n'envisage pas d'y céder, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je pense que tu me comprends, mon neveu…

- Absolument, mon oncle…le péché de chair avec une femme est absolument inconvenant, ajouta Drago en léchant furtivement sa petite cuillère.

- Je présume que ça a dû être très déplaisant pour toi, rajouta négligemment Severus, en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche.

Drago sourit brièvement, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Harry et répondit :

- Tout à fait déplaisant. D'ailleurs, sans l'aide du Seigneur, je n'y serais pas parvenu…

Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ne souriez pas, jeune homme !! Je ne vous souhaite pas de vous trouver en si fâcheuse position sans l'appui de Dieu…

Harry fit une légère moue et répondit :

- Je vous remercie, mais je pense que le moment venu je saurai me débrouiller.

- Quelle impudence !! Vous êtes bien sûr de vous…

- J'ai élevé des chevaux, Monsieur. Et je pense réussir en la matière aussi bien qu'un cheval …

- Un cheval ?? souffla Severus d'un ton rêveur. Un cheval !! Comment osez vous comparer l'acte de procréation divin avec une sexualité bestiale !!

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur…je n'ai aucun point de comparaison…je ne fais qu'imaginer…

- Et bien, jeune homme, je vous conseille de brider votre imagination car vous avez des comparaisons tout à fait …inconvenantes.

Harry coula un regard à Drago qui faisait l'impossible pour garder son sérieux, lui aussi.

Severus, fort marri de l'insolence de ses hôtes, se redressa fort dignement et leur dit :

- Messieurs, je souhaiterais très fortement votre présence à l'office du matin. J'ai fermé les yeux jusqu'à présent, mais je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de sauver vos jeunes âmes. Je vous y attends donc demain matin à 6 h 30. Et je vous conseille de voir mon confesseur sans tarder, afin de purifier vos âmes qui me semblent bien perverties.

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux au ciel et finirent leur dessert sans autre commentaire.

Harry voyait une lueur mauvaise briller dans les yeux de Severus, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, réellement. Il le soupçonnait d'être plus retords que bon chrétien et ne parvenait pas à oublier son ton rêveur quand il avait parlé des chevaux.

Pour Harry la sexualité des chevaux était quelque chose de naturel et non choquant, et il se demanda ce que Severus avait bien pu imaginer. Toute la conversation l'intriguait et le mettait mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi discourir ainsi sur un sujet qu'on dit abhorrer ?

Pour la première fois, il se posa des questions sur la vie intime de son hôte, et se demanda comment il assouvissait ses pulsions naturelles, s'il en avait. L'image de Severus découpant des insectes avec un rictus lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi.

Quelles étaient les passions, les secrets d'un homme aussi rigide et coincé ? Que faisait-il, dans les ténèbres de ses appartements privés ? Quel péché confessait-il à son prêtre, chaque semaine ?

Un parfum de mystère l'entourait, sans qu'Harry sût pourquoi. S'il voyait le mal partout, c'est qu'il avait des choses à cacher, il en était maintenant certain. Soit des fantasmes inassouvis, soit des actes répréhensibles.

Il l'observa longuement, et vit un mince sourire se dessiner sur la bouche fine. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, avec une lueur de défi, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry frissonne devant l'air de prédateur de son hôte.

Puis il reporta son regard sur Drago et se dit que tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire et penser était sans doute bien innocent à côté de l'âme de Severus.

La conversation reprit sur un mode plus neutre, mais Harry ne voyait plus l'oncle de la même manière.

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Le lendemain, à 6h30, Harry se trouvait dans la petite chapelle de la propriété, qui détonnait dans le paysage par son style roman. Il ouvrit difficilement la lourde porte en chêne, et s'avança, intimidé, jusqu'au troisième rang, où il s'assit.

Severus était déjà là, à genoux au premier rang, apparemment en train de prier avec ferveur. Harry entendit un orgue résonner et sursauta. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien jouer ainsi, de si bon matin, mais ne vit personne. La petite chapelle était plongée dans une quasi obscurité et un froid humide régnait.

Lorsque le prêtre apparut, il fut surpris par son apparence sombre et encore plus surpris lorsque celui-ci commença sa messe en latin. Il ne connaissait pas ce langage et pensais que seuls les catholiques pratiquaient encore ce genre de rite. L'hermétisme absolu de la langue lui permis de vite s'échapper par la pensée, et retint difficilement quelques bâillements.

Severus, en revanche, paraissait très absorbé par la liturgie, et extrêmement concentré. Il semblait vivre dans sa chair la souffrance du Christ et prenait des poses extatiques, par moment. L'odeur d'encens était un peu entêtante et acheva de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Ce Dieu là n'était visiblement pas Amour, mais Ordre et Rigueur. Voire Damnation.

Harry se demanda où était Drago, et il en conclut qu'il était vraisemblablement encore au lit. L'image de son amant reposant paisiblement sur son oreiller le fit sourire et l'emplit de tendresse. Il aurait aimé être là pour le réveiller doucement par quelques caresses furtives, car il savait que le matin était toujours un moment propice à l'amour. Il évoqua l'érection matinale du blond lorsque le prêtre leva les bras vers l'autel, et rougit.

Il était en perpétuel état d'émotion lorsqu'il pensait à lui, et aurait tout donner pour le rejoindre, ce matin-là. Mais le lieu ne se prêtait guère à ce genre de pensées…

A la fin de la célébration Severus lui lança un mince sourire, le premier sans doute, et il sortit, un peu ébloui par la lumière de l'été et la chaleur extérieure. Un peu plus loin, Brian tondait la pelouse, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Ils échangèrent un petit signe et Severus les foudroya du regard. Puis il lui dit d'un ton obséquieux :

- Monsieur Potter, mon neveu et moi allons à mes bureaux aujourd'hui. J'ai dit à Jim de vous accompagner à 9h pour vous faire visiter les alentours. Cela vous convient-il ??

- Parfaitement. Je vous remercie…

- Bien. Allons déjeuner.

Harry passa devant le jardinier et remarqua qu'il était robuste malgré sa taille moyenne, sa chemise mouillée de sueur laissant deviner des muscles avantageux. Ce dernier lui sourit furtivement. Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui que Drago ne le remarque pas, car il savait que le blond appréciait énormément les hommes musclés, dans son genre, et Brian avait un sourire craquant.

« Il va falloir que je me méfie » pensa-t-il, sans bien savoir si il craignait la tentation pour le blond, ou pour lui.

Drago les rejoignit pendant le petit déjeuner, sans un mot.

- Drago, je croyais t'avoir demandé de venir à l'office du matin.

- Je vous l'ai dit, mon oncle, je prie beaucoup mieux en silence dans ma chambre.

- En position horizontale, bien installé dans ton lit ?

- Non, à genoux, mon oncle. C'est la seule position efficace pour ce genre d'exercice…

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui à cette évocation, et vit briller une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil de l'oncle.

- Et tu as prié combien de temps, à genoux ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure. Ces choses là ne doivent pas être faites à la va vite. Ca demande énormément de concentration, surtout quand on est seul. Il ne faut se laisser distraire par rien, pour parvenir à une élévation totale. Je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin j'avais des crampes dans les jambes et les bras…mais je suis senti bien soulagé, au terme de cette séance. Plus léger…

Severus fit la moue et ne parut pas convaincu. Il ajouta, en beurrant négligemment son toast :

- Et tu étais en quelle tenue ?

Un mince rictus apparut sur les lèvres du blond :

- La seule qui convienne dans ce cas-là…

Harry soupira malgré lui, devant l'ambiguïté du discours de son amant. Il le connaissait bien, et savait que chaque mot était pesé et choisi avec soin. Il n'avait aucun doute sur son activité matinale.

- C'est–à- dire ? insista Severus.

- La tenue la plus modeste qui soit, pour ne pas encombrer mon corps ni mon esprit.

Harry l'imagina nu, à genoux devant la statuette au-dessus du lit et fut saisi d'un désir intense. Les fesses devaient être bien fermes dans cette position, et le pénis bien tendu.

- Hum…Combien de prières ?

- Tout le chapelet, mon oncle…fit Drago d'un ton léger. Tout le chapelet y est passé…

La vision du chapelet entre les doigts fins, courant sur la virilité dressée du blond, accentua l'érection d'Harry. Il pensait aux fines boules montant et descendant le long de la verge, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, au rythme du poignet, et retint difficilement un gémissement. Il n'osa pas s'appesantir sur une autre utilisation potentielle pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver encore son trouble.

- …ce qui a rendu ma prière particulièrement fructueuse…ajouta le blond à voix basse.

Là Harry imagina l'expression extatique qu'il avait du arborer pendant l'éjaculation…ses yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche rougie et entrouverte, et le râle de plaisir s'échappant des minces lèvres, tandis que le sperme coulait sur les doigts…c'était irrésistible de beauté et de tentation.

Il avait envie de lui avec violence, et lui en voulait de le mettre ainsi en position difficile, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de se tenir correctement.

Puis Drago se concentra à nouveau sur son thé, très calme, tandis que Severus ne se départissait pas de son air courroucé. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, méfiant, puis finit sa tasse en silence.

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

A neuf heures, remis de ses émotions, Harry rejoignit le fameux Jim Collins, qui lui fit faire le tour du quartier en calèche. Harry refusa de monter à l'arrière et s'installa à côté de lui. L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, était sympathique et mit tout de suite Harry à l'aise. Il lui raconta de nombreuses anecdotes sur la construction de la cité et sur le voisinage, et bientôt ils se trouvèrent à bavarder librement, comme deux amis.

Le quartier était beau et ombragé, avec ses splendides demeures de style victorien ou néo-classique. Harry était toujours impressionné par les larges avenues bordées de pelouses et d'arbres fleuris.

Finalement il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas demeure à vendre dans les proches environs, et Jim, à leur retour, lui proposa de reprendre leur recherche dans l'après-midi. Harry accepta avec empressement, heureux d'avoir une mission et une compagnie agréable.

Après le déjeuner il se rendit à nouveau aux écuries et attendit un moment. Le temps était déjà chaud, et il regretta de devoir garder son beau costume, par cette chaleur. Il aurait aimé retrousser les manches pour se sentir plus à l'aise.

Il fut surpris quand il vit apparaître Brian, et qu'il s'installa à côté de lui, dans la calèche :

- C'est vous qui m'accompagnez ??

- Oui, mon père doit rester avec ma mère car elle est malade. Ca vous ennuie si je vous accompagne ?

- Non, pas du tout…et Severus est d'accord ??

Brian hésita et répondit :

- Il n'est pas au courant. Il est à son bureau, avec M. Malefoy. L'essentiel, c'est que quelqu'un vous guide, non ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec chaleur. Mais vous n'aviez pas du travail, cet après-midi, dans la propriété ?

- Si, mais je me rattraperai ce soir. En plus il fera moins chaud, dit-il en faisant démarrer les chevaux.

Ils sortirent de la rue et Harry demanda à son voisin :

- Vous connaissez bien la ville ?

- Oh oui !! Je suis né ici. La ville a beaucoup changé ces dernières années, avec l'arrivée des émigrants, mais je la connais bien. Il y a surtout des irlandais qui se sont installés dans les nouveaux quartiers. Vous cherchez une maison à acheter, ou vous voulez construire ??

- En fait, si on trouve une maison à acheter, ce serait l'idéal, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça existe, avec un haras.

- C'est vrai cette histoire de haras, alors ??

Harry le regarda, étonné :

- Ben oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas vrai ??

- M. Snape avait l'air de dire que ce n'était pas vrai…

- Vous en avez parlé avec lui ??

- Oui …Euh…Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce sont juste des bruits de couloir…

- Et ils disent quoi, ces bruits de couloir ??

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Brian, très gêné, essayant de se concentrer sur la route.

- Mais si, vous savez…allez-y, je ne répéterai rien.

Brian ne répondit pas, mais rougit. Harry posa sa main sur son bras, et souffla :

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance…dites-moi ce que vous savez, s'il vous plaît.

- Et bien…on prétend que vous étiez un domestique de M. Malefoy, en Angleterre.

- Vraiment ? Mais qui dit ça ??

- Les domestiques. Ce serait lié à un courrier de la sœur de M. Snape.

- Les domestiques lisent les courriers de M. Snape ??

- Non !! enfin si…

Le jeune homme était cramoisi et Harry s'interrogea sur le fait de savoir si tout le monde était au courant de la supercherie. Il demanda :

- Et vous, vous le croyez ?

- Oh non !! Vous êtes un gentleman, ça se voit…

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry, flatté. Ca se voit à quoi ??

- Comment vous êtes habillé…et comment vous parlez. Vous avez un bel accent…

- Merci…

Harry ne répondit pas que son accent était simplement lié au fait qu'il était anglais et pas américain, mais fut heureux de la réponse de son conducteur.

- Et les autres domestiques, qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ??

- Je ne sais pas…je ne les vois pas beaucoup. M. Snape ne veut pas.

- Pourquoi ??

Le jeune homme agita la tête, en signe d'incompréhension, et Harry réalisa qu'il l'avait toujours vu seul, et jamais en compagnie des autres. Il avait l'air tellement jeune…il le détailla, du coin de l'œil, feignant d'observer les alentours : son visage avait encore quelques rondeurs enfantines, et il avait des yeux bleus ourlés de longs cils noirs, le teint clair et une bouche pulpeuse, qui lui donnait un air sensuel.

Harry demanda :

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- 17 ans. Bientôt 18, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Et ça vous plaît de travailler à la résidence ??

Brian haussa les épaules :

- M'occuper du jardin, oui…mais personne ne fait jamais attention à mes bouquets.

- Si. Moi. Je les trouve magnifiques, vos bouquets…

- C'est vrai ?? Alors j'en déposerai un dans votre chambre aussi, pour parfumer votre chambre. J'ai quelques variétés de roses très odorantes.

- Vous savez quelle est ma chambre ??

- Bien sûr. Je vous vois ouvrir vos volets, tous les matins. Vous vous êtes levé tôt, ce matin.

- C'est à cause de l'office…soupira Harry.

Brian se rembrunit et ne répondit pas. Harry continua cependant :

- M. Snape est très croyant…

- Disons qu'il est souvent fourré à l'Eglise.

- Vous aimez bien travailler pour lui ??

- Je ne me pose pas la question, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

- Et si vous l'aviez, le choix ??

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers lui et sourit :

- Vous m'engagez dans votre propriété ? J'adore les chevaux…et je m'occuperai du jardin !!

- Euh…je ne sais pas…pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne sais pas si votre père et M. Snape vont être ravis.

- De toute façon, si mon père savait…

- Savait quoi ??

- Rien !!

- Mais si…dites !!

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Monsieur...

- Vous savez des choses à propos de l'oncle de Drago ??

- Non. Non, je ne sais rien…Je ne suis qu'un jardinier. Vous avez vu cette propriété ? Elle est à vendre…

Ils s'arrêtèrent et visitèrent une immense propriété laissée à l'abandon, qui avait dû être belle quelques années auparavant. Le bâtiment était vide, rempli de feuilles mortes et de détritus et l'aspect désolé des lieux ne donnait pas envie d'y vivre. Harry essaya de l'imaginer refait et propre, mais y parvint difficilement. Il erra de pièce en pièce, ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage.

De toute manière, la propriété était trop exigüe pour y créer un haras, et il y avait peu de terrain alentour. Il rejoignit Brian, qui l'attendait patiemment au pied d'un arbre, et ils repartirent.

Ils continuèrent à deviser agréablement au sujet de la vie en Amérique, comparée à celle en Angleterre, et Harry faillit à plusieurs reprises se confondre en faisant référence à son expérience de lad au manoir Malefoy.

- Vous connaissez bien M. Malefoy ? lui demanda Brian avec malice, alors qu'ils revenaient doucement vers la propriété.

- Oui, assez bien, pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes si différents, tous les deux…

- Physiquement, vous voulez dire ??

- Pas seulement…il est très froid et indifférent, M. Malefoy…comme son oncle. Il ne regarde même pas le petit personnel…

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son oncle. Il a l'air très respectable, comme ça, mais par derrière…

Harry sourit en entendant cette expression pour le moins maladroite :

- Vous croyez ?

- Oh oui…je les connais bien, les nobles. Méfiez-vous…

- De Drago ??

- Oui. De lui et de son oncle. Même si vous pensez que ce sont vos amis, soyez prudent.

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ??

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme eux, fit Brian en le regardant longuement. Faites attention…

Harry fut secoué d'un frisson et demeura pensif. Lui aussi au début avait eu des rapports difficiles avec Drago, qui le snobait. Mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis…

Il se demanda ce que Brian savait sur Severus qu'il n'osait pas avouer, mais il se dit qu'il finirait bien par le découvrir, surtout s'ils devaient être amenés à se revoir.

En arrivant devant la propriété, il le remercia chaleureusement et descendit, satisfait de cet agréable après midi, même s'il n'avait rien trouvé.

Le soir, au repas, il trouva Drago fatigué et Severus passablement mécontent. Dès le potage, il lui demanda fort abruptement :

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait avec mon jardinier, cette après midi ??

Drago tourna rapidement la tête vers Harry, sourcils froncés. Ce dernier répondit tranquillement :

- J'ai visité les alentours, à la recherche d'une propriété, comme vous l'avez suggéré !!

- Pourquoi avec Brian ??

- Parce que son père était souffrant, je crois. Non, c'était sa mère…

- Sachez que je n'apprécie pas que vous vous baladiez avec mes domestiques, mon cher…

- Je l'ignorais, répondit Harry froidement, peu disposé à se laisser intimider.

- Je vous remercie donc de ne plus vouloir les importuner.

Harry sentait la colère monter :

- Je n'ai importuné personne, Monsieur. Et vous n'étiez pas présent…

- Je n'apprécie pas non plus qu'on profite de mon absence pour…accaparer le petit personnel.

- Je n'ai accaparé personne…Que craignez-vous donc ? fit Harry, soupçonneux.

Il se rendit compte que ses deux hôtes le fixaient avec la même expression de colère retenue, et se dit une fois de plus qu'effectivement par moment ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, et pas en bien.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, jeune homme. Ce jardinier est légèrement…dérangé, et je ne vous conseille pas de le fréquenter, même s'il paraît très charmant. Pour votre propre bien, bien entendu.

- Je pense que vous avez raison, mon oncle, renchérit Drago. Harry, sois prudent, s'il te plaît…

Harry fut sidéré par leur réaction, et décida de ne pas répondre. Il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange, dans cette résidence...

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	28. Pénitence insolite

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M, surtout pour ce chapitre. Si vous êtes croyant et pratiquant, je vous présente mes excuses et je vous conjure de ne pas lire ce chapitre infernal….**_

_**Chapitre 28 Pénitence insolite**_

Quelques jours passèrent, pendant lesquels Harry continua sa recherche de demeure ou terrain à acheter, aux alentours. Il se déplaçait uniquement en compagnie du père de Brian, qui connaissait remarquablement bien la région, et qui s'avéra de très bon conseil dans le choix d'une propriété.

Un jour, enfin, il visita un terrain à vendre, qui lui plut immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'une modeste maison, mais le terrain autour était immense, et il y avait des écuries de taille imposante non loin. Quand il pénétra dans l'écurie, il se sentit incroyablement heureux de retrouver les odeurs de son enfance, le foin, le crottin de cheval…

C'était comme un retour inespéré en Angleterre, en un temps et un lieu où tout était simple…sa famille, ses parents, ses amis étaient son point d'ancrage, à cette époque.

Bien sûr il était pauvre, mais il n'avait pas à mentir, ni se dissimuler sous une autre identité que la sienne.

Aujourd'hui il vivait dans une magnifique demeure, mais il devait taire ses véritables origines et son amour pour Drago était à la fois un bonheur et une épreuve quotidienne.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il insista auprès de Drago pour que celui-ci vienne visiter le site en question, mais ce dernier se montra peu intéressé, ce qui déçut beaucoup Harry.

Drago rentrait de plus en plus tard, le soir, et son seul sujet de conversation était le journal. Il avait rapidement pris la direction des opérations et Harry peinait à reconnaître le jeune homme indolent et jouisseur qu'il avait connu. Ils ne se croisaient que peu, aux repas, et n'étaient pratiquement jamais seuls.

Dès qu'il leur était possible, le soir ou le matin, ils tentaient de voler des petits moments d'intimité, dans le jardin ou dans un recoin de l'immense demeure, pour discuter ou s'embrasser. Mais ils voyaient régulièrement surgir l'un ou l'autre domestique, avec une telle rapidité qu'ils se doutèrent qu'ils devaient être suivis. Severus, s'il n'avait fait aucune allusion directe, devait très certainement les faire surveiller.

Un soir, après le repas, n'y tenant plus, Harry attrapa Drago par le bras au moment où il allait se coucher et il le coinça derrière une armoire, dans le couloir. Il s'appuya de tout son corps contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Drago, d'abord surpris, essaya de se dégager :

- Arrête…N'importe qui peut passer et nous voir…

- Je m'en fous. J'en ai trop envie…

- Harry !! tiens toi un peu…le réprimanda gentiment Drago.

- Non !! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je viole le premier qui passe !

- Même si c'est mon oncle ??

- Heu…je ne crois pas, non, fit Harry en souriant avec espièglerie.

- Et si c'est…le jardinier ? demanda Drago, plus sérieusement.

Harry le dévisagea longuement, puis répondit :

- Je n'aime que toi, Drago. Je ne veux que toi…

Drago lui sourit tendrement et murmura :

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Harry ne se fit pas prier et reprit les douces lèvres offertes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Harry retrouva avec bonheur la peau soyeuse et l'odeur troublante de son amant. Il le mordilla dans le cou et le blond réprima un petit cri difficilement.

Petit à petit, sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se frottèrent sans retenue l'un à l'autre, et furent heureux de sentir que leurs corps réagissaient aussi rapidement et fortement. Leurs sexes gonflés cherchaient à se soulager et bientôt leurs mains fébriles passèrent la barrière des vêtements.

Drago fut le premier à empoigner le sexe de son amant avec détermination et à le caresser, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant…

- Moi aussi, gémit Harry en se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

- J'ai envie de te toucher, ici…et ici…et là, fit le blond en passant la main entre les fesses rebondies.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te sentir là…fit Harry en contractant ses fesses autour des doigts fins.

- J'ai envie de te pénétrer et de te faire pleurer de plaisir, souffla le blond dans l'oreille d'Harry, provoquant ainsi des frissons dans tout son corps.

- Fais-moi pleurer de plaisir, mon amour…répondit Harry en reprenant ses lèvres déjà rougies par leurs fougueux baisers.

Drago reprit le sexe tendu d'Harry en main et lui prodigua les plus délicieuses caresses, tandis qu'Harry en faisait autant, faisant courir ses doigts virils sur le long sexe de Drago, chacun essayant de faire perdre la tête à l'autre, bien cachés dans leur recoin.

- J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, dit le blond d'une voix rauque en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec provocation.

- J'ai envie d'être en toi…répondit Harry en passant sa main sous les bourses du blond, pour les serrer doucement.

Puis il remonta le long de la verge, jusqu'au gland humide, et passa son autre main entre les fesses. Drago se contracta dès la pénétration habile, et ne fut pas long à jouir, en gémissant. Avant de se relâcher contre le corps de son amant il accéléra le rythme de sa main et vit la jouissance sur le visage d'Harry.

- On est fous, souffla Drago au bout de quelques minutes…C'est tellement dangereux.

- Oui, mais c'est tellement bon…Quand est-ce qu'on refera l'amour, tous les deux ?

- Je ne sais pas…aucune idée. J'ai toujours peur qu'un domestique arrive dans nos chambres. Ils ont un passe, tu sais.

- Oui…je sais. Ecoute, j'ai peut-être une idée…rejoins moi à la chapelle demain à 5h30.

- 5h30 ? Mais je dors, moi, à 5h30…gémit Drago

- Tu n'as pas envie d'un moment avec moi ?

- A la chapelle ??

- Tu ne veux pas soulager ta conscience ?

- Quoi ?

Entendant un bruit, Harry posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amant, pour le faire taire, et disparut dans sa chambre avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Drago avait l'air parfaitement épanoui dans son nouveau métier, et s'entendait à merveille avec son oncle, sauf sur un point : la religion. Malgré les imprécations et les menaces de Severus, il refusait absolument de se lever tôt le matin pour se rendre à l'office, et prétendait prier dans sa chambre.

Harry, lui, se levait aux aurores pour aller à l'office et, peu à peu, finissait par trouver cela presque agréable. Il appréciait l'atmosphère recueillie, l'orgue et les chants en latin. C'était à la fois un repos et une évasion pour lui. Le plus pénible était de se confesser, car il ne faisait que très peu confiance au confesseur de Severus et se trouvait dans la position bizarre de devoir avouer des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises, et de devoir cacher les autres.

Chaque matin quand il ouvrait ses fenêtres Brian était là, dans le jardin, au milieu des rosiers, et il le regardait avec insistance. Harry, un peu décontenancé, finissait par lui faire un petit signe, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Effectivement le jeune homme lui paraissait un peu bizarre, et il ne tenait pas à avoir d'ennuis avec Severus, ni avec Drago, d'ailleurs, qui voyait cet intérêt d'un mauvais œil.

Chaque soir il retrouvait un bouquet de roses dans sa chambre, sur sa table de chevet, ce qui l'intriguait et l'agaçait, car il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il était entré dans sa chambre en son absence. Cependant il devait bien avouer que l'odeur des roses embaumait son lit, le soir, et le berçait doucement, d'autant plus qu'il était privé de l'odeur des cheveux blonds.

Il rêvait toujours de Drago, et l'imaginait couché dans son lit, à quelques mètres de là, pensant à lui.

Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de lui, doucement, lentement, car ils passaient très peu de temps ensemble, et même si leurs rares instants d'intimité étaient ardents, ils étaient plus frustrants qu'autre chose.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, à cause de la chaleur, il entendit des gémissements qui l'effrayèrent. Il se demanda tout d'abord s'il s'agissait d'un animal ou d'un être humain, puis, en tendant l'oreille, se dit qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme.

Ils n'étaient ni très bruyants ni très fréquents, mais ils l'intriguèrent. Il essaya d'en localiser la provenance, et sortit dans le couloir. Mais les bruits s'éloignaient plus qu'ils ne se rapprochaient, il en conclut donc qu'ils provenaient de l'extérieur. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se pencha à la fenêtre. Là les bruits lui parurent plus proches, plus nets.

Juste en dessous de sa chambre se situait le salon, et à côté la bibliothèque. Il se recoucha, tentant de s'endormir. Mais les gémissements ne s'arrêtaient pas, quoique peu nombreux.

Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, se demandant si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. La nuit était douce, et il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors, et de passer devant les pièces du rez de chaussée. Il descendit subrepticement le grand escalier en marbre et sortit dans le jardin. Un petit vent frais le caressa, le rafraîchissant. Une douce odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'atmosphère, et il resta quelques instants immobile, à goûter l'air nocturne.

Tout était calme à part le bruit des grillons, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il s'approcha des fenêtres, qui étaient entr'ouvertes. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur, mais le gémissement se fit à nouveau entendre. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, glissa son visage entre les sombres tentures mal fermées, et ne vit tout d'abord rien.

Mais, persuadé qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il attendit, le temps de s'acclimater à la pénombre, et scruta les lieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes il entrevit une silhouette qui se penchait sur le canapé, dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui sembla entendre un murmure, et tendit l'oreille. L'ombre se releva, se déplaça vers une petite table puis revint, avec une espèce de bâton en main.

La silhouette était grande et mince, mais Harry n'aurait su dire de qui il s'agissait, le personnel étant relativement nombreux dans la demeure. L'homme leva le bras et parut cingler violemment le canapé avec ce qui devait être une cravache. Immédiatement des gémissements s'élevèrent, plus forts cette fois, et Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête : quelqu'un, probablement assis ou étendu sur le canapé venait d'être frappé sous ses yeux. Il finit par distinguer une ombre plus claire étendue sur les coussins.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il vit l'homme se pencher à nouveau, en ombres chinoises, et amorcer un geste lent qui ressemblait beaucoup à une caresse. Ce qui le surprit encore davantage fut que la personne frappée n'eut aucune réaction, et ne tenta pas de se redresser ni de fuir.

Est-ce que le coup n'avait atteint que le cuir du canapé, en menace, ou s'agissait-il d'un jeu pervers ? Il se pouvait également que la « victime » fut bâillonnée et attachée, et incapable de fuir.

Immédiatement il pensa que le « harceleur » était Severus, qu'il imaginait parfaitement en bourreau, mais qui pouvait bien être la victime ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit le jeune jardinier ?

Mais il n'habitait pas la demeure, car il résidait chez ses parents, un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se trouver là si tard dans la nuit.

L'homme leva sa cravache à nouveau à deux reprises, cinglant l'air avec un court sifflement, et par deux fois des plaintes s'élevèrent, aussitôt suivies de ce qui semblait être une caresse.

Harry était troublé par la scène, qu'il trouvait plutôt surréaliste, mais incapable de se décider à intervenir. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir des ennuis, surtout avec Severus.

Il perçut à nouveau des murmures, qui ressemblaient à des menaces.

Puis il vit l'homme s'incliner, et retirer un à un les vêtements de l'autre : une chemise tomba à terre, suivie par un pantalon. Il entendit à nouveau des gémissements et ce furent ce qu'il identifia comme des sous vêtements qui se retrouvèrent à terre.

Il voyait assez nettement à présent les contours de la silhouette allongée, et la main de l'homme debout qui la parcourait, du cou jusqu'au ventre, provoquant des geignements.

La main s'attarda longuement sur la poitrine, pinçant les mamelons, ce qui fit frémir Harry. Il se demanda si la sensation était agréable ou douloureuse, ce qui dépendait de l'intensité du geste, qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier à cette distance.

Il essaya de reconnaître la personne couchée, en vain, le visage étant presque entièrement caché par un coussin. En revanche, il était de plus en plus persuadé que l'homme debout était Severus, pensant reconnaître son profil. Ce dernier se courba et parut embrasser la personne allongée, qui se débattit.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure, de se trouver ainsi témoin de cette scène à la fois intime et inquiétante. Il n'arrivait ni à partir ni à détacher ses yeux du spectacle dont il n'appréhendait pas le sens.

A un moment l'homme se mit à genoux devant le canapé, et voyant son visage s'élever et s'abaisser, Harry en conclut qu'il administrait une caresse buccale à son partenaire. Mais cela ne dura pas, et bien vite il se redressa, entrouvrit ses vêtements et laissa deviner une érection imposante.

Harry ferma rapidement les yeux mais les rouvrit quand il entendit les gémissements reprendre de plus belle. L'homme attrapa brusquement les jambes de l'homme étendu et les déposa sur ses épaules, et d'un coup de rein, s'immisça sans ménagement dans l'intimité de celui-ci et qui se mit à grogner et gémir sans retenue.

- Chut !! Tais-toi !! ordonna une voix, et il sembla à Harry qu'il avait déposé sa main sur la bouche de l'autre.

Les coups de rein ne diminuaient pas et Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un jeu ou d'un viol. A un moment il crut reconnaître un gémissement caractéristique de Drago quand il le possédait parfois vigoureusement, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Se pouvait-il que son amant soit ainsi à la merci de cet être répugnant, ou pire, complice de cet acte immonde ??

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Non, Drago ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, et ne se laisserait pas faire…

Malgré lui Harry commençait à se sentir passablement excité par cette scène, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis plusieurs jours, à part la caresse furtive dans le couloir. Il sentait son sexe enfler et eut la tentation de se caresser, mais la scène était trop ambiguë pour qu'il se laisse aller à ses instincts.

L'homme debout continua ses allers et venues rapides, en ahanant à son tour, puis sembla s'effondrer sur son partenaire. Il sembla à Harry qu'il murmurait, mais aucun mot n'était compréhensible.

Harry jugea plus prudent de quitter la fenêtre avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits, et remonta dans sa chambre, encore sous le choc.

Il ne savait toujours pas à quel type de jeu il avait assisté, et encore moins quels en étaient les protagonistes. Il se recoucha, bouleversé, mais ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Le plus gênant était son érection persistante, et finalement, il se dit que c'était vraisemblablement un couple en recherche de sensations. A bout de nerfs, il commença à se caresser en pensant à Drago, et en s'imaginant en train de lui faire subir le même type de traitement que ce à quoi il avait assisté, la violence en moins.

Il ne fut pas long à venir, et s'endormit finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla le cœur battant, aux aurores. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Drago à 5h30 à la chapelle, mais doutait qu'il réussît à se lever si tôt.

Alors il s'habilla rapidement, sortit en catimini dans le couloir et frappa trois coups discrets à la porte de son amant. Puis il descendit le grand escalier de marbre et fut heureux de ne croiser personne. En sortant dans le jardin il eut un frisson : il faisait particulièrement frais ce matin-là, et la rosée couvrait les fleurs et la pelouse. Il se dirigea vers la chapelle alors que l'aube ne pointait pas encore, et il fut soulagé de ne pas croiser le jeune jardinier, toujours dehors à 6h30.

Il constata que la porte de la chapelle n'était pas fermée à clé et se glissa à l'intérieur, dans la pénombre. Aucune bougie n'était allumée et l'odeur de l'encens rendait l'atmosphère encore plus étrange.

Il remonta l'allée, marchant lentement sur le sol de pierre, le cœur battant. Intimidé par le lieu il faillit faire demi-tour mais s'assit au premier rang, et se mit à genoux, mû par une impulsion subite. Il se mit à prier plus par habitude que par volonté.

Le froid commençait à l'envahir et ses muscles devenaient douloureux quand soudain il entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir.

Paniqué, il se précipita dans le confessionnal, et resta debout, immobile. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher, des pas lents, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Soudain, il eut peur. N'avait-il pas été trop loin, en se cachant dans cette chapelle, et surtout dans le confessionnal, coté prêtre ?

N'entendant plus de bruit, il se risqua à entrouvrir le lourd rideau en velours et aperçut au premier rang une fine silhouette blonde, à genoux. Immédiatement son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il resta quelques ému à la vue de son amant recueilli dans cette église, la tête penchée en avant. Il eut à nouveau l'impression de voir un ange, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, au manoir Malefoy. Le jeune homme était gracile et semblait représenter toute la douceur et la pureté de ce monde.

Il toussota doucement et Drago se retourna vers le confessionnal, surpris. Puis il sembla comprendre et se dirigea à son tour vers celui-ci. Il y pénétra d'un pas timide, et s'agenouilla.

Harry crut défaillir en apercevant les cheveux blonds, de l'autre côté du fin grillage en bois. Une mince lueur au travers des vitraux les faisait luire doucement.

- Mon Père, pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché…commença Drago lentement, d'une voix sourde.

Harry se demanda quelques instants s'il était bien conscient que c'était lui qui était de l'autre côté de la grille, et pas le prêtre. Bien qu'habitué de l'exercice, il ne se souvenait plus de la suite de la liturgie, tellement ému de se retrouver en position si incongrue. Il improvisa :

- Faites-vous contrition de vos péchés ?

- Absolument. Je les regrette tous, même ceux que je n'ai pas encore commis…répondit le blond avec simplicité.

- Et quels sont-ils ?

- Et bien…j'ai menti et j'ai péché. En pensées, en actions et par omission.

Harry, incroyablement ému et excité par la situation, sentit son cœur s'accélérer :

- Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

- Je rêve chaque nuit d'actes répréhensibles…

- De quelle sorte ? Violence, brutalité, vol ?

- Oh non…rien de tel. Je rêve que j'accomplis des actes interdits avec un homme…

- Soyez plus précis, s'il vous plaît…

- C'est vraiment très choquant…

- Soulagez votre conscience, mon fils…

- Je rêve qu'un homme me regarde alors que je suis nu, à genoux, en prière…puis qu'il pose sa bouche et ses mains partout sur son corps, longuement, pour me détourner de Dieu.

- Et… ?

- Puis qu'il se glisse derrière moi et me penche en avant, pour me pénétrer encore et encore…

Harry se sentit rougir et ne répondit pas immédiatement, troublé. La tension était palpable entre eux et la voix de Drago était de plus en plus rauque et essoufflée.

- Hum…oui. Est-ce que vous vous repentez de ce que vous avez fait ?

- …Je ne l'ai pas fait…pas encore…J'imagine, seulement…répondit le blond rêveusement.

- Est ce que vous vous repentez ? répéta Harry plus durement.

- Non…

- Bon ! pour votre pénitence, vous allez réciter deux paters et trois avés, ici même !! et vous allez devoir faire pénitence. Ne bougez pas !! ordonna Harry d'une voix sans réplique qui provoqua une vague de désir brûlante chez son amant.

Le brun sortit du confessionnal, le contourna et rejoignit Drago, qui était toujours à genoux, tête penchée en avant. Cette vision l'enflamma et sans autre forme de procès il se colla contre son dos, et lécha son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla tandis que ses doigts malaxaient les hanches fines. Drago ne bougea pas, restant immobile, à genoux, la tête baissée, ce qui accrut encore le désir d'Harry. Ce dernier inspira profondément l'odeur des cheveux blonds, qu'il adorait, et laissa ses mains glisser des hanches au ventre, puis au bas–ventre.

Quand il frôla l'érection du blond, celui-ci se cambra légèrement, en soupirant. Sa tête effleura celle de son amant, qui dégrafait avec rapidité et dextérité son pantalon. Sa main s'empara de sa verge, rapidement, tandis que Drago avait passé ses mains derrière son dos, entre eux, et ouvrait à son tour le pantalon de son amant.

Malgré l'exigüité des lieux et le manque de confort ils étaient sur des charbons ardents, l'un contre l'autre, à se masturber en silence. Harry sentait le désir de son amant, et devinait son souhait le plus intime, dans sa manière de frotter ses fesses contre son érection.

Il baissa alors le pantalon, découvrit les fesses bien blanches qui luisaient faiblement dans l'obscurité, et fou de peur et de désir, les écarta délicatement pour y introduire son pouce, provoquant un râle chez son partenaire. Il attendit quelques instants puis continua son intrusion, tandis que de l'autre main il caressait le pénis émergeant du pantalon, en cachant son visage dans son cou.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il le fit se pencher en avant, en contrition supplémentaire, et entama sa douce pénétration. Le blond se cambra, présentant ses fesses à son amant et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

Ils souffraient de cette position particulièrement inconfortable mais paradoxalement cette douleur et le danger accroissaient leur plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un va et vient infernal, faisant trembler le confessionnal, Harry eut l'impression d'être un diable violant un ange. Impression qui se confirma quand Drago jouit en un long râle rauque, et se laissa retomber, le visage contre la grille. L'orgasme le fit se contracter et Harry ne put plus se retenir, et jouit à son tour, de la manière la plus violente qui soit.

Ils avaient touché le fond de l'infamie et le sommet du plaisir.

Troublés et un peu honteux, ils se rhabillèrent prestement et sortirent, l'un après l'autre, pour s'installer côte à côte sur les bancs de la chapelle, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Severus entra dans la chapelle et constata avec plaisir que son mécréant de neveu s'était enfin rendu à la raison et semblait donc prêt à faire pénitence…

_**A suivre…..**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires**_


	29. Disparitions

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rating M. Atmosphère un peu particulière dans ce chapitre...**_

_**Chapitre 29 **_

**_Disparitions_**

L'office du matin se déroula sans encombre et Harry s'aperçut avec surprise que Drago connaissait parfaitement la liturgie en latin. Son étonnement fut d'autant plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu prier ni entrer dans une Eglise, et qu'il ne semblait pas accorder de l'importance à la religion.

Pourtant il se levait, s'agenouillait et s'asseyait en même temps que Severus, avec un mimétisme confondant. Harry lui jetait souvent des petits d'œil, et était d'autant plus ému qu'il semblait à nouveau pur et angélique, avec son profil fin et ses cheveux dorés.

Harry ne pouvait oublier le moment intense qu'ils avaient partagé peu avant. Le visage de Drago qu'il avait deviné entre les grilles, dans le confessionnal, ses mots parjures et son abandon soudain, sous la jouissance, quand son front avait heurté le bois, lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Plusieurs fois Drago le frôla au cours de la messe, sans qu'il sût si c'était intentionnel ou non. Il se sentit peu à peu envahi d'une grande fatigue, car la nuit avait été courte et animée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chapelle, il eut l'impression que ses jambes fléchissaient, et il n'avait qu'un souhait : retourner se coucher.

Severus, sombre et raide, marchait aux côtés de Drago sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure, et dit à ce dernier :

- Et bien…je te félicite mon neveu ! tu t'es enfin décidé à rentrer dans le droit chemin…

- C'est grâce à Harry, mon oncle…avec lui je retrouve toujours le droit chemin…

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant cela…il se rappela des paroles de Drago : « un droit chemin, je n'en connais qu'un, et il mène directement à tes fesses ».

- Très bien…je vois que l'influence de ce jeune homme t'est finalement très positive, reprit Severus. Souhaitons que cela se reproduise souvent, à l'avenir…

- Oui, mon oncle, souhaitons-le…car le soulagement après la prière a été si complet et profond que je me sens entièrement…vidé. Purifié.

L'oncle leva un sourcil surpris et Harry se demanda s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Drago aimait jouer avec le feu, et parfois ses phrases à double sens l'inquiétaient. Mais Severus ne répliqua pas et ils traversèrent le jardin couvert de rosée.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas croiser le jeune jardinier et alla déjeuner en compagnie de ses hôtes.

Au cours du petit déjeuner, il évoqua à nouveau le terrain à bâtir qu'il avait découvert, et demanda à Drago de l'accompagner pour le visiter.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry…j'ai beaucoup de travail, tu sais. On y passera bientôt, promis, dit-il négligemment en beurrant ses toasts.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry, vexé par ce désintérêt. Il y a de belles écuries, qui seraient parfaites pour un haras…

- Je ne pense pas que mon neveu s'y connaisse en écuries, jeune homme. Je pense qu'il est plus important que la demeure soit belle et fonctionnelle. N'est ce pas, Drago ?

- Tout à fait, mon oncle, répondit le blond d'un air absent.

Harry termina sa tranche de bacon, de fort mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprenait pas toujours l'attitude de son amant, qui se plaignait de leur manque d'intimité mais ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se choisir un foyer.

Drago jouait-il un double jeu, ou était-il tout simplement trop pris pas son métier ?

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'attirer son attention à table, en vain. Drago était entièrement absorbé par sa discussion avec Severus, et ne le regardait pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis en ville, Harry, mécontent, demanda à ce que l'on prévienne le père de Brian qu'il n'irait pas visiter de nouvelles demeures et décida de se recoucher.

Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur et ne se réveilla qu'en fin de matinée, frais et dispo.

Il descendit se promener dans le jardin, au milieu des arbres en fleurs. Il marcha quelques minutes, profitant de l'air chargé de parfums, rêvant à leur future demeure, quand il aperçut une silhouette à moitié cachée.

Il se dit que ce devait être un des domestiques, s'octroyant une pause non autorisée, qui essayait d'échapper à son regard.

Bientôt il n'y pensa plus et s'assit sur un banc. Le soleil brillait et il faisait déjà très chaud. Il admira les glycines le long de la maison, et ferma les yeux un instant. Il aimait essayer de deviner les parfums ambiants, même s'il ne connaissait pas toutes les variétés de fleurs. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il entrevit à nouveau une ombre entre les arbres, et ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir.

Plus il approchait, plus la silhouette s'éloignait, et il n'apercevait qu'une main ou un morceau de tissu ici ou là. Quelqu'un jouait-il à cache-cache avec lui ?

Finalement il s'éloigna assez conséquemment de la demeure et se retrouva dans un square, toujours à la poursuite d'une ombre. Feintant, il fit un détour important jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait que la personne se dirigeait et il finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune jardinier.

- Brian ? Vous jouez à quoi ?

- Moi ? A rien…répondit Brian en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

- Vraiment ? Vous travaillez, là ? Vous vous occupez aussi du square ?

- Heu…non, fit Brian en baissant la tête, piétinant d'un air gêné.

- Alors…vous essayiez de me fuir ou de m'attirer ? fit Harry en le regardant en souriant.

- Oh non…pas de vous attirer !! S'il vous plaît, ne dites à personne que vous m'avez vu.

- A qui ne dois-je pas en parler ? A Severus ?

A ces mots Brian regarda à nouveau autour de lui, apeuré. Harry le prit par le bras :

- Brian, qu'est ce qui se passe ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler. C'est interdit...

- Par qui ? Severus ?

Le jardinier ne répondit pas et commença à reculer. Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Répondez-moi...Il vous a déjà fait du mal ? C'est vous que j'ai vu cette nuit dans le petit salon ? Il vous frappe ?

Brian écarquilla les yeux et répondit d'une voix blanche :

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je ne vous mêlez pas de ça, surtout pas…

- Quoi « ça » ? Dites-moi ce que vous savez…

- Non ! Non, il vaut mieux pas. Restez dans votre chambre, la nuit. Protégez votre ami, aussi.

- Drago ? Il est en danger ?

- Restez dans vos chambres, la nuit.

Et le jeune jardinier partit en courant, laissant Harry perplexe. Le jeune homme avait peur, c'était clair. Et il n'était peut-être pas si déséquilibré que ça…

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Le soir, il ne prêta que peu d'attention aux discussions économiques de Drago et son oncle, à table, et décida de parler de tout cela à son amant après le dîner, en tête à tête, coûte que coûte. Après le repas, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit salon, pour prendre un dernier thé, il lui souffla :

- Il faut qu'on se voie. J'ai des choses à te dire.

Ce dernier resta imperturbable puis acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, tout en suivant son oncle dans les couloirs sombres.

En entrant dans la pièce, Harry fixa le petit canapé, dans le coin, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des fauteuils. Il chercha des yeux la cravache et en aperçut une, près de la cheminée. C'était sans doute celle-ci qui avait été utilisée la veille. Il vit alors le regard interrogatif de Severus se poser sur lui, et se sentit transpercé par cet œil noir et inquisiteur. Ils s'affrontèrent des yeux quelques instants, puis Severus détourna la tête, lentement. Harry prit un air dégagé et s'absorba dans la dégustation de sa liqueur.

Il lui parut que la soirée n'en finissait plus, et que Severus prenait un malin plaisir à poursuivre son dialogue avec son neveu sur la politique internationale de l'Angleterre. Il aperçut des pétales par terre et soudain réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu de bouquet de rose, pendant le dîner.

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas prêté d'attention…il ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage angoissé de Brian et s'interrogea à nouveau sur les évènements de la veille. Quand enfin la discussion se termina, il suivit Drago dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres, et, après s'être retourné pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, entra dans la chambre du blond.

- Mais ? Tu es fou, Harry ! Sors de là, c'est trop dangereux…

- Je ne reste pas longtemps…il faut que je parle. Il se passe des choses bizarres ici…chuchota Harry.

- Ah oui ? Où ça ? Dans le confessionnal ? Je te le confirme…dit Drago en l'embrassant doucement.

- Non…je ne parle pas de ça, fit Harry en se dégageant. J'ai vu un homme en frapper un autre hier soir, dans le petit salon. Et après il l'a…violé. Du moins je pense.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Tu as dû rêver…c'est la chaleur, souffla le blond en le parcourant de petits baiser dans le cou.

Harry soupira et se laissa faire, mais il répondit :

- Non, je n'ai pas rêvé, je t'assure. Il y avait vraiment deux hommes, mais je ne sais pas s'ils étaient consentants tous les deux…l'un avait une cravache, et frappait l'autre, avant de l'embrasser.

- Mmmm…très intéressant…vas-y continue, tu m'excites, fit Drago en commençant à faire courir ses mains sur les muscles d'Harry, sur ses bras et son torse.

- Drago…haleta le brun. Arrête…tu me rends fou. Je te jure que je ne plaisante pas.

- Je te jure que moi non plus je ne plaisante pas, fit Drago en posant sa main sur le pantalon de son amant, faisant immédiatement réagir le sexe du brun.

Puis il griffa doucement le tissu du pantalon avec ses ongles et Harry rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Continue, Harry…qu'est ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? fit il en refermant la main sur les bourses gonflées.

- Argh…l'un frappait l'autre avec la cravache, l'autre gémissait, et après le premier le caressait, il me semble, haletait Harry.

- Captivant, comme histoire…dommage que je n'aie pas de cravache sous la main…souffla Drago en libérant l'érection de son amant, et en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Et si ton oncle arrive ?

- On ne le laissera pas entrer, on est contre la porte…

Il baissa le pantalon et commença à appliquer des petites claques sur les fesses bien fermes d'Harry, en murmurant :

- Je n'ai pas de cravache, désolé…

Harry gémit et planta ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse, se sentant perdre pied :

- Arrête…

- Non…

Drago accentua ses claques, de plus en plus sonores, tout en léchant la verge tendue du bout de sa langue. Le contraste entre la fessée et les petits coups de langue mettait Harry au supplice. Il voulait être pris en entier entre les lèvres habiles. Il finit par supplier :

- Prends moi dans ta bouche…fais-moi jouir, je t'en supplie…

Le blond secoua la tête et remplaça les claques par des caresses sur les fesses, de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus intimes. Harry, n'y tenant plus, attrapa la tête blonde et la força en le prendre en bouche, s'enfonçant très profondément entre les lèvres.

Drago, au bout de quelques secondes, se dégagea brusquement, se releva d'un bond et retourna Harry contre la porte. Il se fit se pencher en avant puis le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Harry surpris, poussa un petit cri. Drago posa sa main sur sa bouche, pour le faire taire, et amorça ses mouvements en lui.

Harry était surpris par la vigueur et l'audace de son amant, mais bien vite la douleur et la surprise furent remplacées par une vague qui montait en lui, irrésistiblement. Il s'arqua sous les coups de rein puissants, et se mit à trembler. La pénétration était brutale mais délicieuse et bientôt il ne put retenir la jouissance qui l'emporta et lui fit courber les jambes.

Drago le rejoignit dans le plaisir quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils se relevèrent et Harry, se rhabillant, reprit :

- Tu ne m'as pas cru, n'est ce pas ?

- Franchement, non…mais ça m'a beaucoup plu, comme histoire…

- Mais j'en ai parlé au jardinier et…

- Quoi ? fit Drago, agressivement. Tu as parlé de ça au jardinier ? C'est une blague ?

- Non…enfin, j'en ai pas discuté directement. Je lui ai posé quelques questions. Mais il avait l'air inquiet.

Harry vit des éclairs de colère dans les yeux gris :

- Severus t'avait interdit de le voir…tu te rappelles ??

- Oui, mais…

- Je ne veux plus que tu lui adresses la parole, compris ?? C'est clair ??

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Mon oncle m'a parlé de lui. Il n'est pas normal. C'est lui qui t'a raconté cette histoire vicieuse ?

- Non…je l'ai vue, cette scène. Il ne m'a rien raconté.

Drago haussa les épaules, excédé, et reprit :

- N'importe quoi !! Tu rêvais, Harry !! Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu lui parles, compris ?

- Mais pourquoi, bon sang !! fit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ??

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués et répondit :

- Je ne te cache rien, mon amour. Mais ce garçon te tourne autour et ça m'énerve. Tu es à moi, dit-il dans un baiser.

Harry lui rendit son baiser, et chuchota, avant de partir :

- Pas d'entourloupe, Drago, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Les chemins de fer auront une nouvelle recrue…

- Et toi n'oublies pas que tu es à moi…pas de cours particulier de déflorage avec le jeune jardinier…

- Pff…n'importe quoi. Au fait, quand est ce que tu viens voir le terrain de notre future maison ?

- Je ne sais pas…ce week-end ?

- Sûr ?

- Oui, promis. Mais je te fais parfaitement confiance pour choisir, tu sais.

Harry sourit brièvement et sortit de la pièce, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. En rejoignant sa chambre il lui sembla entrevoir une ombre, et il se dépêcha.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, car il était, malgré lui, à l'affût du moindre bruit. De plus un moustique commença à lui tourner autour, le réveillant encore un peu plus.

Il faisait très chaud et lourd dans la chambre, et il ne cessait de repenser à la scène de la veille et à l'attitude bizarre de Drago. Couvrait-il son oncle, ou était-il juste jaloux ??

Plus il y pensait, plus l'attitude de Brian l'inquiétait. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de protéger Drago ? Il essaya de chasser l'image qui l'obsédait : Severus frappant son neveu avec une cravache, avant de lui faire subir les pires outrages.

« Non ! non, ce n'est pas possible…pas Drago », se répétait-il pour se rassurer. Mais il n'avait pas vu son corps dénudé, et ne savait pas s'il avait une trace sur lui. Il agita la tête à nouveau : il avait parfaitement confiance en lui, et jamais Drago ne se laisserait aller à une attitude aussi immonde. Même si l'énoncé de la scène l'avait fortement excité….Harry se morigéna : il y avait une grosse différence entre les fantasmes et la réalité, et il ne devait pas y prêter attention.

Il se tourna et se retourna longtemps avant de finalement réussir à s'endormir. A cause de la chaleur il fut tourmenté par de nombreux cauchemars, dont un qui revint plusieurs fois dans la nuit : il entrait à nouveau dans le petit salon, par la porte fenêtre, et s'approchait du canapé où une forme était allongée. Tout était sombre, et il ne distinguait aucun visage, juste une silhouette.

Le cœur battant, il attrapait la cravache et la faisait cingler dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du canapé. A chaque sifflement la silhouette tressautait, et cette réaction le comblait, sans qu'il pût dire pourquoi.

Il levait le bras pour fouetter la personne allongée, quand soudain il se réveillait, en sueur et angoissé, juste avant de frapper.

Comment pouvait-il rêver d'une scène aussi abjecte ? Il finissait par s'éveiller, heureusement, avant le passage à l'acte, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de même penser à ce type de chose, surtout avec lui en bourreau. Il fallait absolument qu'il chasse ce cauchemar. Il essaya de se concentrer sur des choses agréables, des fleurs, des paysages et sombra à nouveau.

Mais encore une fois, dans son sommeil agité, il se vit lever le bras à nouveau, et cette fois la cravache atteignit l'homme étendu, le faisant gémir. Il recommença son geste, avec la même intensité et la même précision, et à chaque fois un gémissement plus intense s'éleva.

Il se sentait fortement excité et puissant, et se pencha pour dénuder le bas du corps étendu devant lui. L'homme se retourna alors et se coucha sur le ventre. Harry caressa les fesses minces, avec tendresse, et fut ému de voir une main s'accrocher aux coussins. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur cette main, puis se releva.

Une envie sourde le prit aux tripes, et un coup claqua sur la chair diaphane, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Il lui sembla qu'une mince trace rouge apparaissait, et il la parcourut du bout des doigts.

Il se vit se pencher vers la silhouette, s'entendit murmurer :

- Pardon…

- Non…non !!

- Ca suffit, je crois…

- Non !! Ca ne suffit pas, pas encore…je n'ai pas suffisamment fait pénitence.

La voix lui était familière, et le ton sans appel.

Alors il leva à nouveau la cravache, et les gémissements reprirent de plus belle. Le corps se tordait sur le canapé, et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit un « oui …oui » rauque et comprit que l'homme jouissait, sur les coussins.

Harry se réveilla, horrifié par le rêve qu'il avait fait, horrifié de constater qu'il avait joui dans son sommeil.

« Mon Dieu…qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?.. » pensa t-il, effrayé. Jamais il n'avait été tenté par ce type de situation, jamais il n'avait intentionnellement fait souffrir autrui. Encore que là il comprit que la « victime » était plus que consentante, puisqu'elle réclamait la punition.

Qui lui avait mis de telles horreurs en tête ?

Il fut long à se calmer et à se rendormir. Heureusement que son rêve n'avait pas pris un tour plus sexuel, songea –t-il avant de sombrer.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain il ne se réveilla pas à temps pour l'office du matin, et rejoignit Severus au petit déjeuner :

- Hé bien, jeune homme !! vous avez manqué de courage, cette fois, semble-t-il…ne vous laissez pas aller, ou vous vous retrouverez rapidement sur le chemin de la paresse, qui mène au vice…

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé. J'ai très mal dormi, grommela Harry.

- Sans doute à cause de la chaleur. C'est pour ça qu'il est bon de se lever tôt, quand il fait encore frais. Je vous attends demain à l'office mon cher, sans faute.

Harry faillit répliquer : « Pourquoi ? Je vous ai manqué tant que ça ? », mais se contenta d'avaler ses œufs brouillés d'un air morne.

Après le départ de Severus et Drago il décida de faire un tour dans le jardin, avant l'heure de son RDV pour visiter de nouvelles maisons.

Il erra longuement, passant d'un massif à l'autre, et fut surpris – et un peu déçu- de ne pas croiser Brian. Il aurait aimé l'interroger davantage sur Severus pour tirer au clair ce qu'il avait vu. Il se dit que le jeune homme devait certainement l'éviter, et l'observer de loin.

Il fut heureux de repartir avec le père du jardinier à la découverte des environs, car il appréciait sa bonhomie et sa bonne connaissance des lieux. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il était à présent presque sûr que le terrain qu'il avait repéré leur conviendrait, et il demanda à y retourner.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta il sauta à terre et immédiatement il retourna vers les immenses écuries. Elles étaient désaffectées mais il subsistait toujours des bottes de foin et les locaux étaient vastes et bien aménagés. Il respira l'odeur avec bonheur, et s'imagina au milieu des chevaux, retrouvant ses repères, loin de la demeure malsaine de l'oncle de Drago.

Le père de Brian le rejoignit :

- Elles vous plaisent, hein, ces écuries ??

- Oh oui…

- Vous avez vu l'état de la maison ?

- Oui…mais je pense que Drago a les moyens de tout rénover…voire tout détruire pour reconstruire. Le terrain est magnifique.

- Il faut espérer qu'il a les moyens, parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de travaux. Vous en êtes conscient ?

- Oui…mais j'ai hâte qu'il la voie.

- Je comprends. Il viendra bientôt la visiter ?

- Ce week-end, en principe…

L'homme acquiesça d'un air entendu et repartit faire le tour des écuries. Lorsqu'il revint, il dit à Harry :

- Vous savez déjà qui vous allez employer pour votre écurie ?

- Euh…non. Pas du tout. Mais je pense qu'on doit facilement trouver de la main d'œuvre, non ?

- Ah ça ! De la main d'œuvre, il y en a !! mais ils ne sont pas tous bien courageux, croyez-moi…

- C'est sûr. On verra ça quand la maison sera construite, je pense. Vous connaissez des gens qui pourraient être intéressés ?

- Mon fils. Il est très travailleur, vous savez.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais il travaille déjà chez M. Snape. Et il est un peu…réservé, non ?

- Un peu…je l'ai élevé seul, et il est farouche. Mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

- Vous travailliez pour M. Snape, avant ?

- Oui.

- Ca se passait bien ?

- Oui. Ca s'est toujours bien passé.

- Pourtant Brian n'est pas très heureux, chez lui.

Le père de l'adolescent soupira et s'assit sur une botte de foin :

- C'est étrange, en effet. M. Snape l'appréciait beaucoup quand il était enfant et l'avait pris sous son aile, en lui faisant suivre des cours, pour qu'il ait un peu d'éducation. Il voulait lui donner sa chance pour être employé dans une de ses entreprises, plus tard. Brian était enchanté d'apprendre, et travaillait très bien. Et puis un jour…il est revenu en décrétant qu'il ne voulait plus rien apprendre et qu'il préférait être jardinier, comme moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. M. Snape a été très déçu de son manque d'investissement et depuis il le traite rudement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aucune idée…j'ai cru comprendre que Brian avait des difficultés dans certaines matières, mais je n'ai jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire.

- C'est dommage…

- Je suis d'accord. Mais Brian ne veut pas en parler, et M. Snape l'a pris en grippe, je crois.

Harry n'osa pas poser de question plus précise, car il ne voulait pas affoler le père, mais d'un autre côté, si Brian avait des soucis avec Severus, il se dit que ce serait bien de l'alerter.

- Il est comment, M. Snape ?

- Comment ? Mais…vous le connaissez mieux que moi, je pense…vous habitez chez lui.

- Vous savez…je le vois très peu, en fait. Il est toute la journée en ville avec Drago, et il n'est pas très affable.

- Et bien…il est très sérieux, très exigeant, très travailleur. Très pieux aussi. Il a fait beaucoup de bien autour de lui, pour les pauvres de la Paroisse.

- Il a toujours vécu seul ?

- Toujours. Il se lève à 5h je crois, et se couche tard, et je crois qu'il n'arrête pas une minute entre les deux. A part pour prier.

- Mais…il est un peu bizarre, non ?

- Bizarre ? Oh, il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent sur lui, je sais. Ce sont les domestiques qui les font courir. Moi, en tout cas, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Harry se dit qu'il était inutile de poursuivre dans cette voie et proposa de rentrer. Il n'était guère plus avancé…en fait l'image de Severus était de moins en moins nette à ses yeux, au bout du compte. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne ses cauchemars pour la réalité.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Le soir, il fut surpris de ne pas voir de bouquet sur la table, et pas de roses dans sa chambre non plus. Le jeune jardinier était-il fâché, ou avait-il eu un problème ?

Il l'oublia rapidement et s'endormit sans difficultés.

Le matin, quand il se réveilla et ouvrit ses fenêtres, il ne l'aperçut pas non plus sur la pelouse, ni dans les allées du jardin. Après l'office il fit le tour de la propriété, en vain. Il n'osait interroger personne car il savait que Severus lui avait interdit de lui parler, mais il se sentait inquiet pour lui.

Lorsqu'il rencontra son père il lui fit part de son étonnement, et celui-ci lui avoua, gêné, qu'il ignorait où se trouvait son fils. Il avait disparu depuis la veille.

Harry sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre, brusquement :

- Il disparaît souvent, comme ça ?

- Non. Jamais. Il ne sort jamais le soir, d'ailleurs. Du moins pas à ma connaissance…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- L'attendre. Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. J'ai interrogé les domestiques mais ils disent qu'ils ne savent rien. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête avec lassitude

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas. Ils le considéraient comme le chouchou du patron, et depuis un an, depuis qu'il est devenu jardinier à ma place, ils se méfient de lui. Il n'est pas du tout accepté parmi eux.

Harry le regarda, désolé, et lui dit :

- Si je peux vous aider…

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas…il reviendra bien. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, pas vrai ? lui dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, mais il était loin d'être aussi confiant.

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Le soir, il proposa à Drago une promenade dans le jardin après le souper, dès que Séverus eût le dos tourné, ce que le blond accepta immédiatement.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous près de la petite fontaine, dans le jardin, à 23h.

Harry, arrivé le premier, attendait son amant avec une certaine appréhension tout en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, à travers la pénombre.

Quand Drago arriva, il l'embrassa furtivement et lui demanda :

- Alors ? C'est quoi le programme ? On fait trempette dans la fontaine ? chuchota le blond.

- Hum...non. Ecoute, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de bizarre.

- Quoi encore ? répondit Drago avec une pointe d'agressivité.

- Ca ne te paraîtra peut-être pas important, mais…Brian a disparu.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Ton petit ami a fait une fugue ?? Tu te moques de moi, Harry ??

- Non !...non, je te jure. Il avait peur, quand je l'ai vu hier…

- Severus t'avait interdit de le voir, et moi aussi !! Bon sang, tu joues à quoi, Harry ??

- Je ne joue à rien, je veux juste l'aider…

- Encore quelqu'un à sauver, c'est ça ? Après Gabriel, Brian !! Arrête de te prendre pour un héros, Harry…

- Mais je ne me…

- Oh et puis ça suffit !! J'en ai assez entendu...il faudra que tu choisisses entre lui et moi, Harry ! fit Drago en tournant les talons et en repartant rapidement vers la maison, laissant Harry désemparé.

Il rentra se coucher, mais ne put trouver le sommeil. L'altercation avec Drago l'énervait, car il s'agissait d'un malentendu qui pouvait prendre une tournure très désagréable, et Harry ne voulait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, il se leva et se rendit devant la chambre de son amant, bien déterminé à dissiper les nuages entre eux.

Il frappa doucement, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il devait être en train de dormir. Il tourna lentement la poignée, coeur battant, et entra.

Il s'approcha du lit, à pas de loups, scrutant l'obscurité.

Arrivé au bors du lit, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Drago n'était pas dans son lit.

Lui aussi avait disparu.

_**A suivre**_…**_RDV en août, après mes congés. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivent "Parce ce qu'on ne se connaît pas", que je co-écris avec Epona'm, sachez que le chapitre 3 est (enfin) en ligne..._**

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires...**_


	30. Une histoire inachevée

_**Bon…j'avais promis une suite au mois d'août…à quelques heures près, j'ai bon. Ouf !!**_

_**Mais cette fic a été un peu « vampirisée » par mes autres écrits, et écrire un chapitre c'est beaucoup de boulot, mine de rien (si,si)…merci de comprendre.**_

_**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR**_

_**Rating : toujours M**_

_**Résumé : Pour les étourdis qui auraient perdu le fil en à peine deux mois (hum), je rappelle qu'Harry et Drago sont installés chez l'oncle Severus, à Philadelphie, et qu'à la fin de l'épisode précédent, Brian, le jeune jardinier, a disparu. Harry se rend dans la chambre de son amant, Drago, et constate qu'il a également disparu...**_

_**Chapitre 30 Une histoire inachevée**_

Harry décida de rester dans la chambre du blond, pour l'attendre. Il s'installa au pied du lit, immobile, le cœur battant. Où était Drago ? Quittait-il sa chambre, la nuit, et si oui, pour rejoindre qui ?

Immédiatement tous ses soupçons concernant Severus réapparurent. Séquestrait-il Brian et Drago ? Il n'osait imaginer telle ignominie entre l'oncle et le neveu, mais la scène entrevue plus tôt l'avait fortement marqué. Il envisagea d'aller réveiller Séverus pour le prévenir de cette disparition, ce qui lui permettrait également de vérifier l'éventuelle présence de Drago dans sa chambre, mais il n'osait.

L'oncle n'était pas commode, et il se voyait mal justifier sa présence dans la chambre du blond à une telle heure. Pourquoi Séverus aurait-il enlevé son propre neveu, en qui il fondait tous ses espoirs ?

Ou est-ce que c'était une histoire...d'amour, entre eux ? Un frisson le traversa. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Drago n'aurait pas fait ça. Il méprisait son oncle, et ses discours moralistes.

Les imaginer ensemble était tout bonnement au dessus de ses forces. Trop d'ignominie, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une relation brutale comme celle qu'il avait surprise cette nuit là. La peau douce, tendre de son amant soumise à des coups de cravaches, son corps délicat malmené par un homme cruel, vicieux. Non, c'était impossible.

Drago n'aurait pas accepté ça. Il aimait faire l'amour tendrement, avec une certaine fougue parfois, oui, mais pas comme ça …puis il se souvint que son récit de l'épisode avait excité le blond, au point de lui faire prendre des risques, ce soir-là. Cette scène, Drago l'avait-il vécue ? Avait–il pris du plaisir à se faire fouetter, ou à fouetter ?

Mais il n'aurait pas fait ça…se donner à Harry après avoir subi les pires outrages de la part de son oncle, c'était…immonde. Et Drago n'était pas immonde.

Cependant les images vues l'avant-veille tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, et ses interrogations sur l'attitude de son amant revenaient, d'une acuité d'autant plus grande depuis sa disparition.

Il considérait toute leur aventure d'un œil neuf, soudain. Toutes ces péripéties, ces volte faces depuis leur rencontre.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à se croiser pour des moments volés, sans plus avoir de projets communs ? Quand Drago lui avait-il échappé ?

Au moment où l'argent et la puissance de son oncle avaient placé leur amour au second plan ?

Au moment où il était redevenu lord Malefoy avant d'être Drago ?

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis des jours, Harry eut la nostalgie de l'Angleterre. Il n'était rien ici, sans son amant. Il avait tout quitté pour lui, sans trop se poser de questions, mais sa vie à lui, c'était quoi ?

Chercher une hypothétique demeure, jouer les utilités, regarder les roses se faner ?

Il se leva pour scruter l'obscurité.

Que faisait-il dans cette ville inconnue, chez cet homme qui le méprisait, parmi ces domestiques qui l'ignoraient ? Combien de temps encore à n'être presque rien, ni personne, qu'un vague ami ?

L'amour de Drago en valait-il la chandelle, si tant est que tout ça ne soit pas qu'une vaste fumisterie ? Où et quand trouverait-il sa place, une vraie place dans la vie de "lord Malefoy" ? Et qu'était-il pour lui, maintenant ?

Maintenant que tout avait été dit, tout avait été fait, jusqu'à se pervertir dans une Eglise ?

Un mal de tête obsédant lui vrillait le cerveau, encore accru par l'énigme Brian.

La disparition de Brian avait–elle un lien avec celle de Drago ? Y avait-il eu quelque chose entre eux, qu'il ignorait ? Etaient partis ensemble, pour vivre libre, sans contrainte d'appartenance sociale ?

Est-ce que Drago avait été attiré par le jardinier, séduit par lui ? Brian était mignon, très mignon. Sans doute très docile, inexpérimenté. Une fleur à cueillir.

Le Drago qu'Harry avait connu en Angleterre aurait été séduit par cette innocence, comme il l'avait été par lui, à l'époque. Une espèce de droit de cuissage, bien naturel dans la noblesse, voire légitime. Un privilège de naissance.

Qu'est ce que Brian pouvait lui apporter, que lui ne savait pas, plus lui donner ?

La jalousie lui dévorait le cœur, il en aurait pleuré. Il se laissa aller à ses angoisses, longuement, en regardant le jardin obscur. Il s'y abandonna avec une sorte de satisfaction secrète, une mélancolie doucereuse.

- Drago, Drago…reviens, s'il te plaît…, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Mais le jardin désert ne lui apporta aucune réponse, aucun réconfort.

Puis il se recoucha et s'agrippa désespérément à l'espoir d'un malentendu. Demain il se lèverait et Drago serait là, au petit déjeuner, parfaitement calme, avec une bonne excuse. Ils en riraient ensemble. Et leur vie reprendrait, comme avant. Mieux qu'avant.

Et peu importait la disparition de Brian, les soupçons de Severus.

Il insisterait pour que Drago vienne voir la demeure qu'il avait vue et qu'il l'achète, vite. Il mettrait toute sa jeunesse et sa vaillance à participer et surveiller les travaux, malgré les difficultés. Tous les jours il verrait leur maison s'élever, et le bonheur approcher. Le bonheur était proche…forcément proche.

Il achèterait les chevaux, les soignerait, aussi sûr que son cœur qui battait lourdement, ce soir-là.

Il finit par s'endormir, des images de haras et de purs sangs plein la tête.

**oOoOo**

Il se leva à nouveau trop tard pour les vêpres et rejoignit Severus, matinal et sombre comme à son habitude, au petit déjeuner.

- Alors mon cher ? La paresse vous a bel et bien rattrapé, cette fois !! Dommage, moi qui entrevoyais un espoir de rédemption pour vous.

- Oui, je ..euh. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, en fait. Il y avait des… bruits.

- Des bruits ? Dans cette demeure ? Vous plaisantez jeune homme…

Il haussa les épaules et le fixa avec mépris, en dégustant son thé du bout des doigts.

Harry se rembrunit et décida de changer de tactique :

- Drago n'est pas levé ? Il est tard pourtant.

- Vous l'avez dit mon cher ! Il est temps que je remette les pendules à l'heure avec mon neveu. Surtout que nous avons une réunion très importante ce matin.

- Peut-être est-il malade ?

- Malade ? Il est paresseux, oui !! Il va falloir que ça change, et vite…je vais le voir de ce pas, dit-il en reposant sa tasse bruyamment sur sa soucoupe et en se levant brusquement.

Il sortit de la pièce et Harry continua à grignoter des œufs et son bacon du bout des dents. Il termina son café puis attendit, mal à l'aise. Intérieurement il pria pour que Séverus le trouve endormi dans sa chambre, fatigué. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. Parce qu'imaginer qu'il n'était pas là était au dessus de ses forces. Parce que son absence aurait été une tragédie.

Il était prêt à tout entendre, à tout pardonner, ce matin-là. Mais il voulait le revoir, absolument.

Le domestique débarrassa la table et il finit par se lever, n'ayant plus de raison de demeurer assis.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, qui était déserte. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il entendit des éclats de voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers leur provenance. Il resta quelques pas en retrait, observant la scène.

- Hé bien ! Messieurs ! L'un d'entre vous a-t-il aperçu lord Malefoy ? Répondez ! tonna Severus.

Les domestiques se tenaient en rang, immobiles, devant Snape, tête baissée. Visiblement il les dirigeait par la terreur, ce qui, dans ce cas de figure, risquait d'être largement improductif. Si l'un d'entre eux avait vu ou entendu quelque chose, aurait-il eu le courage de parler, au risque de se voir soumis à la question par leur maître ??

Harry en doutait.

Au terme d'un silence pesant, Snape reprit :

- Parlez !! Je vous préviens que si je découvre que vous m'avez caché quelque chose, c'est la porte !! J'ai tout mon temps…j'attends. Qui a vu ou entendu quelque chose ??

Un domestique, dont Harry ignorait le nom, passa d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné, et s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge. Immédiatement Snape fondit sur lui comme l'aigle sur sa proie :

- Vous !! vous savez quelque chose…dites-moi quoi !!

- Hé bien…hum. J'ai vu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre de M.Malefoy hier soir…

- Vraiment ? Qui ça ??

- Hé bien…répondit le domestique en hésitant et en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Répondez !!

- Hé bien…j'ai vu M. Potter entrer dans sa chambre, cette nuit.

- Comment ? glapit Snape en se retournant brusquement vers Harry.

Celui–ci fit un pas en arrière tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Snape se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, fulminant et grinça entre ses dents :

- Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

- Mais je…

- Immédiatement !!

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Snape dans son bureau, le cœur battant à toute allure. Comment justifier sa présence dans la chambre du blond ?

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, que Snape referma soigneusement, avant de le scruter avec attention :

- Alors ? Dites-moi tout…que faisiez-vous dans la chambre de mon neveu ?? demanda-t-il avec un gros effort pour garder son sang froid.

- C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez…

- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que je suis sensé croire quand un jeune homme en rejoint un autre la nuit ??

- Hé bien…nous nous sommes disputés hier soir, et je voulais m'excuser auprès de lui…

- En pleine nuit ?

- Enfin…non. Il n'était pas si tard. Nous venions de nous séparer, peu avant.

- Comment ? Vous voulez dire que vous rencontrez mon neveu chaque soir avant de vous coucher ??

- Non…pas tous les soirs, répondit Harry, tentant vainement de garder son calme,...très rarement en fait.

- Et là…qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour que vous vous disputiez ??

- Hé bien…je lui ai parlé de la disparition de Brian, et ça l'a fâché que j'en parle, donc on s'est disputés.

- Mais je rêve ma parole !! De quel droit vous occupez–vous de la présence ou de l'absence de mes domestiques ??

- Brian avait l'air inquiet, et j'avais entendu des choses la nuit précédente…je voulais en parler avec Drago.

- Entendu des choses ? Ce sont vos fantasmes, ça, jeune homme. Mais dites-moi…

Il se rapprocha encore d'Harry, menaçant, et lui demanda, le transperçant de son regard profond :

- Que représente mon neveu, pour vous ? Pourquoi l'accompagnez-vous dans ce voyage ?

- C'est un ami, c'est tout, se rebiffa Harry.

- Un ami auquel vous rendez visite la nuit ??

Snape était proche, très proche de lui, et il tremblait légèrement. Harry sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Cette fois, il était fait. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir. Et très peu de s'en sortir en mentant.

Snape allait le massacrer allégrement.

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, ce dernier le scruta encore plus attentivement de son œil acéré et murmura, d'une voix rauque, les pupilles élargies :

- Dites-moi, il est…mignon, non ? Et vous avez voyagé ensemble…vous n'avez jamais eu envie de…

- De quoi ? répondit Harry sèchement

- De pousser l'amitié un peu plus loin…de dormir ensemble, par exemple…

- Non !

- De le toucher, ici ou là…

- Non !

- De le découvrir plus intimement…

- Arrêtez…c'est ignoble.

- De découvrir son corps, ou de lui découvrir le vôtre…ce sont des choses qui arrivent ça, entre jeunes hommes, souffla Severus.

Et Harry découvrit avec un frisson que l'homme ne semblait pas insensible à ces évocations, et que sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée.

Harry détourna la tête, écoeuré :

- Non. Rien de tout ça.

Snape le dévisagea longuement, puis détailla son corps d'un regard qui fit frémir Harry. Il murmura, comme pour lui–même :

- Ce sont des vices que l'on peut expier, vous savez. Que l'on doit expier, dit-il en tournant autour du jeune homme avec suspicion. Mais il faut d'abord soulager votre conscience…racontez-moi tout…

- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Vous préférez en référer à la police ??

- La police ?

- Mais oui…quand il y a une disparition, comme ça, la nuit, et qu'on ne retrouve pas la personne, il faut bien faire appel à la police, non ? Et vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vu.

- Mais…il va peut-être revenir…

- Peut-être, oui. Ou peut-être pas. Répondez-moi, M. Potter, afin qu'on s'évite des moments douloureux devant les autorités. Mon neveu fréquente-il des personnes douteuses ici, ou avait-il des ennemis en Angleterre ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il s'est fâché avec son père, c'est tout. Mais il n'a pas d'ennemis, à ma connaissance.

- Et vous le connaissez bien ? reprit Severus d'une vois doucereuse…soyez sincère, je préfère apprendre vos relations par vous que par la police…

Harry soupira, le cœur lourd. Cette fois, il était fait comme un rat. Nier serait reculer pour mieux sauter. Avouer…c'était s'exposer à la colère et au mépris de Snape. Il hésita quelques instants puis murmura :

- Oui…je le connais bien.

Snape frémit et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard :

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le Manoir Malefoy. Je travaillais là-bas.

- Vraiment ? J'en était sûr ! et vous faisiez quoi ?

- J'étais…lad.

- D'où l'attrait pour les chevaux…je comprends mieux. Asseyez-vous.

Harry déglutit et s'assit sur une chaise, mal à l'aise. Snape prit une autre chaise et s'installa à côté de lui, très près, en posant sa man sur son genou. L'ambiance était électrique et Harry avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Severus reprit :

- Et…pourquoi vous l'avez suivi en Amérique ?

- Il avait besoin d'un valet, alors je l'ai accompagné.

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Je ne sais pas…il avait confiance en moi.

- Et … ?

Harry se sentait sur le grill, et il était terriblement gêné par le regard inquisiteur de Snape.

- Et quoi ? Vous voulez quoi ? les détails ? demanda Harry agressivement.

- Je veux savoir comment vous avez perverti mon neveu…

- Perverti ? Vous plaisantez ? C'est lui qui m'a mis le grappin dessus, figurez-vous. Je n'avais jamais…

- Impossible !! un garçon de bonne famille ne ferait pas ça !! C'est forcément vous qui lui avez mis ces idées en tête…n'est-ce pas ??

- Non ! J'étais tout à fait innocent…ce qui n'était pas le cas de votre neveu !!

- Que vous dites. Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh pitié ! ne me demandez pas ça…

- Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes… rapprochés ?

- Euh…sur le bateau.

- Alors qu'il était marié ? Vous avez détourné un homme marié du droit chemin !

- Ce mariage était un pur mariage de convenance, croyez-moi...

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous étiez là ?

Harry faillit répondre « oui », mais ça aurait été se mettre en posture encore plus difficile. Il lâcha un « non » dégoûté, et détourna le visage. Mais Snape était de plus en plus agité, et il posa une main fiévreuse sur son menton, pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Vous avez fait ça ici, tous les deux ?

- Mon Dieu…laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie…

- Vous partirez quand je saurai tout !! Soulagez votre conscience…

- Non…fit Harry en tentant de détourner sa tête des doigts crochus.

Severus était très proche de lui, souffle court, les joues rouges :

- Répondez-moi et je n'avertirai pas la police…vous l'avez touché, intimement ?

- Oui…

- Où ?

- Partout…murmura le brun, honteux.

Snape frémit et Harry se sentit encore plus mal.

- Combien de fois ?

- Je …je ne sais plus.

- Souvent ?

- Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie…

- Vous avez fait quoi, exactement, ensemble ?

Harry secoua la tête, nauséeux. Pas question d'exciter ce vieux pervers avec leur amour. Il tenta de se lever mais Snape le tenait fermement par le bras. Il transpirait et semblait exalté.

- Réponds-moi !! quels actes abominables avez-vous accompli sur mon neveu ?

-…

- Vous l'avez pris…dans votre main ?

Harry acquiesça, honteux.

- Dans votre…bouche ?

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. La respiration de Snape était erratique, et ses yeux voilés. Harry était au supplice.

- Dans votre…intimité ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, sourde, les yeux mi-clos.

Alors Harry releva la tête, fièrement, et répondit :

- Oui. Plusieurs fois. Et j'ai joui en lui, mille fois. Vous êtes satisfait ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers !! dit-il en se relevant d'un coup, faisant vaciller Snape dont le regard avait chaviré, et qui faillit tomber à terre.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, puis, pris d'une inspiration subite, se retourna :

- Si vous racontez ça à la police, je leur raconterai, moi, comment vous fouettez vos domestiques, la nuit, avec tous les détails croustillants… et votre réputation va en prendre un coup, dans le comté. Alors oublions cette petite conversation et essayons de retrouver Drago.

- La… la nuit ? je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Snape sembla soudain décontenancé, un peu hagard. Harry se rapprocha de lui, menaçant :

- Oh si !! vous voyez très bien ! Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pour l'instant. Il faut le retrouver, et moi je ne sais pas où il est. Et vous ?

- Mais...moi non plus !! et j'ai besoin de lui, pour mon journal. On a une réunion importante, ce matin. Où se cache-t-il ?

- A–t-il rencontré quelqu'un au bureau ? A-t-il des ennuis, des dettes ?

- N..non, je n crois pas.

- Vous a-t-il parlé de partir ? Vous êtes vous disputés ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Drago fait de l'excellent travail. Il ne fréquente personne, à ma connaissance.

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Drago était un mystère, pour eux, même s'ils auraient juré le contraire, la veille encore. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il ne fût pas parti de son plein gré. Tout était possible. Il demanda :

- Seriez-vous d'accord pour qu'on fouille votre maison ?

- Ma maison ?? Mais vous êtes fou !!

- Pourquoi ? Ce serait un bon point de départ. Vous m'accompagnez, ou j'y vais seul ?

- Mais je ne vous permets pas, jeune homme, de fouiller chez moi !!

- OK. Alors appelez la police. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à perdre. Et vous ??

Ils se fixaient, face à face, les poings serrés. Harry n'avait plus peur, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et l'envie de passer la demeure au crible. Snape n'était pas irréprochable, il le savait maintenant, et il comptait bien en tirer partie.

Snape avança lentement vers la porte, et marmonna :

- Je prends les clés. Mais vous perdez votre temps, jeune homme.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous avez combien de domestiques, ici ? Vous savez exactement ce que chacun d'entre eux fait, à chaque instant ?

- Vous êtes ridicule…mais s'il n'y a que ça pour vous rassurer. Allons-y.

Il attrapa un énorme trousseau de clé et ils partirent dans les couloirs, ouvrant toutes les pièces, y compris celles des domestiques. Ils formaient un duo étrange, sur leurs gardes, se lançant des coups d'œil haineux, fouillant chaque recoin, méthodiquement.

Harry était impressionné par l'immensité de la demeure, et par l'ordre et la propreté qui régnaient dans toutes les pièces. Il fut plus particulièrement ému de retourner dans la chambre de Drago, et fouilla d'une main tremblante ses affaires, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Ses habits étaient impeccablement rangés, et le lit refait. La pièce était grande, claire. Il ouvrit son armoire à deux reprises, sans en avoir l'air, pour humer la délicate eau de toilette du blond. Pour un peu il aurait enfoui son nez dans ces costumes, mais Snape le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il reconnut les vestes faites sur mesure sur le bateau. Il réprima un sanglot à cette vue. Snape n'aurait pas compris.

Comment ce vieil hibou pourrait-il comprendre l'amour sincère qu'il avait pour lui ?

Comment pourrait-il avoir une idée du vide immense qu'il ressentait au milieu de cette pièce, là où avait vécu, dormi, rêvé son amant ?

Il tenta de se reprendre, sentant la mélancolie le gagner.

Il y avait un livre sur la table de nuit « Great expectations », et il le feuilleta. Drago avait lu ces lignes, dans son lit, avant de s'endormir, il avait corné la page, là.

La sensation de manque envahit Harry encore plus profondément, en regardant ce livre. Ce livre qui avait appartenu à l'homme qu'il aimait, ce livre qui était tout ce qui restait de lui, maintenant.

Une histoire inachevée.

Et il n'osait même pas imaginer le pire.

Drago souffrant, Drago blessé, gémissant dans un bois, une cave…Drago l'appelant vainement.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des caves, ici ? demanda-t-il, oppressé.

- Des caves ? Naturellement…mais vous ne pensez quand même pas…

- Allons-y, vite, dit Harry en courant vers la porte.

- Attendez !! fit Snape en le suivant dans les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent dans un sous-sol glacé, où les pierres luisantes et mal taillées retenaient l'humidité. La poussière les prenait à la gorge, et Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il y avait plusieurs portes, que Snape ouvrit avec difficulté.

Autant les pièces de la maison étaient propres et bien rangées, autant les pièces du sous sol renfermaient un bric à brac infâme, mélange d'objets cassés et d'odeurs nauséabondes.

La cave à vin était, en revanche, ordonnée, et sans doute fréquemment visitée, car on y voyait des traces de pas encore fraiches, dans la terre battue.

Au moment de refermer la porte, Harry eut une espèce de pressentiment et rentra à nouveau dans la cave à vin, longeant les murs couverts de crus rares. Au fond de la pièce, dans la semi-obscurité, il aperçut une couverture déchirée, et des traces sombres par terre.

Aussitôt son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine :

- Vous avez vu ?

- Oui. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça fait là…

- Drago était séquestré ici, j'en suis sûr !!

Il se retourna vers Snape et l'attrapa par le col :

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait enfermer, hein ? Dites moi tout !! hurla-t-il en le secouant durement.

- Mais…mais non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça à mon neveu ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit Harry, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait plus jouer à vos petits jeux pervers…c'est ça, hein ? il a refusé de continuer et vous l'avez enfermé…

- Vous êtes fou, Potter !! Lâchez-moi…je n'ai pas fait ça, je vous conjure de me croire.

Harry le tenait fermement et tentait de le scruter, malgré la semi-obscurité à peine percée par la bougie. Severus semblait désarmé et murmura :

- Croyez-moi…Jamais je ne ferais ça à Drago. Jamais.

- Mais qui, alors, qui ?

Harry tournait en rond dans la cave, cherchant vainement un indice de la présence de son amant.

- Vous l'avez dit...n'importe quel domestique. Ils sont nombreux ici. Et c'est peut-être un vagabond qui s'est réfugié ici. Ou un animal que l'on aura soigné.

Harry secoua la tête et recommença à parcourir les couloirs humides et les pièces glauques, inlassablement, le cœur lourd, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Il avait entendu un gémissement. Les nerfs à vif, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il eut beau fouiller la cave des yeux, il ne vit rien. Mais il entendait toujours le gémissement.

Il devait y avoir une autre pièce, derrière le mur. Il décida d'en avoir le coeur net, quitte à démolir cette maison pierre par pierre. Il retrouverait Drago, coûte que coûte...

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	31. Une libération

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, pour plein de raisons, mais bon, je ne voulais pas laisser cette fic en souffrance, car je sais que vous l'attendez. Je vous promets de faire le maximum pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour les prochains chapitres, et la fin qui se profile bientôt…merci à vous pour votre compréhension. **_

_**Et surtout merci à vous qui m'avez envoyé des messages de soutien, et beaucoup d'amitié et de chaleur. Vos messages m'ont été très précieux pour continuer. Bonne lecture…**_

_**Chapitre 31 Une libération**_

Harry entendit à nouveau un gémissement à travers le mur et se retourna vers Snape :

- Qu'y a-t-il derrière ce mur ?

- Aucune idée !! Une autre cave, j'imagine…vous pensez que c'est Drago qu'on entend, ou un animal ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net !! dit Harry en ressortant précipitamment du cellier, et en revenant devant la cave précédente. Vous avez la clé ??

- Euh…oui, je pense que oui, dit Snape en exhibant à nouveau l'énorme trousseau rouillé, et en prélevant une, au hasard.

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la porte, dans la semi-obscurité, en vain. Harry trépignait et lança, exaspéré :

- Alors, cette clé ?? Vous le faites exprès, ou quoi ?

- Minute, jeune homme, minute !!

- Mais s'il est blessé, il faut qu'on se dépêche…

- Arrêtez de dramatiser, M. Potter. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un animal. Et approchez votre bougie, je n'y vois rien.

- On va faire le contraire, dit Harry en lui prenant brusquement le trousseau des mains. Tenez la chandelle, moi je trouverai la clé…

Snape poussa un grognement réprobateur et le fusilla du regard. Harry s'acharna pendant de longues minutes, puis, enfin, dans un grincement sinistre, le verrou céda et il entra enfin dans la cave poussiéreuse.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il passait au crible chaque recoin, Snape sur ses talons. En apercevant certains objets abandonnés ou cassés, ce dernier murmura :

- Il va falloir que je m'intéresse d'un peu plus près au contenu de ces caves…

Un nouveau gémissement s'éleva, plus proche, et Harry se précipita vers le fond de la cave. Son cœur tressaillit quand il aperçut une silhouette au sol, et il se pencha vers elle, angoissé.

Un homme était couché à terre, sous une couverture, dans l'obscurité. Harry se pencha et murmura :"Drago ?" en avançant la main vers le visage encore dans l'obscurité.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de déception en reconnaissant les cheveux de Brian. Il souleva la couverture et vit qu'une corde était grossièrement nouée autour de ses bras, dans son dos, et qu'il avait un mouchoir dans la bouche.

Harry retira rapidement le mouchoir et commença à essayer de défaire la corde.

Lorsqu'il reconnut le jardinier, Snape se mit à genoux à côté de lui :

- Brian ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme semblait groggy et ne poussa qu'un gémissement, en guise de réponse. Il paraissait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et tenta de se redresser, avec difficulté. Son visage était terreux, sale, et une odeur repoussante montait de la couverture.

Harry avança sa main vers lui, mais Snape la repoussa d'un geste, et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur ses genoux :

- Brian ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Répondez-moi ? Brian ?

Le jeune homme semblait à moitié inconscient, et ne répondit pas. Snape se pencha vers lui, avec beaucoup de douceur, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau et tenta de se dégager.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour :

- Lâchez-le !! Je vais l'aider, moi…

Snape ne sembla même pas l'entendre et ne bougea pas. Harry le saisit par le bras, brusquement :

- Vous avez entendu ?? Lâchez-le…

- Non…il ne peut pas de mettre debout, vous voyez bien…

- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'il est retenu dans votre cave et qu'il ne veut pas que vous le touchiez. Enlevez vos sales pattes !! tonna Harry, menaçant.

Il repoussa Snape fermement, et prit le jeune jardinier dans ses bras. Harry se remit difficilement debout, portant Brian à bout de bras, et, pour la première fois, il lui sembla voir Snape trembler. Ce dernier se releva à son tour et lâcha, amer :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez, mais je ne lui veux pas de mal. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, encore…

- Ben voyons …

- Ne me jugez pas sur des apparences, Potter…

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger. On verra ce que la police en dira, fit Harry en se dirigeant difficilement vers le couloir.

- La police ?

- Vous pensez que la séquestration d'un jardinier ne mérite pas qu'on appelle la police ?? répliqua Harry, soupçonneux.

- Mais ce n'est pas de mon fait !!

- Oui, mais c'est chez vous, souffla Harry qui remontait le couloir, à bout de souffle.

Brian, à demi inconscient, pesait lourd dans ses bras, et il se demanda comment il allait arriver en haut des escaliers. Le jeune homme respirait fortement et laissait sa tête reposer dans le cou d'Harry, ce qui gêna un peu ce dernier.

Au milieu de l'escalier, Harry avait l'impression que tous ses muscles brûlaient, et ralentit. Il s'appuya contre le mur et souffla :

- Appelez un domestique.

- Non. Sinon cette histoire fera le tour de la ville, amplifiée et déformée. Donnez-le moi, je vais le porter jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Harry soupira et tendit les bras. Il maugréa :

- Je reste avec vous.

- Mais oui, Potter, mais oui…

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas en passant des bras d'Harry à ceux de Snape, et laissa sa tête tomber dans les cheveux noirs, avec le même abandon.

En les suivant dans l'escalier, Harry s'interrogea à leur sujet. Quels liens pouvaient bien unir le maître de maison et le jardinier ? Il décida de ne pas les quitter d'une semelle. Pourtant il avait envie de retourner dans le sous-sol, reprendre ses recherches pour retrouver Drago. Il espéra pouvoir interroger rapidement Brian, pour recueillir des indices.

Arrivés en haut, Snape transpirait mais ne faiblissait pas, et il entra, fier et droit, dans sa chambre. Il déposa le jeune homme sur son lit, et se redressa. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entrait dans celle-ci, et il fut étonné par ses dimensions et son dépouillement.

Brian gémit doucement et tous deux se penchèrent sur lui, avec sollicitude. Snape se reprit, et dit :

- Bon. Je vais demander à mon médecin de l'examiner.

- Pas question. Je veux que son père vienne le chercher et le médecin l'examinera chez lui.

- Dites donc, Potter ! qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ??

- Je suis celui qui a retrouvé votre jardinier ligoté dans votre cave, ne l'oubliez pas. Et je suis d'avis d'appeler la police, car rien ne dit que Drago n'est pas quelque part, ligoté lui aussi…

- Potter !! Je vous interdis de me menacer ! Faites comme bon vous semble au sujet de la police, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je vous prierai de quitter ma demeure, fit Snape en se retournant avec emphase.

- Vous me mettez à la porte ? C'est donc que vous avez quelque chose à cacher ! dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

A ce moment Brian toussa et entrouvrit les yeux. Harry se retourna et s'assit sur le bord du lit :

- Brian ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous pouvez parler ?

Brian acquiesça et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, en grimaçant. Harry comprit :

- Vous voulez boire ? On peut lui donner à boire ?

- Bien sûr ! fit Snape en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour appeler un domestique.

Harry se pencha à nouveau vers Brian et murmura :

- Je suis de votre côté…vous allez bien ?

Le jeune homme allongé ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui était pâle et tendu. Harry murmura :

- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Ce dernier sourit faiblement et leva ses bras où les traces de la corde avaient laissé des marques dans sa chair. Harry, voyant qu'il avait des difficultés à s'exprimer, reprit :

- Vous avez été battu ? Faites juste un signe de tête.

Brian jeta un nouveau coup d'œil craintif autour de lui, et secoua la tête négativement. Harry était sur le point de demander à Snape de sortir, mais il réalisa qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, et n'osa pas. Il demanda cependant :

- Son père va venir le chercher ?

- Pourquoi ? Il faut qu'il se repose. Il est très bien ici.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Brian, vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? demanda Snape à voix basse, en lui tendant le verre qu'un domestique venait d'apporter.

Harry regarda le verre avec suspicion, et s'adressa au domestique qui repartait :

- Allez chercher son père, tout de suite.

Le valet se retourna vers son maître, qui acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, à contrecœur. Snape n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on donne des ordres à ses domestiques, et un tic nerveux déforma sa bouche.

L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue, mais Harry voulait lever le mystère autour de cet enlèvement, à tout prix. Brian but le verre avec avidité, et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

- Brian, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé…

- Et bien…j'étais dans le jardin, hier soir, ou le jour d'avant, je ne sais plus, quand quelqu'un m'a mis un mouchoir sur le nez, et l'odeur était atroce…elle me brûlait le nez et les poumons, et je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans cette cave horrible, comme dans un brouillard, avec un mal de tête atroce. Après tout est flou…

- Vous avez vu votre agresseur ?

- N..non, répondit Brian, hésitant.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Harry

- Vous vous prenez pour un policier, Potter ? intervint Snape, agacé.

- Non…mais j'attends toujours que vous appeliez la police, Monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Faut-il vraiment mêler la police à tout ceci ?

Harry était révolté, et fit de gros efforts pour garder son calme :

- Je pense que la disparition de votre neveu et le rapt de votre jardinier sont suffisamment graves, oui.

- D'accord, d'accord…je vais envoyer quelqu'un, grommela Severus Snape en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Brian toussa à nouveau et gémit plus fortement. Il se frotta la hanche, en grimaçant Harry s'inquiéta :

- Ca va aller ? Votre père va arriver. Vous avez mal ?

- C'est rien, je pense, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Je peux regarder ?

Brian baissa la tête gêné, et ne répondit pas. Harry défit ses vêtements lentement, avec précaution. Il souleva sa chemise à carreau et abaissa un peu le pantalon, découvrant l'aine du jeune jardinier. Une longue trace rouge purulente marbrait la peau pâle, et Harry sentit un frisson le traverser :

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus, murmura Brian. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là-bas, ni ce qui s'est passé.

- Et Drago ? Vous l'avez vu ?

- Lord Malefoy ? Non…pourquoi ? Vous pensez que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ? demanda Brian en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Harry écarquilla lui aussi les yeux sous la surprise et se retourna vers Snape, immobile, les bras croisés.

- Rhabillez-le, c'est indécent, lâcha ce dernier.

- Ce qui est indécent, c'est ce qu'on lui a fait subir, sous votre toit.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, Monsieur…

- Jeune homme, il suffit maintenant ! Sortez ! tonna Snape.

- Je ne partirai pas sans Brian, décida Harry.

- Charmant !! et bien, je vois que vous avez vite oublié mon neveu…siffla Snape.

En un éclair Harry fut debout et le saisit par le col :

- Vous n'êtes qu'un serpent, mais je retrouverai Drago, avec ou sans vous. Et tout le monde connaitra vos vices…

- Lâchez-moi, Potter !! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Harry resserra sa prise et Snape se tut quand le père de Brian apparut à la porte. Il se précipita vers le lit et prit son fils dans ses bras, sans prêter attention aux hommes debout près du lit.

- Que s'est-il passé ??

- Oh papa !! gémit Brian en cachant son visage dans le gilet de son père.

Harry expliqua brièvement la situation au père de Brian, qui se tourna vers Snape :

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune explication et je suis au regret de dire que j'ignorais ce qui se passait sous mon propre toit…C'est intolérable, je le sais, et je vais interroger les domestiques, sans relâche. Je n'ai pas touché à votre fils, Collins, et j'ignore où est mon neveu. Rentrez chez vous, et prenez soin de Brian, lâcha Snape avec un soupir.

- Merci, Monsieur, répondit l'homme, à la grande surprise d'Harry.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été domestique ici qu'il n'avait aucune animosité contre le maître de maison ? Ce dernier avait-il droit de vie ou de mort sur ses domestiques ? Harry était révolté mais n'en montra rien, pour ne pas gêner Jim Collins. Il l'aida à remettre le jeune homme sur pieds, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Snape :

- Je n'abandonne pas. Je continuerai à le chercher, avec ou sans votre autorisation. Et si vous tentez de m'en empêcher, je vous détruirai, sans remords.

- Jeune homme, je ne peux que louer votre persévérance, mais vous vous trompez d'ennemi, et de bataille. Adieu, donc. Où dois-je faire porter vos affaires ?

Harry ne sut que répondre, et Brian murmura à son père :

- Il peut venir chez nous, hein, papa ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme, après un instant de surprise. Vous avez retrouvé Brian, vous êtes le bienvenu.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et le petit groupe s'éloigna.

oOo oOO oOo

Après le passage du médecin, qui constata qu'à part quelques cicatrices Brian était en assez bonne forme, ils déjeunèrent et Harry se sentit très gêné de partager leur repas simple et d'avoir accepté leur hospitalité, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la demeure de Drago. Brian faisait de gros efforts pour paraître naturel, mais parfois il interrompait un geste et restait immobile, comme s'il avait oublié la fin du mouvement. Il reparla de cette aventure dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir, et demanda à plusieurs reprises pourquoi ça lui était arrivé, à lui. Harry échangeait des regards gênés avec son père mais n'osa pas lui demander s'il pensait avoir subi des sévices sexuels. Il se promit d'aborder le sujet plus tard, avec son père, seul à seul. Après le repas Brian partit faire une sieste et Harry tourna en rond autour de la propriété de Snape, espérant et redoutant les questions de la police, qui ne se montra pas.

Au repas du soir ils reparlèrent longuement des disparitions de Brian et Drago, essayant de trouver un lien entre elles, échafaudant des théories pour retrouver le blond. Brian posa énormément de questions sur eux, leur passé, et Harry lui répondit le plus simplement possible, tout en essayant de garder leur relation réelle secrète. Brian était jeune et Harry un peu honteux. Il se douta que Jim Collins n'était pas dupe, à certains de ses silences, et l'admira de ne pas le juger. Du moins pas publiquement.

Lorsqu'il monta dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, il alla immédiatement à la fenêtre espionner la maison de Snape. Il savait que la police était passée dans la soirée et n'avait rien trouvé, à part une couverture, qui avait fort bien pu être utilisée pour Brian. Il se sentit irrité de n'avoir pas été interrogé, lui, et se demanda ce que Snape avait bien pu raconter. Il avait sans aucun doute minimisé l'affaire et endormi le ou les enquêteurs, étant un notable de la ville.

Et Harry n'était même pas sûr que l'homme tenait tant que ça à revoir son neveu, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité sur lui. L'attitude de Snape vis-à-vis de lui puis de Brian lui avait paru étrange, presque irrationnelle. Plus que jamais il sentait que l'homme avait un secret, et qu'il cachait quelque vice inavouable, dont il espérait que Drago n'avait pas fait les frais.

Il resta longtemps à fixer les dernières fenêtres allumées, dans la résidence, puis ferma les yeux et fit une petite prière pour Drago.

Il s'aperçut avec tristesse qu'il commençait presque à oublier les contours exacts de son visage, alors il passa en revue leurs souvenirs, qui lui brisèrent le cœur. Comment oublier leur rencontre, leur coup de foudre à cheval ? Comment oublier la caresse des cheveux blonds, et cette odeur subtile ? Comment oublier le goût des baisers, la douceur de sa peau, le velours de sa chair la plus intime ? Comment oublier les heures de plaisir, l'ivresse de la passion, le visage de son amant sous la jouissance ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il essaie de les retenir. Il resta longtemps, mélancolique et angoissé, devant le ciel étoilé avant de finalement se coucher.

En se glissant dans les draps rêches, il s'interrogea encore, le cœur serré. Où était Drago, à ce moment–là ? A des dizaines de kilomètres, ou à quelques pas, enfermé dans une cave ?

Seul, apaisé, ou aux mains d'un individu cruel, lui faisant subir les pires tortures ?

Pensait-il à lui, l'appelait-il ?

Dormait-il paisiblement, ou souffrait-il ?

Harry se tournait et se retournait, en vain. Comment rester immobile entre ces draps, alors que Drago avait peut-être désespérément besoin de lui ? L'aventure de Brian l'incitait à penser qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré, et qu'il était retenu quelque part. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé mettre à la porte si facilement, sans avoir fouillé la maison de Snape. Il ne put trouver le repos qu'en se promettant de mettre ce projet à exécution, dès le lendemain.

Son sommeil fut agité et il fit des rêves confus, obsédants, mettant tous en scène son amant. Parfois il était retenu dans une cave immonde, blessé, désespéré, et parfois il lui apparaissait en pleine santé, heureux, dans les bras d'un autre, sans qu'il sût qui était cet autre. Ce second rêve était encore plus douloureux pour Harry. Quand il le retrouvait enfin, et qu'il lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait trompé, Drago lui répondait, étonné : « Mais…tu n'es qu'un domestique, ici. Tu croyais quoi ? ».

Aux aurores, au terme d'une nuit agitée, il se leva d'un bond et sortit immédiatement de la modeste demeure des Collins pour regagner le jardin de la vaste demeure de Snape, qui était entouré d'une clôture basse.

Il faisait frais et la rosée mouillait la pelouse et les fleurs. Une sourde angoisse lui vrillait l'estomac, avec l'envie de pénétrer de force dans cette grande bâtisse et d'en fouiller chaque recoin, chaque millimètre. Il se rappela que c'était l'heure de la messe, et fut tenté d'aller vérifier que Snape y était, et que Drago n'y était pas.

Mais, craignant d'être mis à la porte comme un malpropre, il préféra faire demi-tour pour sonner à la grande porte, et demander une entrevue à Snape.

Le domestique qui lui ouvrit le dévisagea comme s'il était un parfait inconnu, voire un vagabond. Il se rappela qu'il s'était habillé rapidement, et qu'il n'était ni peigné ni rasé. Le domestique lui répondit d'un ton sec de bien vouloir attendre, et lui referma la porte au nez. Comme s'il n'était personne, comme s'il n'avait pas passé plusieurs semaines dans la demeure.

Harry marmonna « De toute façon je rentrerai dans cette baraque, même si je dois la détruire pierre par pierre », la rage au ventre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le domestique le pria d'entrer, et lui demanda de le suivre, toujours avec la même morgue. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant Snape, sombre et fermé comme à l'habitude, Harry bouillait intérieurement.

Il ne fut pas invité à s'asseoir, et Snape ne bougea pas d'un pas.

- La police est-elle passée, hier ? demanda Harry abruptement.

- Rien ne vous autorise à me poser ce genre de question, mais oui, elle est passée, a fouillé toutes les pièces et n'a rien trouvé, répondit Snape d'une voix lasse. Mon neveu n'est pas ici.

- Je voudrais chercher à nouveau, si vous le permettez, dit Harry de la voix la plus ferme possible.

- C'est hors de question !! Vous êtes un intrus, Potter, dans cette maison et dans la vie de Drago.

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'est parti de son plein gré, parce qu'il en avait assez de vous ?

- Mais…

- Il réapparaîtra peut- être après votre départ…vous n'avez rien à faire dans sa vie, Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'un…égarement de jeunesse. Oubliez-le et partez.

- C'est faux !

- Non ! C'est exact. D'ailleurs je comprends mieux certaines de ses paroles, ces derniers temps…

- Quoi ?

Harry était sidéré par ces insinuations, et eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Il sentit ses jambes fléchir et demanda d'une voix altérée :

- Quelles paroles ?

- Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas, jeune homme. Mon neveu est marié, il va être père de famille et il a une brillante situation. Il est temps qu'il rentre dans le droit chemin…Dès que vous serez parti, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Harry se rapprocha de Snape, poings serrés :

- Vous voulez dire qu'il se cache en attendant mon départ ?

- Peut-être.

- C'est impossible. Drago ne ferait pas ça. Il me l'aurait dit…

- Vous êtes sûr de le connaître si bien que ça ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas plus distant avec vous, ces derniers temps ? A-t-il été visiter la maison de vos rêves ?

- Non, mais…

- Le sexe n'est pas tout, Potter. Si vous…le respectez, partez.

Harry se sentit à nouveau bouillir intérieurement :

- Non…vous profitez de son absence pour chercher à m'éloigner, c'est tout ! Peut-être même que c'est vous qui l'avez enlevé, et vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi !!

- Quelle imagination, Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'enlèverais mon propre neveu, en qui je place tous mes espoirs ?

Tous deux se tenaient face à face, mains sur les hanches, tremblant de fureur. Harry était de plus en plus persuadé que Snape cherchait à l'embrouiller, et ne voulait pas abandonner.

- Parce qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici, que vous cachez certainement ! Si vous ne me laissez pas fouiller, je raconte tout à la police…

- Mais faites mon cher, faites…qui croiront-ils, à votre avis ? Un jeune lad en cavale ou un notable de la région ? Vos fantasmes ne convaincront personne, et j'aimerais beaucoup que la réputation de mon neveu ne soit pas salie par vos «révélations»…Maintenant, j'ai du travail, jeune homme. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, fit Snape d'un ton sec en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Attendez…

Mais Snape avait déjà claqué la porte du bureau, et Harry se retrouva seul, dans le salon. Il vit arriver deux domestiques à l'air décidé et grommela : « Ok, ok. Je connais le chemin », en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

De retour dans le petit jardin des Collins, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et tenta de faire le point sur la situation.

Quelle explication était-elle la plus plausible ?

Drago, enlevé par son oncle, voire par un inconnu, ou Drago se cachant pour le fuir ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la seconde hypothèse pût être la bonne. Drago l'aimait, il le lui avait prouvé tant de fois…il lui aurait au moins laissé une lettre, un indice.

Et un individu avait bel et bien séquestré le jardinier. Comment Snape pouvait-il rester indifférent à cet évènement ? Pourquoi ne s'inquiétait-il pas plus pour son neveu ? Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, Harry en était certain.

Il passa la journée à tourner et retourner les différents éléments dans sa tête, comme un casse-tête chinois, et se promit d'interroger le jardinier dès que possible.

Il ne le croisa qu'en compagnie de son père, et ne réussit pas à lui arracher la moindre information intéressante. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et ne voulait visiblement pas reparler de cette aventure.

Le soir, Harry se coucha plus amer et en colère que jamais, avec l'impression déplaisante de s'être fait mener en bateau par ses interlocuteurs.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il cherchait toujours vainement le sommeil, il entendit des éclats de voix à l'extérieur, vraisemblablement dans la propriété de Snape. Il se leva d'un bond, se rendit à la fenêtre, et aperçut deux silhouettes au loin dans le jardin.

Immédiatement il se dit qu'il fallait tirer cette affaire au clair, et descendit rapidement les escaliers, pour rejoindre la propriété de Snape, dans l'obscurité.

**_A suivre…_**

**_Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ! bisous à tous_**


	32. Confidences

Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR

Rating : M

**Chapitre 32 **

**Confidences**

Il arriva dans le jardin et se glissa entre les arbres, se rapprochant des silhouettes.

De près, celles-ci s'avérèrent être celles de Snape et Brian. L'homme tenait le jardinier par la manche, alors que le jeune jardinier tentait de se dégager et de partir.

Harry hésita à intervenir, mais quand il lui sembla entendre le nom de Drago prononcé plusieurs fois, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, et il sortit de sa cachette. Il se dirigea vers Snape d'un pas ferme :

- Laissez-le partir !!

- Potter ! De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ??

- J'ai entendu des bruits, alors je me suis levé. Laissez Brian tranquille…

- Je vais vous faire mettre à la porte !! dit Snape en se retournant vers sa demeure. Partez immédiatement !

- Je ne partirai pas sans lui…

- Décidément, vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour ce jeune homme, Potter…disparaissez et que je ne vous revoie plus chez moi.

Harry s'avança encore d'un pas, et marmonna, d'une voix haineuse :

- Je m'en vais, Monsieur, mais je n'abandonne pas. Je chercherai Drago aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, et je le retrouverai.

L'obscurité ne lui permis pas de voir l'expression de son interlocuteur, mais Snape se retourna d'un mouvement grandiloquent et se dirigea vers sa demeure. Brian n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, avec sollicitude :

- Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, rien…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je vous jure, c'est pas important…

Arrivé dans le jardin des Collins, Harry s'arrêta et tenta de fixer le jeune homme dans la pénombre :

- Brian, qu'est ce que vous faisiez en pleine nuit dans la demeure de M. Snape ?

- Mais…rien.

Harry sentit l'énervement monter en lui :

- Brian ! Il faut me dire la vérité. Ca ne sert à rien de mentir. Racontez-moi tout…la vie de Drago est peut-être en jeu. N'essayez pas de couvrir Snape si vous savez quelque chose…

Brian ne répondit pas tout de suite et il sembla à Harry qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule, et murmura :

- Venez, rentrons. Il faut que je vous parle…

Le jeune jardinier acquiesça et ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre sous les combles d'Harry. Ce dernier alluma une bougie et ils s'assirent au bord du lit.

Harry fixa longuement le jeune homme et murmura :

- Brian, il faut tout me dire. C'est très important, et vous pouvez avoir une totale confiance en moi. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, je vous en prie.

- Je ne sais pas…souffla le jardinier.

- Si, vous savez …j'en suis sûr. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, murmura Harry en posant sa main sur son bras.

La manière dont le jardinier le dévisagea le dérangea, mais il décida de poursuivre malgré tout, pour avoir, coûte que coûte, des renseignements sur Drago. Il resserra son étreinte sur son bras :

- Que s'est-il passé avec Snape ? que faisiez vous avec lui ?

- Hé bien…je voulais fouiller la maison, pour retrouver votre ami. J'ai un passe pour entrer, et je connais des cachettes que personne ne connaît. Mais il m'est tombé dessus dès que je me suis approché trop près.

- Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse subir à votre ami ce qu'il m'a fait subir…

Harry sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long du dos, tandis que Brian rougissait. Il demanda, presque à contrecoeur :

- Il vous a fait subir quoi ?

- Je …je n'ai pas trop envie de raconter…murmura Brian, fixant obstinément le sol.

- Je comprends…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, qu'Harry ne voulut pas rompre. Il se dit qu'en se taisant, en le laissant parler, il en saurait bien plus qu'en l'assommant de questions. Au bout de quelques minutes Brian reprit :

- Ce que j'ai vécu n'a sans doute rien à voir avec votre ami…mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net, ce soir, en fouillant la maison. Voilà…Severus Snape a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, pendant des années. Comme il trouvait que j'étais dégourdi, étant petit, il a décidé de me donner de l'éducation et il m'a fait suivre des cours particuliers, pour que je ne reste pas inculte. Il m'a donné certains cours lui-même, de calcul, géographie et latin. Il était sévère, mais il disait que j'étais comme un fils adoptif, pour lui. J'avais très peur de lui, de ses punitions, mais quand je réussissais à répondre à ses questions, j'étais tellement fier…

- C'est normal…

- J'avais vraiment envie de m'en sortir, vous savez, et de travailler dans sa société, plus tard. Et puis un jour…quand j'ai eu 15 ans, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, alors que je rédigeais un devoir. Ca m'a surpris, mais je n'ai rien dit à mon père. Et puis il m'a dit que si j'étais très sage, et si je ne racontais rien, il me prendrait dans sa société, et que j'aurais un bon poste. Un très bon poste. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste être gentil avec moi, je n'ai pas eu peur, au début.

Il se tut et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Harry resta immobile, plein d'appréhension. La bougie éclairait à peine les traits du jeune homme, et le silence était pesant, entre eux.

- Et puis un jour, sa main a glissé de mon épaule à mon visage, puis dans ma chemise. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne sais pas si c'était par crainte, ou par curiosité. Soudain il me regardait si gentiment, avec tellement de …tendresse. J'avais l'impression d'être important pour lui, moi qui n'étais rien. Je crois que je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça, en échange de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. En fait, ça a été très long, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait, vraiment. Pendant longtemps il n'y a eu de des effleurements. J'aimais bien ses caresses, je crois, mais quand…

Il se tut à nouveau, cachant son visage derrière ses genoux. Harry savait bien ce qu'il allait raconter, et il repensa à la confession de Madeleine, et se demanda si ce genre de pratique était propre à la famille de Drago, ou c'était une pratique commune entre maîtres et jeunes valets. Un abus de pouvoir banal. Il pria pour ne pas entendre de détails scabreux, mais il ne voulait pas interrompre le jeune homme dans ses confidences.

- C'est bizarre…je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, et je n'arrive pas bien à trouver les mots. En fait je ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle, ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé à votre père ?

- Parce que j'avais trop honte. J'avais honte de ce que je faisais avec lui, ou laissais faire, et honte de ne pas le satisfaire pleinement. Je trouvais que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir été remarqué par lui, et de lui plaire. Pour moi c'était –c'est – quelqu'un d'important, et moi je ne suis rien.

- Ne dites pas ça, fit Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jardinier que vous n'êtes rien…

Brian le regarda, surpris, et Harry comprit qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible, bien involontairement. Tous ses doutes concernant sa relation avec Drago ressurgirent : l'amour entre un domestique et un lord était-il voué à l'échec, parce que l'un des deux n'était rien, fondamentalement ? Il secoua la tête : non, il n'était pas –plus- un lad pour Drago. Il était bien plus que ça.

Il murmura :

- Excusez-moi. Je vous écoute…que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- J'ai été idiot, je crois. Je n'ai pas voulu…faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était trop…difficile. J'aimais bien ses caresses, j'aimais quand il me soulageait avec sa main, mais je n'ai pas réussi à…non, c'est trop horrible. Je ne peux pas raconter quelque chose d'aussi choquant.

- Vous savez, je respecte votre pudeur, mais je ne crois pas que ça me choquerait, parce que…j'en ai sans doute fait autant.

- Vous ? Avec Monsieur Snape ?

- Non…non, avec Drago.

- Lord Malefoy ? Remarquez, ça ne surprend pas tant que ça. Vous aviez l'air si…proches, tous les deux. Comme vous le regardiez, parfois, c'était…étrange. Vous…vous avez fait toutes ces choses ?

- Quelles choses ?

- Ces choses qu'il voulait me faire faire, Snape…vous l'avez pris dans votre bouche ?

Harry ferma les yeux, au supplice. Il détestait étaler sa vie privée, mais d'un autre côté il voulait rassurer le jeune homme sur l'aspect « horrible » de ces pratiques. Il murmura :

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et c'était…agréable ?

- Quand on s'aime, c'est agréable, oui, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Brian resta songeur quelques instants, puis souffla :

- Je peux vous demander autre chose ?

- Bien sûr, soupira Harry, avec une légère réticence.

- Est-ce que…pardonnez-moi, mais …est-ce qu'il vous a touché ?

- Oui. Bien sûr…c'est normal.

- Partout ?

- C'est quoi la question, exactement, Brian ?

- Hum…les fesses, par exemple ?

- Oui…pourquoi ?

- C'est gênant, mais j'y pense tout le temps. J'aimerais savoir…voilà, il m'a longtemps caressé, euh…devant seulement, enfin vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Et c'était très agréable. J'aimais vraiment ça, il le faisait si bien…Et puis un jour il a glissé un doigt, enfin…entre mes fesses. Mon dieu, c'est horrible, je ne sais pas comment avouer ça. Il l'a mis doucement en moi, et j'ai eu peur, c'était tellement honteux. Mais quand il l'a bougé…c'était si fort que…enfin, j'ai joui très vite mais j'ai eu peur. J'avais trop honte. Et quand il m'a dit qu'il aimerait mettre sa…enfin, son…je me suis enfui et je n'ai plus voulu aller chez lui.

- Mais…vous auriez pu simplement dire non, peut-être ? le reste vous plaisait ?

- Oh oui…beaucoup. Ca me plaisait beaucoup, du moins, physiquement. C'était très agréable. Mais c'était interdit.

- Mais vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais fasciné. Comme hypnotisé par lui. Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ?

Harry haussa les épaules, indécis. Cette relation lui paraissait étrange, et les émotions du jardinier très confuses. Il demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il vous a forcé ? Il vous a fait mal ?

Brian secoua la tête négativement :

- Non. C'est affreux, hein ?

- Je ne trouve pas. Mais je comprends qu'il y a des choses que vous ne vouliez pas faire.

- En fait, je crois que j'avais très envie de les faire, mais j'aurais jamais osé. Qu'est ce que le curé aurait dit ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui…en confession. J'aurais jamais pu raconter tout ça. Non, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça. C'est pécher.

- Enfin, Brian….vous n'êtes peut-être pas obligé de tout raconter.

- Mentir à Dieu ??

- Ne pas tout dire, c'est pas mentir.

- Si, forcément. C'est ce que m'a appris le curé.

- Mais…finalement, vous auriez aimé continuer, ou non ? demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

Brian hésita, se mordit les lèvres, et souffla :

- Non. C'était mal. Il n'aurait pas du me faire ça. Je n'aurais pas du accepter.

- Et …vous l'avez revu, depuis ? Je veux dire, intimement ?

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et répondit précipitamment : « Non, bien sûr que non». Harry posa sa main sur les siennes, et, en souriant, lui demande doucement :

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez. Tout ce que vous avez fait, je l'ai fait aussi.

Un éclair passa dans les prunelles sombres :

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Parce que j'ai vu deux hommes, une nuit…et les marques que vous avez sur le corps, elles pourraient très bien correspondre à ce que j'ai vu.

- Vous avez vu quoi, exactement ?

- Juste des silhouettes, dans le petit salon. Un homme en frappait un autre, avec une cravache…

- Vraiment ? Et vous savez qui c'était ?

- Non. Mais je soupçonne Snape. Donc ce n'était pas vous, avec lui ? insista Harry

- Non, bien sûr que non…il ne m'a jamais frappé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me frapperait ?demanda Brian, avec candeur.

- Ce sont des choses que certaines personnes aiment faire…

- C'est… bizarre. Et…vous en avez parlé à votre ami ?

- Drago ? Oui, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Pourquoi vous me parlez de Drago ?

- Oh…pour rien. Je vous avais prévenu, pourtant. Je vous avais dit de faire attention à lui.

- Oui, justement. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez dit ça ? Vous craigniez quoi ?

- Ce que vous m'avez dit…les choses bizarres qui se passent la nuit, j'en avais entendu parler par les domestiques. Je voulais que vous fassiez attention, et lui aussi. Cette maison est dangereuse, la nuit.

- Mais vous…qui vous a enlevé, d'après vous ? Qui vous a frappé ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si, vous avez une idée, j'en suis sûr.

- Et bien…je pense que c'est M. Snape, avoua Brian, tête baissée.

- Mais…pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- Je pense qu'il était jaloux, parce qu'on discutait souvent, vous et moi.

- Jaloux ? donc, vous pensez qu'il est…amoureux de vous ?

- Peut-être pas amoureux, mais il n'aime pas quand je parle aux autres. Il me surveille tout le temps, vous savez.

Harry se tut quelques instants, perplexe.

Si Severus Snape était bel et bien l'agresseur de Brian, pourquoi Drago avait-il disparu, lui aussi ? Pourquoi Snape aurait-il enlevé son neveu ? Il regarda le jardinier attentivement :

- Pourquoi Drago a-t-il disparu, à votre avis ? Vous pensez que c'est son oncle qui l'a enlevé ?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas…vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas lui, la fameuse nuit ? Peut-être qu'il n'a plus voulu avoir ce genre de rapport avec son oncle, et l'autre, pour se venger, l'a enlevé. Ou peut-être que votre ami a fui. Il va peut - être vous envoyer une lettre, pour vous dire où il est.

- Non, non…il n'y avait pas de mystère entre nous. Drago m'aurait tout dit.

Brian fit une moue sceptique. Harry réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit :

- Tout à l'heure, vous vouliez fouiller la maison. Donc, vous pensez qu'il est retenu à l'intérieur ?

- Ma foi…oui. Ca me paraissait logique, puisque moi j'y étais. Mais je ne savais pas, enfin je n'étais pas sûr que vous et lui…

- Il faudra que vous me donniez ce passe, Brian, et qu'on fouille, en étant prudents. Vous avez parlé de lui avec Snape, dans le jardin, tout à l'heure ?

- Oui…je lui ai demandé où il était.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il répondu ?

- Que j'étais fou…qu'il n'avait pas touché à son neveu. Qu'il me mettrait à la porte si je faisais courir ce genre de bruits sur lui.

- C'est évident. Il n'allait pas avouer si facilement. J'ai une dernière question, un peu intime…est-ce qu'il vous a…pendant que vous étiez retenu, est-ce qu'il a abusé de vous ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne me souviens de rien.

- Mais…est ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Est-ce que vous avez saigné ? demanda Harry doucement.

Brian pâlit brusquement. Il murmura :

- Vous voulez dire que le sang…oh, mon Dieu. C'est horrible, fit Brian, en tremblant légèrement.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry.

Le jeune homme se mit à sangloter silencieusement, cachant à nouveau son visage entre ses bras, sur ses genoux. Harry se sentit impuissant devant tant de détresse, et entrouvrit ses bras :

- Brian, ça n'arrivera plus. Venez…

L'adolescent vint se réfugier contre lui, en soupirant. Harry était à peine plus âgé que lui, mais il avait l'impression d'être son père. La question obsédante revenait : devait-il parler de tout ça à Jim Collins ? Inciter le jeune homme à porter plainte ? Une fois de plus l'inégalité de situation entre eux risquait de rendre vaine toute action contre Snape, qui jouerait de son statut sans hésitation.

Et mettre cette histoire sur la place publique, c'était la honte assurée pour le jeune homme, voire le risque de devenir la risée des domestiques.

- Je le déteste, je le déteste…murmurait Brian. Comment est-ce qu'il a osé ?

- On n'est pas sûrs que ce soit lui, mentit Harry en refermant ses bras sur lui.

Petit à petit il le sentit se détendre entre ses bras, et les sanglots se calmèrent. La nuit les enveloppait, et il régnait un silence profond, parfois brisé par un hululement.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry tenait un autre garçon que Drago contre lui, et le plus étrange c'était qu'il ne trouva pas ça désagréable, mais troublant. L'histoire de Brian l'avait beaucoup ému, et il voulait vraiment l'aider. En fermant les yeux, il aurait pu croire que c'était son amant, contre lui, mais leurs odeurs étaient différentes. Celle du jeune jardinier était plus musquée, plus virile. La respiration du jeune homme devint plus lente, plus profonde et Harry devina son émoi.

Il se dit qu'il devait interrompre ce moment d'intimité entre eux, mais n'osait rejeter Brian qui s'agrippait à lui tellement fortement. Après tout ce geste était sans doute purement amical, et il ne fallait sans doute y voir le moindre sous entendu.

Quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou, il se dégagea doucement et murmura :

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher, non ? Retourne dans ta chambre, Brian.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? J'ai peur, seul…supplia-t-il doucement.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Drago ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je tiens à lui.

Brian se raidit et un pli amer déforma sa bouche :

- Décidément, il n'y en a que pour lui…peut-être qu'il est avec un autre homme, en ce moment ?

- Brian, je suis fatigué. On reparlera de tout ça demain. Bonne nuit.

L'adolescent se mit debout, l'air morose, et sortit sans un mot.

Harry s'étendit sur son lit, et s'interrogea sur ce qui s'était passé, et sur ce qu'il avait appris. Finalement ses soupçons sur Snape s'étaient avérés, et il cachait effectivement de bien noirs secrets. Mais arriver à tirer l'affaire au clair serait difficile, et il faudrait être très prudent.

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à analyser les réactions de Brian, plutôt contradictoires. Il semblait à la fois avoir apprécié cette relation, et l'avoir subie comme une chose honteuse. C'était sans doute dû à sa jeunesse, ou son manque d'éducation. Il était sans doute difficile de gérer tant d'émotions à son âge.

Il chassa bien vite ses souvenirs concernant la bouche du jeune homme dans son cou, et les frissons qu'il avait ressentis.

Le plus problématique était et demeurait la disparition de Drago. Toujours cette même question : pourquoi Snape aurait-il fait disparaître son neveu ? Quel était son intérêt d'agir de la sorte ?

Harry était de plus en plus persuadé que l'une des silhouettes aperçues ce soir-là était bien Snape, mais il n'osait envisager que l'autre fût Drago.

Une fois de plus il se demanda s'il le connaissait vraiment, et se souvint de son attitude un peu distante, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il finit par s'endormir, l'esprit embrouillé.

oOooOooOo

Pendant ce temps Drago tentait de sortir de sa léthargie en essayant de se retourner, mais il lui semblait avoir mal partout, et ne pas pouvoir bouger. Il flottait dans un demi-sommeil rempli de cauchemars, accompagné d'une terrible migraine. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas à nouveau sur un bateau, car une espèce de roulis lui donnait la nausée. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien. Il était dans une obscurité totale. Il en conclut donc que ce devait être la nuit, du moins l'espéra-t-il.

Il tenta à nouveau de se retourner, mais ses bras refusaient obstinément de bouger. Il pensa confusément que s'il était sur un bateau il devait être à fond de cale, car la poussière lui emplissait la bouche et il régnait une odeur froide, humide et âcre de …cave.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Son dernier souvenir était un entretien avec Harry, au cours duquel il l'avait mis en demeure d'oublier ce satané jardinier, et après…plus rien. C'était le soir, il avait donc dû aller se coucher, mais que s'était-il passé après ?

Il sentit sous ses mains de la terre, et comprit qu'il était bel et bien dans une cave. Au fur et à mesure que l'état de léthargie s'estompait son corps se rappelait douloureusement à lui : sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches, son estomac était comme traversé de coups de couteau et il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups. Il essaya à nouveau de bouger les bras, emplis de fourmillements désagréables, en vain.

Une vague de terreur s'empara de lui et il tenta de crier. Le misérable cri qui sortit de sa gorge enflammée acheva de l'inquiéter et il se mit à trembler nerveusement, d'une manière incontrôlable. Pendant quelques instants il s'accrocha à l'espoir qu'il était en train de rêver, et que tout cela n'était pas –ne pouvait pas être- vrai. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait de fortes chances que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit et la raison pour laquelle il était retenu, ce qui accrut son malaise. Après avoir tremblé et gémit pendant plusieurs minutes il décida de se calmer, pour essayer de raisonner. Après tout l'important était de savoir comment sortir de là, et non pas pourquoi il était là. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard.

Petit à petit sa vue s'habituait à l'obscurité et il entrevit, au fond de la pièce, un rai de lumière qui pouvait être une porte.

Au prix d'un effort intense il rampa jusqu'à la porte, qui était en bois. Avec les mains attachées dans le dos il n'avait aucun espoir de l'ouvrir. Il se résolut donc à employer un autre moyen, et commença à donner de violents coups de pied, en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il était à bout de souffle, les cheveux collés au front, le corps trempé de sueur, les jambes douloureuses, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il murmura :

- Harry ! Harry…Au secours…

Il entendit un bruit de clés qu'on agite, et, au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, enfin la porte grinça et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette devant lui, dont il ne vit que les pieds. Quelqu'un se pencha vers lui, avec sollicitude :

- Lord Malfoy ?

Draco releva la tête, pour tenter de reconnaître son interlocuteur. La silhouette ne lui disait rien :

- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le jardinier, Brian. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous délivrer, et vous viendrez avec moi.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche, coupa avec difficulté les cordes et l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez votre oncle…dans les caves de la partie réservée aux employés. On va sortir par la porte de derrière, pour ne pas être vus. Vous avez de la chance que ma fenêtre était ouverte, et que j'ai entendu vos coups. Venez…soyons prudents, votre agresseur n'est peut-être pas loin.

Ils sortirent par une petite porte dans le jardin, que Draco ne reconnut pas, dans l'obscurité. Ils avancèrent dans la pénombre, entre les arbres, et Brian chuchota :

- Le mieux, c'est qu'on aille chez moi…venez !

- Mais non ! Je veux retrouver mon oncle, et qu'il appelle la police. Rentrons dans la résidence, répliqua Drago.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas votre oncle qui vous a enlevé ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non…

- A votre place, je me méfierais. Il a mis votre ami Harry à la porte, vous savez…

- Comment ? Mais où est-il, maintenant ?

- Chez moi. Venez, on va le retrouver.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et le suivit à travers le jardin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte d'une petite maison.

- Suivez-moi…murmura Brian, en montant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre de Brian, et ce dernier referma doucement la porte sur eux, puis alluma une bougie. Draco regarda la petite chambre, et demanda :

- Où est Harry ?

- Juste à côté. Ne bougez pas, je vais aller le chercher. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui.

**_A suivre…_**

**_merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires..._**


	33. Ultimate

_**Disclaimer : les persos ont été créés par JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Tout d'abord je veux remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui se sont cassé la tête à essayer de résoudre l'énigme de ces enlèvements. Certains d'entre vous ont été très proches de la vérité, et je vous félicite tous pour votre imagination…place à la vérité, et au dernier chapitre !**_

_**Chapitre 33**_

_**Ultimate**_

Brian revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre où se trouvait Drago, fraichement libéré, et lui dit :

- Votre ami m'a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite. Il viendra tout à l'heure.

- Comment ? Harry a dit ça ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas…où est sa chambre ? dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, vous allez réveiller mon père…ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry viendra bientôt. Vous savez que moi aussi j'ai été enlevé et ligoté, comme vous ?

- Vraiment ? demanda Drago en se retournant vers le jeune homme. Il y a longtemps ?

- Non, ça vient juste de se produire…c'est Harry, enfin, M. Potter qui m'a délivré. Heureusement qu'il était là…

- Comment ça s'est passé ? fit Drago en revenant vers lui, subitement intéressé.

- Il fouillait la demeure de M. Snape à votre recherche quand il m'a retrouvé dans une cave, ligoté, comme vous.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…fit Brian, en baissant la tête d'un air gêné, et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Mais vous avez bien une idée, non ? insista Drago.

- Ma foi…mais je ne sais pas si je dois…vous êtes son neveu.

- Mon oncle ? demanda le blond en ouvrant de grands yeux, et en s'asseyant à côté de lui, les jambes coupées par la surprise.

- Je suis désolé…je n'aurais pas voulu être celui qui vous annonce ça…

- M'annoncer quoi ? Parlez, enfin !!

- Et bien, votre oncle, enfin, M. Snape, a des mœurs un peu…bizarres, murmura Brian.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha vers le jeune jardinier :

- Parlez, enfin !!

- Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça…c'est vraiment gênant. C'est votre oncle, quand même.

- Brian…dites moi ce que vous savez, ou ce que vous pensez savoir…

- Comment ça, ce que je pense savoir ? Je le connais bien, vous savez. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ses bondieuseries. Vous savez ce qu'il fait, certaines nuits, votre oncle ?

- Non…

- Il rencontre des hommes pour des séances abominables…vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ça ?

La nuit les enveloppait et Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il murmura, perdu :

- Si, Harry m'a raconté quelque chose comme ça…mais je ne l'ai pas cru.

- Vous auriez dû. C'est un malade…d'abord il vous flagelle, et après…il vous fait des choses horribles.

- Quoi ?? Je ne vous crois pas, ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

- Et ça ? Ce sont des rumeurs ? fit Brian en montrant sa peau écorchée. Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait, avec une cravache…

- Non…non, je n'y crois pas, dit Drago en secouant la tête.

- Oh si…pourtant, c'est vrai. Et il me fait ça depuis longtemps, vous savez. Il adore les chairs tendres, innocentes. C'est un vieux pervers…et vous savez pourquoi il vous a enlevé ?

- Non…balbutia le blond, craignant le pire.

- Parce qu'il a besoin de chair fraîche, encore…vous avez une peau tellement fine, murmura Brian en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la joue de Drago, qui recula.

- Ne dites pas ça…il n'aurait pas fait ça…c'est mon oncle !

- Si, il me l'a dit. C'est vous qu'il veut. C'est pourquoi vous devez partir, vite…dès que le jour se lèvera. Ou peut-être même maintenant. S'il remet la main sur vous, vous êtes fichu…Partez, vite !! fit Brian, les yeux légèrement exorbités, la main sur son bras.

- Non ! Je veux voir Harry !! Je ne partirai pas sans lui. Où est-il ? demanda Drago en se levant d'un bond et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée qu'il sentit un coup s'abattre violemment sur sa tête et vit des milliers d'étoiles, avant de s'écrouler, évanoui, contre la porte.

- Tss ! Tss ! Lord Malefoy, vous n'êtes décidément pas bien prudent, murmura Brian. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous, maintenant ?

Juste à ce moment-là il entendit des coups frappés à la porte, et une voix étouffée :

- Brian ? c'est Harry…j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres…tout va bien ?

- Euh…oui, oui, ça va, merci. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher…

Harry trouva la voix du jardinier étrange, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Mais quelque chose semblait bloquer l'entrée. Il insista :

- Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre pas ? Brian, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, rien. Partez, s'il vous plaît…

Harry décida d'en avoir le cœur net et poussa la porte plus fermement, qui s'entrouvrit. Il aperçut un corps étendu et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant un des pyjamas de Drago.

- Brian ! Ouvre immédiatement cette porte ou je vais chercher de l'aide…ton père, Snape, n'importe qui…tu m'entends ?

- Non…partez. Laissez-moi tranquille, gémit Brian, qui tentait de refermer la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? tonna une voix derrière Harry.

Il se retourna et reconnut Jim Collins, le père du jeune homme. Il lui dit :

- Il y a quelqu'un étendu devant la porte, et je crois que c'est Drago. Vite, aidez-moi !!

Collins le regarda avec surprise, puis s'adressa à son fils, derrière la porte :

- Brian !! ouvre cette porte !

- Mais papa…

- Brian !! Je ne le redirai pas !! Ouvre ou j'appelle la police !

Au bout de quelques secondes ils entendirent le bruit d'une masse qu'on déplace, et le porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune jardinier, penaud. Harry se précipita dans la chambre et s'accroupit auprès du corps inanimé de Drago. Il prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et la serra contre lui. Il vérifia s'il était blessé et sentit une bosse sous ses doigts, sous la masse des cheveux. Il regarda Collins, qui se tenait devant son fils, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Collins attrapa son fils par le bras, et le secoua :

- Brian !! C'est toi qui as frappé lord Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Le jeune homme baissa le nez, honteux, et murmura :

- Il a essayé d'abuser de moi…il a bien fallu que je me défende.

- Brian ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !! C'est toi qui l'as enlevé et frappé ? gronda Collins, en secouant son fils par le bras. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme fixait le sol avec obstination, muet. A ce moment Drago, toujours inconscient, poussa un gémissement et Harry regarda Collins, angoissé :

- C'est peut-être grave…Vous voulez bien chercher un médecin ?

- En pleine nuit ?

- S'il vous plaît…si on attend il risque de faire une hémorragie. S'il vous plaît…gémit Harry, qui serrait le visage livide de Drago contre lui.

- Et…Brian ? demanda Collins à Harry.

- Donnez-moi la clé. Je fermerai la porte derrière vous. Brian ne me fait pas peur. D'ailleurs il ne me ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Brian ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement, honteux, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Collins et Harry se regardèrent un instant, puis Collins donna une clé à Harry et tourna les talons, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Vous voulez qu'on l'étende sur le lit ? murmura Brian, en fixant le blond inanimé par terre.

Harry hésita, puis répondit :

- OK. Mais je te surveille, et au premier faux pas, je t'assomme.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je ferai rien…

Il saisit délicatement Drago par les pieds pendant qu'Harry le saisissait par les bras, et ils le déposèrent sur le lit. Ils s'assirent ensuite à côté de lui, Harry ne lâchant pas la main glacée de son amant. Le jeune jardinier souffla :

- Vous l'aimez vraiment, hein ?

- Oui, vraiment…pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry le plus doucement possible.

- Pourquoi je l'ai assommé ? Parce qu'il voulait vous rejoindre…

- Et c'est toi qui l'avais enlevé ?

Brian acquiesça silencieusement. Harry fronça les sourcils et le fixa dans la semi-pénombre :

- J'y comprends rien…pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et qui t'a enlevé, toi ?

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…murmura Brian, en se rongeant les ongles.

- Vas-y…dis-moi tout, s'il te plaît. Tu as confiance en moi, non ?

- Oui…mais vous allez me détester…

Harry soupira, tentant de cacher son énervement, et reprit :

- Je t'écoute, Brian. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il allait prendre ma place…

- Ta place ? Où ça ?

- Auprès de M. Snape. C'était lui, son préféré…je sais, vous allez me dire qu'il est de sa famille, et moi pas, mais j'avais tellement espéré ça…travailler et vivre avec lui, devenir son fils adoptif. Il me l'avait promis…j'avais tout accepté, pour lui.

- Tout accepté ?

- Oui…toutes ces choses qu'il aime faire…vous avez vu les marques sur mon corps. Ces choses tellement violentes, perverses. J'ai accepté tout ça…et lui…lui, il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, et il était prêt à me renvoyer comme un malpropre, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, tout ce que j'avais accepté pour lui.

- Mais quel rapport avec Drago ?

- Il m'avait promis…M. Snape m'avait promis que je serais son héritier, plus tard. Son fils adoptif…si j'étais bien sage et consentant. Mais depuis la venue de son neveu, il avait changé d'avis, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Mais…je ne comprends pas…d'après ce que tu m'avais dit, tu avais refusé d'avoir des relations…poussées avec lui. Tu as menti ?

Brian fit une moue, gêné, et répondit :

- Tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Au début, il était juste gentil, j'apprenais bien avec lui, et puis…enfin, je vous ai raconté. Franchement, je crois que ça me plaisait, ses gestes, mais j'avais tellement honte…je ne voulais pas, je vous jure…je ne voulais pas.

Il se tut quelques instants, secouant lentement la tête. Drago gémit et bougea un peu. Harry se pencha sur lui et passa sa main sur son visage, tendrement. Brian reprit :

- J'ai résisté, longtemps, mais, de leçon en leçon, j'en avais de plus en plus envie. En fait chaque jour je voulais un peu plus…D'abord j'attendais l'instant où il poserait sa main sur moi, puis celui où il me déshabillerait lentement, avec délicatesse, enfin celui où il me prendrait dans sa bouche. C'était troublant qu'il soit mon maître et qu'il se mette à genoux devant moi, comme ça. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un bijou précieux, une fleur fragile. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il n'avait jamais vu un plus beau corps que le mien, qu'il m'aimait à la folie. Il ne m'a jamais fait mal, jamais forcé à rien, au début. La première fois où…il est venu en moi, c'est moi qui le lui avais demandé. Il avait tellement peur de me faire mal…Après, j'ai tout accepté. Je lui ai donné mon corps, et, finalement, il m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir, et il ne m'a jamais maltraité, jamais. Il a fait très attention, et il était très tendre, très délicat.

Harry sentait son cœur battre devant cette confession faite à voix basse, et ne savait que répondre. Comment juger cet adolescent ?

- Du coup je suis tombé amoureux moi aussi, et le jour où il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je parte à New York pour aller dans le meilleur Collège puis la meilleure Université, pour être son héritier et travailler avec lui plus tard, je n'ai pas voulu. Il s'est mis très en colère, il m'a dit que je n'étudiais pas, je resterais toute ma vie un domestique. Mais je ne voulais pas le quitter. Alors je suis redevenu jardinier. Il m'a dit que j'étais un imbécile, un moins que rien, que je n'étais pas digne de lui succéder.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu étudier ? demanda Harry, très surpris.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas partir d'ici. Je crois que je…l'aime, vous savez. Plus que tout. Je ne voulais vivre si loin de mon père, et de lui…

Harry trouva cette réaction particulièrement immature et insista :

- Mais ça aurait pu être la chance de ta vie, non ?

- Oui, peut-être…mais je ne voulais pas partir si loin, seul…souffla Brian.

- Et depuis vous ne vous « voyez » plus ?

Brian baissa à nouveau la tête, et murmura :

- Si. Enfin, au début, non. Il ne me regardait même plus, quand il me croisait dans le jardin. Et puis il y a eu toutes ces rumeurs, parmi ses domestiques...C'était très dur. Mais je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais au moins le voir de loin, dans le jardin. Tous les jours je cueillais des beaux bouquets pour lui, vous savez…fit Brian d'un ton rêveur.

Harry repensa aux bouquets dans sa chambre, et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as fait des bouquets pour moi, alors ?

- Parce que vous étiez gentil…pour le rendre jaloux, aussi. Et ça a marché. Il y a quelques semaines il m'a de nouveau donné rendez-vous chez lui, la nuit. Mais c'était plus comme avant…il ne voulait plus de tendresse. Il voulait que je le frappe, que je l'humilie. Il disait qu'il ne m'aimait plus…mais après les coups, on finissait toujours par faire l'amour.

- Et il t'a frappé, aussi ?

- Oui. J'aimais mieux ses coups que son indifférence. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il m'aime, encore. Je le vois dans ses yeux…

Harry était abasourdi par ces révélations, surpris par l'étrangeté de cette relation :

- Donc, c'était bien toi que j'ai vu, l'autre nuit ? Avec Snape ?

- Oui…

- Et …je ne comprends toujours pas tout. Qui t'a enlevé ? Pourquoi tu as enlevé Drago ?

- Personne ne m'a enlevé. Je me suis caché, pour faire croire à un enlèvement, et, une nuit, pendant qu'il dormait, j'ai mis du chloroforme sur la bouche de lord Malefoy et je l'ai transporté jusqu'à la cave, dans une cachette, pendant que tout le monde dormait. Il était si lourd, j'ai eu si peur de me faire prendre !! Après j'ai été le voir régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il était toujours endormi. Quand vous avez fouillé la maison, je me suis vite entortillé les bras dans une corde, pour détourner les soupçons de moi. J'allais le surveiller, de temps en temps. Mais il s'est réveillé, tout à l'heure, et il a donné des coups de pied dans la porte qui risquaient d'ameuter tout le quartier ! alors je l'ai ramené ici…

- Mais pourquoi cet enlèvement ? Une rançon ?

- Oh ! non ! non…je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse, pour retrouver ma place auprès de M. Snape. Quand il a recommencé à…vouloir de moi, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais de nouveau être son fils adoptif. Eh bien…il m'a ri au nez. Il m'a dit qu'il lèguerait tout à son neveu, qui était intelligent, lui. Que je n'étais rien pour lui, que c'était trop tard. Pourtant, quand on faisait l'amour, après les coups, il me murmurait parfois qu'il m'aimait, au moment de la jouissance. Je savais que c'était pas perdu. Enfin, si j'arrivais à me débarrasser de son neveu...

- Brian, comment tu voulais faire disparaître Drago ? Le tuer ? demanda Harry avec un frisson rétrospectif.

- Je ne sais pas…je ne savais pas. Peut-être, oui…ou le vendre à des bandits qui cherchent des hommes jeunes, pour peupler les régions désertiques…j'en avais entendu parler par les domestiques…j'avais un nom. Quelqu'un qui m'en aurait donné un bon prix…

- Mais c'est une histoire de fous, Brian !! Comment as-tu osé…

A ce moment-là Jim Collins entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'un homme qu'Harry identifia comme étant un médecin, et de Snape, le visage fermé. Le médecin ordonna à tout le monde de sortir, et ils descendirent dans le petit salon.

Une fois la porte fermée Collins et Snape fixèrent Brian avec gravité, et celui-ci bafouilla, cramoisi :

- Je …je ne lui voulais pas de mal, je vous jure.

- Arrête de mentir, Brian ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !! tonna Collins. Tu vas passer le reste de ton existence en prison, pauvre idiot !! Quelle honte ! Si ta mère te voyait…quelle honte !

- Ma mère m'aurait protégé, elle…Elle ne m'aurait pas confié à un pervers ! cracha Brian avec mépris à son père.

Ce dernier fit deux pas et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans la pièce. Harry était abasourdi, et Snape, toujours immobile, leva le bras, et dit lentement, de sa voix grave :

- N'accablez pas cet enfant, Collins. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai mal agi avec lui, d'une manière que vous n'imaginez même pas. Si vous devez gifler quelqu'un, c'est moi.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence. Collins détourna la tête, visiblement écœuré. Snape reprit :

- S'il y a un procès, je lui paierai le meilleur avocat. Ce n'est qu'un enfant…je l'ai poussé à bout. J'ai fait des choses…abominables. Je mérite de payer pour ça.

- Non, non…ne dites pas ça, M. Snape, gémit Brian en se bouchant les oreilles. Je veux rester avec vous…j'irai en prison avec vous.

- Brian !! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! gronda Collins, qui n'avait plus le courage de regarder personne, et se laissa tomber, accablé, sur une chaise. Je suis désolé d'un tel spectacle, souffla-t-il, probablement à l'attention d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête, et ne répondit pas. Il voyait bien à leur attitude que les deux hommes se doutaient de la vérité depuis quelques temps déjà, et il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient laissé les choses dégénérer à ce point là. Mais rien n'était simple, sans doute. Collins, dans son attitude, ne semblait pas prêt à mettre son maître en cause, mais plutôt enclin à accabler son fils.

Et les remords de Snape, bien que tardifs, semblaient sincères, à la manière soucieuse dont il regardait le jeune homme. Avait-il vainement essayé de convaincre Brian de libérer son neveu, cette nuit-là, quand Harry était intervenu entre eux ? Harry regretta de les avoir séparés et d'avoir soupçonné Snape au lieu de Brian. Il s'était fié aux apparences et il s'était trompé.

- Collins…je me mets à la disposition de la police, dit Snape en relevant la tête.

- Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange nos affaires. Le scandale va rejaillir sur nous, et je ne le souhaite pas. Brian est fragile, et le passé est le passé. Rien ne l'effacera… C'est plutôt à votre neveu de porter plainte…moi je ne ferai rien contre vous, Monsieur.

Harry se sentit révolté par tant de soumission mais à ce moment-là il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et il se précipita dans les escaliers. En haut il croisa le médecin, qui s'apprêtait à partir :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux. Il a repris conscience. Les coups semblent superficiels, et il était surtout déshydraté. Mais il semble confus…il prétend avoir été enlevé et séquestré…

- C'est vrai, l'interrompit Harry. Je pense que MM Snape et Collins vous donneront plus de détails…je peux le voir ?

- Oui, allez-y. Mais ne le fatiguez pas trop…

Harry entra dans la chambre, le cœur battant et approcha lentement de Drago, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il s'installa précautionneusement sur le lit, et observa avec avidité ses traits fins, sa bouche légèrement charnue et ses cheveux blonds, qui lui faisaient comme une auréole sur l'oreiller.

- Mon Dieu, comme tu m'as manqué, mon amour…heureusement tu vas bien, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

A cet instant Drago ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement :

- Harry…qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Chut…il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues, mon ange, dit Harry en passant une main légère sur son visage. Je te raconterai tout demain, quand tu iras mieux. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Oui…à la tête, souffla Drago, d'une voix affaiblie.

- Ca va passer, murmura Harry en effleurant les cheveux blonds sur son front humide. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui…de toi. Viens…viens contre moi, j'ai un peu froid, dit le blond en lui ouvrant les bras.

Harry sentit immédiatement une onde chaude le traverser, à l'idée de toucher le corps délicat de Drago. Il soupira, et murmura d'une voix rauque, malgré lui :

- Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas te fatiguer…

- Je ne me fatiguerai pas. Viens mon amour, viens…j'ai si froid, répéta Drago, en tremblant légèrement.

Harry sourit, retira ses chaussures, souleva le drap et se glissa dans le lit, contre le corps frémissant.

Avec un bonheur incroyable il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant, glissa ses jambes entre les siennes, et crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Drago referma ses bras sur lui, et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés l'un à l'autre, à se redécouvrir, à s'écouter respirer, à goûter à ce moment unique où ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, à nouveau.

Harry fut le premier à bouger, à relever la tête vers le visage fatigué du blond. Avec un sourire, il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, puis encore un, jusqu'à ce que la peau diaphane reprenne des couleurs, un rose léger délicatement troublant.

Emu, Drago entrouvrit ses lèvres et Harry les effleura doucement avec les siennes, avant d'immiscer sa langue dans la bouche exquise. Ce fut comme un premier baiser, tendre, délicat. Une longue danse de leurs langues se redécouvrant, s'unissant peu à peu plus intimement, plus impatiemment, jusqu'à leur couper le souffle.

Harry descendit ensuite dans le cou pâle, retrouvant avec un plaisir infini l'odeur raffinée du blond, cette odeur qui l'avait enivré plus que tout plusieurs mois auparavant, sur le cheval. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était ni un parfum rare ni une eau de cologne, mais l'odeur naturelle de sa peau, qui s'accentuait à certains endroits de son corps. Une odeur fine et troublante, sensuelle.

Une odeur qui lui donnait envie de faire l'amour.

Cette peau, Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, la lécher, descendant peu à peu vers les épaules et la poitrine, provoquant des soupirs et des spasmes de désir chez son partenaire. Il pensa une brève seconde qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de continuer le tendre chemin de sa langue, et il tenta de se relever, mais une main ferme le maintint en place, l'incitant à continuer sa découverte charnelle.

Il sentait maintenant avec acuité la verge du blond contre son ventre, et il se déplaça de quelques centimètres, afin de placer son érection contre celle de Drago, provoquant un sursaut de leurs hanches.

Leurs vêtements volèrent rapidement en bas du lit, mais Harry s'immobilisa de longues minutes pour regarder encore le corps amaigri et émouvant de Drago. Il avait envie de pleurer à l'idée qu'il avait failli le perdre, à l'idée que ce corps sublime aurait pu être maltraité, sali, avili. Il le parcourut du bout des doigts, guettant chaque frisson du blond, chaque soupir.

Il commençait à oublier les sages préceptes du médecin, pris par le désir de le toucher, le caresser, le mordre, le pénétrer. Il regarda Drago dans les yeux, cherchant son assentiment avant de laisser libre cours à sa passion, et il n'y lut qu'un désir intense et un amour absolu.

Il ressentit alors une envie violente de lui, une faim irrépressible.

Il voulait l'épuiser de plaisir, maintenant.

Il voulait le posséder totalement, maintenant.

Et lui appartenir, si tel était son bon vouloir.

Très vite, sa bouche titilla le nombril, tandis que deux mains avides s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Très vite, sa langue titilla le prépuce sombre, glissa le long de la hampe, jusqu'aux bourses fermes. Très vite, sa bouche engloutit le pénis tendu, sous les halètements du blond.

Trop vite, ses doigts s'immiscèrent dans la chair tendre et fragile, trop vite il le pénétra, yeux dans les yeux, sentant son sexe arrogant dévaster la moite intimité du blond. A chaque coup de rein il sentait ses entrailles se soulever, et la vague de plaisir arriver, à la vue du merveilleux corps qu'il possédait, à la vue du bonheur et de la passion qu'il lisait sur le visage éperdu de son amant. Drago était lui aussi submergé par les sensations, violentes et merveilleuses, et gémissait une litanie de « oui, oui, oui », au rythme des hanches de celui qui le possédait si totalement, si profondément.

Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, plus une minute, plus une seconde, pour se donner l'un à l'autre. Pour jouir l'un de l'autre.

Trop vite sans doute leurs corps exultèrent, quand le pénis d'Harry heurta encore et encore ce point si sensible en Drago, quand la vague les emporta si loin, si haut, dans les étoiles, qu'ils jouirent ensemble, dans un frisson.

Presque surpris ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, trempés de sueur, harassés, mais fous d'amour.

- Jure-moi que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais, murmura Drago, d'une voix altérée, en s'accrochant aux épaules du brun.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, et je ne te laisserai jamais partir, mon amour, répondit Harry en serrant fort le corps fin contre lui. Plus jamais. Dis-moi qu'on va partir d'ici, vite, loin de tous ces gens…

- Oui. On va partir, tous les deux. Rien que nous deux…souffla Drago.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, rêvant d'un même futur aventureux, rempli de chevaux, de nuits d'amour, oubliant Snape, l'argent, la réussite et un jeune jardinier un peu fou.

_**A suivre….RDV bientôt pour l'épilogue…**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_

_**Petite page de pub : si vous aimez les fics délicieusement perverses, je vous propose de découvrir ma nouvelle fic en coécriture avec Mastericeeyes, un HPSS qui s'appelle « Captation d'innocence », posté sous le pseudo de Pilmaster. Vous trouverez le lien sous mon profil.**_

_**Si vous avez un faible pour les HPDM, vous pouvez aussi découvrir ma nouvelle fic, appelée « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », parue sous mon pseudo.**_

_**A bientôt !!**_


	34. Epilogue les amours ancillaires

**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR**

**Rating M**

**Epilogue **

**Les amours ancillaires**

**Deux ans plus tard **

**New York**

Drago jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui, entouré de la foule compacte qui piétinait, sur le quai du port. Il faisait chaud, en ce mois de juin, et il regrettait de s'être habillé si élégamment. Il sentait la sueur poindre sur son front, et il passa une main énervée sous ses cheveux blonds. Des regards féminins insistants accroissaient encore son anxiété, et il envisagea un instant de rebrousser chemin, et de se réfugier chez lui, plutôt que de le revoir.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et ils s'étaient quittés en si mauvais termes…enfin, il l'avait fui, plutôt. C'était une époque tourmentée, un des pires moments de sa vie. Il s'était senti tellement prisonnier des apparences, et tellement écartelé entre son milieu et son amour pour Harry que la situation était devenue ingérable. Insupportable.

La seule solution avait été la fuite, à l'époque.

Le bateau se rapprochait maintenant du quai, et les cris des mouettes ne couvraient presque plus le brouhaha des conversations. Les passagers s'étaient amassés sur le pont, guettant les rives américaines, tandis que ceux qui les attendaient sur le quai cherchaient vainement une tête connue.

Drago avait longtemps hésité avant de venir. Longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, mais il savait que la confrontation était désormais inévitable, et que le temps de la fuite devait s'achever. Oui, il était temps d'assumer ses responsabilités, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit en lisant la lettre. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle prétendait, cette lettre. Lui se serait bien contenté de sa nouvelle vie, dans laquelle il était résolument heureux, mais il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est s'il viendrait seul, ou…avec elle. Voire même avec l'enfant. Cet enfant, il tentait depuis longtemps d'en ignorer l'existence, mais ce n'était qu'illusion, là encore. La principale question était de savoir comment lui annoncer qu'il avait changé de vie, et que sa venue n'influerait en rien sur sa vie actuelle.

La corne du bateau retentit bruyamment dans le port, et il sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Etait-il correctement habillé ? Comment l'accueillir ? Se montrer froid ? Chaleureux ? Détaché ? En tout cas, faussement détaché, car son cœur battait à tout rompre, maintenant. Il ne savait absolument pas quel était son état d'esprit car le courrier était tellement bref et neutre qu'il n'avait rien pu deviner.

La foule était de plus en plus compacte, l'arrivée du bateau de Portsmouth étant toujours un petit évènement. Il se sentait bizarrement décalé, au milieu des badauds, car tous les visages semblaient heureux, impatients.

Soudain il sentit une légère pression contre son bras et se retourna, agacé, prêt à rembarrer le gêneur. Il fut surpris de reconnaître le fin visage et les magnifiques yeux noirs de son premier amour :

- Maddy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est à plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, Drago ! Tu repars en Angleterre ?

- Oh non ! je suis bien implanté ici, et il n'est pas question que je reparte. Mon journal financier commence à bien décoller, alors je ne vais sûrement pas retourner en Angleterre…et toi, tu repars ?

- Non, j'attends mon mari Olivier, qui rentre de Londres…

- Encore ? Mais ça fait plusieurs années que tu l'attends, non ?

- Non ! dit-elle en riant. On s'est mariés l'année dernière, mais il a dû repartir car son père est mort, il y a deux mois.

- Je suis désolé pour vous…en tout cas tu es resplendissante, Maddy ! Tu es heureuse ?

- Très…je viens d'avoir une petite fille, Rose, et nous allons tous très bien, merci...

Drago sourit en voyant l'air épanoui de Madeleine, et remarqua qu'elle était très élégamment habillée, d'une robe de soie perle, et cachait son ravissant visage d'une ombrelle.

- Et bien, félicitations ! et comment va mon demi-frère, Gabriel ?

- Ca fait bizarre de penser que c'est ton demi-frère… Il va très bien, merci...il travaille bien à l'école, et pour l'instant il n'est pas jaloux de sa petite sœur…il est plutôt protecteur avec elle, c'est mignon ! Au fait, merci de continuer à me faire verser de l'argent par ta banque, mais ce n'est plus nécessaire, tu sais. Mon mari le considère comme son fils et il peut pourvoir à tous ses frais, sans problème.

- Mais c'est tout naturel…il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Malefoy, lui aussi, donc je peux bien participer !

- Et Harry ? Il va bien ? Il est avec toi ?

- Euh…non. A vrai dire…

Ils furent interrompus par la sirène du transatlantique et ne purent continuer leur conversation, assourdis par celle-ci. La foule se fit encore plus pressante et bruyante autour d'eux, et Madeleine dut hausser la voix et se pencher à l'oreille du blond pour se faire entendre :

- J'aperçois mon mari, là-bas…je vais essayer de m'approcher. A bientôt, Drago ? Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ! A bientôt, Madeleine…dit Drago qui se sentit plutôt soulagé de la voir s'éloigner.

La confrontation aurait pu être gênante, voire pénible entre elle et celui qu'il attendait, et qu'il venait d'apercevoir, sur le pont supérieur.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, et il remarqua son air pincé, sévère. Il n'avait guère changé, et ne semblait pas dans les meilleures dispositions à son égard. Les battements de cœur de Drago redoublèrent, et tout le petit discours qu'il avait préparé s'envola.

C'était comme un brusque retour en arrière, comme si tout ce qu'il avait construit de ses mains n'avait plus de sens, plus d'importance. Il se sentait redevenir un petit garçon, et c'était tout à fait déplaisant. Il se redressa, se morigénant intérieurement. Il avait construit sa vie, bâti une carrière, il n'avait à se justifier de rien.

Lorsque la passerelle fut amarrée, les premiers passagers commencèrent à débarquer et Drago se souvint de son arrivée, quelques années plus tôt, après cette traversée insensée pendant laquelle il avait retrouvé son premier amour et failli perdre son grand amour, Harry, par bêtise. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de s'avouer qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il croyait qu'en fuyant l'amour, il fuirait la douleur. Il se rappela leurs nuits d'amour sur le bateau, et tous ses mensonges.

Puis l'enlèvement de Gabriel, et le départ d'Harry. Il l'avait rattrapé de justesse, cette fois-là, sur le quai de la gare…

Il chassa de sa mémoire l'épisode de leur séjour chez son oncle, qui avait failli tourner à la catastrophe, à cause de la jalousie maladive du jardinier. C'était l'évènement qui les avait décidés à partir, et il avait fallu faire un choix…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une bousculade, le flot des arrivants se mélangeant au flux des voyageurs, et il trébucha et se sentit retenu par une main ferme, qui le rattrapa in extremis :

- Et bien mon fils ! Heureusement que je suis là… murmura une voix fielleuse, et Drago se retrouva dans les bras de son père, bien involontairement.

- Mon père…balbutia le blond en se redressant. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? La traversée fut-elle agréable ?

- Médiocre, Drago, médiocre. Je me suis fait à moitié dépouiller par une troupe d'aigrefins qui jouaient au poker…Je suis certain maintenant qu'ils trichaient, mais enfin, il faut bien s'amuser, n'est ce pas ? N'en parlons plus. Laisse-moi te regarder…mais tu es devenu un homme, mon fils. Belle prestance, je te félicite…

Drago se sentit rougir sous l'œil acéré de son père, qui le détaillait sans pitié. Il dût reconnaître que Lucius n'avait pas changé, il était toujours tel qu'en lui-même : hautain, snob, et particulièrement séduisant, à en juger les regards des dames alentour. Un vrai noble anglais, jetant un œil méprisant sur la foule, s'éventant d'une main négligente.

- Quelle chaleur dans ces colonies !

- Père, les Etats Unis ne sont plus une colonie, fit remarquer Drago, gêné.

- Moui…enfin ce n'est pas notre beau pays, non plus. Où est encore Virginia ? ah ! la voilà ! Tu vas enfin faire la connaissance de ton fils, Drago…

Tendu, Drago vit arriver son épouse vers lui, et prit une grande inspiration. Il se força à sourire tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard timide. Elle n'avait guère changé, et semblait toujours aussi fragile et éthérée, dans sa robe rose pâle. Elle était suivie de sa demoiselle de compagnie, qui portait un jeune enfant d'une blondeur typique, et Drago fut surpris de la ressemblance de cet enfant avec le jeune Gabriel. Il lui caressa rapidement les cheveux, ne sachant quel comportement adopter, mais ne lui tendit pas les bras. Il n'avait aucune envie de le porter, n'y connaissant rien en bébé, et ne souhaitant pas établir de lien avec celui-ci.

- Tu es bien empoté, Drago, siffla son père en faisant signe à son domestique. Tu n'es pas heureux de connaître ton fils ?

- Disons que je suis…surpris, mon père. Vous ne m'aviez pas averti de sa venue, rétorqua Drago, piqué au vif.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais omis ce détail ? Etrange…

Il sourit fugacement et tendit son bras à Virginia, qui s'y accrocha avec empressement. Drago eut la sensation que son père était très proche de son épouse, ce qui le rassura d'une certaine manière car il n'avait aucune envie d'assumer un quelconque rôle paternel ou marital vis-à-vis de l'enfant ou de Virginia.

Il aurait sans doute du mal à expliquer son choix de vie, et il espérait confusément que son père, qui adorait les jolies femmes, saurait le remplacer dans ce rôle. Il faudrait qu'il manœuvre habilement pour la dissuader de s'installer avec lui en Amérique, et il comptait sur l'exiguïté de son appartement pour l'aider en cela.

Ils montèrent dans une calèche qui se dirigea lentement vers le Centre, et constata avec plaisir que son épouse n'avait pas lâché le bras de Lucius, et faisait une moue dégoûtée devant le spectacle de la rue.

Ils décidèrent d'aller déposer leurs bagages dans un hôtel proche de l'appartement de Drago, celui-ci n'ayant pas-pour son plus grand bonheur- la place suffisante pour les loger tous : Virginia, le bébé, la demoiselle de compagnie, Lucius et son domestique.

Drago ne proposa pas à son épouse de loger chez lui, et elle ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Quand il les laissa sur le pas de l'hôtel, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot et osait à peine le regarder. Il se demanda quel était le but réel de sa visite avec son père, mais il se dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, puisqu'ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour un dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, le soir même. Il rentra dans son appartement, songeur.

oOo oOooOo

Le soir même il rejoignit son père dans le hall de leur hôtel, qui l'attendait en sirotant un verre dans un profond fauteuil de cuir, et en fumant un cigare. Il s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil et commanda un whisky.

- Alors, mon fils ! Nous n'avons guère eu le temps de discuter, souffla Lucius dans une bouffée de cigare. Comment vont les affaires ? Sais-tu que j'ai entendu parler de ton journal jusqu'à Londres ?

- J'en suis flatté, mon père…réellement. C'est beaucoup de travail, mais ça me passionne. Je suis entouré de très bons experts financiers, et je crois que ce type de journal a de l'avenir…

- Oui…dans ce pays, sûrement, où l'argent est roi, lâcha Lucius avec mépris. Mais chez nous, les valeurs sont toutes autres, Dieu merci. L'argent ne remplace pas encore la noblesse, et j'en suis fort aise.

Drago se rembrunit et avala une nouvelle gorgée, pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse prendre par les provocations de son père, il fallait qu'il se comporte en adulte.

- Au fait, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mon père ? dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lucius.

- Disons que comme tu ne semblais pas pressé de revenir voir ta famille, et de connaître ton fils, je me suis dit qu'il serait sans doute opportun de venir jusqu'à toi.

- Je vois…et vous espérez quoi, exactement ? demanda Drago, sur la défensive.

- J'espère que tu feras face à tes responsabilités, Drago, au moins financièrement. Sache que j'abrite ta famille depuis ton départ…précipité, et que comme tu sembles avoir fait fortune, il serait temps que tu participes, au moins financièrement, à l'éducation de ton fils.

- En tout cas je ne reviendrai pas en Angleterre ! dit fermement Drago. Mais s'il n'est question que d'argent, je peux en effet…

Ils furent interrompus par une voix derrière eux :

- Cher Lucius ! Le monde est petit ! Vous êtes descendu dans cet hôtel ?

- Olivier ! Quel heureux hasard…vous avez retrouvé votre charmante épouse ?

- Absolument…Madeleine et notre fils vont nous rejoindre au restaurant, dès qu'elle aura couché le bébé, et nous repartons pour Cleveland après demain. Elle avait tellement envie de passer quelques jours à New York ! Voici donc votre fils ?

- Oui, C'est mon fils Drago, et tout à l'heure nous serons rejoints par son épouse Virginia. Venez donc prendre un verre avec nous !

Drago était abasourdi par la coïncidence, et tendit une poigne molle à Olivier tandis que son père reprenait :

- Nous avons sympathisé à bord, et nous avons vidé plus d'une caisse de champagne, pour faire passer le temps, n'est-ce pas Olivier ?

- Lucius, quelle opinion votre fils va-t-il avoir de nous ?

- Bah…Drago me connaît et il n'a plus guère d'illusions, je pense…

Lucius et l'homme évoquèrent leurs souvenirs de la traversée tandis que Drago redoutait l'arrivée de Madeleine, s'il s'agissait bien d'elle…mais il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Il craignait la réaction de son père et envisagea brièvement de se lever et partir, mais il lui aurait fallu un prétexte, et il n'en trouvait pas.

Soudain il vit son père s'interrompre au milieu de la conversation et pâlir, et sut que Madeleine venait sans doute d'arriver, derrière lui. L'homme se leva et dit :

- Ah ! Madeleine…laisse moi te présenter lord Malefoy et son fils…

- Enchantée…balbutia-telle.

- Mais …nous nous connaissons, il me semble ? murmura Lucius en effleurant sa main fine de ses lèvres.

- Absolument, lord Malefoy. Je suis ravie de vous revoir…dit-elle en rougissant.

- Et voici mon fils Gabriel, dit Olivier Dubois en présentant le jeune garçon blond qui l'accompagnait.

- Gabriel…mais quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Lucius, intrigué.

- J'aurai bientôt huit ans, répondit le jeune garçon, qui ne quittait pas Drago du regard, cherchant à retrouver où il l'avait déjà vu.

- Mais…il me semblait que vous n'étiez mariés que depuis peu ? reprit Lucius, de plus en plus surpris.

- En effet, répondit Dubois, un peu gêné. Ma chérie, tu es bien pâle…tu désires boire quelque chose ?

- Euh…oui, merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil. Je veux bien une coupe de champagne.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, interrompu par Olivier Dubois qui demanda :

- Et vous vous connaissez d'où ?

- Madeleine était la fille de la demoiselle de compagnie de mon épouse, répondit Lucius, d'un ton rêveur. Et elle était très proche de mon fils Drago…

- Vraiment ? Quelle amusante coïncidence ! reprit Olivier, en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

- Oui, et on est de la même famille, ajouta Gabriel en se perchant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Drago. C'est pour ça qu'on se ressemble, hein ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, chéri, reprit Madeleine.

Dubois regarda Drago et Gabriel tour à tour, et frémit. Lucius ne quittait pas Madeleine du regard, cette dernière étant devenue livide. Gabriel insista :

- Si ! C'est vrai…c'est lui qui l'a dit, je me rappelle, quand on était à New York. Il a dit qu'un jour j'aurais de beaux habits et j'habiterais dans une grande maison…Hein, tu l'as dit ? demanda Gabriel à Drago, qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, je l'ai dit…et puis tu vois c'est arrivé ! tu as de beaux habits et je parie que tu vis dans une grande maison, non ? Et tu as une petite sœur, maintenant ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Elle s'appelle Rose…

- C'est très joli. Elle est sage ?

- Bof…non. Et il est où ton ami ?

- Quel ami ?

- Celui qui racontait si bien les histoires…

- Ah ! Harry ? Il est dans le New Jersey, et il s'occupe de chevaux…répondit Drago, gêné.

- Toi aussi tu t'occupes de chevaux ?

- Ah non, moi, j'ai créé un journal ici, à New York.

- Et bien…je crois que nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit Olivier Dubois en se levant et en prenant la main de Gabriel. Je suis un peu fatigué de la traversée…Lucius, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi…fit Lucius, qui ne quittait toujours pas Madeleine du regard. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Olivier, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur…

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Madeleine se retourna pour leur jeter un dernier regard, étrangement brillant. Le père et le fils restèrent muets, quelques instants, puis Lucius se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et reprit :

- Pourquoi diable as-tu dit à cet enfant qu'il était de notre famille ?

- Parce que c'est le cas, père. Vous n'avez pas remarqué sa blondeur et une certaine ressemblance ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais quelle idée d'en parler au gamin ! Tu as revu Madeleine quand ?

- Sur le bateau, il y a trois ans. Par hasard.

- Et…qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Lucius, légèrement inquiet.

- Tout. Comment vous avez abusé d'elle, comment elle a fui, avec le collier que vous lui aviez donné…tout. Inutile de vous dire que cette histoire m'a révolté, mon père, alors j'espère que vous allez m'épargner vos leçons de morale…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Drago ! Le fait que tu aies engrossé cette fille ne doit pas te…

Drago se redressa d'un coup, et se pencha vers son père :

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Maddy, père, et Gabriel n'est pas mon fils, mais le vôtre…comme vous le savez d'ailleurs fort bien. Mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez que votre ami Olivier l'apprenne, n'est-ce-pas ? Ni ma mère…

- Que veux-tu dire, Drago ?

- Que je pense que nous allons trouver un terrain d'entente, mon père…et que vous allez bien gentiment retourner en Angleterre avec ma femme et mon fils, tandis que moi je continuerai à subvenir aux besoins de votre fils.

- Comment ?

- Je fais verser chaque mois une somme rondelette à Gabriel, mon demi-frère. Alors je vous propose de continuer ainsi…d'ailleurs vous semblez très proche de mon épouse. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera une épaule réconfortante grâce à vous, Père.

- Tu es ignoble !

- Disons que j'ai de qui tenir…j'ai refait ma vie, et ce mariage était une erreur. Virginia ne m'aime pas, et je ne tiens pas à sauver les apparences et à mentir, comme vous l'avez fait toute votre vie. Alors restons-en là.

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite, et fixa son fils avec intérêt :

- Et c'est quoi, ta vie, à présent ?

- Mon journal.

- Et les chevaux, je parie ? demanda Lucius avec un sourire moqueur. Tu n'as pas que cet appartement à New York, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vis dans le New Jersey avec ton lad, non ? Allez, avoue…

- Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que j'ai forcément le goût des amours ancillaires, comme tous les nobles ? Remarquez, vous n'avez peut-être pas tort. Mon oncle Severus vit bien avec son jardinier, alors…

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Snape vit avec son jardinier ? Ah! ah! ah! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là…quand je pense qu'il me donnait des leçons de morale ! s'esclaffa Lucius. Décidément j'en ai appris de bonnes aujourd'hui !

- Père, après ce dîner, je rentrerai chez moi, et vous irez où bon vous semble, avec Virginia. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Alors tu abandonnes ton épouse, comme ça ? Pour un homme ?

- Ce mariage et cet enfant sont le fruit d'un chantage de votre part…alors oui, je vous les abandonne. Pour vivre avec la personne que j'aime. Vous êtes l'amant de Virginia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Drago ! surveille tes paroles ! Oui, disons que je suis très proche d'elle. Vraiment très proche…mais d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas là…elle doit être souffrante. Elle n'était pas bien, sur le bateau, déjà…

Drago but une nouvelle gorgée, et sourit :

- Elle est souffrante ? Des nausées, par exemple ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ? Pour légitimer la naissance d'un bébé, faire croire que j'en suis le père ? Pour sauver les apparences, une fois de plus ? Merveilleux ! Vous m'étonnerez toujours, mon père…

- Drago !

- Si, c'est ça, j'en suis sûr…et vous comptiez rafler quelque argent au passage ?…rassurez-vous, j'assurerai l'éducation des enfants, comme j'assure déjà celle de Gabriel.

- Mais ce n'est pas que pour l'argent ! rétorqua Lucius, vexé.

- Tant mieux, alors. Remontez auprès de Virginia, et prenez soin d'elle…je vais rentrer. Au revoir, mon père…fit Drago en se levant, et toutes mes félicitations !

Il se dirigea rapidement cers la sortie, et respira profondément. Ouf ! Tout s'était bien passé. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'espérait, en tout cas. Il s'était débarrassé de son père et de son encombrant passé, sans grandes difficultés…

oOooOooOo

Il rentra rapidement dans son appartement, et se fit couler un bain brûlant, dans lequel il se glissa avec délectation. Il était nettement soulagé que son père ne fût venu que pour légitimer une naissance, et pas pour lui demander de rentrer avec lui. Grâce à Madeleine, il avait réussi à éviter le pire, et surtout le sermon de son père. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les vapeurs bienfaitrices de la baignoire de porcelaine blanche.

Il s'assoupit un instant et fut réveillé par un effleurement dans son cou, léger comme la caresse d'une plume. Il sourit, et leva son bras pour saisir la tête penchée sur lui :

- Harry ? Tu es déjà là ?

- J'arrivais pas à attendre ton retour au ranch. Tu me manquais tellement, souffla la tête brune nichée dans son cou. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ton père…tu lui as dit ? fit Harry en se relevant et en plongeant dans son regard.

- Je lui ai dit de retourner chez lui, oui, avec armes, enfants et bagages…Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec lui.

- Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

- Pas directement, mais je lui ai dit que ma vie était ici, et qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de moi, à part de l'argent pour l'éducation de l'enfant. Tu vois, j'ai été ferme cette fois. On peut continuer à vivre ensemble, entre New York et le New Jersey. Comme avant.

- Tant mieux ! Je craignais le pire, avec cette vipère…

- Moi aussi…

- Tu vois, tu as bien fait de l'affronter, au lieu de fuir.

- Oui, tu avais raison, finalement. J'ai réussi à m'affirmer, et je ne pense pas qu'il exigera quoi que ce soit de moi, désormais. Tu sais pourquoi il est venu ? Parce qu'elle est enceinte !

- Virginia ? Enceinte ? Mais comment…

- Pas de moi, idiot ! Elle est enceinte des œuvres de mon père… heureusement qu'il n'aime pas les garçons, parce qu'il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est un bon amant, tu crois ? fit Harry négligemment.

- Harry ! Salopard ! Viens ici ! fit Drago en l'aspergeant copieusement.

- Attends…deux minutes, et tu vas voir !

Le brun se déshabilla rapidement, en faisant voler ses vêtements dans la salle de bain, et se glissa dans la baignoire, dont le niveau monta dangereusement. Il se rapprocha du blond, qui lui faisait face, attrapa un savon et commença à faire courir ses mains savonneuses sur le corps diaphane.

- C'est quoi, pour toi, un bon amant ? murmura Drago à son oreille, en mordillant le lobe doucement.

- C'est quelqu'un qui m'embrasse langoureusement, tout en me serrant contre lui…

- Viens, mon amour, viens…fit Drago en joignant le geste à la parole, et en le serrant contre lui, provoquant une nouvelle vague hors de la baignoire.

Leurs peaux glissaient doucement et facilement l'une contre l'autre, dans la mousse, et bientôt ils sentirent très précisément leurs désirs respectifs dressés l'un contre l'autre, entre leurs cuisses, dans l'eau.

- Et c'est quoi encore, un bon amant ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui me caresse…murmura Harry en mordillant légèrement le menton de Drago, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec avidité.

- Où ?

- Partout…partout.

- Ici ? fit Drago, dubitatif, en effleurant la peau soyeuse du torse musclé, puis en le griffant légèrement.

- Oui…

- Ici ? fit-il en laissant glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat, les hanches viriles du brun.

- Oui…

- Ici aussi ? demanda-t-il en saisissant de sa main savonnée le sexe tendu, et en amorçant de longs mouvements.

- Oui, ici aussi…encore, encore…répondit Harry, yeux clos, joues rouges, en le mordillant dans le cou, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

Drago faisait courir ses mains glissantes sur le pénis, au rythme des soupirs d'Harry, allant et venant de plus en plus rapidement le long de la verge déjà turgescente, créant une succession de petites vagues. Quand il vit que son amant n'était plus très loin de l'extase il chuchota, en faisant glisser sa main sous les bourses, jusqu'aux fesses :

- Quand même pas là ?

- Si…

Il continua à le caresser d'une main tout en glissant un doigt savonneux dans l'intimité du brun, le faisant gémir.

- Tu es sûr ? chuchota Drago

- Oui…

- Maintenant ?

- Oui…gémit Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Drago souleva sans difficultés ses hanches, dans l'eau, et il le ramena tout contre lui, jambes largement écartées, sexe dressé, et le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Harry poussa un petit cri, et laissa tomber sa tête dans son cou.

- C'est quoi un bon amant ? répéta Drago en restant immobile, bien enfoncé en lui.

- C'est quelqu'un qui me baise…longuement, profondément…vas-y, Drago, vas-y…

- Comme ça ? demanda le blond en amorçant des mouvements de plus en plus amples dans l'antre serré de son amant.

- Oui…vas-y…profond…encore, encore…

- Encore ?

- Oh oui…vas-y, baise moi encore…plus fort, gémit Harry tandis que Drago avait saisi ses hanches pour accentuer ses coups de boutoirs, et ahanait bruyamment.

Harry se sentait merveilleusement dévasté par ce sexe en lui, et il ne fut pas long à jouir, son sperme se répandant dans l'eau, entre eux. Peu à peu les vagues s'apaisèrent et l'eau laiteuse redevint calme.

- Et pour toi, c'est quoi un bon amant ? demanda Harry qui reposait contre la peau frissonnante du blond.

- Déjà ? Quelle santé…murmura le blond.

- C'est juste une question…lâcha Harry négligemment.

- Oh ! d'accord…si c'est juste une question...Et bien…c'est quelqu'un qui me gratterait le dos, juste là maintenant, par exemple…

- Vraiment ? Et bien retourne-toi, je vais te gratter le dos, proposa Harry aimablement.

Drago se retourna, se mit à genoux dans la baignoire, et laissa Harry lui griffer le dos délicatement, le guidant de la voix. De petites marques rouges apparurent sur la peau fine et pâle, qu'Harry lécha avec gourmandise.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui me savonnerait entièrement, par exemple…murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

- A ton service…répondit Harry dans un souffle, en frottant le savon contre ses mains, puis en parcourant le corps du blond de gestes rapides et circulaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recouvert de mousse.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui me surprendrait, souffla Drago par-dessus son épaule, à Harry qui était derrière lui.

- Vraiment ? fit ce dernier en se collant contre lui, et en saisissant le sexe déjà dressé entre ses doigts. Ca te surprend, ça ?

- Euh…pas vraiment…

- J'arrête, alors ? demanda Harry, sournoisement.

- Non ! non, n'arrête pas…

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies, mon amour…

- Je ne m'ennuie pas, continue….

A ces mots Harry le lâcha, le fit se pencher en avant et glissa le savon entre les fesses blanches, provoquant un long frisson chez son partenaire. Il le fit glisser longtemps contre le tendre orifice, sous les gémissements du blond, puis s'interrompit.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Drago, sur des charbons ardents.

- Pour te surprendre…

- Oh non…

- Alors accroche-toi au bord de la baignoire…souffla Harry.

Puis, d'un geste rapide il le pénétra de sa verge savonnée et Drago eut un hoquet de surprise. Harry imposa dès le début un rythme rapide, puis ralentit, avant de reprendre de plus belle, tout en le tenant par les hanches. L'eau giclait à nouveau par-dessus la baignoire, mais Drago n'en avait cure. Il était délicieusement maltraité par celui qu'il aimait, et chaque coup de rein l'amenait aux portes de la jouissance. Il se laissa finalement emporter par une vague de plaisir irrésistible, avant de glisser à nouveau dans l'eau.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles, reprenant leur souffle, puis décidèrent de sortir de l'eau tiède.

- Donc, cette histoire avec ton père est réglée ? demanda Harry en attrapant une serviette et en la passant autour des épaules de son amant.

- Oui, répondit Drago fermement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi un cap, ce jour-là, d'être devenu un homme, sûr de lui et de ses choix. Même s'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour ça.

Il pouvait continuer à vivre entre son journal new-yorkais, qui était devenu une valeur montante pour les financiers, et les longs weekends dans le New Jersey, où Harry élevait des chevaux de course. Ils étaient parvenus à ce compromis au bout de plusieurs mois, Harry détestant la vile et Drago supportant difficilement la campagne.

Les moments passés ensemble n'en étaient que plus voluptueux et agréables, au bout de quelques jours de solitude, et, même s'ils ne se le disaient pas tous les jours, ils étaient heureux.

Après s'être habillé, ils s'installèrent sur son canapé, et Drago regarda longuement Harry qui s'était blotti contre lui :

- Tu m'aurais vraiment quitté si je n'avais pas rompu avec ma famille ?

- J'ai déjà réussi à te quitter, Drago ?

- Euh…non.

- Alors tu as ta réponse…

_**FIN**_

_**Merci à vous tous qui avez suivi cette fic depuis si longtemps…merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont ravie et soutenue !**_

_**Je vous informe que cette histoire est désormais un livre que vous pouvez trouver sur "The book edition" ou me commander directement pour le recevoir dédicacé. Merci encore !**_


	35. Note d'info

**Note d'information**

**Pour les fanatiques de cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas la relire en livre ? Elle vient de sortir sur The book edition (nom d'auteur : Nathalie Bleger) mais vous pouvez aussi l'acheter en version dédicacée en m'envoyant un MP !**

**Pour ne pas décevoir les fans et les lecteurs toujours très nombreux de cette histoire je ne l'ai pas retirée, comme vous le voyez.**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien à l'époque, c'était et c'est toujours un vrai bonheur d'écrire sur ce site. A bientôt ? **


End file.
